Storm Hawks: While My Heartstrings Gently Weep
by Leenden
Summary: Suzy-Lu's little brother Jamie-Lu has an interesting quirk about him. With no one else to turn to she seeks out the help of the Storm Hawks. There is indeed something special about this quirk as well as the young Blizzarian who bears it.
1. Chapter 1

Storm Hawks

While My Heartstrings Gently Weep

By Jeremy "The Foxx" McLaughlin

Chapter 1:

"Incoming Transmission"

There was a soft techno beat coming from the speakers. It was a catchy tune Aerrow couldn't keep his feet from rocking to the beat. The metal floor was cool against his back as he continued to tinkering with this Sky Skimmer. Aerrow's green eyes checking over the panel one final time before closing and sealing it. In a flash of lavender and purple fur. Radarr scurried over holding out a can of soda before retreating up onto the seat of the skimmer to continue with his own appointed business. The small canine creature started right to work, putting the main console back together. Aerrow pulled himself out from under the skimmer as he sat up. His fiery red hair was covered in oil and grim from the skimmer. Quickly he opened the soda taking a drink.

"Thanks Radarr this is great." His young voice echoed in the empty hanger. "Speaking of great, this music is awesome."

Radarr squeaked and nodded firmly in agreement before turning back to his task at hand. His fingers moving through the wires pushing them back into place at the back of the gauges.

The music continued to drum through the entire Condor, even Stork found himself caught up in the beat as he checked over all the gauges and stats for the Condor making sure everything was in order. His long hair falling down over his eyes. He slowly swept it away. His skin a lime green color. One finger idly tapping one of the gauge readers as the arm pointed down limply.

"I wonder when this went out. Oh well it must have been a long time ago. I can't remember. I just leave it alone I'm sure it's harmless." He cupped his hands tightly in front of him as he furrowed an eyebrow. "On the other hand…it might just bring about our doom, oh well sooner rather than later."

His body was thin and frail looking all he did was shrugged it off and continued checking the other gauges.

Finn teeth shimmered gently in the light of the room as he checked his own reflection out in the mirror. Quickly and ran a comb through is hair pushing it up to the ceiling in tall spikes. His shimmering blue eyes traced down his thin looking shirtless form. He started shifting his hips in time with the beat.

"Hey, that's right ladies. Finn is one righteous piece of man." His spaced out voice filled the room.

As he walked for the door he grabbed a gray tank top to slip on, his steps falling in the same downbeat of the music. The door sliding open, the whole hall was filled with the music. Finn couldn't help but wonder what Piper and Starling were up to.

There was a spicy smell coming from the kitchen as Junko moved seamlessly from one part of the kitchen to the other, his hunger guiding his every step. The music from the overhead speaker didn't hurt either. His large stature was rather graceful as he carried armfuls of unidentifiable vegetables.

"Alright should I put Goober Onions, or Fawcha Tomatoes. Maybe I'll just put both on in, I'm sure no one will mind." He mumbled to himself as he looked at the cookbook.

"I really wish Stork would get some cookbooks that were written in English, I'm having so much trouble reading Merb." His slow voice was stressed.

The music continue to drum through the halls of the Condor. It seemed that the music was coming from Piper's room. She had set up a laboratory that she used to study all the different crystals she'd found all over Atmos. Piper moved around the room her orange eyes scanning over all the different colored crystals. She wore a headset that was hooked up to a small sound system. The music hummed from the box. Starling stood back holding a microphone up to her lips singing along with the music. Each crystal dimly lit with each tone that came out of her mouth.

Piper reached up and pulled her microphone down, doing her best to sing along with Starling, her voice was a bit shaken. Each of the crystals lit a little brighter. Piper looked down at the power amplification gauge frowning as they only grew in intensity by a little bit. Slowly she pulled her headphones off placing on top of the sound system before she turned the music off.

Starling continued to sing without the music. Her eyes popped open as she realized the music had stopped. A blush came to her cheeks as her green eyes snatched over to Piper, her lips pursing tightly.

"Sorry for not warning you." Piper squeaked out as she rested the amplification gauge down on the table next to all the crystals.

Starling removed her headphones and rested them next to Piper's before running her fingers through her purple hair. "Oh its quite alright, I like nasty surprises."

Piper giggled gently as her attention was drawn away by a knock at the door. She passed across the room quickly, pushing the red open button next to the door. Finn stepped into the room making twin guns out of his fingers, before making a clicking sound with his tongue. Starling caught herself rolling her eyes.

"How can I help you Finn?" Piper giggled a bit at the failed attempted to flirt with Starling.

Finn flashed a smile and flexed under the tank top. "Suzy-Lu is on the Comm to talk to you."

"Do you know why, by any chance?" Piper shifted her weight to one foot.

Finn winked at Starling before turning his attention back to Piper. "I dunno. Aerrow sent me to get you."

Piper nodded and started to walk towards the door. "You coming Starling?"

Starling raised and eyebrow looking at Finn as she laughed. "Finn give it up will you."

Starling followed closely behind Piper as they walked on towards the bridge with Finn in tow. It didn't take too long to make it to the bridge. The door opened on the bridge and headed to the nearest row of computer monitors sitting down. Suzy-Lu gave her a welcoming smile and a wink. Piper leaned in close to talk into the microphone.

"It's been a while Suzy, how are you doing?" Piper asked giving a happy wave.

"Oh I'm doin' alright there, I can't complain much eh. How about you there?" Suzy-Lu asked back as she could tell everyone was listening.

"I'm doing really well, bummed because my new experiments not coming along quite like I want it too." Piper leaned back in her chair making sure she could still be seen.

"Well that's a bummer doncha know." Suzy-Lu responded, after a moment there was a long pause.

"Is there something I can do for you Suzy?" Piper finally asked picking up on the hesitation.

"Well ya, I hate ta ask ya'll ta help like this. But my younger bro needs a place to stay for awhile. My pop is pretty ticked at him and well if I don't finda place fer him. Pop is gonna exile him. Do ya think you can take care of him fer a little?" Suzy-Lu blurted out as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Piper looked over at Aerrow. "Does that sound alright with you boss?"

Aerrow thought for a long moment. Having an adolescent Blizzarian on the Condor might prove difficult, but on the other hand the kid was in serious trouble. Again maybe some chores and training would do him some good. Aerrow finally nodded in acceptance.

"Aerrow is fine with it. Uhm I'll send you the co-ordinance. Right…three…two…one and now." Piper pushed a few buttons on the console next to the monitor.

"Oh awesome, ya guys are the best. I'll be there in a few. Man you guys rock hard there." Suzy-Lu quickly ended the transmission.

"Wow she must be in a wicked hurry huh?" Finn said leaning against Piper's chair.

Aerrow nodded. "Well under the current circumstances I can see why."

Piper rested her chin on her palm. "Yeah, I just hope this doesn't come back to bite us in butt in the end."

"Yeah having a young Blizzarian on board might be rough. I would strongly suggest he say off the bridge, for risk of smashing us into a Terra. Even though it would be a beautiful display of pyrotechnics I would much rather avoid it." Stork added as he looked down at the gauges on the steering wheel.

"I agree with Stork. I don't think we should try to suffocate him, but letting him have free run of the Condor." Starling added as she put her hands on her hips.

"You know what? I think we should make plans about what to do when he gets here, ya know?" Finn added as she stalked around the bridge.

"Maybe Finn's right, why don't we wait to meet him and then we can judge what to do." Aerrow added as he turned and looked out the window at the blue sky.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

"The Dark Hooded Figure."

Stork pulled down on the lever to open the hanger doors. A warm breeze pushed in and whipped around the large compartment. The sky was painted in a soft orange color, thanks to the setting sun. Piper moved closer to the opening. The clouds were thick and sprinkled throughout the sky doing its best to block the setting sun, but failing miserably. A smile spread out across her lips at the scent of the fresh air making its way in.

A gentle grip to her shoulder brought around her large beautiful orange eyes as they met with eyes of a forest green color. Aerrow offered a warm smile. He knew how long it had been since she saw her friend Suzy-Lu. The air in the hanger was electrified with excitement.

Aerrow's eyes filtered away from Piper's as he looked around the room. Radarr shifted around playfully pouncing on Stork who would fake an overly dramatic death scene. It was a new game they had made up together. They played it off and on for a few weeks now, although Stork would deny it. Junko was doing his best to see if he could tidy up more for company. Starling politely listen to Finn boasting about some random thing.

A little glimmer snatched through the clouds, the sun reflected for only a second and was gone. Piper let out a happy squeak and pointed towards a black speck coming through the clouds. Aerrow immediately turned and looked at the sudden happy noises. In the distance the sound of a happy howl could be heard, there was no doubt about it Suzy-Lu was coming.

Piper and Aerrow stepped back and watched at the acrobatic landing that Suzy-Lu had planned. In a rush she flipped her grinder as it transformed into a snowmobile. It did a full back flip landing hard on the metal floor of the hanger. She slammed on the breaks and even before the snowmobile stopped she rose up in the seat, pushing herself into a front flip. Suzy-Lu hit the ground running toward Piper, picking her up in her arms spinning her around.

Suzy-Lu was taller than Piper. Her unkempt hair was pulled tightly into a braid at the top of her head, and was a fuchsia color and traveled to the tips of her long ears that hung lazily from the weight of her earrings. The same color fur traveled down the back of her neck disappearing under the collar of her orange-tan parka and down to covered the backs of her legs and top of her tail. The rest of her fur was a soft lavender tone. Her eyes were large and a soft lime green color. A white fur patch came from her nose and wrapped around her jaw line.

"Oh if it isn't Piper there? How are you doing eh? Its so good to see ya." Suzy-Lu blurted out as she lightly set Piper down.

Piper giggled gently as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah, its good to see you too. I've been doing really good thank you for asking."

"So polite there eh? How is everyone else doin'?" She said in a relaxed fashion as she tucked her hand in her parka pockets.

"Welcome aboard the Condor. Its good to see you again. Please make yourself at home." Aerrow stated as if he had rehearsed it.

"Wow, thank ya there. Ya might wanna relax a bit, yer a little stiff." Suzy-Lu lightly elbowed him in the chest.

Junko gave a big smile as he dropped the tools he was carrying. "Hey, I'm doing really well. I'm looking forward to taking on Billy in another frozen pie eating contest."

"Oh I bet ya he'll be so thrilled doncha know." Suzy-Lu giggled loudly as she nodded.

Finn aimed his fingers at Suzy-Lu as if he were going to shoot her with guns he didn't have. "Heya, Its cool to see you too. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Of course I will, hangin out with you Storm Hawks rocks hard." Suzy-Lu dug a piece of gum out of her parka pocket and stuffed it into her mouth.

Radarr ran in front of her and stood tall as if she were an officer in the military. He gave her a firm salute, before darting over to position himself on Aerrow's shoulders.

"Well if that wasn't the cutest thing. Hey to yerself little one." She offered a lazy salute back.

Stork walked up wringing his hands. "Oh that's nice of you to ask, but to be honest I've been better. I have this strange rash that no matter what I do I can't get it to go away."

Suzy-Lu blew a bubble and did her best to contemplate what he just said before she spoke. "Try changin yer body wash it werked for me eh."

Stork eye twitched a bit as he pressed his finger tightly against his lips. "That's a great idea. Thank you so much Suzy-Lu."

Suzy-Lu smirked and nodded as she looked around the room, her lime green eyes stopping on an unfamiliar person. "Well I'll be Blizzarian Nutcracker Suite. Yer an Interceptor there, ain't ya?"

"Yes, my name is Starling." She walked up holding out her hand.

"Yer the last of yer Squad, ain't ya?" Suzy-Lu reached up taking Starling hand giving it a firm shake.

"Unfortunately yes. I've been working on and off with the Storm Hawks. There are very few missions I can do by myself, but together we do a pretty good job wreaking havoc." Starling giggled gently as she gave a gentle nod to Aerrow.

"Oh I think I get it. You and red here eh? Way ta go there Aerrow, she's a hottie." Suzy-Lu clicked her tongue and winked playfully at Aerrow.

Starling's cheeks flushed bright red as she opened her mouth to say something, but found that there were no words coming out. Piper giggled loudly at her reaction as she looked over to Aerrow whose face matched his hair. Something that sounded like someone clearing their throat came from where her snowmobile rested. All eyes shifted over to a hooded figure that sat quietly in the seat. Finn was the first to take a step closer.

"Wow, I'm sorry bud. You were so quiet I didn't even see you there man." Finn cracked out as he folded his arms in front of him.

A soft voice came from under the hood. "Don't worry about it, its easy to overlook me."

"Oh now, ya stop that, git over here." Suzy-Lu held her arm out as if beckoning the figure close.

The figure slipped down from the Ice Grinder and walked over to Suzy-Lu wrapping it's arms around her waist holding her tightly. Everyone moved a little bit closer. The blush Aerrow held had melted into a curious gaze.

The figure was almost a foot shorter than Suzy-Lu, and clad in what appeared to be a dark blue hooded sweatshirt. As well as a pair of black snow pants that went down to his knees. Poking out of the back was a short thick tail. Along the top of the tail was a light lavender color fur, along the bottom was a light blue fur. It was plain to see that they were both Blizzarians by the shape of its bare legs. The fur was a light lavender that traveled along the back of it's legs and a soft blue fur along the front. It's feet from toe halfway up the shin was covered with brown leather boots. The sleeves of its hoodie were tucked into leather wrist guards. Both of the wrist guards held thin steel plates, both were free of any design. Fingerless gloves hugged it's small hands and disappeared under the wrist guards. The thin fingers that clung tightly to Suzy-Lu held the same design of fur. Lavender on the top of the hands and light blue fur along the underside.

"Everyone I'd like ta introduce ya ta my little bro." Suzy-Lu slowly reached up pushing back the hood from the figure's face.

As the hood fell away his ears rose tall. Lavender fur covered the three inch long ears. Both held several piercing. The lavender fur was longer on his head and fell down over his eyes. They were closed tightly as he pulled tighter against Suzy-Lu. A white circle of fur came from his dark nose and touched at the underside of his muzzle. His lips were pursed tightly as if he had nothing to say.

Suzy-Lu looked around the room and gave a shy smile. "He's a bit shy there."

Lightly she ran her fingers through his long bangs causing him to open his large eyes. They shimmered brightly with a light teal color. His eyes darted around the room shyly taking in his new surroundings. He had spend a little bit of time sitting on the Ice Grinder visually getting to know everyone that was there, but it seemed so different without the protection of the hood.

"Come on Jamie-Lu doncha be so shy. These are the Storm Hawks, and man do they ever rock hard eh?" She squirmed out of his clutches making sure to keep a hand lightly resting on his back.

Piper reached out and touched his shoulder, a welcoming smile awaited his gaze. "Hello Jamie, how are you doing? I'm Piper."

Jamie-Lu offered up a shy smile and nodded. "I'm alright I guess…Piper. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Finn let out a laugh as he moves closer holding out his hand. "I'm Finn. I think that's cool man, you don't have an accent like the rest of your kind."

Jamie-Lu gave the hand a gentle shake. "Hello Finn. Very nice of you to point that out. It is purposeful that I hide my accent."

"My word, he's very well spoken." Starling said putting her hand against her cheek.

Suzy-Lu giggled gently. "Ya don't know the half of it. He's incredibly intelligent too."

"Thank you miss, may I have the pleasure of your name?" Jamie-Lu felt the weight of the eyes on him as he backed into Suzy-Lu who tightened her grip on his shift.

"I'm sorry, my manners. I'm Starling." She stated shifting her weight from one foot to another.

There was a somber voice calling from wall as Stork hit the switch to close the hanger door. "Hello Jamie-Lu, I hope you brought some dog eel repellent. You never know when an outbreak will occur."

Jamie-Lu opened his mouth to say something before he cocked a lavender eyebrow looking up at his sister. Suzy-Lu just shrugged and giggled.

"Welcome aboard the Condor. Make yourself at home." Aerrow lightly patted his shoulder.

"You're their Sky Knight? Aerrow right?" Jamie-Lu took a step closer.

"Yeah, that was a good guess heh." Aerrow crossed his arms.

"It wasn't a guess. I've followed your exerts for a while now. You're the only one who can best the Dark Ace. That's impressive stuff." Jamie-Lu finished speaking with a stiff nod.

"Thank you for saying so. Oh and this is Radarr he's my copilot." Radarr jumped from Aerrow's shoulder to land on Jamie-Lu's head and shoulders.

"Hey, now that's not fair there." Jamie-Lu's accent slipped a bit as he chuckled at being attacked by Radarr.

"So you're the courageous Radarr. Its great to meet you." Radarr gripped Jamie-Lu hand and gave it a firm shake while letting out a gentle squeak.

Junko slowly moved up through the crowd pulling out a Wollop bar from his pocket. "Hey there little fella, I'm Junko. Would you like some candy?"

Suzy-Lu snapped a look at Junko and shook her head lightly. "Easy there Junko. I'll have ya know he's fifteen years old. Ya gotta be careful what ya say around him. He can't help it he's small fir his age. He didn't mean it Jamie."

Jamie-Lu bit his bottom lip and nodded. "I know he didn't. It's alright. Thank you very much Junko I would love a piece."

Junko cocked an eyebrow as he broke the candy bar in half holding it out to Jamie-Lu. "I'm sorry Jamie I didn't mean to offend you."

"Ya just have to be careful there, that's all." Suzy-Lu stepped up, bumping into Jamie-Lu.

"I said it was alright!" Jamie-Lu looked up at Suzy-Lu and snapped.

The sound of his voice was loud and resounded through the hanger. A sonic wave shot out from around Jamie-Lu, sending everyone topple back a few feet. Piper tripped over Aerrow and fell. Finn found himself seated on the Ice Grinder. Radarr, Junko, and Suzy-Lu were the only ones who stayed put. All eyes were wide and on Jamie-Lu. His voice had been much louder than any normal person's voice should be.

Jamie-Lu's ears lay down as he bit his bottom lip. "Come on Suzy, lets get out of here."

"No, they're the only ones who can help ya Jamie." Suzy-Lu eyes grew heavy.

Piper looked up at her as she scrambled to her feel. "That was incredible! What was that all about?"

"Yeah, an explanation would be great." Aerrow was already moving back to where Jamie-Lu was.

"Uhm…Radarr, why don't you and Junko there. Give Jamie a tour of the Condor eh?" Suzy-Lu glanced at Radarr and then at Junko.

After a moment of contemplation Radarr gave a nod and smiled a bit tugging playfully on Jamie-Lu's downed ears. "Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun, come on kiddo. You look like you do with a snack."

Suzy watched as Junko and Radarr led Jamie-Lu from the hanger the door sliding close behind them. Her lime green eyes fell upon the waiting Storm Hawks. Suzy-Lu swallowed hard and nodded as she was getting ready to tell them one hell of a story.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

"The Truth Willa Set Ya Free Eh?"

"What the hell was that…that thing Jamie did?" Finn said getting up from the Ice Grinder.

Suzy-Lu moved over to sit on her Ice Grinder pulling one of her knees to her chest. "Well, this isn't an easy story ta tell ya know."

"Well do your best to make it a short story alright?" Aerrow said tightening his arms across his chest.

"Alrighty there chief. That was some strange thin' he's developed recently eh. About two months ago, he and I were ice dune racin' with the rest of the Zeroes. He didn't wanna go, but I forced him ta go. Told him it would be good fir him…" Suzy explained as Aerrow interjected.

"Why wouldn't he want to go?"

"He's not into that kinda stuff. He would rather stay in his room and study ya know. Anyways we were dune racing. Billy Rex and Emily Vahn werked out a plan there, ta pass me on either side. But I wasn't gonna have it. So I decided that I was gonna jump my Grinder off this large ice cliff there." Suzy-Lu used her hands to imitate the cliff and the grinder jumping off of it before she swallowed hard and sighed.

"And then?" Finn asked moving to sit next to her.

"Well I didn't check ta see if Jamie was holdin' on tight enough. I jumped it, pulled back too hard on the handlebars there. And Jamie fell off. Jamie fell straight down inta this cave under the cliff. It was right near where I crashed and burned ya know. Well I hollered real loud down that hole and didn't get a response." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Piper moved up holding a roll of paper towels out to her. "There you go Suzy."

"Thanks deary." Suzy-Lu said as she pulled one off the roll. "I decided that I was gonna climb down that hole. It was really slick. It took me like ferever to get down there. Jamie lay on the ground, he had a huge hole in his chest, there was blood everywhere. I did everything I could to stop the bleedin, but I'm no doctor ya know."

"Did anyone come to help you?" Starling asked kneeling down next to Piper, in front of Suzy-Lu.

"Yeah Logan-Leah finally stopped when he heard me hollering. He finally pulled us out using his Grinder there. As quickly as he could, he took us to the doctor. Jamie wasn't talkin' or movin'. I was so scared he was gonna die." Suzy-Lu sniffled hard wiping her eyes again.

Aerrow lightly rubbed her back trying to do anything he could to sooth her. "What did the doctor say?"

"Well the doc got him stabilized, before lookin' him over with an x-ray. He said that there was somethin' in his chest there. Right where the hole was interferin' with the equipment. So the doc went in after it. He said that he'd never seen anything' like it before eh." Suzy took a deep breath and blew her nose, before wading up the paper towel and tossing it on the floor.

"Was it a lung devouring ring wart?" Stork said moving up behind Suzy-Lu, taking an interest in the story.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't Stork, what was it?" Piper's eyes grew bigger.

"He said it was a crystal he had never seen before. It was lodged in Jamie's heart there. It seemed ta like fuse to his heart and removin' it mighta killed him. My pop said that the doc should just do it. But me and mom told him no. So the doc sewed him up and let him stay in the hospital fer a few days." Suzy-Lu gave a soft smile. "He woke up a couple days later doncha know."

"So when did you start noticing a change?" Starling asked rubbing her chin.

"Usually when he got pissed and yelled. He hollered this one time and wrecked Billy's Grinder eh. Then there was a time when he was singin' and all the stuff on the table flew off and shattered against the wall. Mom and I did everythin we could to keep it a secret, but it was gettin harder to do. But the time that it was clear somethin' was wrong with him was when my pop yelled at me, and Jamie came in to protect me. He yelled for pop to stop and like a shockwave he plastered him to the wall there." Suzy-Lu nodded gently as she crossed her legs in front of her.

"Wow, a sound crystal. There hasn't been one of those in. Well I would guess three thousand years." Piper said more to herself than anyone.

"So what does this have to do with us?" Aerrow shifted his weight on one foot as he relaxed his shoulders, slumping them.

"Well what I told ya about my pop wantin ta exile him is true. But I want Piper ta see if she can help him learn ta control his powers. He's a good kid he won't cause ya any problems other than the occasional outburst." Her lime green eyes found Aerrow's, she could see the doubt in his eyes.

"A chance to study the crystal and help out one of your family members. That is a challenge I'm so up for." Piper squeaked out happily.

"Piper wait! An 'Occasional' outburst could destroy the Condor and put my squad in danger. I'm not one to turn down a friend, but he's dangerous." Aerrow argued his case.

The door opened and Junko came back in laughing. Jamie-Lu sitting on his shoulder, while Radarr was perched on Jamie-Lu's shoulder eating a Gwanton Carrot. Jamie was wearing a light blue tank top his hoody was now tied tightly around his waist. Everyone except Aerrow turned and looked at the source of the noise.

"…I'm sorry Suzy, I cannot put my team or the Condor in danger. You have to take him and leave…" Aerrow's voice died off as he looked up at Jamie-Lu.

The laughter died and the smile melted from Jamie-Lu's face like a melting snowflake. Radarr let out a grumpy chirr and gave Jamie a hug. Junko slowly lowered his light figure to the floor. Suddenly all eyes were now on Aerrow. Aerrow wanted to avert his gaze from the young Blizzarian, but there was nowhere else to look. All eyes were indeed on him.

"Aerrow, I know your doing what you think is right and you don't want to endanger your team. But ask them for yourself if saving one person is worth the danger?" Starling spoke as a leader would her hand resting heavy on his shoulder.

"I like him, he's a really nice person. He's defiantly worth the risk Aerrow." Junko said lightly squeezing Jamie's shoulders.

"Heh, a life without danger is no life for the Finnster. I'm all about it. Ka-cha." Finn chimed in.

Piper nodded gently with a cunning little smirk on her face. "If he could learn to use a crystal that powerful he would be a great ally. Plus a beautiful mind is a horrible thing to waste."

"I'm sure he will bring death, destruction, and doom." Stork raised a finger as he added, his eye twitched. "But since we're all doomed anyway, why not have some company while we go down the drain."

Radarr gave a big thumbs up as he climbed up on Jamie-Lu's head and grabbed his ears moving them as if he were flying a skimmer. Jamie-Lu giggled frantically as he lightly scratched Radarr's sides.

"Its an adventure waiting to happen and you as much as anyone knows I'm always up for and adventure." Starling added giving a firm nod as she gripped Aerrow's shoulder tighter and pulled down on it using it to support her weight.

"Give him the chance that no one else ever did eh?" Suzy-Lu pushed out her bottom lip giving a gentle nod.

Jamie-Lu walked up to Aerrow offering a gentle smile. "Aerrow, I promise I will work as hard as I can to help the squadron out and not be a burden."

Aerrow sighed softly and rubbed his forehead. "Alright, you all twisted my arm. Jamie can stay, who knows this might be fun."

Everyone let out a light cheer not wanting to insight another shockwave from the young Blizzarian. Suzy-Lu sighed happily and got up to give Aerrow a warm hug.

"Thank ya. Ya won't regret this one little bit there chief." Her voice was strained from the hug.

"I'm sure I won't." Was all Aerrow could say while he hugged back.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter Four:

"I Don't Want To Be a Burden!"

Water echoed throughout the large bathroom. It looked more like a locker room. The dim shimmer of the stainless steel reflected the light from the crystal in the tiny niche in the steel ceiling. Steam moved through the room with the help of the ventilation fans in the ceiling. Along one wall was a line of six lockers each with and individual initial on them. Symbolizing the six Storm Hawks. On the floor a few feet in front of the lockers was a long steel bench. Two neatly folded uniforms lay side by side on the bench.

Across from the lockers on the other wall was a large steel cabinet with three sinks built into them. Above the counter was a large mirror. To the right of the mirror was a locked metal door that lead to the main hallway. To the left of the sinks was a door that lead to the shower stalls. Three shower stalls lined the left wall of the narrow room. Across from each of the stalls were three drying stalls. Stork had put them in so that they could dry quickly. The steam was thicker in that room thanks to the two inhabitances.

Jamie-Lu and Suzy-Lu huddled together in one of the showers, there was just enough room to move around comfortably. There voices were soft as they talked to one another. Even through the water their voices would echo from time to time.

Suzy-Lu rested her cheek against the warm steel wall relaxing against the lightly massaging soapy hands in the fur of her back. Jamie-Lu made sure he was gentle even though he knew he didn't really have to. He could feel the hard muscles in her back shift under his fingers. Suzy-Lu always kept herself in tip top shape. It was if she was born to be a Sky Knight. Suzy-Lu turned around and leaned her back against the wall as she looked at Jamie-Lu. His eyes wandering as he did the best to stifle the uncomfortable look that washed over his face.

"Yer really good at that there. Why are ya so embarrassed about showerin' with me. We use to do it all the time when we were younger, eh?" Suzy-Lu politely wrapped an arm across her small breasts shielding them from his view.

"I know, but you're an adult now. You have more aspects about you that you didn't before." Jamie-Lu voice was soft as he turned his back to her.

"And in three years you'll be an adult ta you know. Why should that change our close relationship Jamie. You and I's as close as they get. Don't firget that. I'm still yer big sister." Suzy-Lu rested her hand gently against his back slicking down the wet fur.

"I know Suzy. I just don't want people to…think things, you know?" Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and sighed softly.

Suzy-Lu started to laugh loudly as she wrapped her arms under his and across his chest pulling him tightly against her as she kissed his cheek. "Think thins' huh? Like what kinda thins?"

"Oh act yer age, ya know what kinda thins I'm takin' aboot." Jamie-Lu accent slipped as he was over taken by a blush at the feeling of her body pressed against his.

"Oh Jamie lighten up. Ya know next time we're at home ya should really thinka 'boot finding yerself a lady friend." Suzy-Lu let him go before rubbing a hand down on his back a little harder, her fingers working some of the soap into his fur.

"I don't think so. It's not that I don't want to, its just I really have nothing to offer a Blizzarian woman." Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the rough massage.

Suzy-Lu shook her head gently as she moved up to his shoulders and neck, the warm smell of the soap reminding her of Terra Tropica. "Jamie, yer too hard on yerself there and ya know it. Ya have so many good qualities goin' fer ya."

"Like what?" Jamie-Lu's voice spiked at the feeling of the rub.

Suzy-Lu thought for a long moment as she pulled her hand away, before wrapping her arms around him again. This time a more endearing embrace. Pressing herself tightly to his back resting her chin on his head between his ears. Jamie-Lu blushed deeper than before as he rested his hands on her forearms lightly rubbing them. She had always been affectionate with him. In a way she was more a mother to him than a sister, but didn't like to admit it to anyway. Suzy-Lu always had his best interests in mind no matter what. Every time his confident wavered she was there to rebuild it with a hug.

"Like the fact that ya give Xtreme Hugs. Yer so good at it, if they ever made it a sport, ya would be champy of all Atmosia. 'Cuz that is a full-on contact sport and ya rock hard at it." Suzy-Lu giggled playfully as she gave him a tight squeeze.

Jamie-Lu couldn't help but laugh at her playful giggle. Suzy-Lu did a good job of hiding this side of her away from everyone. It was as if she stored it up just for him. After a long moment Suzy-Lu relaxed her grip and leaned against the wall of the shower again, her lime green eyes tracing down his thin back. There was very little muscle build on his back. Suzy-Lu's eyes didn't leave him as he turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks, you always know how to make me smile, you know that?" Jamie-Lu leaned against the other wall staring up at her.

Suzy-Lu did her best to keep her eyes from wandering, but no matter how many times she had seen his bare-chested her eyes always found the scar over his left breast. The patch of fur there still hadn't grown back fully. It secretly hurt her every time she saw it. She blamed herself for it happening still to this day. Jamie-Lu knew by the look on her face that the thoughts growing behind her eyes were becoming dark.

"Your friends seem really nice. Do you think they'll be able to help me with my problem?" Jamie-Lu said shifting a little.

"Hell ya! The Storm Hawks are the best at everything doncha know. I don't doubt one bit that they'll help. Piper's a good gal and she's a smart one. She'll be the one helpin' ya the most." Suzy-Lu stepped under the water washing the soap from her fur.

"Good, I don't want to be considered a freak the rest of my life." Jamie-Lu said softly as he closed his eyes.

Suzy-Lu turned around so the water could rinse her back, her eyes falling on Jamie-Lu. "Yer not a freak. That crystal in yer chest could possibly make ya the strongest person in all of Atmosia. They understand that and so do I. Why can't you eh?"

"I know, but you heard what dad said. He said its just one more thing that make him look bad." Jamie-Lu's voice showed the amount of control he was using.

"Pop doesn't know everythin' alright. When I was born he thought I was a disgrace 'cuz I was a girl. It's just his nature. Be the best you ya could be chief." Suzy-Lu snapped back, despite herself.

Jamie-Lu sighed softly and closed his eyes. "I'm just tired of feeling like such a burden to everyone. I sometimes wish I would have died when I fell into that ice cave. At least then dad could have been happy then."

Jamie-Lu eyes snapped open as he felt her strong grip on his shoulders pulling him tightly into her chest. His face buried against her collar bones. Her strong arms clasping tightly to his back almost squeezing him too hard. He felt his bones creak, but instead of fighting it he wrapped his arms across the small of her back holding her tightly.

Suzy-Lu whispered softly in his laid back ears. "Jamie, when will ya learn that yer not a burden eh? Yer a blessin' and I love ya. You hafta believe me. I know I say it a lot, but I don't know how to make ya believe it "

Jamie-Lu didn't say anything he just leaned into her and hugged her tightly. After a moment she shifted so the water was hitting his back. Suzy-Lu worked her hands down his back washing away all the soap from his back as she reached up and pushed the off button. Slowly she got out of the shower stall and stepped across the hall into the drying stall. Jamie-Lu slowly stepped out as he cocked his head curiously. Suzy-Lu looked around the contraption trying to figure out how it worked.

"You're not really going to use that are you?" Jamie-Lu asked quietly.

"Hell ya! I mean its not like dem Storm Hawks told me not too." Suzy-Ly ran her fingers along what appeared to be a glass wall.

It lit up and followed her fingers as she chewed her bottom lip. There was a number ranging from zero to one hundred. Her fingers slowly climbed to top of the range before she placed her other hand against the wall. There was a gentle beep as a green start button blinked. Before she could react a hurricane of warm hair bombarded her. Followed by baffled screaming as she flailed around trying to stop the air. Jamie-Lu backed up laughing as hard as he could.

"Its…not…funny!" Suzy-Lu screamed out as the air finally stopped.

Jamie-Lu's eyes grew large as he stared in disbelieve. Suzy-Lu slowly stepped away from the stall and looked herself over. Every inch of fur all over her body was standing on end. She held her arms out to the side looking over her body.

"Dis is some bullsh…" Suzy-Lu was interrupted by a loud clutter of laughter from Jamie-Lu.

Suzy-Lu found herself chuckling as she realized just how ridiculous she must look. Slowly she moved to the door stepping out into the main part of the bathroom. She stopped in her path as she saw Piper standing there. Piper blushed brightly and turned around so that her back was too Suzy-Lu. Jamie-Lu poked his head around the corner seeing Piper, before ducking back around the corner panting heavily.

"Whacha doin' Piper?" Suzy-Lu reached up and grabbed a towel pitching it over the door.

The towel draped over Jamie-Lu's head as he quickly wrapped it around his waist to cover himself up. Suzy-Lu gathered herself a towel and wrapped it around herself covering everything that she could her fur still standing on end.

"I didn't mean to barge in. I just slipped in long enough to ask if you needed anything." Piper's voice cracked as her discomfort was clear.

"Well ain't that sweet of ya? Are ya sure ya weren't tryin' to catch a peek of my bro inda buff?" Suzy-Lu joked as she walked over to the bench sitting down.

Jamie-Lu stepped back from the door again blushed brightly as he rolled his eyes whispering to himself. "Suzy, shut up!"

Piper turned and looked at Suzy-Lu. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothin' I'm just jokin' ya. Actually if ya haven't noticed I could usea brush." Suzy-Lu pointed up to her fur.

"I see you've discovered the high setting on the body dryers. Stork though it would be a good invention. It works sometimes, but ya I have one you can use." Piper walked over to her locker opening it up to grab her brush.

"Thanks so much hon." Suzy-Lu got up and took the brush from her lightly running it through her long head fur.

"Is Jamie still in here?" Piper asked taking a few steps towards the door.

"Ya! Sometimes we bathe together ya know." Suzy-Lu let the towel fall down around her waist leaving her naked on top so she could brush her fur down.

Piper blushed from the bathing comment and even more so as she realized that Suzy-Lu was topless again. "Don't you think that's a little strange?"

Suzy-Lu looked up as she noticed Piper hiding her eyes. "Why are ya coverin' yer eyes? You have a pair of these too doncha? And ta answer yer question Jamie and I have been bathing together fir years. I bathed him when he was a baby, and on since then. Over the years its helped us bond. I kinda wanted ta keep that feeling."

Piper looked over at Suzy-Lu. "I apologize if I…"

"Don't worry about it hon, you didn't know. Jamie's really precious ta me." Suzy-Lu stood up letting the towel fall away leaving her naked.

"Well…I think I'll be going, dinner is almost ready we'll see you two down there soon." Piper made her way to the door, stepping through it in embarrassed hurry.

Jamie-Lu finally walked out and smiled. "You sure have a way with people."

Suzy-Lu finished brushing her legs and backside. "How was I ta know she would get so embarrassed?"

Jamie-Lu finished drying off as best he could with the towel. He walked up behind her taking the brush from Suzy-Lu before lightly brushing her tail for her. Suzy-Lu stood in front of the mirror looking over her shoulder. Memories of them as kids flooded her head just for a moment. Jamie-Lu would brush her back and tail for her as she would do the same for him.

"Ya still haven't firgotten huh?" Suzy-Lu whispered softly as he continued to brush along her shoulders.

"Nah, this was always my favorite part eh?" Jamie-Lu stopped covering up his accent.

Suzy-Lu giggled and turned around taking the brush from him. "I don't understand ya. Why do ya cover up yer accent?"

Jamie-Lu turned his back to her so she could brush his back. "Ya really wanna know eh?"

"Ya, I think its cute when ya talk normal." Suzy-Lu brushed down his back slowly and all the way to the tip of his tail.

"Ta be honest with ya. I do it 'cuz it pisses dad off." Jamie-Lu looked over his shoulder and winked at Suzy-Lu.

Suzy-Lu started laughing as she gave him another long hug. "Wow that's awesome.

Jamie-Lu laughed along with her as they turned their attention to getting dressed for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapter 5:

Family Dinner

Finn was nice enough to loan a uniform to Jamie-Lu, who was grateful that he did. Unfortunately the uniform was a little tight and kind of itchy. It was patched together from several pieces of other uniforms. Jamie-Lu had to cut the legs off to fashion shorts so it wouldn't constrict his legs too much. Suzy-Lu looked to be very comfortable in the baggy uniform Junko let her use. She had to cinch it here and there to keep it from falling off of her.

Jamie-Lu couldn't help, but look up and down the table at all the people gathered. It was a much quieter meal than he was use too. The Blizzarians weren't known for their manners and could be quite rowdy at the dinner table. Junko rocked back and threw one of his onion buns down the table to Radarr, who jumped and sprung off of Stork's face into a somersault, catching it and landing gracefully on the table in front of Starling. Starling jumped in surprise and dropped her spoon on the floor. Aerrow clapped his hands in approval of the trick, before handing his spoon to Starling.

"Thank you very much." Her accent was even stronger when she spoke softly.

"Think nothing of it. If Radarr hadn't startled you, you wouldn't have dropped your spoon, right?" Aerrow stated as he picked up his bowl and sipped the heated soup gently.

Radarr ripped into the roll and offered to share it with Starling. Who shook her head gently before taking the roll and dipping it in her vegetable soup. Quickly she offered the soup-soaked piece back to Radarr who ate it happily. Stork wiped his face off with a sanitizer towel, before returning to his bowl of Merb cabbage. Finn lightly licked the concave side of his spoon sticking it to his nose as he looked at Stork expecting a laugh, but only got a scoff.

Suzy-Lu took a slug from her metal flagon and swallowed down the heavy amber drink, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let out a large belch. The volume and length of the belch caused the spoon to fall from Finn's nose. Now that his attention had been drawn from the end of the table.

"Whooo buddy that was saah-weet!" Finn shifted around in his seat taking a bite of an onion bun that Junko made.

Suzy-Lu belted out as she lightly elbowed Jamie-Lu next to her. "Holler if you got one inside ya there, Finnman."

The jabbing from Suzy-Lu's elbow cause him to lean and bump into Piper who spilt a spoonful of her Banana soup into her lap. Jamie-Lu's cheeks flushed bright red as he grabbed for his napkin. His metal flagon caught the edge of the napkin tipping it into his lap. Piper giggled and took her napkin lightly wiping the soup from her thigh as Jamie-Lu tended to his own mess.

His voice was soft, almost covered up by all the other racket in the room. "I'm terribly sorry Piper, you didn't get burned did you?"

Piper looked over at him offering her napkin to help him clean up. "Don't be, accidents happen. Terra Tropica's Banana soup is served cold so it didn't hurt me one bit." Piper took another bite of her soup.

Jamie-Lu watched her, intrigued by the Banana soup. "Is it any good?"

"You've never had Terra Tropica's Banana Soup, oh my god it's the best. Here have a bite." She took a spoon full and before he could refuse she stuff it into his mouth.

The taste was a little bitter at first, but as he swallowed there was a starchy sweet taste to it. Piper watched him for a moment as he licked along his upper lip smacking them a little. A smile slipped along his muzzles as he added a nod.

"That was pretty good. I've never been to Terra Tropica, what's it like." Jamie-Lu turned his attention back to his bowl.

Blizzarian bratwurst stew was always spicy and usually quite bitter. Jamie-Lu had been looking at it on and off throughout the meal. He didn't like it. It was too spicy for him. It was plain to see he was hungry and didn't want to be rude by not eating the stew.

"Terra Tropica is beautiful, I mean if you like the sun and beach and such. You probably wouldn't cause its pretty hot there." Piper closed her eyes as she daintily took another bite of her soup.

"You're right I don't like the heat much, but I would love to see the ocean. I've read about it in some books. In Terra Blizzaris there are no oceans or lakes, because they're all frozen. We don't even have drinking water. The only thing to drink is Larger and Ale. The only water we do have is bathing water. We don't get to bathe much, because we have to melt ice to make the water. Gets kind of cold though." Jamie-Lu took a bite of an onion roll that Piper had gotten for herself.

"Ew, I couldn't imagine drinking that much alcohol. Hey! You're eating my roll." She giggled gently as she pointed at the roll hanging from his mouth.

Jamie-Lu pulled the roll from his mouth as he held it out to her. "I'm sorry." He fumbled with his mouth full, his large teal eyes meeting her orange eyes.

"Stop being sorry, its alright." She snatched the roll up taking a bite of it. "I tell you what; everything that's mine is yours as long as you stop saying sorry. Deal?"

Jamie-Lu nodded gently as he chewed the roll quietly. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Slowly he tilted his head back looking up. Junko was staring down at him with a big smile on his face. Jamie-Lu smiled back and added a friendly wave.

"You're not hungry little guy?" Junko asked cocking his head.

"Uhm, yes I am." Jamie-Lu peeped out.

Junko raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh, because you haven't touched your food. I was worried you weren't hungry, or didn't like my food."

"Junko buddy, Its not that he doesn't like yer food. He doesn't like Blizzarian bratwurst stew. I meant to tell ya that eh, sorry 'bout that." Suzy-Lu said before scrapping the last of her stew into her mouth.

"Oh its alright Suzy. I'm sorry there little fella, do you want me to make you something else?" Junko said lightly patting Jamie-Lu on the back.

"Oh I don't want you to go to any trouble for me Junko. Maybe I can have a sample of everyone else's food. I don't eat much." Before Jamie-Lu could finish what he was saying Junko was off.

A moment later he walked back to the table with several little bowls laying them out in front of Jamie-Lu before trying to take away the Blizzarian Bratwurst stew, but Suzy-Lu beat him too it taking it for herself. Jamie-Lu's eyes widened as he looked over all the different kinds of foods. He turned and looked back up at Junko giving him a smile.

"Thank you, this looks great." Jamie-Lu wasn't sure what was what, but he looked over to Piper.

"Don't worry I'll explain what everything is." She stared bright eyed as he picked up his spoon.

Junko leaned against the wall behind Jamie-Lu waiting for him to eat. While Jamie-Lu took bites of his food Piper explained the origin. Starling's vegetable soup was cuisine from all over the Atmos, there were too many different styles for the recipe to be traced back to its origin. Piper's banana soup he already knew. Stork's dark green Merb cabbage made him gag a little as she explained that only Merbs like Stork were able to stomach it.

"You want these Mr. Stork." Jamie-Lu held the bowl out to him.

Stork smiled and reached across the table taking the bowl in his lanky fingers. "Yes, that would be great. Uhm you don't have any strange diseases do you?"

Jamie-Lu cocked his head and slowly shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Stork took a bite of the cabbage and let out a long moaning noise. "Junko you're recipe for Merb cabbage is better than my mother's. She will not be happy about that at all."

Jamie-Lu looked back to Piper who leaned close and whispered. "Don't let him scare you, he's as gentle as a kitten. He just won't admit it."

Jamie-Lu's cheeks flushed red at how close she was. The smell of banana on her breath mixed with a soft scent of strawberries from her hair. Jamie-Lu nodded gently and smiled as he turned back to his food, doing his best to hide the blush.

Jamie-Lu continued to eat the different foods. Finn's spicy potatoes and cheese were certainly a change even though they were a little on the hot side. Aerrow's chicken and wheat rice from Terra Gale was plain and simple, but tasty all the same. Junko's Terra Wallop Masher was a strange mixture of meat and vegetables. It was overpowering at first, but ended up tasting pretty good. Radarr's fish mush didn't have an origin. It tasted alright, but was much better on the onion roll. As Jamie-Lu took the last bite he sat back in his chair and gripped his belly.

"Oh, too much food." He mumbled out quietly as he noticed everyone was watching him. "What?"

"Well did you like it?" Aerrow asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah it was all wonderful with the exception of the Merb cabbage, no offense Stork." Jamie shifted in his chair to look at Stork.

"Oh don't worry about it, the less you eat. The more I eat." Stork got up from the table and strolled through the door into the hall.

"I didn't offend him did I?" Jamie-Lu looked over to Piper.

"No, of course not. He is always like that." Piper said as she got up from the table gathering up some of the dishes.

Jamie-Lu reached out to pick up his dishes before Piper could get them. "No please, I can get my own dishes."

"Nah you're a guest tonight, you don't have to do the dishes. But tomorrow you become a member of the crew so you'll be in charge of cooking, cleaning, and other stuff when your rotation comes around." Aerrow said as he got up from the table taking a step back.

Radarr raced over to Jamie-Lu jumping up on his shoulder to play with his ears. "Hey, what are you doing up there?"

Radarr hugged Jamie-Lu's head before he took off running after Aerrow hopping up onto his shoulder. "Apparently he was saying goodnight to you."

"Goodnight Radarr have pleasant dreams." Jamie-Lu waved at Radarr.

"Goodnight everyone." Aerrow waved as he rubbed his eyes.

Starling rose up from her chair. "Well everyone sleep tight I will see you in the morning."

As she moved towards the door, Aerrow followed her. Jamie-Lu looked over at Suzy-Lu who was face down on the table. She had long since drank her fill and passed out. Jamie-Lu blushed a little as he got up from the table. He did his best to get Suzy-Lu up on his shoulder, but wasn't strong enough to move her.

"She's very heavy." Jamie-Lu grunted before he lost his balance.

Junko caught them both, before he threw Suzy-Lu over his shoulder like a rag doll and walked towards the door. "You guys sleep well and I will see you in the morning."

Finn got up from the table and started picking dishes up. "I'm so tired, it sucks that I have to help with the dishes."

"You know that's how it works. You drew the short straw. The less you complain the faster it goes." Piper carried a load of dishes over to the sink before coming back.

"Well if you really want to go to bed Finn, I'll stay up and help with the dishes." Jamie-Lu stated as he started picking up the dishes.

"Way-to-go little dude, sweet! You all sleep well and I'll see you in the morning Ka-Cha." Finn stated as he walked through the door.

Piper looked at Jamie-Lu and shook her head gently. "That was really nice of you, but I wouldn't do it too much or Finn might start taking advantage of you."

Jamie-Lu carried the pile of dishes into the kitchen and set them next to the sink. He looked around the room for a trashcan and cocked his head in surprise as he couldn't find one. Piper walked up behind him and rubbed her chin.

"What are you looking for?" Piper said as she put the plug in the sink drain starting the water slipping a soap pellet into the water.

"Where do we throw the plates away at? There's no garbage can." Jamie-Lu rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her a little embarrassed.

"We don't have a trash can, we have a trash compacter." Piper pulled a large drawer out next to the sink. "We don't throw the dishes away either. We have to wash, dry, and put them away? Haven't you ever done this before?"

"Yeah, when the Absolute Zeroes come over to eat. My job is to clean up. It usually involves throwing everything away and carrying the trash out to the burning barrel." Jamie-Lu sighed softly as his ears drooped a bit.

"Oh, I didn't realize that's how it works on your Terra. What kind of plates do you use?" Piper started scraping out the bowls putting them gently in the sink.

"Our plates are made from ice so they melt in the burning barrel." Jamie-Lu followed Piper's lead as he started throwing the food away putting the dishes in the sink.

"Well that makes sense I suppose. You Blizzarians are such an interesting race." Piper started scrubbing the dishes moving them from one sink to the other so they could rinse off.

"In a bad way?" Jamie-Lu asked as he let the bowl slip from his fingers into the sink.

Piper shook her head slowly as she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "No, of course not. I mean you're a little dangerous with the sports, but other than that you're fascinating."

Jamie-Lu stayed quiet for a moment as he finished scraping the bowls. Slowly he started gathering up the rest of the dishes in kitchen piling them neatly next to the sink. Piper could see his hesitancy to talk as she smiled playfully. She tossed him a towel catching him in the face with it, her fingers gripping the spray nozzle on the back of the sink waiting for him to removes the towel. When he did, she sprayed him in the face with the lukewarm water.

Jamie-Lu laughed as he held up the towel like a shield. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you from being a Mr. Gloomy-Gus. Come on lets get these dishes done so we can get some sleep. You have a full day ahead of you tomorrow." Piper started to wash some of the pots and pans Jamie-Lu had brought over.

Jamie-Lu got a dry towel and started to dry the dishes making a careful stack of them. He did his best to keep up while still doing a thorough job of drying them. They talked off and on about tons of different things. Piper told about how she first met the Blizzarians, Suzy-Lu, and the Absolute Zeros. Jamie-Lu admitted that he remembers the Storm Hawks, but was too shy to talk to any of them.

"I think I remember seeing you. You were the one surrounded by all the little creatures we found on that Terra huh?" Piper finished rinsing the last of the pots.

Jamie-Lu picked the pot up and slowly started to dry it off as he nodded. "Yeah, they all seemed to radiate towards me. I have no idea what kind of creatures they were. But they didn't seem to be afraid of me."

Piper started putting the dishes away. "Why would anyone be afraid of you? To be honest I feel completely safe with you."

"That's nice of you to say." Jamie-Lu hung some of the pans up on the pan rack. "People are afraid of me because I'm different. They made that clear every time they had a chance to."

Piper finished putting the dishes up and walked over to him as he put the last pan on the rack. "Well you'll fit in here, because we're all different."

Jamie-Lu smiled softly as he reached up and slicked his still wet hair from his eyes. "Thank you so much Piper. It will take me a little bit to get use to it. I hope you'll all be patient with me."

Piper softly smiled and moved close laying a soft kiss to his forehead giggle as his soft fur tickled her face. "Of course we will. You sleep well Jamie-Lu. I'll see you first thing in the morning."

Jamie-Lu blushed deeply glad that his fur covered up most of it. "Goodnight Piper, I'll see you tomorrow."

Piper waved as she backed away bumping into a shelf that held some cooking utensils showering them to the ground. Her cheeks flushed a little bit as she grinned and headed for the door. Jamie-Lu watched her disappeared through the door as he reached up rubbing the spot on his forehead where she had kissed him. A smile came to his lips as he walked through the door and down the hall doing his best to remember where his room was.


	6. Chapter 6

-1Chapter 6:

"Rise and Shine!"

Jamie-Lu felt a warm hand against his forehead. A gentle groan escaped his lips as he slowly rolled onto his side. A voice lightly whispering in his ear as he tried to open his eyes. It took quite a bit of time for it to register that it wasn't Suzy-Lu's voice he was hearing. His eyes slowly opened and he saw Piper standing there looking at him. Her breath could be seen as she exhaled. Her arms were tightly clasped across her chest.

Jamie-Lu blinked a few times before they opened wide. "Piper! What are you doing in here?"

"Suzy-Lu told me to wake you up. I didn't mean to intrude." Piper took a step back rubbing the back of her neck.

"No its fine you're not intruding." He shifted and put his feet on the cold metal floor standing up.

Piper immediately averted her gaze. All he was wearing was a pair of flexible rubber like undergarments. Jamie-Lu blushed as he quickly pulled the blanket around him. She turned and looked at his bare chest noticing the scar for the first time. It was roughly the size of a baseball and shaped like a jagged X. Her eyes locked on as she took a step closer.

"I don't usually sleep like this, but even with the air conditioner on it doesn't get cold enough in here." He spoke quietly, a hint of sleep still in his voice.

"That makes perfect sense because you're use to the cold weather, and you have fur…" Her voice trailed off as she got close enough to study the scar on his chest.

"What are you looking at?" Jamie-Lu asked taking a step back.

"I was just looking at the scar. Can I touch it?" Piper asked reaching out.

"I'd rather you didn't. It hurts when people touch it." Jamie said as he bent down picking up the uniform that he wore the night before from the floor.

Piper nodded and gave a gentle smile. "Alright then, I won't touch it. Um why don't you come to breakfast and we'll say goodbye to Suzy-Lu so we can start your training."

"Suzy's leaving?" Jamie-Lu asked as he pulled the suit on, grunting a bit as he zipped it up.

"Yeah she has to get back to the Absolute Zeroes." Piper explained.

"She's not leaving me behind is she?" Jamie-Lu frowned again, bringing a frown to Piper's face.

"Don't worry, she knows that you're in good hands with us. I'm sure this decision is as hard for her as it is for you." Piper explained as she lightly rested her hand on his shoulder.

Jamie-Lu pulled away before walking out the door into the hall. Piper followed close behind. Jamie-Lu walked right past the kitchen and dinning room on his way toward the hanger. There was a cool breeze coming from the open hanger door. Suzy-Lu finished packing her stuff onto the Ice Grinder. The sound of the door behind her perking her interest. The familiar footfall behind her caused her to turn around.

"Good mornin' sleepyhead. I was startin' to worry that Piper was havin' trouble gettin' you up there." Suzy-Lu said holding her arms open expecting a hug.

"You're leaving me behind are you?" Jamie-Lu asked coldly.

"To be honest yeah, but not the way yer thinkin'. You need ta learn how ta control yer powers. If I stay, I'll only be inda way." Suzy-Lu wrapped her arms around him, sighing softly as he didn't return the hug. "If ya think this is easy fir me, yer wrong eh. Whether ya want ta believe it or not I love ya and bein away from ya will hurt me very much."

Jamie-Lu stayed quiet as he continued to frown. He knew that she was telling the truth. It was killing him inside that she was leaving him behind. There was a warm hand at his shoulders as he turned to see Piper holding out a small earpiece. She gave him a warm smiled. Suzy-Lu leaned back to look at the earpiece as well.

"What is it?" Jamie-Lu asked taking the piece and looking at it.

Suzy-Lu cocked her head as Piper handed her an identical one. "Whadaya got there Piper?"

"These are matching communicators. They are linked to one another so that you two can talk anytime you start to miss each other." Piper reached out touching Suzy-Lu's shoulder, her other hand still resting on Jamie-Lu's.

Suzy-Lu wrapped her arms around Piper giving her a big hug. "Thank ya so much Piper-girl. This is the greatest gift ever."

"Anything for you two. I know how much you two mean to each other." Piper said giving her a warm hug.

Jamie-Lu slipped the earpiece onto his collar so he always had it with him. He waited till Suzy-Lu was done hugging Piper before he stepped in wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. Her natural scent mixing with the smell of her clean clothes and fur. Suzy-Lu lightly ran her fingers through his hair before patting the back of his neck.

"There ya go boyo. Jamie I'm gonna miss you eh. You be good and learn a lot 'kay? I love you so much." Suzy-Lu lightly kissed his forehead and gave him a playful shove.

"I'm going to miss you too Suzy. You don't need to ask me if I'm going to be learning a lot. I'm like and information sponge. I love you too sis. Don't forget about me 'kay?" Jamie-Lu asked tears were welling in his eyes, but he refused to cry.

"You don't need ta be askin' me not to forget ya there. I love ya too much to forget about ya." Suzy-Lu straddle across the seat settling herself.

Jamie-Lu took a step back standing next to Piper. She slowly wrapped her arms around his, hugging it closely as she gave him a reassuring smile. Suzy-Lu revved her Ice Grinder heavily as she let out a loud howl, the grinder came to life and lurched forward out of the open hanger door. The weight of the grinder pull it into a nose dive. The morning air was cold and biting, but Suzy-Lu didn't mind, she jerked back on the handle bars and revved until the wings popping out jetting her onward. Jamie-Lu and Piper could hear her howling echoing as she disappeared through the clouds.

"I'm going to miss her." Jamie-Lu whispered sadly.

"I know you will. Come on why don't we get something to eat. It might take your mind off of it." Piper said softly tugging on his arm.

Jamie-Lu walked along with her as they passed through the door and walked into the kitchen. There was a room full of bright eyes and smiles awaiting him. Jamie-Lu's cheeks shifted to a light red color as he moved to his seat between Junko and Piper. In front of him was a large breakfast more than he was sure he could eat.

"Good morning little buddy. Didja sleep well?" Junko said as he took a bite of his chopped potatoes.

"Yeah, I slept pretty well actually. It was a little hot in my room, but I'll adjust." Jamie-Lu unfolded his napkin laying it across his lap.

Radarr jumped up on the table and let out a happy squeak before running over and jumping up on Jamie-Lu's shoulders. There was sparse laughter as Jamie-Lu stabbed a potato with his fork and held it up to Radarr who gave him a wink and took it greedily.

"That awesome that he took you the way he did." Finn stated as he shoved a whole egg into his mouth.

Finn's hair was scraggly from a heavy nights sleep, as he was still dressed in his light blue pajamas. Aerrow looked like he was wearing a pair of blue sweat pants and a gray tank top. Junko was fully dressed in his uniform. Judging from the food stain on the front of it, it was the one he wore the night before. Starling as always was prim and proper.

"It is interesting. Radarr is a perfect judge of character just ask Starling." Aerrow added as he pushed his plate away.

Before it was fully out of reach Junko snatched it up and added it to his own pile of food, before shoveling a huge chunk of it into his mouth. Piper started to eat her food, keeping quiet.

"Yes, he is quite taken by me." Starling lifted her Terra Tropica Grapefruit up and ate it.

Everyone stopped and turned as Stork walked in the room, his face blocked by and dark bound book. Without looking he sat at the end of the table next to Piper. After a long moment of silence he closed the book and set it aside. Stork was dressed in his green one piece pajamas, his yellow eyes scanning the table. One twitched a little as he noticed that everyone was watching him.

"…Good morning everyone. I hope you all slept better than I did last night." His voice was low with a gentle hiss.

"I did, thank you for turning the air conditioning on in my room. It got cold enough to get a pretty good nights sleep." Jamie-Lu blurted out between bites.

"Glad to help. I must say you and your sister are complete opposites." Stork added as he picked up a potato and sniffed it curiously.

"Yeah who would of thunk it. Jamie's a boy and Suzy is all woman." Finn blurted out as he slapped Aerrow on the shoulder.

There was a spattering of laughing, but Stork didn't look amused. "Very funny Finn."

Jamie-Lu pierced his egg watching the yellow yolk spill out onto the potatoes. "Yeah, she is actually what a Blizzarian is suppose to be like. But I'm the black sheep you might say. I strive to be different."

"Clearly, well who am I to question your genetic make-up." Followed suit by stabbing his egg yolk.

Jamie-Lu took another bite of his eggs as he looked back at Stork. "Um forgive me for asking Stork, I don't mean to seem rude. But are all Merbs like yourself."

"Green?" Stork asked with a disinterested tone as he shuffled his potatoes into the yolks with his fork watching as the sun colored yolk soaked into the potatoes.

"No, you seem a bit worried, paranoid if I may. You just seem dismal." Jamie-Lu took another bite of his food, before offering a piece of potato to Radarr.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." Aerrow said as he got up from the table.

Starling didn't say anything as she got up from the table and made her way to the door. Aerrow was close behind, Radarr darting from Jamie-Lu's shoulders and onto Aerrow's before he could passed through the door. Finn got up and stretched before backing out of the room. Junko finished eating and moved out the door, doing his best to go unnoticed. Piper picked her plate up and carried it along with her as she walked out of the room. Before Jamie-Lu knew it everyone had left the room except for Stork and himself.

Stork continued eating his food quietly as Jamie-Lu looked him over before speaking. "I'm sorry if I offended you?"

"No, its alright. Everyone has just heard this story before that's why they left. Terra Merb is riddled with natural disasters. Ever since I was a child I feared for my life. After so many years of this I have accepted that no matter what I'm doomed." Stork rambled before he shoveled the last of the food into his mouth before standing up.

"Oh, well then I think we have something in common." Jamie-Lu said quietly as he pushed his plate away.

The Merb picked up his book and turned to look over his shoulder. "How so?" He hissed.

"Well ever since I was a child I've been afraid for my life." Jamie-Lu got up from the table pushing his chair in.

To his surprise he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, he turned and looked into Stork's twitching eyes. "Maybe someday we can share stories."

Before anything else could be said Stork walked through the door leaving Jamie-Lu alone in the room. Suzy-Lu had only been gone for a short while, but he was starting to remember what it felt like to be alone.


	7. Chapter 7

-1Chapter Seven:

"Being Different Isn't So Bad."

The door to the shower room slid open quietly as Jamie-Lu walked in. The cold metal floor felt good on his bare feet. He was surprised to see the room bustling with activity. Junko brush past with nothing on, but a towel and a determined look. His large frame disappearing into the room with the shower stalls. No sooner did he go in than Stork came out. There was a relaxed look on his face as the towel hung loosely about his head. Another towel tied tightly at his waist. Finn could be heard singing from one of the shower room stalls.

Aerrow smiled as he leaned back from the lockers where he was standing. He pulled free a towel, a black tank top, and a pair of gray sweat pants. Jamie-Lu's ears darted around trying to take in all the activity. Aerrow walked up to him and lightly draped the towel over his shoulder while handing him the clothes. Jamie-Lu took them and looked up to meet Aerrow's green gaze.

"Here you go. It'll be awhile before you have a uniform. Until then you can wear these. We don't wear these often, only when we're training. So I thought since you're training starts today, why not?" Aerrow pulled his shirt off tossing it into a pile next to his open locker.

"Thank you, Aerrow. Uhm what's the towel for? Don't you just use the dryer stalls." A naïve look washed over Jamie-Lu's face.

"You wear it while you go from the lockers to the shower stalls. Its only polite." Aerrow chuckled as he shook his head.

"Was I taking a shower?" Jamie-Lu raised and eyebrow.

"Well you are going to take a shower right?" Aerrow chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Uhm…not that I know of. How often do you usually take showers?" Jamie-Lu wrung his hands feeling a bit foolish.

"To be honest everyday. At least every other day. With all these bodies on one ship, its only respectful to your fellow shipmate. Junko had a real problem with it at first. You see Wallops don't actually bathe. And Stork here never took a shower before we met him, he was always afraid he would drown." Aerrow chuckled as he lightly patted Stork's slick shoulder.

"I will have you know, I still maintain that drowning in an upright shower is still possible. One day I hope to use Finn as an experiment to prove my point. After all it's the only way to make the singing stop." Stork stepped closer to his locker shielding himself as he pulled the towel away.

Jamie-Lu chuckled as he politely averted his eyes back to Aerrow. "The choice is yours though. You can shower in the morning or at night, but you have to shower once a day, or once every other day."

Radarr pushed his way out of the shower room wearing nothing but a washcloth around his waist. His fur was still soaked as he shook sending a shower of water all over the metal floor, before clicking his tongue and pointing at Jamie-Lu and striking a sexy pose. Jamie-Lu started laughing as he watched Radarr sauntering over.

Aerrow nodded and pointed at Radarr. "You da man Radarr! See we all observe this rule. It was Piper's suggestion."

Jamie-Lu nodded and slowly set the towel down on the bench as he looked over to Stork who was zipping up his rubber like bodysuit. The suit was all black and covered him like a wet suit.

"What is that?" Jamie-Lu walked over to Stork lightly running his fingers along the smooth suit.

"Oh I'm glad you asked. These are our under suits. They serve several purposes really. They are flame retardant for one. They are cold resistant, so you can withstand colder temperatures. They also act as underwear." Aerrow explained as he pulled his from his locker. "We have one for everyone to wear, but its more of a choice whether or not you wear it. If you would like we can get you some. The Mayor of Terra Atmosia gave them to us."

"That would be great thank you." Jamie-Lu looked at the line of lockers. "Will I get a locker too?"

"Probably not, but if you like you can share mind." Stork offered before he cocked his head. "You don't have Blood Rotting Fleas do you?"

Jamie-Lu shrugged and pursed his lips. "No I'm pretty sure I don't."

"Very well, my locker is yours." Stork said solemnly.

"Also you'll observe that the dirty clothes chute is over there. We all take turns washing the laundry. You will be added to the rotation." Aerrow rested his hand on Jamie-Lu's shoulder.

"I know how to do laundry, I just put it in the burning barrel right?" Jamie-Lu cocked his head looking up at Stork.

Stork flipped his long bangs so both eyes locked on his. "Ah no, I will personally see it that you're shown how to wash laundry."

"Oh, I take it you don't burn your laundry either. I have so much to learn." Jamie-Lu blushed slightly as he looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry about it Jamie, that's why you're here so we can help you understand not only how to control the crystal in your chest, but to train you how to handle a number of situations." Aerrow added rubbing Jamie-Lu's shoulders.

"You have to understand and be patient with us as we will be with you. We've never lived with a Blizzarian before so we will learn more about your kind as you will about us. Now if you'll excuse me. I should be tending to the bridge." Stork gave him a crooked smile and walked towards the door.

Jamie-Lu slowly unzipped his borrowed uniform pushing it down so it hung from his waist. Aerrow had already stripped down to a towel as he carried his clothes to the little chute opening in the wall. He pushing the wad of clothes in and watched as the flap closed back. As Aerrow turned and walked back by he stopped taking a moment to study the scar on Jamie-Lu's chest. Jamie-Lu could feel the prying eyes and turned to meet Aerrow's gaze.

"Does it still hurt?" Aerrow asked thoughtfully.

"Every now and then it hurts. When I get overly emotional it burns terribly." Jamie-Lu said softly as he reached up and ran his fingers along the jagged flesh.

Finn came walking out of the shower room naked as a jay bird, singing a made up tune, adding anything and everything to the tune as he passed by. His bright, shining smile seem to dim the crystal light in the room. Finn looked over at Jamie-Lu giving a bit of a wolf whistle.

"Oh yeah babe. Take it all off." Finn aimed his fingers at Jamie-Lu and clicked his tongue as if he were shooting Jamie-Lu.

"Come on Finn, no one wants to see your 'little Sky Knight'. Put a towel on." Aerrow snapped out as he looked away.

Jamie-Lu also averted his eyes as he slowly worked his way out of the uniform, Finn's voice echoed through the room. "Aw come on Aerrow. It's the only time I get to do this."

Jamie-Lu stood up free from the clothes as he reached for his towel, his cheeks blushing brightly. Finn gasped as he moved closer to Jamie-Lu. His bright blue eyes not hiding the fact that he was staring. It wasn't a suggestive stare Jamie-Lu noticed, it was more of a stare that a student would have if he were studying an experiment. Jamie-Lu felt a wave of discomfort hit him.

"Aerrow, check it out! Not to pry Jam, but what the hell is that?" Finn pointed down to Jamie-Lu's lap before Jamie-Lu covered himself with a towel.

Jamie-Lu chocked a bit on his words before he spoke. "Its my…" There was a long pause as Jamie-Lu did his best to hold onto his composure. "…'Little Sky Knight' as Aerrow put it." He said through gritted teeth.

"Whoa its…weird looking. I mean not in a bad way. Its like a pouch you know like the kangathingaroos. Its different you know. Like Stork's and Junko's, even Radarr's, man. Mine looks like every other one in all of Atmos, you know but yours is different." Finn argued against his own better judgment to keep up with the conversation.

"Uhm…thanks…I think." Jamie-Lu said quietly as he walked over to the shower room disappearing through the door.

"Hey Finn, lighten up on him, okay? Suzy-Lu mentioned that he's a bit shy about being around people. So don't overdue it, alright?" Aerrow lightly patted Finn on the shoulder before moving to the shower room.

"Heh, sorry Aerrow I was just trying to be funny that's all." Finn walked over to his locker pulling out a towel.

Radarr gave a little sneer to Finn and proceeded to brushing his fur down with a hair pick. Jamie-Lu sighed softly as he leaned against the wall of the shower enjoying the warm water through his fur. It made him feel better to not be able to feel the blush dwelling against the water. Aerrow stepped into the stall next to him and lightly knocked on the wall.

"Hey Jamie, you alright? Finn didn't mean to offend you." Aerrow's voice carried throughout the room.

Junko chimed in from the shower on the other side of Jamie. "Oh no, he didn't do the jay bird thing did he?"

"Yup! Sure did." Aerrow responded starting to lather up with soap.

There was a long silence coming from Jamie-Lu that made Aerrow feel uneasy. "Really Jamie are you alright, you're worrying me a little."

"Yeah, I'm find Aerrow. I think that was the first time I've ever felt like someone was interested in something about me. I guess being different isn't so bad." A smile came to Jamie-Lu's lips as he hugged himself under the warm water.

Aerrow smiled and shook his head gently. "Yeah…being different isn't so bad. All of us here on the Condor believe that."

Aerrow was a bit surprised by his response. Jamie-Lu didn't mind being looked at, as long as it was a curious glance. Everyone had been asking questions about him, but not asking him questions about himself. Aerrow already started to think up questions he wanted to ask, to get to know him better. It had been a long shot when he came on board the Condor, but he was starting to fit in just like one of the family.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter Eight:

Crystal Manipulation…er Singing.

Jamie-Lu made his way to his room from the locker room. The drying chamber was going to take a lot longer to really learn how to use it. His training outfit stuck to his fur in certain spots that made it a bit uncomfortable to move. It also took him a while to undo some of the stitching in the back seem so his tail could slip through. As he rounded the corner he saw Piper leaning against the door to his room, looking through a data pad. She seemed in thrilled with whatever she was doing.

Jamie-Lu stopped in front of her, waiting for her to notice him. A smile crept to his lips as she continued to read over whatever was catching her interest. A long moment past before Jamie-Lu cleared his throat. Piper's eyes snapped up from her data pad as she blushed a bit.

"Oh no, how long have you been standing there?" Piper straightened up closing her data pad before slipping it into her pocket.

"I don't know three or four minutes, not very long." Jamie-Lu smiled as he moved past her into his cold bed room.

To his surprise there was a metal desk in his room now, it was placed up against the wall across from the bed. On the desk was a stack of papers, a stack of books, and a few pens and pencils. Next to the desk was a small metal three shelf, bookshelf. Jamie-Lu looked over his shoulder at her with a smile.

"Um yeah, these are for you. Stork whipped them up with stuff he had in the hanger. Earlier Finn went on a little recon mission. He gathered up some papers, pens, and pencils for you. Aerrow and I donated some books that you might find interesting. You don't have to read them, but they will help you with training." Piper moved over to the stack off books running her fingers all the leather binding of the top one.

"Its nice to see that there are books I've not read yet in exsistance." Jamie-Lu picked the five books up and read down the bindings while reading aloud. "Crystal Manipulation and You. Finding the Sky Knight Within. Basic Sky Fu Combat for Contests or Survival. Surviving the Terras. Aunty Mae's Cooking Crystal Survival Guide?" Jamie-Lu smiled looked at Piper from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah that Aunty Mae book is really useful. It teaches you basic survival in the wilderness when it comes to finding food and how to prepare it." Piper blushed a bit as she lightly tapped the colorful paper cover.

"I'm sure its great. I like cooking anyway, although I'm terrible at it. Mostly because I wasn't allowed to do it much back home." Jamie-Lu chuckled as he set the books back down on the desk.

"Oh well you'll get plenty of opportunity to do it here. Speaking of cooking Junko is our resident chef. He will be teaching you how to cook and he's also making your uniforms, they'll be ready in a few days. Starling was nice enough to go out and gather our mail from the local mail port. Apparently Suzy-Lu missed you so much, she already sent you a package." Piper walked over and lightly tapped the brown paper covered box on the bed. "And Radarr gave you this." Piper pointed to another box that sat on the top of metal bookshelf.

Jamie-Lu walked over to the box. It was made of wood and looked to be carved by a master woodworker. It was beautiful and at the same time very simple. He traced his fingers along the smooth wood opening it to find a bunch of green bananas. An eyebrow peeked on Jamie-Lu's face as he turned and looked a Piper in a pondering fashion.

"Radarr got that box when we went Terra Tropica. The carpenter's daughter had been kidnapped by a rogue Murk Raider. Radarr was able to sneak into the cave undetected to get the little girl out. As a gift the carpenter made him this box. Because its carved from the wood of a banana tree it helps ripen green bananas, which…" Piper was interrupted by Jamie-Lu's soft voice.

"Which is Radarr's favorite food. Its beautiful, but why would he give it to me?" Jamie-Lu closed the box and paced back over to the bed to sit down.

"Because these are all house warming gifts. You're going to be with us for a while Jamie. He likes you and wanted to give you something that he thinks is special. The same with the books. Aerrow gave you his favorite books because he knew you would read them. I gave you some of my favorite books because I know how much you love books. Junko's making you your uniforms and giving up special cooking skills because he aims to do everything he can for his friends. Finn and Starling know that you don't have a ride of your own so they offered to do some errands for you. And Stork made you some furniture." Piper explained as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"There's no way I'll ever be able to repay you all for these." There was a soft tone to his voice.

"Jamie you don't have to pay anyone back. These are gifts. We want you to feel a home. I know it's a difficult to imagine, but its true." Piper rubbed his shoulders gently and gave him a nod.

"Alright if you say so." Jamie-Lu uttered as he looked at her.

"Come on, lets go to my room to start your training." Piper grabbed the bottom hem of his shirt and pulled him up and along.

Jamie-Lu let a smile through as he followed her like an obedient pet. It didn't dawn on him how close her room actually was to his. As he looked around her room. He realized that the rooms must all be set up in similar fashions. Except her room had a large dome window that looked out of the beautiful morning sky. There was a desk next to a table cluttered with cables and crystals. Next to the table was a large bookcase stuffed with books, the top littered with more crystals. There were chests and boxes of unknown function spread through the room.

"Wow you have a window in your room. I'm jealous." Jamie-Lu chuckled as he walked over to the table where the sound experiment, Piper had been working on earlier was set up.

Piper giggled and nodded. "Yeah my room use to look like everyone else's but thanks to Stork I got this beautiful window. If you get a chance you should ask him about it."

"Alright, I will." Jamie-Lu chuckled a bit as he ran his fingers gently along the smooth side of a Blizzard crystal.

Piper cocked her head and watched closely as the crystal lit up brightly and glowed. Jamie-Lu pulled his hand away and touched a red tear shaped crystal, nothing happened. Piper cleared her throat and smiled, she reached up and ran her fingers lightly down Jamie-Lu's back.

Jamie-Lu jolted and blushed, the crystal started to glow brightly under his fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Amazing! Here Jamie-Lu touch this green crystal." Piper urged him to keep touching different crystals.

Jamie-Lu moved his hand slowly over to the green crystal wrapping it in his fingers. He was a bit confused by all of this. Slowly Piper moved closer to him, taking the hand that held the crystal in hers and holding it tightly between them. The crystal started to glow brightly. Jamie-Lu's eyes snatched from the crystal to hers in confusion.

"This is so cool Jamie. Because of the crystal in your chest, when you express a heated emotion you recharged expelled crystals." Piper took the crystal from him and set it on the table.

"Is that good?" Jamie-Lu stuttered as he watched her walk away.

"Not just good its incredible." Piper knelt down next to a chest opening it.

Inside the chest were several broken and cracked crystals. She picked through the pile and pulled out three broken crystals. Slowly she stood up and put them on the bed in front of him. Quickly she snatched up a small diamond shaped crystal. Piper's other hand cradled his soft hand as she pressed the broken crystal against his palm tightly. Piper closed his hand holding it with both of her, her fingers lightly caressing along the light blue fur of his knuckles as she looked into his eyes. He was nervous about being so close to her.

"Oh bummer, I was hoping you might be able to repair broken crystals. Wait you can manipulate sound can't you?" Piper lurched forward towards the table grabbing a pair of gloves that were covered with cables.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. All I know is that when I get angry and shout things happen. I've never tried it with any other emotion I guess you could say." Jamie-Lu dropped the broken crystal back on her bed so that she could put the gloves on his hands.

Piper giggled a bit as she cocked her head. "Well crap my gloves have too many fingers."

"Or maybe I just don't have enough." He added giving her a smile.

"No you're fine, I'm sure it won't have any baring on this experiment. Come over here next to the sound machine." Piper grabbed the cables and pulled Jamie-Lu over to the giant sound machine looking thing, plugging each of the ends of the cables into their color coded slots.

Jamie-Lu watched her work quickly as he opened his mouth to say something, before she turned and held out a headset with a microphone. "Here put this on."

Jamie-Lu let out an exasperated sigh as he put the headset on doing his best to adjust the microphone so it wasn't rubbing against his muzzle. Piper ran her fingers lightly along his forearm up to his shoulders and then along his back to grab the two cables that hung from the headset. Quickly she plugged them into the slots on the gloves. Jamie-Lu couldn't moved very far away from the sound machine. The cables at the back of his head caught as he tried to turn his head to see where Piper was going.

Piper walked over to the table flipping a few switches on a small black box. Her fingers skillfully rotated the five dials next to the switches as she picked up a rather large looking ammo belt full of small mechanical devices and cables. Slowly she walked up behind Jamie-Lu who jolted as he could feel her press against his back placing the belt around his waist and fastening it. A blush flushed through his entire body making his tail fluff up and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Slowly she stepped around him and took a cable that was hanging from the microphone and plugged it into the belt. There were two cables hanging from the gloves that finally had a home in the two slots on either side of the microphone slot on the belt. Finally she plugged in the last plug that hung from the sound machine to the belt.

She lightly caressed her finger along his belly finding the small switch under his bellybutton on the belt, turning it on. The belt seemed to vibrate with power. Piper walked back around and looked up into his eyes. She leaned close to him looking along the headset she wrapped her arms around his neck to flip the two switches on either side of the ear covers. Jamie-Lu breathed in deep and held his breath, she was closer than any female had been before beside Suzy-Lu. He was sure that she could feel him sweat, or even blush. She had a faint scent about her, the Terra Tropica body soap mixed with a natural oils in her skin.

Piper looked into his eyes, her orange eyes tracing over his teal eyes. "Jamie-Lu when I turn on the sound system just sing alright. I don't care what you sing, just sing from your heart."

Her breath was warm in his face and smelled of cinnamon candy. "I'll…try."

The look in her eyes had stolen his breath as he fought to breath, she could see him sweat. She reached up and passed her gloved hand along his forehead to his temple and then around to his cheek, wiping it away.

"Thank you for being so patient and working with me. I've been working on this experiment for almost a year, and its failed every time. I just have a good feeling about this." Piper whispered softly as she took two of the broken crystals from the bed.

Jamie-Lu could feel the weight of the two stones in his hands. They were both the size of his palms. Both shaped like jagged ovals. One was a dim blue color with a crack through the middle, the other was a yellow crystal with a spider web crack in it. He closed his fingers around it and closed his eyes. Piper pressed a button on the sound machine. A soft guitar started playing, while Piper took a step back.

Jamie-Lu waited for a moment to start singing. His voice flowed out evenly though it started out shaky from being nervous. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. Piper gasped and covered her mouth. His teal eyes had changed colors, the teal melting away into a fiery reddish orange color, as it swirled with a light purple. The flow seemed to match the beat of the music.

His eyelids were heavy as he watched her reaction. Piper could feel the glow from his eyes upon her and blushed greatly. She hung on every word that slipped out as the sight of him singing and looking at her, possibly singing to her made her heart skip a beat. Suddenly the crystals in his hands slowly lit up. Piper's eyes found where the cracks were and watched as they slowly sealed and became whole. Something pushed through her like a gust of wind. It filled the room with a weightlessness. All around the room crystals started to rise from their places and started glowing brightly. It was a beautiful spectacle to behold.

The door slid open and Starling stepped through. The scene pushed her back a step as her breath was stolen from her lungs. She looked over at Piper who stood there dumbstruck. Aerrow stepped through and looked at Piper and then at Jamie-Lu jumping back a bit at the sight. Stork fumbled through and looked at Aerrow.

"You have to stop him. That sonic aura is going to destroy the Condor! I don't know about you guys, but going splat doesn't sound so appealing right now." Stork yelled as loud as he could, his voice was turned into an echo and moved slowly through the sonic aura.

Aerrow touched the sound machine and felt something surge through him pushing him through the air into the wall. Finn stepped through the door in enough time to catch Aerrow before he splattered. Aerrow gripped his chest and coughed out hard as he tried to point to Jamie-Lu.

"What's going on?" Finn yelled out his voice catching in his throat as he looked up at Jamie-Lu.

"Look!" Starling yelled as she pointed at the burn hole through the tank top over his scar.

The scar glowed with the same light and intensity as his eyes. The Condor swerved and started dipping down towards whatever small Terra lay below. Piper looked over at the rest of them and shook her head, she didn't know what to do. Junko pushed his way passed Finn and stopped in his tracks as he saw Jamie-Lu. Jamie-Lu's eyebrows were bent in pain as he continued to sing. He couldn't stop himself. Jamie-Lu clasped his hands in front of him. The Lunar and Solaris crystals he had reformed shattered. The crystals drifted out in a slow floating motion from the aura.

"We have to do something?" Junko yelled out, he could see that Jamie-Lu was in pain.

Tears welled up in Jamie-Lu's eyes as he a surge went through him lifting him up from the ground, the only thing that kept him from hitting the ceiling was the cables. Suddenly he held a single hand out, the crystal shards darted towards his hand. Cutting and stabbing at his palm. Small droplets of blood floated from his hand and hovered there. A bright flash of light filled the room as the crystals reformed in his hand as one. The liquid mixing of gold and blue swirled together. Junko flipped his knuckle busters down and slammed them together bringing a green glow to form around them.

"We have to stop this, its hurting him. Piper move!" Junko launched forward grabbing the sound machine lifting it off the floor.

"No its reinforced glass." Stork yelled out, his voice drifted through the sonic aura.

Piper tripped back and fell on the floor next to her bed. Junko winced under the painful surge rushing through him, but endured as he swung around as quickly as he could flinging the jukebox straight at the window. Junko slumped against the wall breathing heavily as held his arms close to his chest. Everything seemed to slow down as Finn twirled around Aerrow, pulling free his crossbow from his back.

"I got this baby!" He smirked as he ran up the wall, using the power of the sonic aura to send him into a weightless inertia.

Finn pushed himself off the wall, planting on hand on Jamie-Lu's shoulder throwing himself into a cartwheel over head. A sonic jolt went through him, but he didn't waver in his task. Quickly he fired several bolt into the widow spider webbing the glass. The sound machine slammed into the glass shattering it outward, the music had stopped. Cold air rushed in. Jamie-Lu gasped and closed his eyes as a darkness took him. The cables grew taut and pulled Jamie-Lu through the window into open sky. The sonic aura stopped and Finn fell to the bed as he doubled up, he felt like something hit him in the chest.

Starling's mouth hung open as she watch as Jamie-Lu passed through the window. "Oh bloody hell!"

Starling started into a sprint, jumping up on the bed and springing forward into a flip through the window. He was several yards ahead of her, he was going to fall to his death on Terra Saharr below. Not if she could help it. Starling pulled her goggles from her belt and put them on. Focusing on Jamie-Lu as best as she could. She stretched her arms out in front of her as if she were diving into a pool. His body flailed limply which slowed his fall, but he was still strapped to the sound machine which pulled him faster.

Jamie-Lu was freefalling, lost in his memories. He could hear a coarse voice yelling at him. He could feel the sting of words, then the physical sting. There was a pain in his heart that over shadowed the pain of the crystal. He could hear Suzy-Lu yelling for him to wake up. In his mind's eye he was running from something, but when he looked behind him all he could see was blackness. No matter what he did the blackness was over taking him.

Starling was gaining on him, her arms were stiff from the wind pushing against her, she managed to free her nun chucks from her belt. The purple crystal ignited. She pulled her arm back and did everything she could to send a purple bolt out, wincing as it almost hit Jamie-Lu. One more she thought as she tired again. Bingo the cable snapped and Jamie-Lu slowed up a bit. Starling tucked the nunchucks back into her belt and did her diving pose again. She blew right past him, before she rolled over on her back flailing out.

Starling swallowed hard as she anticipated the splat that was waiting for her in the sands of Saharr. Jamie-Lu body came closer as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close as if she were cradling a baby. With another forceful roll she was now facing the Terra. She slipped one hand free from the small of his back and pressed the emblem button on her belt. Two glider wings sprung from the pack on her back. They slowed her down quickly, but the inertia and weight was too much and tore the wings free ripping the top of her uniform clean from her body.

"Oh bloody hell!" She whispered again as she close her eyes holding Jamie-Lu closer to her.

Suddenly she felt two hand around her neck and looked back. Radarr was there he smiled and furrowed his eyebrows at her before strapping a parachute around her. Quickly he darted around, hugging Jamie-Lu's neck before pulling the small parachute ring. There was a heavy jolt that rushed through all of them as the chute snagged the air current. Starling swallowed hard as she felt her stomach being pushed to her boots. Two of the four strings snapped from the weight.

"Damn it, only another hundred yards come on." Starling yelled as she looked up at the parachute cloth.

Another chute string snapped and then another. Again they were free falling towards the sands. Fifty yards to go, even if they didn't die every bone in their bodies would be broken.

"WOOHOO!" From behind brought Starling's head around to see a young Blizzarian flying his Ice Grinder by.

The young Blizzarian wore a headband with an Absolute Zero insignia on it. The Ice Grinder was smoking and seemed to be in need of repairs. He rose up on his feet in the seat. Twenty yards now Starling panted. All she wished was whatever this Blizzarian was going to do he do it quickly.

Suddenly he launched from the seat wrapping his arms around Starling, Jamie-Lu, and Radarr a smirk on his face. "Hey there pretty babe. Ya goin' my way?" The ice grinder slammed into a tall rock formation exploding behind them.

Quickly he snagged his parachute ring and pulled the cord. The force slowed them immensely. They slammed into the ground with enough force to throw Radarr into a somersault roll through the sand. The Blizzarian skillfully planted his bottom on the ground and used it to hydroplane along the sand. Before he rolled the rest of the way. Starling slipped free from the strangers grip and wrapped herself around Jamie-Lu. Her back hit the dense sand she could feel it dig into her partially naked back ripping pieces of flesh free. Quickly she rolled a few times with Jamie-Lu before she stopped and let go of Jamie-Lu who slid a few feet away.

Slowly the Blizzarian got up from the dirt and raised his fists in the air. "WHOOO! That was the bomb!"

A small gathering of Sky Knights and Squad members started to appear near the accident site. Stork had regained control of the Condor and brought it in to land on a clear patch of sand. The wheels sunk into the sand from sheer weight. Aerrow limped free from the still opening boarding ramp.

The Blizzarian and the Sky Knight of the Screaming Queens were helping Starling slowly sit up. The Blizzarian made some off handed comments that caused Starling to laugh weakly. Blister of the Third Degree Burners slowly walked carrying Radarr like a baby. One of the Terra Gale squad members slowly picked up Jamie-Lu. Jamie-Lu's body hung limply.

Aerrow gripped his stomach as he pushed his way through the crowd towards Starling. "Starling are you alright?"

Starling giggled and looked from the Blizzarian to Aerrow. "Yes, I'm alright. Thank to this incredible fool."

The Blizzarian cocks his head and laughed. "That's right there! The name's Logan Leah."

"It's a pleasure. Thank you so much for everything." Starling said taking a few steps towards Aerrow, leaning against him.

"Heya, no problem. I should be the one thankin' you fir the assless chaps ya gave me." He turned around and wagged his tail, the back of his snow pants completely warn away by sand giving way to the sand covered boxer shorts.

"Oh god!" Starling started laughing as she rested her forehead against Aerrow's chest.

"Ya should get yerself to a medic though. Yer back looks like groun' cow, eh." Logan Leah said dusting himself off a bit.

"Zat is right, you should git zis young man to a hospital right away." The Terra Gale squad member laid Jamie-Lu down in front of Aerrow.

"Jamie!" Starling knelt down pressing her ear to his chest.

There was a soft beat, but it was off rhythm, she looked up at Aerrow. "He needs medical attention now. I think we all do."

"Yah, except this little blighter right here. He's up and ready for a scrap." Blister chuckled as Radarr perched on his shoulder.

"Whoa little dude, way to rock out loud eh." Logan Leah gave Radarr five.

"Hey, not that it's any of my business eh, but Isn't that Suzy-Lu's little bro?" Logan Leah rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at Jamie-Lu.

"Yeah, we were doing some training exercises and he fell." Aerrow lied, knowing that if Suzy-Lu found out she was going to be angry.

"Whoa there, yer in deep crap if she finds out. Nobody messes with Jamie." Logan Leah shrugged and shook his head.

Starling got up and rested a hand on Logan Leah's shoulder slipping a small pouch of money into his hand. "Here this is all the money I have, buy yourself the things you need to build another Ice Grinder. We'll keep this our little secret alright?"

Logan Leah smiled softly and shook his head pushing the pouch back into her hand. "I'll keep it a secret there. Ya keep yer money, there is a huge pile of broke down Grinders on Terra Nord I can use to build another one. All I ask is fer one date eh? Starling of the Interceptors."

Starling bit her bottom lips and looked up at Aerrow and then back at Logan Leah. "Alright one date. You name the time and the place."

"Alright WHOO! The place is Terra Neon and the time is after yer done at the hospital there. I'll come see ya." Logan Leah gave her two thumbs up.

Aerrow frowned a bit as several of the Sky Knights road closer offering rides to the hospital for those who needed them. Starling sighed and rested her hand on Jamie-Lu chest feeling him breathing shallowly. Worry was washing through her as she helped lift his limp body up and load him on the back of the Terra Gale squad member's skimmer. Aerrow's green eyes watched as he squinted against the morning sun. The skimmer tore off towards the small town on Terra Saharr. The pain in his chest throbbed even harder. He was angry, but wasn't sure who he should be angry with. Jamie-Lu or Piper? It would have to wait as he escorted Starling to his ride so he could take her to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter Nine:

A Long Hospital Visit

A female Blizzarian Doctor gently rolled up Starling's shirt examining the sand rash on her back. The door opened and Aerrow stepped in. He was carrying one single desert rose. The orange petals bloomed brightly in the heat of the desert. The doctor looked up and smirked as she slowly pulled Starling's shirt back down.

"Alright there Star yer back is in tip top shape. Be careful when putting a bra on. If you open the wounds just add some antibiotic ointment and put a gauze on it. Report ta the front desk for check out. How ya doin' there Sky Knight." The doctor nodded and winked at Aerrow as she passed by walking out the door.

"Hello Aerrow, how are you feeling?" Starling asked as she got up from the bed and stretched.

Aerrow held out the rose and nodded. "I'm doing alright I guess. I'm really antsy to hit the skies again. Its been a long week."

"Yeah I know what you mean, how is everyone?" Starling said walking towards the door.

"They're doing great. That's one of the reason I came to get you. Junko told me that Jamie-Lu wanted to talk to you." Aerrow stepped up to the door as it slid open walking through it, Starling followed closely.

"Oh how is Jamie?" Starling asked quietly as she took a few extra steps so she could walk beside him.

"I dunno I haven't been to see him yet. To be honest he scares me. I don't know if I want him back on the Condor. Did you see the power he possesses? Piper's report said that he repaired a broken Solaris crystal and Lunar crystal. Then shattered them both to create a new hybrid. He was able to be controlled this time, but what happens if he gets out of hand again he could destroy the Condor." Aerrow turned the corner and felt a tug on his arm.

"Don't do this Aerrow. Jamie-Lu did nothing wrong." Starling snapped as she rested both her hand on his shoulders. "He needs us to teach him."

Aerrow didn't say anything he just nodded and turned away. "Alright, we'll take a vote on it then."

Aerrow stepped up to the door and it opened. Jamie-Lu looked up from his book and waved with a bandaged hand. He had a small bandage on his forehead that covered over his left eyebrow. He folded the page in the book and closed it a smile came to his face as he threw the covers back and shifted to get up. His robe flying open in the back as he blushed and tucked it under his thighs remaining sitting.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Jamie-Lu said happily.

"We're doing great thank you for asking." Aerrow said quietly as he stayed in the doorway.

"Jamie its good to see you. I was afraid that you weren't going to make it." Starling said walking over to give him a gentle hug.

Jamie-Lu gave her a long hug being careful of her back. "I owe you, Radarr, and Logan a great deal. Thank you so much for everything."

"Jamie, you don't have to thank me. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Starling knelt down in front of him so he wouldn't have to look up.

"But you could have died." Jamie-Lu looked down at her.

"It would be worth it to save your life." Starling lightly patted his knee and stood up.

Jamie-Lu didn't know what to say he just held his breath as a smile moved along his lips. "Thank you so much. Aerrow I apologize for everything that happened on the Condor. I didn't know that it was going to happen. If you want me off your ship I'll understand. All I ask is that I get to see Piper again. I want to tell her I don't blame her for anything. Plus I have something that she might be interested in."

"Well, you can come see her yourself right?" Aerrow asked a little awkward.

"Well the doctor won't let me go until tomorrow. She said she wanted to wait till she got the blood tests back. The crystal in my chest releases a mineral into my blood stream that looks suspicious. The doctor on Terra Nord said the same thing."

"Oh well alright, I'll send Piper around later." Aerrow started to turn and walk through the door.

"Aerrow, you didn't tell my sister did you?" Jamie-Lu cocked his head.

"Of course not, if I would have. I wouldn't be standing her talking to you." Aerrow chuckled a bit as he walked through the door.

Starling blew him a kiss and smiled. "I would come back to visit you tonight. But I have a date with Logan-Leah. It was the fair trade off for him saving me."

"Oh wow. Where are you two going? Don't tell me. You're going to Terra Neon huh?" Jamie-Lu chuckled as he shifted a bit on the bed.

"Yeah how did you know?" Starling giggled as she shuffled her feet against the tile on the floor.

"He's only wanted to go there for as long as I can remember." Jamie-Lu got up and pushed the call button.

"I know what you mean, I think he's more excited about going to Terra Neon than he is going on the date with me." Starling giggled as she waved walking through the door.

A few moments later a female Merb walked in wearing pink scrubs. "Uhm…can I ah…help you sir?"

"Yeah, I hate to ask. Can I get a pair of scrub pants. I can't stand this robe flapping open showing my unmentionables. Especially since I'm going to have visitors later." Jamie-Lu blushed a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sir, I have to ask the doctor. I'm sure she won't have a problem with it." The Merb backed out of the room and headed off down the hall.

Jamie-Lu watched as she walked around the corner, his ears lay down a bit as he huffed. "Man, why does someone always have to get permission from somewhere else for something so simple?"

Aerrow walked onto the bridge, his eyes scanned around the room. Stork was finishing up the repairs on the bridge. Junko and Finn were sitting in the chairs across from door Aerrow came in. They were taking a break after putting the new window in Piper's room. Radarr hopped down from the windowsill next to Stork and jumped into Aerrow's arms climbing up to sit on his shoulder. Starling walked up behind Aerrow, she had a sour look on her face as she knew what was going to happen next.

"Stork, please call Piper to the bridge for me." Aerrow moved over to the table grabbing a piece of paper starting to write on it.

"I would but the P.A. System is broken still. I'll have to go to a different Terra to get the electronic equipment for it. I am sure I told you that before, but you don't have to listen to me. I just fly and keep the maintenance up on the Condor, no one special." Stork said as he got up and walked through the door.

A few moments passed of blank faces staring from one another. Stork walked in with Piper in tow. Piper didn't look well at all, she kept her eyes down, her face looked a little pale. Aerrow cleared his throat and leaned against the table. Everyone started gathering around. Starling rubbed Piper's shoulders in support.

Starling whispered in her ear. "Hey, Jamie wants to see you. I really think you should go. He should be out of the hospital soon. But I know it would mean a lot to him to have you visit him."

"Are you sure he wants to see me?" Piper looked up at Starling who gave her a smile.

"I'm absolutely sure." Starling turned her attention to Aerrow.

"Alright everyone we have a difficult decision to make. I don't want to make this decision by myself because it directly involves all of you. I know we haven't sat down and talked about what happened last week. There was some incredibly crazy things going on. Jamie-Lu will be getting out of the hospital tomorrow and I'm afraid to let him back on the Condor. He's incredibly dangerous and I don't want to see anything happen to anyone aboard the Condor including himself." Aerrow stated as he bit down on his bottom lip. "I want to see a show of hand of those who want him back on the Condor."

Starling was the first to raise her hand. "Even if he is dangerous we should be able to teach him how to control his powers."

Radarr jumped down and quickly climbed Starling sitting on her outstretched hand raising his hand.

"Jamie-Lu is a good kid. I like having him around so…yeah I think he should get to stay on the Condor." Junko raised his hand.

Finn nodded and raised his hand. "Yeah, finally I can teach all my worldly knowledge to someone as cool as me."

Stork rubbed his chin. "Well if he stays on the Condor, it could be certain doom, but if he doesn't learn how to use his abilities it could be certain doom. Either way death could be the only result. I kinda like it. I think he should be allowed back on board."

All eyes shifted to Piper who was a little surprised by the vote they were taking, she cleared her throat. "I can't believe you Aerrow. This was never his fault. This was my fault, I was the one who hooked him up and put the idea in his head. If I wasn't so obsessed with my stupid experiment this would have never happened. I think he should be let back on the Condor. The vote should be 'Should we keep Piper around or not.'"

Piper turned and stormed out of the room. The thumping of pursuing footfall behind her, pushed her on faster. Before she knew it she was in a dead run. Through the hanger door she ran, her hand instinctively hit the button to open the hanger door. Piper turned and look behind her as she caught a glimpse of Aerrow coming through the door as she slipped into the seat of her scooter. The engine fired easily as she peeled away, as fast at the scooter would go.

Piper could hear Aerrow calling for her to stop, but she didn't listen. She didn't know where she was going, but she was making good time. In the distance she could see the hospital come into view. What if what Starling said was true, she thought to herself? What if Jamie-Lu wanted to see her. He was put in the hospital by her stupid experiment, it was the least she could do.

Dirt and sand was thrown into the breeze as she skidded to a halt in front of the hospital. It was only a matter of time before the Aerrow figured out where she went. Piper slipped free from the seat, her boots crunching on the sand.

Piper stepped up to the door, they opened. She was greeted by a cool blast coming from inside. There was a lot of noise coming from every angle. Sky Knights and squad members lined the walls waiting for a chance to see the doctor. There was a young dark skinned lady sitting behind the front desk. Piper leaned on the counter and waited patiently for the lady to take notice.

"Oh I'm sorry, as you can see we're swamped. I didn't mean to seem like I was ignoring you. Here fill out these papers and the Doctor will see you ASAP." The lady rambled out as she handed Piper a clip board with registry papers.

"Oh its fine, but I don't need medical attention. I'm just here to see Jamie-Lu, he's a patient." Piper's voice was almost overtaken by the ruckus in the room.

"Oh you're not a patient. Thank goodness a little sign of some good luck. He's up on the third floor room 313. Very popular I might add. If you go left down the hall, there will be a lift that will take you up to the third floor. After you get off the lift head right and it's the third door on the right." The lady blurted out in one long rush.

Piper nodded gently and smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Piper followed the directions as best she could. Either way she finally found room 313. The door was open but there was no sound coming from the room. Quietly she tiptoed in, the bed was unmade, but Jamie-Lu was nowhere to be seen. Something fell in the bathroom the sounds echoed through the room. Piper crept up to the bathroom door. A little light filtered through the crack in the door. She tiptoed through the room to peak through the crack in the door. Her cheeks flushed bright red as she could see Jamie-Lu's naked reflection in the mirror on the wall.

Piper wanted to look away, but couldn't help stare. Jamie-Lu was fighting with a pair of scrubs pants trying to make a hole in the back of the pants for his tail. After a moment Jamie-Lu smiled warmly as he pulled the pants on skillfully pulling his tail through the hole in the backside of the scrubs. Jamie-Lu turned and started for the door. Piper's heart jumped to her throat as she quickly moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Her cheeks were flushed bright red with embarrassment as she did everything she could to get the blush to go away.

Jamie-Lu opened the door and stopped short as he saw Piper sitting on the bed. Her orange eyes met with his teal eyes. There was a quiet moment of gauging each other. Piper could see the bandage on his hand as well as the bandage over his eyebrow. A knot was forming in her stomach as she looked at him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Piper asked quietly as she got up from the bed.

"Doing better now that you're here. Listen…" Jamie-Lu started to say as Piper moved closer cutting him off.

"No me first Jamie. I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed you into the experiment. It was selfish of me and I would understand if you didn't want anything else to do with me." Piper rattled off all in one breath.

"Piper, its alright. I don't blame you. You didn't know that was going to happen. No one did, so don't blame yourself. I like you a lot. You're a very nice person, as well as very beautiful and kind. I know you wouldn't willingly put me in danger so don't worry about it alright. Can we be friends again?" Jamie-Lu stepped closer to her reaching out with his bandaged hand gripping her hands.

Piper froze as if someone poured ice water down her back. Her orange eyes went as big as they could. She looked down at his bandaged hand. It was warm even through the coarse gauze. Jamie-Lu started to get nervous when she didn't answer right away. Softly he closed his other hand around hers. The feeling brought her eyes up to his.

Piper pulled her hand away and looked up at him a little bit of frustration washed over her face. "This isn't what I was expecting at all Jamie. You're suppose to be pissed at me. You're suppose to yell at me and tell me how foolish I was. Why does everyone always stick up for me?"

Jamie-Lu cocked his head and cleared his throat. "I guess I don't do very well at being angry. Plus there's no reason for being upset it's done and over with."

"It's not done and over with. Aerrow is going to vote you off the ship." Piper stressed as she turned her back to him.

Jamie-Lu thought about this for a long moment before he started to chuckle and then break into a laugh. "He's going to vote me off the ship?"

Piper turned and looked at him as it finally dawned on her how funny it sounded. "Yeah."

"So what did you do?" Jamie-Lu forced out through the laughing.

Piper started giggling. "I voted myself off the ship instead."

Jamie-Lu hugged his side as he leaned over laughing even harder. Piper joined him in a healthy laugh. While Starling stepped through the door, a look of confusion washed over her face. Logan-Leah was in close tow, his look reflected her own. Finn and Junko stopped in the doorway behind Logan-Leah and Starling.

"Dude! I want whatever the doctor gave them." Finn cracked out as he chuckled.

Logan-Leah turned and held up his hand for a high-five. "No doubt there, bro."

Jamie-Lu straightened up wiping his eyes as he turned to see were the voices were coming from. Piper did her best to regain her composure, but failed miserably as she leaned against Jamie-Lu burying her face in the fur at his back laughing.

"Well, it appears you're feeling better." Starling giggled lightly. "And by the way Piper is laughing I can assume all is well."

Jamie-Lu turned around to look at Piper as he gave her a smile. "Are we friends again?"

Piper cleared her throat and nodded gently. "We never stopped being friends Jamie. I was so worried about you and I just felt awful. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Wonderful! Come Logan off to Terra Neon." Starling took a few steps toward the door.

"One sec babe. Hey Jamie, I'm really glad yer alright, I was kinda worried ya weren't gonna make it." Logan held his hand out to give five to Jamie-Lu.

Jamie-Lu responded by holding his hand out. Eyes locked onto the ongoing Absolute Zeroes' hand signs. It was a beautiful display of memorized body actions. That ended in a chest bump. Jamie-Lu rubbed the spot where his scar was wincing a bit.

"Oh sorry there bud, didn't mean at bump ya so hard." Logan-Leah said ruffling Jamie-Lu's hair.

"Nah its fine, don't worry about it. Hey Logan, please don't tell my sister." Jamie-Lu said while moving over to sit on the bed.

"Oh ya don't have ta worry there Jamie. Fir one I'm not stupid enough ta do dat, and fir two dat was part of the trade off fir the date with Starling." Logan-Leah leaned close to Jamie-Lu to whisper in his ear. "A blizzard crystal says, I get sum action tonight."

Jamie-Lu chuckled and nodded. "Usually I don't take bets, but you're on."

Starling cleared her throat. "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothin' there, we were just talkin' about Suzy-Lu's temper. Alright I will see ya on da flip side."

Logan-Leah walked through the door followed closely by Starling. Now that the room was less congested Finn and Junko entered. Junko's face lit up as he saw Jamie-Lu. Junko wrapped his arms around Jamie-Lu and lifted him up in a hug. Jamie-Lu winced as his air was pushed from his body, his smile never wavering.

"Yah! You're alright." Junko hollered as he dropped him back down on the bed. "Its so good to see you. I can't wait until you can come back to the Condor. I have your uniforms ready, as well as your first few training missions organized."

"Yeah, lucky for me you got hurt. I wasn't prepared to train you at all. But I have a few training exercises that will make you just like a Finn-machine." Finn jumped up on the bed next to him.

"So you all want me back on the Condor?" Jamie-Lu asked a little surprised by the receptions.

"Yeah, of course we do. I guess Piper told you about what Aerrow was saying huh?" Finn lightly elbowed Jamie-Lu in the side.

"Don't let Aerrow get to you, he's just worried about all of us. Including you, as Sky Knight he has a huge responsibility to all of us. He'll lighten up as soon as you start showing him that you can take care of yourself." Junko lightly rubbed Jamie-Lu's shoulder.

"So you'll be back tomorrow?" Finn said as he got up stretching.

"Yeah, that's what the doctor said." Jamie-Lu nodded a bit embarrassed by all the attention they were giving him.

"Alright, well there will be some leftovers waiting for you. I know that hospital food isn't that great." Junko started walking to the door.

"You're right about that. Its pretty terrible." Jamie-Lu leaned back on his hands on the bed.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow bud, don't harass the nurses too much. And if you get any other their phone numbers, share." Finn laughed as he walked out the door.

Junko smiled widely and waved at Jamie-Lu. "See you tomorrow Jamie."

Piper reached down and rubbed Jamie-Lu's shoulder blades. "Hey, I'm going to go back to the Condor. I'll be back tomorrow to escort you home, sound like a deal."

"What did you say?" Jamie-Lu looked back at her, his sensitive ear brushed her cheek making her giggle.

"I said I'm going to be back tomorrow to escort you home." Piper repeated as she walked around in front of him to look him in the eyes.

Piper kissed him on the top of the head before starting for the door. "See you tomorrow Jamie-Lu."

Jamie-Lu smiled widely and looked down at the floor a little self-conscious. "It's funny, all my life I've never really had a home. It's a nice feeling."

Piper stopped outside of the door at hearing his words and sighed softly a smile finding her lips. Aerrow rounded the corner and stopped short at seeing Piper. Radarr perched on his shoulder waved happily at seeing Piper, who returned the wave. Piper walked up to Aerrow and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I was in a bad place there." Piper whispered quietly.

"Its alright Piper, I was being unreasonable. That's actually why I'm here because Radarr wanted to see Jamie. No because we both wanted to see Jamie." Aerrow looked down at the floor and sighed softly.

"I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but Jamie is a Storm Hawk at heart. You can be his friend and Sky Knight if you want too. Lead him and he will follow you. Like we all do." Piper added quietly before she walked by him and down the hall.

Aerrow watched as she walked away taking a deep breath before heading into Jamie-Lu's room. Jamie-Lu was relaxing in bed, he looked over and saw Aerrow as he shifted to get up, but Aerrow beckoned him to stay laying down. Radarr jumped down from Aerrow's shoulder and up onto the bed giving Jamie-Lu a big hug.

"Hey there Radarr. I owe you bunches." Jamie-Lu chuckled and he poked at Radarr playfully.

Radarr let out a long squeak and gave a dismissed wave with both his hands as if to say don't worry about it. Radarr quickly climbed up on Jamie-Lu's shoulders and gripped both of his ears. Revving his right ear a few times as if he were riding a motorcycle. Aerrow chuckled as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So Aerrow, is it bad new?" Jamie-Lu asked quietly and evenly.

Aerrow took a deep breath as he looked down at the floor shuffling his feet. "So they told you huh? I'm sorry Jamie. I reacted too harshly to the whole thing. I carry a heavy weight. I didn't worry about my team for the longest time until you came along."

Jamie-Lu sighed softly and opened his mouth to say something but Aerrow stopped him. "Let me finish. The real reason I'm worried is because you have abilities that I can't fathom. They're deadly on a wide range. I couldn't protect my team against you. To be honest with you, you scare me. But this above all else is true. Even in the short time I've known you, Piper is right. You're a Storm Hawk through and through. I want you to report to the Condor the first moment you get a chance too. Your training will start immediately, you have a lot of lost time to make up."

Aerrow got up and gave a stiff nod to Jamie-Lu as he started walking for the door. Radarr jumped from Jamie-Lu's shoulders giving him a quick hug before jumping down and scaling Aerrow's body. Jamie-Lu shifted to the edge of the bed and cleared his throat. Aerrow turned and looked over his shoulders.

"Thank you Aerrow, this means a lot to me. I promise I will work really hard to make you proud." Jamie-Lu said softly.

Aerrow nodded and gave Jamie-Lu a large smile before walking into the hall. Jamie-Lu sighed softly and lay back on the bed a river of relief washed through him as he closed his eyes. He had a home again and that was such a relaxing feeling. Tomorrow he would be reunited with his family. A smile washed over Jamie-Lu's lips as he let the excitement of the good news lull him into a shallow sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10:

Fun at Terra Neon

The Ice Grinder slide to a halt in the dirt. Starling's grip was tight at Logan-Leah's ribcage. So tight he was sure that he heard them crack. Starling gritted her teeth and opened her eyes, realizing that she was clinging to the Blizzarian. Slowly she looked around realizing that they were on the ground a blush traced her lips as she relaxed, breathing out softly. Logan-Leah reached up and lightly patted the backs of her hands, chuckling.

"Easy der pretty girl, I told ya I'd git us here safe, eh?" Logan-Leah said softly rubbing his fingers along her hands as he helped her down from the grinder.

Starling's cheeks held the blush despite herself, unable to believe that she acted that way. "Sorry about that Logan-Leah, I have never flown like that before. I think I was fine until you flew through the trees instead of around."

Logan-Leah laughed loudly as he slipped down. "Just call me Logan. Ya should lighten up dere this is a date eh?"

Starling nodded and hugged her arm, she was glad that it was warmer out tonight or else the purple tank top and black shorts would have been a bad idea. Logan-Leah pulled his parka off and lay it across the seat of his Grinder and walked over to her. He wore a plan cotton t-shirt that was overly baggy, it had the sign of the Absolute Zeroes on it. A smile crossed his young face while he held his hand out to her.

Starling took his hand and smiled. "So this is going to be like a real date then?"

"Yup, you agreed ta it." Logan-Leah smiled and started along the dirt path walking hand in hand with Starling.

Starling walked along next to him giving him a happy smile. Logan-Leah slowly pulled her along, his excitement starting to shine through. They both stopped at the ticket counter. Starling reaching into her pouch digging through the crystals in there as she heard the soft thump of something hitting the counter. Starling looked down at the hip pack on the counter and then up to Logan-Leah who grin and winked at her.

"That's two passes fer everything, ya got in dere." Logan-Leah told the man behind the counter.

"Certainly sir." Was all the man said as he quickly appraised a few of the crystals taking what he felt was a fair price and pushing the pouch back towards Logan-Leah.

Starling lightly nudged Logan-Leah in the side with her elbow. "Logan, you shouldn't have. I'm not really holding to my part of the deal if you pay for everything."

"Shh Star, doncha worry about it. It wouldn't be a proper date, if I made ya pay fer everythin' right?" Logan-Leah took the pouch of crystal's wrapping it around his belt.

Starling pursed her lips and nodded trying to hide the heat of the blush that was looming. Logan-Leah took the two beaded bracelets from the tender behind the counter. He slipped his on, before taking Starling's hand in his, wrapping the bracelet around her wrist tying it.

"Alright dere pretty girl, whatcha wanna do first?" Logan-Leah excitedly pulled her along.

"Oh I dunno, I mean I don't know. I've been here before. And this is your first time here so why don't you decide." Starling nodded as she looked around at all the couples that meandered around the Terra and thought for a long moment.

Starling's green eyes scanned around looking for something a smiled coming to her lips as she sees a banner hanging from one of the local stands that stated. 'Terra Neon's First Annual Couples Night' Her eyes shift slowly back to Logan-Leah's brown eyes. A semi-shy smile pushed to his face giving away his secret.

"That's why you're so persistence on going today. You did this on purpose didn't you?" Starling asked as she shuffled her feet in the dirt.

"Yeah you could say that. I wanted my first date, ta be memorable." Logan-Leah could barely be heard through the crowd.

"Your first date?" The words seemed to space out as she was trying to fully comprehend what he was saying.

"Ya…This here will be my very first date ya know." He said quietly as he rubbed lightly at the fur on his forearm.

Starling smiled warmly as she could see the embarrassment slipping to his face. "Well, I hope I don't disappoint you Logan."

Logan-Leah's eyes shifted to hers as he tried to say something. Starling nodded and lightly tugged on his hand pulling him towards some of the game stands. Logan-Leah followed obediently as they stopped in front of a ball toss game. Logan-Leah showed his bracelet to the man who nodded. Logan-Leah picked up one of the balls and threw it expertly knocking down a pyramid of bottles on the first shot.

"That was great Logan! Can you do it again?" Starling asked as she leaned on the counter.

"Sure can." Logan-Leah rocked his wrist back and did a side throw, another pyramid of bottles fell.

Starling clapped happily. "Bravo, not to bad at all."

"Do ya want the last shot?" Logan-Leah cocked his head holding the ball out to her.

"No, I don't want to mess up your streak. Besides I want you to win me something." Starling pushed his hand away gently as he smiled.

"Oh, what makes ya think I wasn't tryin' to win somethin' fir me eh?" Logan-Leah gave her a sly smile as he chuckled.

"By all means then, win yourself something." Starling gave him an eager sneer as she giggled.

Logan-Leah did another side toss as he heard the triumphant fumble of bottles as they clattered to the ground. The Wallop behind the stand clapped happily and started picking up the bottles again. Logan-Leah blew on his fingernails and rubbed them on his t-shirt as he looked over the prizes.

"Well now, which one do ya want dere pretty girl?" Logan-Leah looked over his shoulder at her and shifted his head as if beckoning her to choose.

"Oh do I get to choose your gift?" Starling teased as she moved up to stand next to him.

"Of course not, but ya get ta chose yer gift." Logan-Leah responded as he watched the Wallop step closer.

"I'll take the stuffed Blizzarian." Starling smiled and pointed at a random stuffed female Blizzarian.

The Wallop said nothing just turned and grabbed the stuffed animal and pulled it down holding it out to Starling who took it with a nod of gratitude. The stuff animal was rather plain looking, it had spiky pink hair and long ears as well as it wore a light blue parka and brown pants. The majority of the stuffed animal was a light lavender, but it had big pink eyes. Starling felt a little childish as she hugged the stuffed animal. Logan-Leah nodded and walked away from the booth with Starling in tow. The dirt on the ground crunched easy under his feet, his ears twitching around at all the sounds.

"Where too now, pretty girl?" Logan-Leah chuckled to himself as she stood next to him.

"There is so much to do here, so why don't we do everything." Starling said as he hugged the Blizzarian stuffed animal tighter, gripping his hand and pulling him onward.

All the lights and noise filled their senses as they moved from game to game. It didn't matter if they won or lost as long as they were enjoying themselves. Starling loved every aspect of the lost kid in her coming out to play. Logan-Leah always asked her where she wanted to go, and was eager to take her there.

The dance floor under the multicolored lights was nice. A few songs and a few dances were in store for them. It was incredible at how well she remembered how to dance. It had been years since she'd stepped onto a dance floor. Starling was amazed at how well mannered Logan-Leah was as well as how good of a dancer he was. Logan-Leah only stepped on her foot once and offered a blush as well as an apology.

Dinner was simple but enjoyable, hot dogs from a side cart. Kettle corn from another. Bottled water from Terra Gale, and cotton candy for dessert. Starling was nervous about having to ride the mechanical bull, but Logan-Leah's shouts of encouragement drove her on to win third place in the contest. A photo booth led to several goofy picture of them. There was an excitement about him as Logan-Leah pulled her along towards the pie eating contest.

Logan-Leah was surprised to find that the pies were not frozen. He ended up with pie in every inch of the fur on his face. He'd failed to place in the contest, but it didn't matter the pie was delicious. Politely Starling helped him wash his face off at the nearest water hose.

Starling couldn't believe she agreed to the dunk tank, knowing how well Logan-Leah was good at throwing. But Logan-Leah just smiled and did his best to miss on purpose.

Starling raised her hands triumphantly as she jumped down joining with Logan-Leah once again. Off to the shooting gallery was Starling's next request as she pulled him along. The game was simple enough. Out of ten shots she scored nine, winning a small glass figurine. It was simple enough, but Logan-Leah went on praising her for abilities to handle a crystal blaster. But Starling just brushed it off.

The night was giving way to the dawn as they walked along to the Terra Neon spa. They found a little Merbian girl crying over a broken toy. Logan-Leah looked at Starling and pursed his lips as he politely took the figurine from Starling's hand walked over to the little girl slowly as he knelt down next to the little girl.

The little girl's black hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail. Her yellow eyes were tear filled and drifting around nervously. The jump suit she wore was a dim purple and clashed with her green skin. Logan-Leah politely pressed the figurine in her hand and gave her a smile.

"There ya go kiddo, be a little more careful with this one eh?" His voice was soft and warm.

The Merb clutched the figurine and smiled warmly before offering a nervious nod. "Thank you mister." Before she turned and headed off to join a Merbian couple standing off in the distance.

"That was really sweet of you Logan." Starling said softly as she rested her fingers on one of his bicep.

"What can I say? I don't like ta see girls cry eh." Logan-Leah smiled as his eyes found her hand.

The dawn was approaching and the evening was starting to take its toll on Starling. The orange light barely casting over the horizon but still casting a beautiful shimmer in her eyes which captivated Logan-Leah for a moment.

"Can we go sit for a while and watch the sunrise? Its one of my favorite things to do." Starling felt her cheeks flush red.

"I thought ya would never ask there." Logan-Leah laced his arm with hers and walked along the path that led to the edge of the Terra.

"Can I ask you something? Did you miss on purpose." Starling said squeezing his arm lightly.

"What do ya mean? When?" The coy smile on his face gave away his secret again.

"You did! Why didn't you dunk me? I knew you could have." Starling said as Logan-Leah stopped in his tracks.

"I dunno, I didn't think ya wanted me ta dunk ya." He helped her sit on the soft dirt moving to sit next to her.

"Well you could have, I wouldn't have minded. It was all in good fun." Starling giggled.

"Oh, I'll have ta keep that in mind then eh." Logan-Leah smiled at her.

Logan-Leah chuckled as he leaned back on his hands. The light of the rising sun started casting an orange glow on everything. Starling leaned against him hugging the Blizzarian plush. Her eyes were growing heavy as she could feel her sleepiness coming more to the surface. Her belly was full and her legs were tired, even now her sides hurt from laughing to much. She had forgotten how wonderful it was to be a kid again. The music and noise from the amusement park had died off. All the people and workers had gone leaving them alone on the Terra. Logan-Leah wrapped an arm around her pulling her tightly. A cool breeze blew through his hair, as his dark eyes found hers.

"Tired eh?" His voice was soft in the morning air.

"Yeah I've never had so much fun. Thank you so much Logan." Starling rested her head on his shoulder and sighed out softly.

"I'm glad ya had fun. Thank ya for goin on a date with me. It rocked. If yer ready I can take ya back to the Condor." Logan-Leah rested his head against hers.

"We probably should be getting back, I don't want to worry anyone." Starling shifted slowly getting up feeling the muscles in her legs tightening.

"I don't wanna make Aerrow angry or nuthin." Logan-Leah slowly got up and dusted his backside off.

Starling's eyes caught Logan-Leah's and a blush traced her cheeks. "Why would you say that?"

Logan-Leah chuckled and took a step closer to her, lightly brushing off her backside off as well, she giggled and stepped away. "I can tell by the way ya look at each other there, ya like him and he likes you."

"You really think so?" Starling continued holding the stuffed animal against her chest at the thought of Aerrow.

"Ya, dats one of the reason, I didn't make a pass atcha." Logan-Leah took her hand and pulled her close so he could look in her eyes.

Starling blushed more, but didn't feel uncomfortable about him being so close. "I was a little surprised at that, I was starting to worry that you didn't like me."

"Aw, of course I do. I think yer beautiful and a livin' legend to boot. Right now I'm bitin' my cheek to keep from kissin' ya. Cuz I know ya can do so much better than me." Logan-Leah felt his own blush creeping through his cheek fur.

Starling shook her head as she leaned closer giving his furry cheek a warm kiss before whispering warmly through his fur. "Don't ever say that. You're a very special person and if I wasn't madly in love with Aerrow I would chose you."

Logan-Leah shivered lightly at the feeling of her warm breath against his cheek as he whispered out. "Thanks Star, it means a lot ta me."

Starling nodded gently as she slowly stepped away, pulling him along by his hand as he followed her shakily. They walked along hand in hand back to his Grinder a smile coming to her lips as she saw Aerrow sitting on his ride. Logan-Leah let her fingers slip free from his as she paced over to Aerrow.

"Hey Aerrow, its good to see you. You've not been waiting long have you?" Starling smiled as she moved over to stand next to him.

"No not at all actually. I got here about ten minutes ago, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Aerrow rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aw that's sweet that you're worried about me. We were actually getting ready to head back." Starling looked up at Logan-Leah.

"Ya, hey do ya mind if I crash on the Condor fir a little, I'm tired." Logan-Leah sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"No not at all. Its not far off, do you want to ride with me Starling?" Aerrow ask as he started his ride up with a rumble.

"No, the date doesn't end until Logan gives me a ride home." Starling said picking up Logan-Leah's parka resting if over her shoulders before straddling the seat, she was a little surprised at how nice his natural scent was.

Logan-Leah climbed onto the seat in front of her and started up his grinder. Starling leaned against him wrapping her arms lightly around his waist squeezing the Blizzarian stuffed animal between them so it wouldn't get lost. Aerrow looked away suddenly doing his best to control a slight discomfort that washed through him. Quickly he jolted away leaving a cloud of dirt behind him. Logan-Leah followed closely as they sped away towards the edge of the Terra. The wings on Aerrow's glider snapped open and the wind swept him upward. In the distance the Condor could be seen through the morning clouds. Logan-Leah had no problem keeping up. Starling would occasionally tighten her grip on his stomach to make sure he wasn't falling asleep.

They grew closer as Logan-Leah jetted passed Aerrow. The Ice Grinder's wings closed so that the Grinder could set down roughly. It slid to a halt inside the hanger. Starling's grip was really tight against him as her head lay against Logan-Leah's shoulder. Aerrow screeched to a stop next to him climbing free from his ride offering to help Starling down. Her hand lightly clasped his as she stepped down to the floor from the back of the Grinder. Logan-Leah stretched and rubbed his sides tiredly as he slide down to the floor.

"Thanks so much fir lettin' me crash here Aerrow. Where should I sleep?" Logan-Leah leaned against Starling, acting as if he were going to fall over.

"I'll show him Aerrow, come on goof." She said playfully keeping the parka over her shoulders.

Aerrow watched as they disappeared through the door. Starling led him along the hall. A smile came to her lips as Jamie-Lu stepped out of his room rubbing his eyes tiredly. His hand left his eye into a wave at seeing Logan-Leah and Starling. The bandage was off of his forehead and the scar could be seen through the fur. He was happy that the fur didn't have to be shaved away, but it was going to change the pigment of the fur when it grew back there.

"Hey Jamie, would it be alright if Logan slept in your room for a little bit. He's really tired and I don't want him to fly home being this tired." Starling asked sweetly, her eyes glowed happily which was something Jamie-Lu wasn't accustom to seeing.

"Sure, that would be fine. My room is your room Logan." Jamie-Lu took a step back so that Logan-Leah could have access to his room.

Logan-Leah chuckled and lightly rubbed Jamie-Lu's shoulder. "Yer just like yer sister, she'd give ya the shirt off her back."

Logan-Leah walked through the door followed by Starling. Jamie-Lu thought for a moment about following them, but turned and walked toward the bathroom. It was none of business what might be happening in there.

Logan-Leah sat down on the bed relaxing, his eyes were starting to get heavier. He watched as Starling removed the parka from her shoulders laying it on the desk.

"You sleep well alright Logan." Starling said softly as she walked over and brushed his hair back.

"I'm sure I will pretty lady." Logan-Leah reached up and touched her hand. "Thanks for hangin' out with me today, it was really nice."

"Yeah it was." Starling knelt down pushing the stuffed Blizzarian into his arms. "Here you can have this, I won't need it to remember our date."

Logan-Leah smiled softly as he hugged the stuffed Blizzarian, Starling's warm smell seemed to be imbued with it. "Thank ya Starling, I'll treasure it. Ya sleep well too kay I'll see ya in a little bit eh?"

Starling nodded and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose before walking through the door. Aerrow was standing there looking at her as the door slid closed behind. Starling walked up and wrapped her arms tightly around Aerrow's neck. Aerrow hesitated to hug back as he cleared his throat.

"Would you mind if I slept in your room Aerrow? I'm so very tired." Starling asked softly as she took a step back feeling his hesitation.

"Sure, I don't mind at all." Aerrow said softly as he took her hand and escorted her to his room.

Logan-Leah lay back on the bed squeezing the stuffed Blizzarian even tighter, doing his best to close his eyes and imagine it was Starling. Even though he knew it would never happen, there was something about her that made his heart swell. Slowly he rolled on his side doing his best to capture her face in his mind before sleep pulled him into the darkness of his dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapter Eleven:

Watching From The Shadows.

Two weeks passed since Jamie-Lu was in the hospital. As he had promised he was training so hard. He moved from teacher to teacher for an hour every day, starting with Aerrow. They stood across from each other on the soft matted floor of the gymnasium. Aerrow felt the cool air conditioned air brush lightly against his bare chest. His loose fitting pants made it easier to move. Across from him quite a distance was Jamie-Lu. He was bare chest as well wearing the same pants. His long bangs were tied back from his eyes by a bandana.

The breathing exercises were helpful. It made it easier to focus. Jamie-Lu breathed in deeply and then out. He had difficulty grasping the hand to hand combat, being a non violent sort it wasn't in his nature. Aerrow flexed his muscles and pushed his hands out in front of him. Jamie-Lu followed his lead. Aerrow was able to recognize why Jamie-Lu was having difficulties with Sky Fu. Jamie-Lu would forever hold back not wanting to hurt Aerrow. It was something he was just going to have to overcome.

Piper stood by the door looking through the glass. Since he had returned to Condor she had watched Jamie-Lu and followed him. No matter what she did she couldn't clear him from her mind. Every time she would sit down to work. Her mind would go back to him. It wasn't just the power, but his incredible kindness that caught her by surprise. When she wasn't training she would follow him from teacher to teacher hidden in the shadows. Her orange eyes traced his form as he met Aerrow in the center of the mat. Aerrow offered up a quick and light combo of punches. Like a graceful dance Jamie-Lu responded by blocking each and every one of the attacks.

"Good, good, now attack me." Aerrow said throwing another punch.

Jamie-Lu responded with a three punch combo which Aerrow just batted away as he responded. "No no Jamie, you have to let me have it. Don't pull your punches, I can take whatever you can dish out at this stage."

Jamie-Lu nodded and threw two kicks followed by a punch, they were hard and well timed. Aerrow smiled as he had a little bit harder of a time blocking them. Suddenly he groaned and felt Jamie-Lu sink a punch into his ribs. Aerrow took a step back in enough time to feel something tear into his other side. It felt like a cat scratched him. Three trickles of blood dripped as he gripped his side and held up his hand to yield.

Piper gasped loudly and covered her mouth as she ducked away from the window in the door. Starling looked at her and raised and eyebrow as she walked through the door.

Jamie-Lu knelt down next to Aerrow placing his hand on the three scratches. "Oh my god, I'm so…so sorry. Forgive me!"

"No, that was good Jamie. You completely took me by surprise. The punch-kick combo was good. Although we're going to have to do one of two things." Aerrow flopped down on his side so that the wound was up.

Starling raced over to Aerrow to look at the wound before she walked over and got the first aid kit from the wall before returning to Aerrow's side to look a the wound. Her green eyes glinted in the bright lights of the gymnasium as she looked up at Jamie-Lu's face which was riddled with guilt.

"What are we going to do Aerrow?" Jamie-Lu panted out quietly.

"We can either get you some form of shoes to wear, or clip your toenails." Aerrow chuckled before he winced at the feeling of the antibacterial oil hit the three wounds.

Starling giggled gently as she rubbed the oil into his wounds. Jamie-Lu did his best to not smile. Aerrow looked over at Starling and winced again as he breathed in through his teeth.

"Wow, that really stings, how deep are they?" Aerrow asked as he lightly hit the mat a few times with and open palm.

"Oh stop it you big baby, they're not that deep. I'll be done in a few moments." Starling giggled softly as she continued to work the ointment in.

Aerrow looked back up at Jamie-Lu and smiled. "Good one champ, this round is yours, you're excused. Go see if Junko needs any help in the kitchen."

"Yes sir." Jamie-Lu bowed before he smiled widely and started walking to the door.

Piper jolted a bit and darted away slipping behind a locker full of cleaning supplies. Jamie-Lu whistled a soft tune as he walked by pulling on his black tank top. Piper counted to ten before she followed him making sure that she stayed out of sight. Jamie-Lu walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a big bear hug. His arms pinned to his side so he could defend himself. He groaned out before he was set back down hard.

"Good morning to you too Junko." Jamie-Lu grunted as he sniffed the air, the smell of pastries and bananas filled the room.

Radarr squeaked out and stood up juggling three eggs for Jamie-Lu. "Cool Radarr, maybe sometime you can train me how to do that. I bet you know a lot of neat things."

Radarr nodded firmly as he leaned all the way back making a bridge with his body before rocking himself up on to his hands and walked that way towards Jamie-Lu. Jamie-Lu and Junko clapped loudly. Radarr quickly leaned over and did a few more flips before he landed and bowed down low.

"That was awesome Radarr." Junko said flipping a large pancake.

"Do you need any help Junko?" Jamie-Lu asked bumping knuckles with Radarr.

"Yeah, if you want to make the eggs and finish the boar sausages that would be great thanks." Junko said laying the pancake down on top of a small stack he was building.

Piper watched from the door way a smile drifting to her lips. Jamie-Lu gingerly cracked the eggs into a bowl. He was so gentle with everything he did, even when it came to beating the eggs he whisked them lightly. Junko turned and saw Piper standing in the door. Before he could say anything she quickly put her finger over her lips. Junko nodded slowly and smiled at her giving her a wink.

Jamie-Lu poured the eggs into skillet with the sizzling butter and started sautéing them making sure to stir them so they wouldn't stick. Junko nodded and put his hands on his hips, before quickly flipping the next pancake. Radarr worked to cut some oranges in half. Starling and Aerrow walked through the door, both of them looking at Piper as the past, her cheeks flushed red. Piper smacked her forehead before followed them into the kitchen. Finn slowly walked into the room, his guitar was slung over his shoulder and his hair was tied back with a bandana.

"Mornin' everyone. I hope I didn't rock you out too hard this morning." Finn jested as he sat down on the chair between Piper and Starling.

"Nope can't say you did, I was too busy getting my butt kicked by Jamie-Lu." Aerrow admitted as Jamie-Lu scooped a pile of eggs onto his plate.

"Whoa that's trippy. You got beat by Jam?" Finn asked genuinely shocked.

"Yes it was quite impressive." Starling adding as she giggled holding her plate out for Jamie-Lu as he put some eggs on her plate.

"It really wasn't that impressive I got lucky. Otherwise Aerrow would have mopped the floor with my face." Jamie-Lu chuckled as he put a scoop of eggs on Piper's plate.

Junko distributed the pancakes one for everyone, while Radarr handed out a half of an orange to everyone. Before he plopped himself down in a chair. Stork came walking in smelling the air as a smile traced across his lips. It had been the smell of the banana pancakes that had brought him from the bridge. Junko slipped into a chair as he looked at the food. Jamie-Lu came over with sausage links for everyone placing the whole plate in the center of the long table. Piper perked up as she lightly patted the empty chair next to her. Jamie-Lu moved over to sit next to her. There was a little bald strip above his eyebrow from where he hit his head, he was a little self conscious about it and used his headband to cover it up. He picked his fork up in his still bandaged hand.

The meal was carried out in a quiet and orderly fashion. There were a few side conversations, but nothing big until Finn looked up from his plate pushing it aside.

"So who ya training with next Jam?" Finn asked as he finished his orange.

"Well I've not prepared anything to be honest. I don't really have a whole lot I can teach him anymore." Junko responded as he finished his pancake.

"Aw come on big guy there is plenty you can teach him." Finn chimed in as he looked at Jamie-Lu.

Stork cleared his throat as he pulled a book from his pocket laying it down on the table. "Your training from me involves reading this book from cover to cover. Make sure you study it too I will be having a test. Failure spells certain D-O-O-M."

The book wasn't that large, but the ominous black cover worried him a bit. "The Black Gorge Survival Guide?" Jamie-Lu whispered quietly.

"Yes, the test has a thousand questions on it. You can miss roughly zero, if you miss any you have to read the book again and retake the test, until you get all of the questions right." Stork pushed his plate away and got up from the table disappearing through the door.

"I don't think he likes me very much?" Jamie-Lu said picking up the book before placing it in his lap.

"Don't worry dude, he doesn't like a lot of people." Finn laughed as he stood up from the table.

"Well I guess I'll start studying after I'm done with Piper, Finn, and Starling's lessons." Jamie-Lu looked over at Starling.

"Well kiddo if you take my class next we're going to have to stop off at a Terra with a large water mass. I'm going to teach you how to swim." Starling took a small bite of her pancake.

"I don't know if I like this. I don't think Blizzarians were meant to swim." Jamie-Lu finished his eggs.

Starling giggled and nodded. "But you're not the average blizzarian are you? Anyway it does matter, if you're going to fly then you have to be able to swim. If your ride gets destroyed and you parachute into the water, you're going to want to be able to swim right?"

"The funny thing about flying is. Well I have a confession to make. I'm afraid of heights, if you haven't noticed I don't ever really go close to the windows unless I have to. And it took a lot of pleading and begging from Suzy to even get me on the Condor." Jamie-Lu wrung his hands in front of him.

"Acrophobic huh? That's alright we'll help you with that." Piper added as she lightly gripped his shoulders.

"Its nothing to be embarrassed about, not everyone was made for the skies. But you will be soon I promise you." Aerrow said pushing himself away from the table.

Starling reached over and touched Piper's shoulder beckoning her towards Jamie-Lu giving her a sly smile before she got up from the table. Piper blushed softly and rubbed the back of her neck before getting up and stretched looking over at Jamie-Lu.

"Well I guess you'll go to Finn's lesson next, than mine, and finally Starling. I think we could head to Terra Tropica and be there by the time he's done with mine and Finn's lessons." Piper explained as she started gathering up the dishes.

"That sound awesome to me. When you're done eating dude, come to my room." Finn said as he stretched and walked out into the hall.

"Wow, he certainly knows what he wants doesn't he?" Jamie-Lu took another bite of his food.

"Well if he doesn't I know who does." Junko chuckled as he shoveled the last bit of his food into his mouth.

"What?" Jamie-Lu cocked his head his ears laying down a bit.

Piper lightly bumped into Jamie-Lu as she shot Junko a grimace. "Oh sorry Jamie. Here let me get that plate so I can wash it."

Starling winked at Aerrow and giggled at her reaction to Junko's comment. Jamie-Lu watched as she pulled the half full plate away. His mouth slipped open as she tried to stop her, but she was already away from the table as he looked down at the table where his plate was.

"Well I guess I'm done eating." Jamie-Lu looked up at Radarr who was carrying the rest of his pancake over to him. "Aw thanks Radarr."

Radarr climbed up on Jamie-Lu's head and played with his bandana as Jamie-Lu continued to eat. Starling lightly rested her hand on Jamie-Lu's shoulder giving him a smile as she started towards the door. Aerrow nodded and cocked his head for Radarr to join him. Radarr shook his head and then sighed hugging Jamie-Lu's head before heading off. Aerrow walked out of the room. A moment later Junko got up and gave Jamie-Lu a wave before leaving.

Piper turned and noticed that her and Jamie-Lu were alone again in the kitchen. A smile came to his lips as he finished eating Radarr's pancake. Piper's orange eyes darted around nervously as she walked back over to the table gathering a few more plates. Jamie-Lu cleared his throat and stood up from the table starting to collect some dishes.

"Um you should really get to your next lesson." Piper said softly as she spilt a cup of water.

"Alright, if your sure." Jamie-Lu put the plates back down and slowly walked towards the door his head hung.

He passed through the door and walked by Starling on his way to Finn's room as he rounded the corner Starling stepped back into the kitchen. Piper was quietly cursing herself as she put her hands on her hips.

"That wasn't the most smoothest move I've ever seen." Starlings soothing accent came out as she walked around the table to rest her hand on Piper's back.

"What are you talking about?" Piper looked at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Come on Piper do you think we're blind? You like him don't you?" Starling stepped around to look into her eyes.

"No, don't be foolish. I mean sure I like him as a friend, but that's it." Piper pulled away starting to pick up the plates again.

"Maybe your right, after how you acted when you were alone with him. He seemed pretty hurt when he left." Starling said in a matter of fact way.

"…Really?" Piper put the plates down and looked at Starling.

"Not that you would care. I mean I've only caught you several times over the last few days spying on him while he's training." Starling put her hand on her hip shook her head.

"Is it really that obvious?" Piper bit her bottom lip.

"Yes it is! I'm sure that even he sees it, because I think he feels the same way. You have to fix this, you hurt his feeling. Even if you don't end up with him, you still should be his friend." Starling sighed out softly and walked away.

"What should I do?" Piper moved up to grab Starling's shoulder.

Starling turned her head and looked at her from over her shoulder. "Simple, just meet him at Finn's room. Instead of a normal lesson. Take him to the main deck. Show him that there is nothing to be afraid of. It'll work out. Just spend time with him."

Piper nodded slowly as she looked around the room at all the dishes. "There's no way I'll be able wash all of these dishes before he gets out of Finn's lesson."

"Don't worry about. Junko and I've got it. Right Junko?" Starling looked over to the door as Junko stepped out from around the corner into the room.

"Yup, go ahead Piper and wait for him." Junko started stacking the dishes for the trip to the sinks.

"Thank you so very much." Piper sighed out as she lightly rubbed Starling's cheek before moving around the table to plant a kiss on Junko's cheek.

Junko blushed a bit as he chuckled. "Go get him Piper."

Piper walked out of the room and headed over to Finn room. Finn was always bad about leaving his door open which made it easier for Piper to sneak in and find a place to squat down so she could hear what they were talking about. Jamie-Lu strummed lightly along the strings of Finn's guitar testing his fingers with all the cords. Finn walked around the room listening to the timing and the tempo.

"Alright bud, sounds like you remember everything I've taught you." Finn turned on his heels and walked back over to Jamie-Lu.

"Hey Finn, not to question you or anything, but how is learning the guitar going to help me combat the bad guys?" Jamie-Lu asked running his fingers along the string making a soft low tone.

"Well dude, if you're going to battle the evil doers and so on and so forth. Your gonna have to clear your mind man. Rock and Roll is the only way to truly let it go. After you can give me a three minute death metal riff then I'll teach marksmanship, but not until I get the riff." Finn flipped his hands around wildly before adding a little air guitar into his conversation.

"Death metal riff, are you kidding me? That's going to take me years." Jamie-Lu grinded his fingers along the strings making a low wail sound.

"Oh alright party pooper, just sing a song then. Play the guitar and sing a song." Finn smiled as he lay out on his bed.

"I dunno last time I sang a song I almost destroyed the Condor." Jamie-Lu said softly as he started picking along the strings adding a soft tone that sounded more like a rhythm for a bard tale.

"Don't worry about it man, I'll be able to stop you if you get out of hand." Finn winked at him as he lay back on the bed.

Jamie-Lu swallowed hard as he started playing the strings a little quicker. He parted his lips and softly whispered a few words, shaking his head slowly as he missed rhyming some words. Finn turned and looked at him.

"Alright dude, just calm down and clear your head. Think of something important to you and focus on it. That's were the music comes from man." Finn said softly and evenly with the music.

Jamie-Lu continued to play, his fingers hurt a bit from pressing in on the strings. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. The words were soft and shaky at first, but he gave himself into the music. Each word planted perfectly with the strings. Finn slowly stood up from the bed, his blue eyes moved along the room stopping on Piper giving her a nod and a smile as he looked back at Jamie-Lu.

A soft whine from the strings started a short guitar rift. Piper covered her mouth as she felt something rush through her. The familiar feeling of his sonic aura embracing her. Finn's eyes went wide as he felt it too. It resonated through the room. Slowly Jamie-Lu lifted off the ground floating weightlessly. Piper started breathing heavily as everything that had happened before was happening now. Piper lurched forward placing her hand gently against Jamie-Lu's cheek. His fingers scratched the strings as the aura dissipated and he fell to the floor on his backside.

Piper knelt down and ran her fingers along his forehead pulling the bandana free from his brow. Jamie-Lu slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. The swirling torrent of oranges and lavenders, Piper softly ran her fingers through his hair her orange eyes tracing over his.

"Piper, what are you doing here? You didn't hear me sing did you? I'm sorry." Jamie-Lu rambled out as she shook her head smiling warmly.

"I came to watch you. Of course I heard you sing, it was beautiful. Please don't be sorry." Piper continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Dude you rock in the softest way possible. That was incredible, did it clear your mind and free your thoughts?" Finn jumped up and down cheering.

"You know…it did. I felt free for a moment." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as the orange glow started to dim giving way to his teal colored eyes.

"That was incredible. You had a little more control over your…gift. What important thing were you thinking of?" Piper asked as she gripped his hand helping him to his feet.

Jamie-Lu's ears lay down against his head as he looked at her. "Ask me again sometime."

"You sure like your secrets Jamie-Lu." Piper said softly, blushing as she pulled her hand away, realizing she was still holding his hand.

"Yeah." Jamie-Lu chuckled gently as he looked over at Finn, before handing the guitar over to him.

"Good job today buddy. Tomorrow we'll try it again same time same place." Finn slipped the guitar over his shoulder and lightly played along the strings.

Jamie-Lu lightly rubbed his backside as if it hurt a little from falling on the floor. Piper followed closely behind him as they walked into the hallway. Jamie-Lu periodically looked over at her before looking back to the floor. Piper slipped her arms around one of his arms pulling him along.

"Piper, what are you doing? Your room is back that way?" Jamie-Lu followed closely.

"I know it is. There's a new lesson I want to teach you. Do you trust me?" Piper said pulling Jamie-Lu into a small lift.

"Of course I do." Jamie-Lu blushed brightly as Piper pressed herself tightly to him her finger hitting the up button.

The lift moved up as a small hatch opened. The bright blue sky came into view forcing Jamie-Lu to squint a little. A heavy cool breeze filled the small lift chamber tossing his hair around. The lift dropped them off on the outside of the ship, there was cool breeze all around him. The smell of fresh air rushed through him. A tremble came to him as he gripped Piper tightly. She rested her hand lightly against his chest as she looked up at him.

"Its alright Jamie-Lu. I'm not going to let anything to happen to you. You said you trusted me." Piper slowly stepped away taking his hand.

Piper could feel his fingers trembling as he slowly followed her along the cold metal of the deck. Piper stepped up to the edge, she looked over down at the clouds below, a smile coming to her lips as she pulled him close to her. Jamie-Lu tried to pull away, but she held tightly to his hand. Her arms folded across the small of his back, he could feel the edge with his feet as he closed his eyes. A shiver running through him like wave. Piper continued to rub the small of his back.

"Its alright Jamie. I won't let you fall. I got you. Just open your eyes and look. It's beautiful." Piper whispered softly in his ear as he leaned away a little.

His teal eyes slowly opened as he looked deeply into hers, his bottom lip quivered as he glanced over the side, pulling away before gripping her tightly. Piper slowly pulled away, keeping her hand at his belly as she moved around to stand behind him wrapping her arms around him. Jamie-Lu could feel her rubbing her face lightly at his back. Jamie-Lu took a deep breath opening his eyes again as he looked down at the ocean of cloud below. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to slow his breathing.

"You're right Piper, its beautiful." Jamie-Lu panted out as he wrapped his fingers around her forearms squeezing them.

Piper nodded and whispered into his ear. "I told you, you could trust me to keep you safe. I failed once, I won't fail again."

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and smiled brightly. "I never doubted you for a moment."

Jamie-Lu turned in her arms giving her a long gentle hug. Piper nestled her head against his cheek nuzzling softly to his warm fur. Stork smiled widely as he leaned away from the periscope. Junko and Finn leaned close with prying eye. Starling leaned on the table running a few fingers along Radarr's head. Aerrow cleared his throat and looked at Stork.

"What?" Stork asked as if he were frustrated, but the smile gave it all away.

"Well did they…you know?" Starling giggled as she looked down at Radarr who imitating a kissing sound.

"No, just a hug. But I'm sure words were exchanged of some meaning. I'm sure he won't be able to finish the assignment I gave him." Stork leaned back in his chair huffing a bit.

"Well it's a beautiful thing regardless. Hurry us onward to Terra Tropica. I'm sure we all deserve a little R&R under the beautiful sun." Aerrow said leaning against the window looking down at Jamie-Lu and Piper still holding each other.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter Twelve:

Where is the Freak, Sky Knight!?

The skies above Terra Amazonia were filled will the hoots and the hollers. A great display of aerobatics from the Absolute Zeroes. A friendly competition against the Absolute Zeroes and the Screaming Queens. Suzy-Lu pulled her Ice Grinder to a stop in midair before jumping up on the tail of it doing a back flip off. The Ice Grinder plummeted down. The air rushed up to catch her offering a little resistance to the fall. Down on the Terra below were throngs of spectators screaming and shouting their approval. Suzy-Lu freefell through the warm wind. Bobby Bones rushed by her so close she could feel the heat of the engine. The crowd gasped and then cheered. Davy Digger rushed by her in barrel roll, so close she could smell his spicy cologne.

Again the crowd ignited in unison of their free and passion for the stunt. Suzy-Lu sprawled out watching as Billy Rex flew up to meet her. Quickly she rolled to the side as Billy Rex passed by missing her only by inches. His firm hand reach out grabbing her hand. Suzy-Lu's eyes locked with his as she gave him a smile.

"Give 'em hell girl." Billy Rex yelled as loud as he could.

There was a soft ping and a tug at Suzy-Lu as she felt her parka getting snagged in the slowly rotating tread of the Ice Grinder. The announcer over the loud speaker called attention to it. Screams for help filled the crowd. Billy Rex gritted his teeth as he reached to help her. Pushing the Ice Grinder into a barrel roll.

"Damnit!" Suzy-Lu growled.

"Abort eh! There's no way I'm gonna lose you!" He hollered out as the roll got tighter and faster.

"The hell we will! Let's make this part of the act then eh!" Suzy-Lu kicked up planting her feel on Billy Rex's thigh, his grip growing tighter on her hand.

Suzy-Lu reached out and snatched Billy Rex's light blade at his hip and ignited it, the blast crystal making the blade glow orange. In a flash she cut the parka free. Billy Rex's was able to catch a glimpse of her wearing the black rubber aero bodysuit that helped her control her body temperature. A smirk moved to his lips at how good she made it look. During the barrel roll Suzy-Lu was able to catch a glimpse of her Ice Grinder about three miles below them. Her lime green eyes caught his yellow eyes. Quickly she side flipped using the rotation of the Ice Grinder to plant her feet on the hood of the it. Her other hand finding Billy Rex's.

"Alright there, break the barrel roll and force a back flip. I want ya going so fast dat I get whiplash eh. I'm gonna grab yer shoulders and as we make it around I'm gonna flip down to my Ice Grinder, ya got it!?" Suzy-Lu yelled out a smile cracking to her face.

"Ya! Yer one crazy chick you know dat?" Billy Rex yelled back as he broke free from the barrel roll doing a quick corkscrew to correct himself.

Quickly Billy Rex jumped up on the tail of his Ice Grinder. Suzy-Lu grabbed the shoulders of his parka. Billy Rex cracked the acceleration handle pushing the Ice Grinder faster as he pulled as hard as he could. The Ice Grinder flipped and Suzy-Lu pushed off of the hood as hard as she could. The air current bit at the fur on her face and arms.

Suzy-Lu had thought about everything except for one little detail. What if her Ice Grinder was upside down? She was heading straight for the tread. There was no way out of this. A bright flash of light came from the right and as she looked. Bobby Bones was on his way without missing a beat. As he flew by her Ice Grinder he worked in a barrel roll the loud ting of his tread hitting her Ice Grinder fill his ears, the force rotated Suzy-Lu's ride just in enough time for her to plant her hands on the grip bar at the back of the seat.

The speed she was falling pushed down on her ride forcing it to flip over. The Terra was fast approaching, the throngs of people started to disperse so they weren't injured if something went wrong. As the Ice Grinder rotated she managed to plant her feet, her hands grabbed the handle bars and transformed it into the glider. The vehicle slowed and launched off her hollering echoed through the trees and the valleys of Terra Amazonia. The crowd below echoed her howl with ones of their own. Suzy-Lu sped off to join Billy Rex who was hovering a little ways away from her. There was a look of relief in his face.

"What's the matter there Billy? Ya look a bit rugged." Suzy-Lu smiled warmly and hovered her ride next to his.

"Dat was insane. Outta all the crazy crap I pull, never have I seen anythin' dat crazy. Ya coulda died." There was clearly a hint of worry in his voice.

"Billy Rex were ya worried about me?" Suzy-Lu smirked as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Well…ya! I don't want anythin' ta happen to ya there. Yer…" There was a long moment of silence.

"I'm what?…" Suzy-Lu urged on.

Billy parted his lips to answer, but stopped as he cocked his ears. "Ders trouble!"

Suzy-Lu finally heard the alarms from the Terra below. Davy Digger flew by lifting his goggles up to his forehead as he pointed off in the distance. Suzy-Lu turned and saw a huge fleet approaching. Below her the Screaming Queens were on their way to intercept them. Bobby Bones flew up to join them as he looked from Suzy-Lu and then to Billy Rex.

"Cyclonians man! What are we gonna do den?" He asked sweeping his blonde hair from his orange eyes.

"It's yer call. This ain't our Terra!" Davy added as he pulled a long baton from his back and ignited an orange double sided axe.

"We don't hava choice dere! Lock and load boys we're gonna give them what for." Suzy-Lu growled as she pulled her staff from the compartment behind her right leg extending it.

Billy Rex pulled free a pair of daggers and held them ready. "Alrighty, lets show dem hosers how we rock out loud eh!"

Four howls joined together as all Ice Grinders faced the fleet and launched towards them. Suzy-Lu reached for her ear piece, she wanted to talk to Jamie-Lu just incase this was the last time she would get to. Worry washed through her as she realized that the ear piece communicator was in her parka pocket. Quickly she hit the broadcast button.

"Dis is Suzy-Lu of the Absolute Zeroes. The Cyclonians are attack Terra Amazonia. We need yer help right now eh. Calling all Sky Knights in the area. Help, dere is no way we can win dis." Suzy-Lu swallowed hard.

Her lime green eyes scanned through the masses stopping on an all too familiar figure. Dark Ace reached up slowly pulling forth his long two handed sword, the red blade ignited. A smirk crept across his lips, his eyebrows kinking down in malice. His red eyes glistened with the joy of the impending battle. The wind blowing through his black hair tossing it around his head. To his right the greased features of his muscle bound accomplice Snipe. Snipe sneered and raised his mace as he flanked to the right taking a large squad with him.

To Dark Ace's left Snipe's sister Ravess, bright pink bangs hanging down over her face shielding her yellow eyes. Elegance and deadly in one. She stood on the back of her glider, one foot on the handlebars, the other on her seat. Slowly she drew the shaft of one of her arrows along the string of her long bow, a single violin cord played. The first shot was her's to take. The red crystal tipped arrow flew straight for one of the members of the Screaming Queens. The Sky Knight of the Screaming Queens Zana responded with pitching a short spear catching the arrow at an angle sending it off course.

Suzy-Lu dropped down between the Zana and Fiara sneering. "Alright girls lets rock their world."

Starling did her best trying to replay the message that she was picking up, but there was no way to get it to play straight through. Quickly she jaunted along the cool hallway of the Condor. She came through the door and went straight for her ride, straddling it. It had been a while since she had seen the Storm Hawks today and the message sounded urgent. The only thing she knew was the Terra Amazonia was under attack by Cyclonians. Starling started her slip wing and launched down the ramp as fast as she could. In a flash she burst by Finn who spilt his tropical drink down the front of him.

"Hey! Crazy lady where are you going in such a hurry?" Finn turned and looked at her.

"Cyclonians are attacking Terra Amazonia we have to go now." Starling skidded her bike around.

"Why don't we gather the rest of the Storm Hawks, it will only take a moment." Finn tossed aside his drink and hurried up the ramp to his ride.

"Because there's no time. If we hurry we can be there in fifteen minutes. Hopefully other Sky Knights in the area will respond." Starling revved her engine spinning her bike around and heading off again.

In a flash Finn was up in the seat of his ride and had it rumbling to life, his hand gripped his communicator. "Hey cats and kittens, Cyclonians are attacking Terra Amazonia. This is an all points bulletins, they need our help and now. Starling and I are on the way, join us when you can."

As Finn finished he peeled out chasing down Starling at neck break speed.

Aerrow gripped Jamie-Lu's wrist showing him the proper way to hold a light sword so that it would follow his lead instead of him following its lead. Finn's voice came over his communicator loud and clear. Aerrow stepped away his face went grim as he looked at Jamie-Lu.

"We have to help them." Jamie-Lu urged.

"I know, but its not going to be 'we'. Piper, come in. I'm leaving Jamie-Lu under your training expertise. Stork get the Condor ready for launch and follow Starling, Finn, and myself to Terra Amazonia. Junko join me as soon as you can." Aerrow took his blade away from Jamie-Lu and sheathed in at his hip.

"Come on Aerrow, I might not be able to fly, but I can still fight." Jamie-Lu gripped his shoulder.

"And you will, your job is to help Stork and Piper if any Cyclonians get on board the Condor. Now this is an order, do you understand?" Aerrow said furrowing his eyebrows as he started backing away for the door.

"…yes sir?" Jamie-Lu offered a salute as he watched Aerrow leave the room.

Radarr was ready for him the moment he walked into the hanger. His skimmer was running and ready for him. Not moments before he started revving his engine, Junko came running up the ramp straight to his skimmer hopping into the seat.

"Alright Aerrow, I'm ready to go. Lead the way!" Junko nodded and flexed his hands around the handlebars feeling the bike rumbling under him.

Aerrow nodded and sped away down the ramp at top speed, Junko following closely. After a few moments they were both airborne. In the distance they could see Finn and Starling already on their way. Hopefully they would make it in time to be of help of the terra.

Bobby Bones could feel the wind from the staff of a Cyclonian. He jumped up planting his feet on the seat of his Grinder. Swinging his light hatchet wildly tearing through the staff easily. Before launching himself over to board the Cyclonian's skimmer long enough to pitch him off. His long blonde bangs bobbing over his eyes as he laugh victoriously. A second passed before Ravess swept by snatching his stocking cap from his head and was off again.

Bobby Bones had just enough time to run his fingers through his hair before another Cyclonian was sweeping at him. In a swift jump he leapt from the skimmer to his grinder and was in pursuit. Suzy-Lu passed underneath him on her way to block and attack against the faltering Screaming Queen Fiara. Her skimmer was damaged badly and smoking, periodically it would sputter as if it were going out. Blood dripped from her forehead over her golden eyes. Machine oil coated her dark purple hair.

Suzy-Lu reached her hand out gripping the girl by her forearm pulling her from the skimmer to the grinder. "Alright, you take de grinder 'kay, I'm gonna take the skimmer."

Before Fiara could object, Suzy-Lu jumped to the sputtering skimmer and flew off leaving a trail of smoke. She knew how to keep it airborne long enough to cause some damage, after that she would have to work on another strategy.

Billy Rex swung one of his daggers in just enough time to block the smash attack that Snipe offered. Their rides were both locked together allowing them to combat violently in close quarters. Billy Rex flinched as he parried another deadly attack the ball of Snipes mace smashing down on the engine cover of Billy Rex's grinder. Billy Rex growled out taking this moment to smash Snipe in the face with his elbow. Snipe reeled back a little as he tried to regain control. Suzy-Lu barrel rolled by leaping from the smoking skimmer onto Billy Rex's grinder, she looked into his eyes.

"Ya might want ta move." A sleek smile came to her lips as Billy Rex didn't give it a second thought, he pushed off from Snipe's heli-blade before dropping away.

Snipe let out a triumphant laugh as he shook his head clean before turning to see the skimmer coming towards him. "Oh…son of a…"

The Skimmer got close enough to clip the propeller off of his heli-blade sending it plummeting to the Terra below. Snipe fell flapping his arms as wildly as he could before he opened his parachute. Ravess rolled her eyes before ordering one of her lackeys to go rescue him. A fire burned in her eyes, it was much more personal now. An arrow whistled passed Suzy-Lu's ear causing her to turn her head as if she had been shot. Billy Rex veered and banked away to protect her.

"You a'ight there?" Billy growled as he shifted again barely missing another Cyclonian.

"A course babe, just gettin' ready to rumble. Where did that snake Ace get too?" Suzy-Lu rotated on her heels perching on the hood of the grinder, her arms spread out as if she were flying herself.

Suzy-Lu closed her eyes and then opened them again slowly picking through the sounds. Her audio search in full swing her pink tongue lightly ran along her wind nipped lips. Suddenly a smile peaked, but at the same instances was gone.

"Get off of me!" Davy Digger's voice pierced her ears.

Suzy-Lu turned and saw Dark Ace straddled Davy Digger's Ice Grinder. His sword in one hand drawn back to strike. Davy Digger strangling from his other hand. There were only seconds left. Suzy-Lu pointed over to Davy Digger and Dark Ace, before she could say it, Billy was already heading that way.

Ravess dropped down between them her bow held at the ready, she was playing chicken with them, but even if they won, Ravess made sure they would lose. Her fingers released the arrow. As if everything slowed to a crawl the arrow was coming for Suzy-Lu's heart, there was nowhere for her to dodge to. If she did, Billy Rex would be struck. Suddenly a spear stuck in the hood of Billy's grinder. That arrow banked off the edge of the spear. A searing burn went all through Suzy-Lu's arm. It slit through her fur and skin as the fire crystal ignited and cauterized the wound instantly.

A firm kick to Ravess' face came from the rider of Suzy-Lu's Grinder as she halted long enough to give a Salute to Suzy-Lu, then launched away. Suzy-Lu fell to her knee and gripped her arm. A warm hand touched her back as she could feel Billy Rex holding onto her. Zara's voice filled her ears as she turned and looked to her left. Her battle darkened face shone through in the darkening sky. A grim look washed over her as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Suzy, I have to retreat." Her voice was ragged as she moved her hand.

Blood poured from the wound in her side. A thin golden shaft came from the wound. One of Ravess' arrows had struck her, but the crystal didn't ignited, she knew if she tried to remove it. It might torch her insides. Suzy-Lu winced and nodded slowly.

"Alright girl, get yer team out of here eh!" Suzy-Lu knew it was a helpless battle, she just hoped that the civilians on Terra Amazonia had been able to get somewhere safe.

"Davy's in trouble!" Bobby Bones hollered as he gripped the open wound at his forehead.

"Billy Rex quickly take me to Davy Digger there." Her voice was weary as she stood up again gripping the spear pulling it free from the metal.

Billy Rex sped as fast as he could. They were closing in, she could see Davy Digger gripping roughly at Dark Ace's forearm trying to free himself. The setting sun silhouetted her form. Davy Digger's eyes caught a glimpse of her before he kicked his legs up planting his feet against Dark Ace's chest and pushed off ripping his parka free from his grip. Davy Digger launched himself into a back flip and laid into a freefall.

Dark Ace sneered and caught something out of the corner of his eye moving just in time to feel the breeze of the wooden spear being swung at him. Davy Digger's grinder shifted hard as Suzy-Lu landed on it. Dark Ace looked up and shifted out of the way for the crystal blade as it slammed into the metal. Dark Ace jumped away from the grinder, he pushed a button on his belt as his switchblade passed under him as he landed on it and sped around for another assault on Suzy-Lu.

Billy Rex reached out and grabbed Davy Digger's hand and pulling him into the seat behind him. Suzy-Lu turned and looked at Billy Rex a grim look washed over her face as she sat down on Davy's Grinder.

"Alright boys, git yerself ta safety." Suzy-Lu shifted her head as if beckoning them to leave.

"What?! We can't leave ya here?" Billy Rex protested.

Suzy-Lu reached up and lightly rubbed his hand. "No, it's my job to protect my squad. Do this fir me. Billy Rex yer in charge 'til I get back."

Before Billy Rex could argue the point further, Suzy-Lu launched away towards Dark Ace. Dark Ace gave her a smile as she flicked his fingers for her to 'come get some'. Suzy-Lu jumped from the grinder landing on Dark Ace's switchblade. Quickly she swung the spear down at him, he quickly blocked her attack with his sword, before standing up in the seat. A quick flash of the blade slammed into the spear. The force of the blow jarred her shoulder pushing her down to her knees.

Billy Rex looked back over his shoulder. He swung his grinder around and prepared to fly back to help Suzy-Lu Ravess was fast approaching. An arrow flew out and caught ripping through a patch of his parka at his back. Davy Digger quickly patted out the fire that ignited from the crystal tip of the arrow.

"Billy, we gotta go. Suzy-Lu'll be alright lets not give her somethin' else to worry about eh." Davy Digger reached around him and unzipped his parka pulling it off of him and dropping it.

Billy Rex thought about it for a few seconds before speeding away. As the parka drifted down through the air. Ravess snagged it and tucked it into her lap laughing triumphantly. Quickly she few back to join the rest of her squad.

Suzy-Lu rose her knuckles up connecting with Dark Ace's chin sending him stumbling back as he swung his sword out. The rubber body suit at her belly split and melted. She jumped back digging her foot claws into the hood of the switchblade, her arms flailing around as she was trying regain her balance. Dark Ace jetted forward wrapping his hand around her neck squeezing, she closed her hands around his forearm digging her claws in.

Dark Ace stabbed the blade of his sword into the metal between Suzy-Lu's legs. He balled his hand up and swung it hard, slamming it into her stomach. Suzy-Lu gasped and loosened her grip and coughed out hard trying to keep from blacking out.

"Now that I have your attention. Tell me where the freak is Sky Knight." Dark Ace whispered his breath hot against her face.

"I…dunno what…the hell you're talkin' about?" Suzy-Lu spit in his face.

The back of his hand stung her cheek as the force of his slap snapped her head to the side. A small drip of blood ran down from the corner of her mouth. She coughed out again licking the corner of her mouth before spitting at him again. The blood imbued spittle ran along his cheek as he wiped it away before gripping her by the hair and pushing her to her knees in front of him. A heavy thud stung her face as her vision was filled with a white light. Dark Ace shook the sting from his knuckles as he lifted Suzy-Lu up again by her hair.

"You know what I'm talking about. Where is that freak of a brother of yours?" Dark Ace hissed as he slapped her again.

"Ya can go to hell, ya'll never get my bro." Suzy-Lu relaxed in his hand and passed out.

Dark Ace growled and sat down on his seat again laying Suzy-Lu across his lap. "Alright we didn't get what we were looking for yet, but we will. Back to Cyclonia."

Dark Ace veered his switchblade hard to the right and sped away from the setting sun. The fleet quickly moving up behind him. Below on the Terra there were plumes of smoke filtering up from the downed skimmers and grinders.

Starling flew up as she touched her lips. The carnage left behind was horrible. Starling hovered her ride over the Terra as Fiara flew over to join her. Finn grimaced as he turned in enough time to see Aerrow fly up behind him followed closely by Junko. There eyes floated along the ground stopping on Fiara's eyes.

"This is horrible, was anyone hurt?" Starling asked her voice was shaky.

"Minor cuts and bruises nothing bad, but they got Suzy-Lu. I don't know what they're going to do to her. We have to save her." There was frantic look in her eyes.

"Oh my god! We'll get her back we promise." Aerrow nodded slowly as he sighed.

"For now I recommend we not tell Jamie. Until we start working on a plan. He'll do something reckless and race off to save her, he might end up getting himself killed." Starling offered as her green eyes looked at Finn's, Junko's, and then stopped on Aerrow's.

"That's crap, but we don't really have a choice though." Finn grumbled and shook his head slowly.

"I know it's not practical, but think about him. He needs us. Suzy-Lu wouldn't want it any other way." Starling said her gaze was cold upon Finn's blue eyes.

Finn bit his bottom lip and nodded. "Alright."

"I don't agree with this, but I'd do anything for Jamie." Junko said softly as he looked down.

"It's going to be difficult, but it's for him." Aerrow bit his bottom lip and nodded.

"Alright lets go." Starling said softly as she looked at Fiara.

"If you need any help rescuing Suzy-Lu let us know. The Screaming Queens are at your disposal." Fiara swallowed hard and veered her ride away going back down to the Terra.

Starling swallowed heavily as she sped off back the way they'd come. It was going to be difficult to face Jamie-Lu with this horrible secret, but it was for his own good. Nothing would be gained from him running off to battle the Cyclonians without fully grasping his power.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter Thirteen:

"A Moment Alone With The Eternal Pessimist."

Jamie-Lu's eyes slowly open as he glances over at the digital clock on his nightstand beaming back at him. He reached up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as pushed himself into a seating position. He breathed out heavily the cold air in the room making his breath show. There was a burning in his chest coming from the scar. The pain was intense and hurt throughout his whole body as he turned and put his feet on the ground. For some reason it took almost all of his strength to stand, even when he was standing he grew a little weak in the knees.

Jamie-Lu stumbled through his door into the hall. He pressed his palm against the wall to stabilize himself. The rhythmic breathing exercises he did helped the pain dwindled until it finally went away. He took the earpiece from the chain around his neck and pushed it into his ear. Adjusting the microphone over his parched lips.

"Suzy-Lu, please come in. I'm feeling a bit lonely and I want to talk to you." Jamie-Lu waited a long moment before he rolled his eyes at his childishness.

"Wow you're an idiot. She's probably sleeping, any normal person would be sleeping at this hour." He scolded himself as he sighed.

A long moment passed before he started to relax. He turned down the hall, walking quietly as to not disturb anyone. He passed the doors that he knew all too well. Starling's room, Junko's room, Aerrow and Radarr's room, he whispered to himself as he stopped in front of Piper's room.

The door was unlocked, as she had told him before if the door was unlocked he was more than welcome to come in. The door slowly opened as he tiptoed into the room doing everything he could to be as quiet as possible. Piper was all bundled up in her blankets. Jamie-Lu could feel how cold it was in the room. Quietly he shifted through the room to the thermostat. Piper had set it for the lowest possible setting. Jamie-Lu couldn't figure out why she would try to sleep in such a cold room.

Jamie-Lu walked over to the bed, kneeling down next to where Piper was sleeping. She was out like a light and no matter how alone he was, he couldn't bring himself to disturb her from such a peaceful slumber. He passed back through the door closing it behind him as he continued on down the hall. He could tell the bridge was getting closer, by how bright the lights were at the end of the hallway.

Someone was already in the bridge at this time of night. There was no telling who it was. Jamie-Lu was just relieved that someone else was up to spend time with. It was clear that he missed Suzy-Lu, even when she was on a mission she always had time for him and now that he was without her he didn't realize just how hard it was to be without her.

His foot stepped down on the rubber pressure mat as the door slid open. The light from the bridge was dim and cut down to a medium. His teal eyes scanned around the room. A smile slipped to his lips as he saw Stork standing at the table. It looked like he was working on something. There was a set of headphones hanging around his neck and the blare of music coming from them covering the sounds of Jamie-Lu's feet claws tapping the metal floor.

Jamie-Lu leaned on the table and looked down at the rather large sketch pad that Stork was working on. The sketch wasn't at all what Jamie-Lu was expecting. He had been expecting a schematic for the Condor. Instead it was sketch of Suzy-Lu standing next to himself. It was if he were sketching the first time they'd ever met. The detail was amazingly accurate right down to the patch work on Suzy-Lu's right elbow. Jamie-Lu cocked his head and cleared his throat.

Stork jumped and dropped the pencil on the table. His tiny pupils jumped around in his twitching eyes. After a few seconds of searching they locked on Jamie-Lu. The frightened look seeped back into his common look of dismay. He ran his long green fingers down the front of him as if he were a frightened cat smoothing his fur.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on me, you could have given me a heart attack. Such a painful way to go. I would have been very upset if you had." Stork pressed in on his chest as he heaved.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Jamie-Lu cleared his throat.

"Up awfully early, aren't you Jamie." A gentle whisper escaped his lips as he picked up the sketch pad to close it.

Jamie-Lu reached out lightly pressing down on the sketch pad before Stork was able to pick it up. "Wait, what are you drawing there?"

"Oh I assure you its nothing important. What brings you to the bridge at this time of the morning?" Stork said pulling the sketchpad free from Jamie-Lu.

"I couldn't sleep, I suppose you could say I had a nightmare." Jamie-Lu leaned his hip against the table crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"A nightmare!? It wasn't Terra Tropica Sand Beetles burrowing into your brain, that always does it for me?" Stork hugged the sketch pad close to his chest.

"Ah…no. What is your fascination with horrid ways of dying?" Jamie-Lu chuckled as he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well there are only a few things in this world that are constant. Death by horrible means is one them." Stork moved over to a small wooden chest on the floor, where he tucked the sketch pad away.

"Oh…Kay. Actually a lot of my nightmares are fragments of my past." Jamie-Lu pushed himself away from the table and walked over to the main window, looking out into the star filled night.

"Fragments of you past huh? Like what?" Stork moved over to stand next to him.

Jamie-Lu shook his head gently. "It's all stuff I don't want to remember. If I dwelled on it, I would be miserable all the time."

Stork watched as Jamie-Lu traced his fingers down his own reflection in the glass stopping at the reflection of his scar. Stork sneered a bit and nodded his long black bangs bouncing in his face. A moment passed and he raised a finger to make a point.

"I may not seem like much, but I can tell that you've not lived an easy life like the others of your kind. Your eyes are too deep to be as shallow as the rest of them. The accident is only part of the burden you carry." Stork's tone hissed on in a philosophical way.

Jamie-Lu opened his mouth to say something. "…"

Stork just cleared his throat and turned away from the glass and continued to saunter slowly through the bridge. "In one way you're like me. Talent undiscovered, but reject by your own limitations. I am an artist of both the technical fashion as well as the emotional fashion. But my own fear of life keeps me from expressing it. I suppose I have given into my fear and am patiently waiting for the bottled up emotional creativity to drive me to my deepest doom."

"Wow…that poetic and a little disturbing as well. I guess since you've shared your dismay with me, I shall do the same in turn." Jamie-Lu nodded gently as he looked back at his reflection.

"The burden I carry is the idea that my birth brought my father shame. I was runt, the doctors said I wouldn't live through the night. My father was embarrassed and left my mother in the nursery. Suzy-Lu told me he was gone for weeks at a time, when he came home I was the last thing he expected to see…no I was the last thing he wanted to see." Jamie-Lu swallowed hard as he felt Stork's lanky fingers resting on his shoulders.

"All my life I was weak, different. Instead of being strong and rowdy like the other Blizzarians. I stayed in my room…my safe haven and studied, read, took in all the knowledge I could. If I went outside I would be teased and beaten up for my difference. Suzy-Lu and Billy Rex were the only ones who stood up for me. Later on I found out that my father was getting drunk at the local pub and telling everyone of how he didn't have a son. My mother was afraid to speak up on my behalf…" Jamie-Lu was cut off by Stork's question.

"But female Blizzarians are the more dominate sex. Couldn't she just stop your father." Stork squeezed softly at Jamie-Lu's shoulder. "No, because my mother had lost all of her fury long ago and now depended on my father for everything." Jamie-Lu moved away from the window and walked over to stand in the dimly lit corner.

As he turned and looked at Stork, the once teal eyes swirled and shifted in brilliant oranges and lavenders. "I read so many books about heroes and the unsung heroes. I never wanted to be anything but an unsung hero. No fame no fortune, just to be strong enough to protect the ones I loved. I told my father about my dream. He laughed and with a firm slap across the face, I fell and looked up at him. He said. 'Boy, you'll never be anything. You can't even take a hit. You hide behind your sister all the time. You take up so much of her time, she probably hates you for it.' When I tried to protest he laughed and walked out of the room."

Stork felt s little uncomfortable with the strange glow in Jamie-Lu's eyes. Stork's eyes jolted around nervously before locking with Jamie-Lu's eyes. Tears on well up on the brims of his eyes wanting desperately to shed. But a fury inside of them held the tears at bay. Jamie-Lu's eyes glowed now as he stepped back into the light. The scar on his chest seemed to be throbbing with his heartbeat.

"All I wanted was to be a hero so I could hear my father tell me that he was proud of me and that he loved me, but all he ever did was laugh at me and call me his greatest regret." Jamie-Lu sighed softly and turned his back to Stork.

Stork walked over and pressed his palm to Jamie-Lu back. "That's a pretty big burden to carry Jamie. Even though you feel this way, you're always…a constant source of light. How?"

"Its hard to explain really. I have this need to spread a little sunshine into other's lives so they know it could always be worse." Jamie-Lu wiped his eyes as he let a little smirk through.

"How…enlightening!" Stork let out a light chuckle.

"Funny! I notice that you're down a lot. I want to give you something that I use to read all the time when I was down. I'll be right back." Jamie-Lu walked through the door into the hall, in a quick walk he went back to his room.

Under his bed was his bag, he slowly pulled it out and opened it. He fished around through the contents until a smile came to his lips. He pulled out an old leather bound book. His eyes scanned the title etched on the binding. 'Hamlet' he tucked it under his arm and pushed himself to his feet. A short jaunt later and he was back on the bridge. Stork was walking around the bridge pondering he and Jamie-Lu's recent discussion. Stork's long index finger slowly moved around his chin. Jamie-Lu smirked and held the book out to him.

"Here! Its not written like book, because its actually a play. But when I read it I always felt better about my situation. Hopefully you'll get the same out of it." Stork took the book from his hand and looked over the cover.

"William Shakespeare's Hamlet, huh? I think I'll read it right now, since there isn't much else going on." Stork raised an eyebrow, a crooked smile coming to his lips.

"Its right up your alley. I'm sure you'll like it. I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. Thanks for listening to me ramble." Jamie-Lu turned around and started walking towards the door.

"No, thank you Jamie-Lu. I was doubtful when I first met you. OF course its not secret that I'm not fond of the Blizzarians. But to be honest with you, you've got what it takes to be a Storm Hawk, but the position I think you're made for is already spoken for." Stork lay the book on the table.

Jamie-Lu cocked and ear and turned to look at Stork from over his shoulder. "Oh, and what position would that be?"

"You'd make a great Sky Knight. Goodnight Jamie and don't let the Terra Saharr sand mites bite." Stork chuckled as he turned his attention to the book.

Jamie-Lu smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Stork, see you tomorrow."

Jamie-Lu walked slowly back to his room, his door stood open as light poured into the hallway. Much to his surprise Piper sat on his bed wrapped in his blankets. Her eyes lit up at seeing him. Slowly she rose from the bed. The blankets cascading around her like a robe. Her hair lay free from its normal pony tail, and framed her face with its raven tint. Jamie-Lu passed through the door closing it behind him.

"Is everything alright Piper?" Jamie-Lu moved over to sit on the bed so he can look up at her.

Piper shrugged and sat down next to him. "Well to be honest, I couldn't sleep. I was drifting in and out of sleep when you came into my room. You left before I could say anything."

"Well, I didn't want to wake you up." Jamie-Lu chuckled as he reached up to tuck a stand of the ebony hair behind her ear.

"In the future, if you ever need anything you can wake me up." Piper leaned closer so he could fix her hair. "I promised your sister I would take care of you and you're going to make me break that promise if you don't let me help."

"Alright I promise next time. I'll wake you up." Jamie leaned back on his hands causing her to have to turn so she could see his face.

"What did you need anyway?" Piper said doing her best to not look anywhere other than his eyes.

Jamie-Lu looked away from her eyes, finding himself blushing. "Oh it was nothing. It was me being silly. Honestly it's something I don't like to think about. I'll tell you some other time I promise."

"Jamie, I take promises very seriously. So if you don't plan on keeping a promise, you shouldn't make it." Piper's smile faded to a look of seriousness.

Jamie-Lu ears shifted back as he watched the beautiful smil fade before nodding gently. "I don't make off hand promises. I've had enough of those in my lifetime."

"Alright then I accept your promise." Piper reached over gripping Jamie-Lu's hand, her fingers lightly folding along his.

"Piper I…" Jamie-Lu started to say, but stopped himself short.

Piper looked up into his eyes. "What is it?"

"…It's nothing, would you like me to walk you to your room?" Jamie-Lu stuttered out his fingers slipping free from hers.

"Wow! So gentlemanly of you." She remarked as Jamie-Lu got up and offered her a hand.

Slowly she let the blanket slip from her shoulders onto the bed, before reaching up and taking his hand. With ease he helped pull herself to her feet. Jamie-Lu gave her a quick look over as he admired the yellow pajamas she was wearing. Piper blushed and lightly swatted at him.

"Hey buster, no roaming eyes on Terra Piper got it?" Piper giggled and slipped her hand down along his arm.

"Sorry, its just I've not seen those pajamas before." Jamie-Lu walked along with her out the door and down the hall.

Piper's fingers kept shifting around against his. The squirming feel kept bringing his eyes to hers as she gave him a playful smile back. Ther thumb lightly massaged against the back of his hand. A tingle ran through Jamie-Lu's entire body. They stopped in front of her bedroom. Jamie-Lu leaned against the doorframe watching as Piper walked through it.

"Would you…like to stay the night with me?" Piper's eyes widened as the words slipped through her lips, Jamie-Lu stiffened a little against the doorframe as he cleared his throat.

"I…I didn't mean like…what I meant was not with me, but sleep in my room." Piper stammered as she corrected herself. "I set the temperature low just in case you ever wanted to stay the night or maybe needed to see me. I didn't want you to get overheated."

"That's sweet of you Piper, I just don't want to cause any rumors or anything. I don't want to damage your reputation." Jamie-Lu said softly as he pushed himself away from the wall.

Piper blushed as a smile crept to her lips. "Alright then maybe some other time?"

"Yeah, goodnight Piper. You sleep well alright." Jamie-Lu pulled her close against him in a warm hug.

Piper wrapped her arms lightly around his thin waist, burying her face against the soft fur of his chest, blushing all the more as she felt his lips against the top of her head. She closed her eyes and held him for as long as he would let her, before he stepped back. Slowly he turned and walked down the hall, stopping long enough to give her a gentle wave. Piper lightly waved back as she watched him disappear down the dimly lit hallway. Her minds raced with thoughts about him. The idea that he was concerned more about her reputation than a chance to be intimate, made her heart skip a beat. Slowly she stepped into her cold room, the door closing her into darkness. She felt around for her bed. The bed sheets were cold as they rushed up to meet her. Her eyes focused in on the dim light from the digital clock. There would be no sleep tonight, all she could do was think about Jamie-Lu. A smile came to her lips as she realized that thinking of Jamie-Lu wasn't such a bad thing.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapter Fourteen:

"Keeping a Promise."

Jamie-Lu gritted his teeth at the feeling of Piper pushing down on the back of his thigh pressing it tightly to his chest. The muscles were pulled so tightly that they felt as if they would snap from the tension. Piper's fingers slid slowly and gently along the smooth fur at the back of his leg. A red tint sunk in under her tan skin. Her amber eyes traced along the muscle structure in his thighs.

"Alright Jamie, now that your legs are all stretched out, we should really get on with the training." Piper sat back on her heels as she watched Jamie-Lu stretch his legs out until they rested on the mat.

Jamie-Lu looked up at Piper, his teal eyes showing his fatigue. Jamie-Lu had already learned all the Sky Fu tactics that Aerrow could offer. Piper had taken over training him in the advanced arts. Piper had done everything, but taken it easy on him during the last few days. The aches and pains were more apparent than they were during the training with Aerrow.

Piper looked back at him a single strand of her raven hair fell down over her big amber eyes. There was a pride in her gaze when she looked at Jamie-Lu. He was a much faster learner than she had anticipated. Thanks to all her studying of Blizzarian anatomy, she was able to teach him how best to use his body for certain techniques. Piper lightly traced her fingers over Jamie-Lu's knee feeling the soft fur of his leg. Her eyes trailing down his body admiring his developing muscles under his training shorts which were form fitting rubber. It offered more mobility for his body type. Jamie-Lu could feel her eyes taking in his form. Her eyes playing along his bare chest until they found his eyes.

Jamie-Lu's ears perked up as his eyes moved down to Piper's hand before slipping back up her arm. His eyes moving over her beautiful figure. Her dark hair was pulled back from her eyes in a tight ponytail at the top of her head. One strand hung down lazily over her face. Her tight black body suit she wore was equally as form fitting as his shorts. It had been fashioned differently so it was reinforced in certain area to conceal and add comfort.

Piper removed her hand from his knee and caressed a finger along the top of his muzzle until it rested between his eyes, causing them to cross as they stared at her finger. "Hey buster, eyes up here."

"I'm…sorry." Jamie-Lu whispered his ears lay back, his eyes shyly meeting hers.

Several thoughts ran through her mind as to how she should respond. The smile on her face showed that she wasn't angry about him looking. In fact she was a little flattered.

"Come on we have to get a move on." Piper whispered softly as she moved her fingers through his hair.

Jamie-Lu couldn't keep himself from smiling. It was clear he was feeling better by the fact that she smiled and dismissed the whole thing. Unfortunately his body didn't feel any better. He gritted his teeth again as he rolled over and did a push up into a standing position. Politely he turned around and offered to help Piper to her feet. Piper did her best to fight the giggle that loomed as she took his hand. Piper was easily pulled to her feet as she shifted close to Jamie-Lu. Shifting around him in a graceful step.

"Try to keep up." She whispered softly as she reached down and lightly caressed along his tail.

Jamie-Lu tensed up and shivered at the feeling of his sensitive tail being caressed. His parched lips parted as he tried to say something. In a quick rush Piper drew forth a flat palmed hit to Jamie-Lu's mid section. The force pushed him back a few steps. She was playing dirty. Jamie-Lu had let his guard down and Piper was sure to exploit it. The fighting stance was sloppy at first as Jamie-Lu dropped back. He gained his composure again, hunkering down to keep his body minimized as Piper had taught him how to do.

"…no matter what, don't drop your guard even for a second." Piper moved forward almost at lightening speed.

A quick tan flash was all that Jamie-Lu could see before he felt the sting. Piper's kick was solid and left a unseen mark on Jamie-Lu's shoulder. Doing the best he could to match her speed. He rolled his body hard to the left. The breeze from her attacks were close enough to ruffle his fur. Keeping himself tight and ready to spring at any given moment.

Piper jolted forward into a tight half flip landing behind Jamie-Lu. Sweat was beading up on his forehead. His mind was racing. Piper wasn't playing this time. The hits were solid and painful, her speed was catlike and dangerous. Jamie-Lu didn't have time to attack he was to busy defending the punches and kicks that were thrown. Jamie-Lu's balance was deteriorating quickly. Piper had him on the run and she knew it.

Piper shifted hard with solid punch. A gleam came to Jamie-Lu's teal eyes. Like a beckon in the darkness the opening he had been waiting for came. Jamie-Lu sprung forward, he swung his hand out laying a solid slap against Piper's stomach. The shot was merciful but stung painfully. Piper felt the air pushed from her lungs for a brief second. Piper's concentration was shattered, she relaxed her outstretched arm and everything seemed to slow down.

Jamie's free hand reached up and gripped her outstretched wrist. The world spun as he crouched down into a spin, planting his back against her stomach and in one fluid motion pulled her off her feet, over his shoulder, and down onto her back on the mat. Piper stared up at him with a smile.

"Are you alright?" Jamie-Lu panted softly as he looked down at her.

Piper nodded slowly as she rocked up on her shoulders wrapping her calves on either side of his head. Quickly she pulled him into a flip. The room spun as the mat rushed up to catch him. Every bone in his back jarred causing him to gasp. Piper was up even before he hit the mat. Playfully Piper sat down on Jamie-Lu's chest pressing her knees into his biceps so he pinned under her. His nose instantly picking up her scent. Even through the sweat of the work out she smelled good. There was a new scent to her that he couldn't place. It was strong, strong enough to make his cheeks flush red.

Jamie-Lu looked up at her. Sweat ran down from her cheeks, his eyes following the drop as it slipped along her jaw line and dropping to her chest. It heaved as she did her best to control her breathing. Her eyes were heavy as she gave him a soft smile. There was a hunger in her eyes that made him a little uneasy. Slowly she shifted her body down along his straddling across his belly. Her fingers softly playing with the sweat soaked fur of his ribs.

"What are thinking about Piper?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly.

Piper's cheeks were still flushed red from the workout, but there was something else there. "Ask me again…sometime."

Jamie-Lu slowly moved his fingers up to take hers holding them tightly. "No fair, that's my line."

"Well I'm borrowing it, what are you going to do…" Piper stopped suddenly.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke the mood. "Hey lovebirds, I'm not interrupting am I?" Aerrow leaned against the door frame with his arms across his chest.

Piper slowly stood, offering to help Jamie-Lu to his feet. She was a lot stronger than she appeared. As she needed little effort to help Jamie-Lu to his feet. Piper paced over to grab a couple of towels that lay on the corner of the mat. Jamie-Lu's ears lay back as he could tell there was something bothering her. It was plain to see that she was trying to control something by how she kept pacing. A wave of relieve washed over him as she playfully tossed one of the towels at him. It wrapped around his face, he offered a gentle giggle, as he dabbed the sweat from his fur.

"No…of course not Aerrow. Did you need something?" Piper said quietly as she took a step closer to Jamie-Lu wiping her face off.

"No, I just wanted a moment to speak with Jamie-Lu." Aerrow leaned down picking something up from the floor at his feet. "I was out and about today on Terra…Amazonia."

Piper raised an eyebrow at the pause when he mentions Terra Amazonia. It had been like that for a few days now. Jamie-Lu nodded gently as Aerrow approached him holding out a bundle of brown cloth. The bundle was heavier than Jamie-Lu had expected. His fingers fumbled with the cloth excitedly.

"I got this for you as a gift." Aerrow said softly offering an uncomfortable smile.

The only person that ever really gave him any gifts was his sister. He slowly unwrapped the present. A thin curved blade lay in his hand. The blade was only and inch wide and about fifteen inches long. It shimmered in the light of the room. The polished steel was so clean it reflected his face. The hilt was a textured cylinder that stopped at a T section where the blade started. At the end of the hilt was a crystal notch that could be used to enhance the blade. It was empty for now.

Jamie-Lu gripped the hilt and held the sword up. It was heavier than it appeared, but not too heavy for him to handle. Piper smiles warmly at Aerrow and then looked back at the blade. Slowly she paced over to him.

"Beautiful sword, how much did it cost you?" Piper whispered softly in his ear.

"Two Geyser crystals and a cloaking crystal..." Aerrow whispered back as he watched Jamie-Lu admiring the sword.

Piper shook her head slowly. "No way, that sword is worth more than that."

"You're right, I traded one of my energy blades…" Aerrow cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Aerrow, how sweet of you. But if you needed help, I could have went in halfway for it." Piper was genuinely shocked.

"I know and I appreciate your offer to help, but this is something I had to do on my own. It's hard to explain. Besides I can always get my blade back when I come up with a Energizer Crystal." Aerrow cleared his throat and stretched.

Piper giggled softly and elbowed Aerrow in the side. "Admit it…you like him."

Aerrow chuckled softly and shook his head. "Won't admit it, and you can't make me.

Jamie-Lu gave it a few practice swings testing the weight. Like a child with a toy his smile never faltered. Aerrow leaned back on his heel smiling in a rather triumphant way. Piper rested her hands on her hips and watched as he gloated. Jamie-Lu stopped as he turned his attention back to Aerrow.

"Aerrow…thank you so much." Jamie-Lu lurched forward wrapping his arms tightly around Aerrow's shoulders.

Aerrow's eye widened as both of his eyes went out to the sides, he hadn't expected to be hugged. "Oh no…no thanks necessary I just did what any Sky Knight would do for his squad member."

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Aerrow, its just not many people give me gifts." Jamie-Lu quickly stepped away as he felt sheepish as he realized that he'd embarrassed Aerrow.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong. We all show out gratitude in different ways. I…just can't begin to express how proud I am of you. You've more than lived up to the promise you made me when you were in the hospital." Aerrow smiles softly as he took a few steps away.

Jamie-Lu blushed brightly. It felt good to hear Aerrow speak about him in such a way. Aerrow could tell by the look in Jamie-Lu's eyes that he hadn't expected to hear such praise. Aerrow just looked at Piper and nodded before he turned and walked out of the room before any more words could be said.

"Wow…I never expected to hear him say something like that." Jamie-Lu whispered as he slowly wrapped the short sword up in the cloth again.

Piper moved up behind him her fingers tracing slowly along the wet fur of his shoulders moving down to the small of his back. It was easy to tell that her fingers were searching for his. The tender caresses bringing Jamie-Lu's eyes to meet with hers.

"He means every bit of it too. You did really good today Jamie, you're improving by leaps and bounds everyday. One day you'll even be able to beat me." Piper whispered softly as he held his hand in hers.

The insides of Jamie-Lu ears turned pink as he politely kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you so much. I don't want to sound odd, but I've really enjoyed your class."

There was a look on Piper's face. She was wearing a blush that had been with her since after the fight. A scent that was totally different surrounded her, Jamie-Lu couldn't help but notice it. Piper could feel his eyes upon her as she slowly turned away and walking over to a water bottle taking a long drink from it. There was something about her demeanor that was worrying Jamie-Lu.

Jamie-Lu slowly walked up behind her resting her fingers on the small of her back. He could feel her jolt and tremble softly under the warm of his soft touch. Piper and turned to look at him from over his shoulder, her face looked almost nervous.

"What is it Piper? You're acting strangely." Jamie-Lu's voice was soft and welcoming.

"I'm alright…Please don't worry about me its nothing really." She took a deep breath as she forced a smile. "It's silly…"

"If you're sure." Jamie-Lu pulled his hand away taking a few steps back and turned around to walk away. "Piper."

She turned and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Everyday that passes by I want to tell you something. I walk by you in the hallway and just as I open my mouth to say it my tongue falls off. I just can't seem to build up the courage." Jamie-Lu blurted out as he tucked the wrapped sword under his arm.

"Jamie-Lu, you know you can tell me anything you want." Piper did her best to sound playful.

Jamie-Lu turned to face her. "I know, Piper I…" he stopped talking as a soft beeping came from the watch at his wrist. "Oh…Starling's lesson."

"But wait, what were you going to say?" Piper asked hopefully, almost desperately.

"I'll tell you later." Jamie-Lu looked her in the eyes and was captivated by their brilliant amber sheen.

"Alright…I won't force you to tell me. Have fun swimming. I will come check on you later." Piper said her voice holding her disappointment back.

"I promise I'll tell you later." Jamie-Lu slowly walked away before he turned and jaunted out the door.

Piper lowered her head and shook it sadly. She hugged herself it was the only thing she could do to comfort herself. Why does he have to shroud himself in so much mystery? Was he going to say the words she needed him to say, or was she just being a silly little girl? Piper sighed softly and took a practice stance. The frustration was coming to a boil and she had to blow off the steam before she exploded.

Terra Tropica was most known for its beaches. But Jamie-Lu soon learned that the seer number of swimming pools, ponds, water springs, and water slides was nothing to sneer at. If there was a water related sport, Terra Tropica had it covered ten fold. For that past few week Starling had been training him in how to survive in the water from diving to snorkeling. At first Jamie-Lu had been a little uneasy about the whole water thing. But after a few lessons and playtime he warmed up to the idea.

Starling pushed herself along the bottom of the pool before she added a quick turn making a ring with her arms. Jamie-Lu flipped his powerful legs sending his thin frame through the ring with ease. Starling smiled despite holding her breath. Before Jamie-Lu had a chance to recover from the speed burst. Starling passed underneath him playfully tugging his tail before pushing onward. The surprise attack force that last remaining bubbles from his air supply causing him to race to the surface. Jamie-Lu splashed into the late afternoon air taking a deep breath. He waded slowly along the body of the pool until he was in the shallows. His long lavender bangs hung down over his eyes as the water ran down his body. A warm breeze swept across his soaked body. It was nice to be in the cool water of the pool.

Starling surfaced several feet away, before swimming closer. Her well toned body shifted easily from swimming to waded. She rose from the water and walked over to him. Water splashed everywhere when Jamie-Lu flipped his hair. Jamie-Lu took a glance at Starling and gave her a smile before averting his eyes from her dark purple, two piece bathing suit covered body. Starling giggled softly as she splashed a heavy wave of water over him.

Jamie-Lu spit the water out before he ran his fingers through his wet hair once again. A heavy sigh followed. Starling stopped and looked into his eyes. It was plain to see he was fatigued. Jamie-Lu could feel the cool water trickling down his body. The lesson had only been in session for a little more than thirty minutes. Starling was a little concerned that Jamie-Lu was already tired. Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and slowly shook his head, doing the best he could to stay wake. He blinked his eyes slowly before opening them. The shimmering ripples almost hypnotizing him. His eyes grew heavy once again as he slowly started to drift to one side. Starling lightly rested her hand on his shoulder, the feeling caused his eyes to snap open.

"Jamie-Lu are you alright?" Starling moved closer to offer support.

Jamie-Lu blushed as he realized he must have dozed off. "…Starling…I'm sorry."

"There nothing to be sorry about, I'm just worried about you. The last few days you've been so psyched about the swimming lessons." Starling wrapped and arm across his back to make sure he didn't lose his balance.

"I apologize, I've not been sleeping well." Jamie-Lu whispered softly.

Starling pursed her lips as she remembered what happened to Suzy-Lu and tensed up. "For how long has this been going on?"

"Well it started after the accident. But it's been worse for about few days. I think its because I just had a huge session with Piper and it left me tired." Jamie-Lu sighed softly his ears laid down.

"Well there's no doubt about it. You have been working very hard lately. Here let me show you something. Lay back in the water." Starling rested her hand against his shoulder slowly pushing him to lean back.

Jamie-Lu wasn't sure what she was doing, but followed her instruction. He lay back in the water feeling it tense against back. It was cool and calming. Starling pressed her hand against the middle of his back under the water. Her other hand reached down and caressed the back of his calves pulling them out from under him. His body resting all its weight on just her hand. Jamie-Lu felt panic sweep through him as the water wrapped itself around him so just his face was sticking out of the water. His arms started to flail as he fought against the impending drowning that wasn't coming. Starling could feel him trembling and shifting against her. His heart was starting to beat faster and his breathing increased.

"Easy Jamie, I won't let anything happen to you." Starling's voice was calm and soft even though it was muffled by the water that covered his ears.

Starling was close at his side, the feeling of her hand against his back was soothing in a way. Jamie-Lu relaxed his body wrapped in the pleasantly cool blanket. He felt as if he were sleeping on a bed of feathers now. Her forest green eyes were locked with his as he could feel the cool water kissed at his cheek.

"Close your eyes Jamie-Lu and relax." Starling whispered gently as she moved her other hand to cradle his legs.

"What happens…if I fall asleep." Jamie-Lu whispered as he could feel his eyelids growing heavy.

"Then sleep, I will stay here and hold you up until you awaken." She whispered warmly. "You have nothing to worry about. I won't let anything happen to you."

Before Jamie-Lu could respond he had drifted asleep. Starling smiled softly and looked down at him. She slowly moved her hand to wrap across his back. She was cradling him in the water like a baby. Being near him made Starling feel good. There was something about him that reminded her of younger brother. Her green eyes watched as his chest rose up and down slowly. Piper walked slowly along the path through the vine archway. She held a tray of cold drinks, stopping quickly when she saw Starling and Jamie-Lu. Starling looked up and offered a smile and a sharp nod. Piper wore a tight tie-dye orange, one piece bathing suit. It shone like a beacon against her tan skin.

"What's going on?" Piper set the tray down moving over to the edge of the pool.

"Shh, he's taking a nap. Come here, so I don't have to talk too loud." Starling used her head to beckon Piper closer.

Piper nodded, kicking off her sandals before slipping into the water. The water was nice and cool against her over heated body. She walked slowly along the bottom of the pool. A smile came to her lips at how peaceful he looked being cradled by Starling. Piper gently ran her fingers along his back up to between his shoulder blades as if she were petting him.

"Here take him. I think it would be more significant for him to wake up in your arms." Starling held Jamie-Lu out easily.

He weighed nothing anyway, but under the water he was as light as a feather. Piper wrapped her arm lightly across his shoulder bladed, the other arm slipping behind his knee pulling him tightly and protectively against her body. A soft moan escaped his lips as he took a deep breath. Slowly he pressed his head against her chest as if to cuddle into her.

"Aw! He's so adorable when he sleeps." Starling whispered giving Piper a smile.

"I know. I've stood in his room and watched him sleep…" Piper looked back at Starling whose eyes were as big around as oranges.

"That's kind of creepy!" Starling pressed, her low tone doing little to hide her shock.

"Its not like that at all, Its just when I can't sleep at night watching him relaxes me." Piper smiled fondly at the thought.

"He told me he hasn't been sleeping well. Nightmares I would think." Starling whispered softly as her eyes traced over the scar on his chest.

"Yeah…there are nights when he's very restless. I wonder what he dreams about. He never talks about his past or his dreams and when you ask him he avoid the questions all together." Piper sighed softly and looked down at his soft face.

"Well don't push him, the last thing you want to do is scare him away. He doesn't know how to deal with people. Be patient with him and he will open up on his own." Starling whispered softly before reaching out and caressing her fingers softly along his hair.

Piper nodded softly, not looking up from Jamie-Lu's peacefully sleeping face. So many secrets resided in his mind, all she wanted to do was unlock them. Unfortunately Starling was right though, further pushing might chase him away and then all would be for nothing.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapter Fifteen:

Why Doesn't He Notice Me?

Jamie-Lu breathed out softly as he slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bedroom. He didn't fully remember how he'd gotten back to his room. All he knew was that Piper and Starling were involved. He hadn't slept that well in such a long time. It took every ounce of strength to move. There were muscles in his body aching that he didn't even know he had. His back creaked as he rolled over on his side and pushed himself up into a sitting position. The cool air felt good against his aching body. The cold air made it easy for him to feel all the bruises all over him, he was so glad that he was covered with fur so that no one could see the bruises.

The room was dark except for the glow of the digital clock on the table next to his bed. It was barely dawn which was odd for him to be wide awake, but the pain running through his body wouldn't let him go back to sleep even if he wanted too. He ran his fingers slowly around the floor finding his pants as he pulled them on. Softly he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands before stepping out into the hallway. A dull light filtered down from the ceiling casting the halls in shrouds of shadows.

Jamie-Lu walked along slowly. The cool metal under his feet pads. It was warm on the Condor tonight, sweat already beading on his forehead as he stopped in front of the bathroom door. It slid open quietly. Bright light filtered into the hallway forcing him to squint to see. As he walked in he turned and pushed the close button, before hitting the red lock button.

"Jamie! Bloody hell what are you doing up at this hour?" The familiar accent hit his ears causing him to tense up, still squinting against the light.

Starling quickly wrapped herself in a towel turning her back to him. Jamie-Lu quickly snapped about so his back was to her. Jamie-Lu ran through all the thoughts in his head, trying to figure out what he was going to say. Starling looked over her shoulder and smiled at the fact that he was polite enough to avert his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you Jamie, I just want to know what you're doing up at this hour? You were out like a light when Piper and I carried you to bed." Starling asked as she paced, gathering up her discarded clothes putting them into the laundry chute, moving as if by routine.

"I didn't mean to barge in. What are you doing up so early? I assumed…and I know I shouldn't assume, but I assumed that if the door wasn't locked no one was in here. I'm really sorry." Jamie-Lu stammered out as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I thought I locked the door so its actually my fault. I always get up this early to start getting ready for the day. Don't worry about it Jamie. I know you wouldn't do anything like this on purpose. I'm fairly certain you didn't see anything…, or did you?" Starling raised her eyebrow her voice taking on a playful tone.

Jamie-Lu blushed brightly as he shook his head. "I didn't see anything. All I wanted to do was take a shower. My body hurts all over from the training and the warm water might make me feel better."

Starling paced up behind him resting her hand on his shoulder and giggled as she felt him jolt slightly. "Relax Jamie I know you didn't do it on purpose, there's nothing for you to be sorry for."

"I just didn't want you to think of me as some kind of perverted monster or something." Jamie-Lu did his best to keep composed.

Starling lightly rubbed the fur along his shoulder to his neck. "Jamie I know you have this complex with people being afraid of you, am I right?"

Jamie-Lu nodded and turned to look at her. "Yeah you're right. Are you afraid of me?" His voice was so soft in the quiet room.

Starling took his hand and turned in one graceful motion pulling him over to the bench to sit with her. "To be honest Jamie…you don't frighten me, but your powers do."

Jamie-Lu nodded and didn't say anything as he slowly sat down on the bench between Starling and her perfectly folded uniforms as she continued talking. "Right now I've never been so comfortable with someone under the circumstances we are in. I've been trying to find a way to approach you and it seems that you found the way for me."

"What do you mean?" Jamie-Lu whispered gently.

"Slow down, I'll explain what I mean. I've met thousands of people in my life and out of those thousands there have only been a handful of people that have left an impression on me. You're one of them. You have such a beautiful outlook on life and its refreshing. Not to mention you try and try until you succeed. Your determination is unwavering. I've seen so many people crumble under the circumstances of life that you have. I don't think enough people have told you this, so I took it upon myself…" Jamie-Lu interjected as he held his hand out to her.

"That's very sweet for you to say Starling, I just do what I feel is right in my heart." His voice was calm and cool, but a smile resided on his face.

Starling could see it in his face that what she had said had gotten through to him just by the light in his eyes. "You have such a beautiful smile. Something about you reminds me so much of Aerrow."

Starling got up and started walking towards the shower hall, when she heard Jamie-Lu call back after her. Her green eyes followed over to where he was standing by the door leading to the hall, she was greeted by his teal eyes.

"You like him don't you? I mean you really like him." Jamie-Lu pushed the green unlock button.

"More than even he knows." Starling blushed as she hugged herself softly.

"I thought so. You know…you should tell him. Something this important shouldn't be put off. I'll leave you to take your shower. See you later." Jamie-Lu stated softly as he pushed the button to open the door.

"Thank you Jamie, I'll see you soon." Starling started back for the shower door.

The door opened and Jamie-Lu stopped eye to eye with Piper, who quickly looked from Starling to him and then back to her again. A look of confusion washing over her only matched by the look in Jamie-Lu's eyes. The look of confusion in Piper's eyes slowly changed to something Jamie-Lu couldn't place as her amber eyes drifted from Jamie-Lu to Starling and then back again. Jamie-Lu could feel his heart speed up as he realized how this must look.

"What are you doing up so early Jamie?" Her voice whispered out as she pushed by into the shower room.

"I couldn't sleep, my body hurt and I was going to take a shower, but Starling was already in here so I thought I would go talk to Stork for awhile." Jamie-Lu explained as he leaned against the doorframe acting like a shield.

"Oh, I see. You do know you can talk to me right, at anytime. I'm sure I've mentioned that to you before right?" Her orange eyes pleading with him.

Jamie-Lu nodded gently and smiled. "I know, I just don't like to burden people. I'm afraid that you'd get tired of me waking you up every time I couldn't sleep."

Piper nodded gently and shrugged doing her best to hide the things she really wanted to say. "…well the offer will always stand Jamie no matter what. Please think about it alright."

"Of course I will. Piper I…I should go, I don't want people to think anything is going on between the three of us. I'll see you soon Piper." Jamie-Lu backed away and down the hall.

Piper wanted to say something, but he had already disappeared down the dark hall. Her hand hit the button as hard as she could the door closing and locking. Starling sighed softly and sauntered back to the bench, something told her that she wasn't going to be taking a shower anytime soon.

Piper turned and walked over to her, her eyebrows bent in sadness. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Calm down Piper, I know what you're thinking and you're very wrong." Starling said sitting down in front of Piper.

"What should I be thinking then. I walk in on you're naked in a towel and Jamie's half naked with a smile on his face." Piper urged as she hugged her body.

"Piper think about this honestly, you've been coming in here every night for two weeks asking me advice about how to get Jamie-Lu to notice you and every night I tell you exactly what to do and you don't do it. Tonight isn't going to be any different. Nothing happened between me and Jamie, he was hurting and wanted to shower, but I was already in here. We talked for a few minutes and he respectfully left. Even if you don't trust me. You know Jamie, better than the rest of us. Is he really that type of guy?" Starling explained as she took Piper's hands in hers and lightly rubbed them. "You know that he's a gentleman."

Piper nodded and closed her eyes doing everything she could not to scoff at her own stupidity. "I know, I just wish he would come to me about it. I've read this Blizzarian data pad about three hundred times. Nothing, its does nothing to help me. I traded a weapon enhancing crystal for it and it hasn't helped me one bit. His body hurt I could have given him a massage or anything. What am I doing wrong?"

Starling smirked and shifted over patting the bench next to her. "Piper listen first of all throw that data pad away. Jamie is not an average Blizzarian. Second of all, you have to take it into account that you're the first girl that's ever been interested in him. He's going to be dense about the signals you're sending. Third; he's painfully shy. Fourth; he's had self esteem issues that's caused him to have several shields up that you have to work through."

"Alright, I see that now, so what should I do?" Piper sighed softly resting her head in her hand.

"As much as he's not like other Blizzarian there is a piece of him that is. The female Blizzarians are always up front about what they want. So the females make the first move. I think you should make the first move." Starling lightly ran her fingers through Piper's hair.

"So what should I do?" Piper said softly.

"Well next time you're talking to him, some place rather quiet. Set up a topic that would require him to talk about something personal or intimate. At that moment, quickly move close and kiss him. I guarantee you he feels the same away about you." Starling gave her a reassuring smile.

"You think that will work?" Piper question looking into her eyes.

"I'm certain. Go try it." Starling got up from the bench and nodded gently.

"Thank you Starling…" Piper reached up to hug her, but was stopped short.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but sitting here talking to you in a towel was hard enough, but hugging you while wearing this towel is something I would rather not do. I'm sure while in the middle of the hug someone else would walk through that door and I would hate to have to explain that. You're very welcome now go find your prince charming and leave me to shower in peace." Starling gave her a soft smile and a heavy nod.

"Agreed. Thanks again Starling." Piper stated as she turned and started walking for the door.

"You're welcome. I will see you at breakfast." Starling chided as it was easy to see her patience was running out.

As Piper reached for the open button the door slid open and Stork stood there with a tool box and a pair of goggles on. Starling frowned at seeing Stork with the idea that she knew exactly where this was going. Piper looked down at the tool box and then back at Starling who rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"What is it Stork?" Her voice echoed her irritancy through the bathroom.

Stork's yellow eyes traced down Starling picking up on her frustration. "Morning, I was just going to fix the lock on the door. Junko broke it yesterday and it was on my list of things to do…Is now a bad time?"

"No by all means, everyone else has been in here tonight while I've been trying to take a shower. Is there a way to lock the shower room door?" Starling started walking towards the shower room.

"Yeah, its actually a bolt lock. Primitive but effective, heh." Stork shrugged as Piper pushed by him and started walking down the hall and out of the conversation.

"It will do fine. Stork if anyone else comes through that door. Would you kill them for me please." Starling disappeared through the door bolting it close behind her.

Stork grimaced as his eye twitched. "She…frightens me."

Piper walked along the hall quietly. She stopped in front of Jamie-Lu's door lightly knocking on it. After a moment the door slid open and she was greeted by the big teal eyes she was hoping to see. A smile ran along his muzzle as he stepped back away from the door beckoning her in. Piper slipped through the door and sat down on the bed. There was a soft glow coming from the Solaris crystal on his desk. The Basic Sky Fu Book lay open next to a paper full of notes that he had been taking.

"Studying?" Piper said softly as Jamie-Lu closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I want to make sure I do alright tomorrow. I don't want to fail your quiz. I'm nervous that I'll fail and everything will be for nothing." Jamie-Lu whispered softly taking a drink of the orange colored juice from the cup on his desk.

"Jamie, you're not going to fail. You care more than anyone else about doing everything perfect, we all see it. You could get every move wrong, but you would pass on sheer dedication." Piper smiled as she pulled his pillow into her lap.

Jamie-Lu could feel a blush coming on as he looked at her, he could see the Goosebumps forming on her shoulders and down her bare arms. She hugged the pillow tightly trying to keep warm. Jamie-Lu moved over sitting down on the bed next to her. Slowly and cautiously he wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her an uneasy smile. He could feel her shivering, she must be freezing he thought to himself.

"I hope you don't mind my arm, you looked cold so I thought I would. I mean you're shivering and the goosebumps, not that I was checking you out…" Jamie-Lu stopped talking once he felt her warm fingers resting upon his lips.

Piper leaned close her nose almost touching his. Jamie-Lu blinked slowly as he breathed deeply of her soothing scent. Her body was warm against him. Piper was shivering all the more. Her fingers softly tracing along the smooth flesh of his lip. Jamie-Lu shuttered at the soft tingle from her finger moving along his lips.

Piper took a deep breath before whispering. "Its not cold in here Jamie."

Jamie-Lu swallowed softly and breathed out. "But the goosebumps?"

The soft hint of citrus on his breath drew her even closer. "Being close to you gives me goosebumps."

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes trying to calm the shutter in his heart, his breathing was short. "What about the shivering?"

Piper's fingers moving slowly along his cheek resting there. "Your scent makes me tremble, its on everything in this room."

"Piper I…don't…" Before he could finish his thought Piper leaned forward and kissed him.

The room seemed to tilt and slide away from reality. Jamie-Lu closed his eyes, cocking his head slightly into the kiss, his lips were soft and warm against hers. Slowly she parted her lips tasting of whatever juice he had been drinking. Her fingers slowly moved along his chest abd up to his shoulders, pushing him onto his back on the bed. A blush shifting through him as he could feel her weight on top of him. After a long moment Piper pulled away from the kiss taking a deep breath. It was as if she had just awakened from a dream. The room felt hazy and comfortably warm. Like laying in the tall grass on a spring afternoon. She rubbed her forehead against the fur of his chin.

"I wanted to tell you so badly how I felt about you." Slowly she shifted down is body tracing her face along his chest being careful not to touch his scar. "But I kept chickening out. I kept dropping hints hoping that you would catch on." Piper could hear the quick beating of his heart, his soft chest fur against her cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Jamie-Lu was interrupted by the feeling of her fingers against his lips.

"Don't be sorry Jamie, its not your fault. I should have just come out and said it." Piper ran her fingers lightly along his face.

"I'm not very good with stuff like this. Females are very much a mysterious to me. My sister being the only exception and she's my sister." Jamie-Lu explained as he closed his eyes at the feeling of her fingers running through his chest fur, the feeling like a tingle running through him.

"I just have to know, every time I made a pass at you, you didn't think there was sometime wrong with me did you?" Piper leaned up to look into his eyes.

"Well beyond the hint of Deep Gorge Madness I thought you were fine." Jamie-Lu giggled gently as she lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Not funny Jamie." She giggled as she slowly shifted her legs from the bed to the floor.

Jamie-Lu sat up on the bed and took her hand in his holding it gently. "Sorry I couldn't let the moment pass."

Piper looked down at his three fingers in her palm before wrapping her fingers around them. "Never let any moment pass."

Jamie-Lu smiled as he realized that he had said something similar to Starling earlier. He should listen to his own advice he thought. Pulling her closely so he could rest his forehead against her stomach, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. Piper blushed warmly and ran her fingers through his hair and along his ears gently, the soft flesh was firm, but lay back easily as she rubbed along them. A shutter ran through him at the feeling of her touching his sensitive ears. A fire was lit somewhere deep inside and grew even more with ever pass that her fingers made along his ears.

Piper felt a blush grow even hotter on her cheeks as she remembered what she had read about Blizzarian ears from the data pad and moved back to running her fingers through his hair instead. After what seemed like a long quiet moment, she knelt down in front of him, kissing his lips again.

"You look tired?" Piper whispered softly as she helped him lay down on the bed.

Tired was only one emotion he was feeling now. All the emotions that he'd never fully experienced were getting the better of him now, his eyes slowly moving along her face. "Yeah, my body hurt to bad to sleep earlier." Jamie yawned and stretched out.

"Well then just close your eyes and get some sleep 'kay." Piper climbed over him laying between him and the wall with her head resting on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" His voice was filled with sleep.

"I'm sleeping with you." Piper whispered gently into the fur of his shoulder.

"But what about what people will say?" Jamie-Lu closed his eyes breathing in deeply.

"I don't care what they'll say, I've chased you long enough. I'm not letting you go tonight." Piper snuggled into his side lovingly.

A smile slowly slipped along his muzzle as he pulled her closely to him snuggling in warmly. Piper closed her eyes and breathed in his natural scent as she started to drift into a gentle sleep, followed closely by Jamie-Lu.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapter 16:

The Interrogation

Suzy-Lu's head was covered by a black linen sack as she was dragged along. There was little she could tell about her situation. It had been a long flight and several stops. Her stomach hurt from hunger and her body ached from being restrained. Two Cyclonian soldiers were dragging her somewhere. Chances are it was to see the head cheese herself; Master Cyclonis. Torture was going to be the name of the game for sure. Suzy-Lu was tough and it was going to take a little more than pain to break her.

A door closed behind her as she was dropped onto her knees on the warm metal floor. She winced, but she didn't make a noise. Silence sunk into the darkness that surrounded her. Her hands bound at her back tightly with metal wire, no matter how she fought against them they just cut into the fur on her wrists. The air was thin inside the linen sack, she made sure to control her breathing. Something clanked behind her as she shifted her ears as best she could against the cloth sack. Instinct told her to turn and look, but reason told her that it would be pointless.

"Well hello Blizzarian dog." A voice came from behind as the sound of foot fall approached.

Suzy-Lu smirked as she turned to the sound of the voice. "Hello dere Dark Acehole."

Dark Ace smirked as he stepped into the only beam of light in the dark square room. "I take it you're enjoying the hospitality."

Suzy-Lu sat back on her heel joints. "Oh ya, you could say that. Although ya might wanna tell Cyclonis that the décor is so last century. Dark and gothic went out with the fall of the old Cyclonis doncha know."

"Cute! You're so adorable there on your knees tied up." Dark Ace gripped the sack and roughly pulled it free.

Suzy-Ly quickly looked around the room. It was solid metal with instruments of torture lining each of the walls. The only light in the room came from a single heat crystal imbedded into the ceiling above her. The light filtering down upon her. She could feel the sweat beading up around her brow. There were two other figures standing off to either side. Suzy-Lu couldn't make out who they were, because the light shone in her eyes. The foot steps drew closer as she turned and looked over her shoulder at Dark Ace.

Dark Ace stepped around her and knelt down in front of her, he ran his fingers along her cheek as a smile trace his lips. "You're quite attractive as well. Perhaps I should…ah take advantage of the situation at hand."

Suzy-Lu grinned widely as she looked down at his lap and then back up. "With that? Yer gonna wanna bring somethin' bigger than that to da dinner table there chief. 'Cuz if that's it, then I'm leavin' hungry."

The tall figure to the right chocked out as she giggled. Suzy-Lu's sensitive ears pick up immediately who it was; Ravess. Which mean that the other figure was Snipe, those two very rarely went anywhere without one another.

Dark Ace glared over at the figure to the right. "Something funny Ravess?"

"Why yes. The fact she knows about your 'short comings' is quite humorous." Ravess giggled gently as she shifted her weight to one leg.

"See dere bud, it seems like da whole neighborhood knows what's under da hood there, sure ain't no Hemi huh?" Suzy-Lu laughed out loudly her voice echoing through the room.

Suzy-Lu's laughing was cut short by a heavy back hand to her cheek. Her head flailed to the side as she quickly shook it off. A light trickled of blood came from her bottom lip from where it had been split before. The blood slipped from her chin and fell to the fur of her chest. Her green eyes locked with Dark Ace's red eyes, his eyebrows bent in fury. A smile found his lips again.

"Now we are going to get down to business. I want to know where your brother is?" Dark Ace regained his composure as he wiped the blood from the back of his hand.

"He's on Terra Nunya." Suzy-Lu licked her lips as she could feel the tear that her sharp teeth had made in her lip.

"Terra Nunya? Never heard of it." Dark Ace cocked his head inquisitively.

"Oh maybe, I shoulda use it's full name." Suzy-Lu smirked, her teeth were smeared with blood.

"And that would be?" Dark Ace was losing his patience by the second.

"Oh it stands fir, Terra Nun ya business, Dark ASS!" Suzy-Lu laughed in his face.

Dark Ace gripped her tightly around the throat and squeezed the laugh out of her as she chocked, he leaned closer to her. "Well if pain won't loosen your tongue. Perhaps pleasure will."

Dark Ace slid his fingers roughly through Suzy-Lu's hair pulling the hair band free from her ponytail. Her hair fell down around her head, it was longer than it had appeared. Slowly he traced his fingers along her long ears. Suzy-Lu shuttered gently as she closed her eyes. Her ears were sensitive to affection and she couldn't control the tingle running through her.

"Yes, I've studied Blizzarian anatomy. I know that you're ear are just as sensitive as…other parts. Finding it hard to control your urges?" Dark Ace whispered hotly against her cheek.

"Go ta hell Ace. Ya can rape me, ya can beat me, but I'll never betray my brother." Suzy-Lu spit her blood filled saliva into Dark Ace's face.

Dark Ace slapped her hard across the face again before gripping her throat. "Oh you'll only wish that I'd rape you compared to what I'm going to do to you."

The door opened and a shrill voice filled the room. "Dark Ace, get away from her."

Dark Ace's eyes opened as he turned and looked at thin framed figure that was shadowed in the darkness. Dark Ace moved away, doing his best to regain his composure. The figure moved around Suzy-Lu as if studying her. The figure stepped into the light, her face was covered by the shadows from her hood, her fingers were cold against Suzy-Lu's heated face.

"What has she told you?" The hood turned and faced Dark Ace.

"Nothing, she seems to be very strong willed." He offered back as he looked down at Suzy-Lu.

"Then we will work harder to divulge the information we need. Snipe give me the burner." She trilled as her long fingers unfolded.

A moment later very heavy and clumsy footfall came from behind Suzy-Lu as she looked up at the cylindrical device that was now in the figure's hand. The figure beckoned Dark Ace closer holding out the device. Dark Ace took the device and flipped the silver switch on it. At the end of the cylinder was a light red glow growing brighter.

"Mark her Dark Ace!" The figure's voice cut like a knife.

Dark Ace knelt down in front of Suzy-Lu again and smiled. "You should have just told us."

Dark Ace pressed the glowing part to Suzy-Lu's chest just under her collar bone. The rubber of her bodysuit melted into her fur and skin. Suzy-Lu jolted back and pursed her lips hard. The smell of her burning fur and sting of the burning flesh made tears well up in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry out. After a long moment the sting had faded into a gnawing heated feeling. Suzy-Lu sighed out softly and smiled weakly.

"Failed again huh?" Was all she whispered.

"Hmm, she does indeed have a high tolerance for pain. Snipe, break her left wrist." The figure ordered as Snipe moved close kneeling down behind her.

Suzy-Lu did everything she could to fight back but the wire bands cut into her wrists spilling little dribbles of her blood. Suzy-Lu flexed everything she could, imagining the worse pain she could ever feel hoping to dull the coming onslaught of pain she would be feeling. The snap was loud and clean. It felt as if her hand had be pulled off. Suzy-Lu huffed a few time and gritted her teeth into a groan, waves of lightening ran up her arm searing and tingling every nerve ending.

"Heh, is that all ya got? Still ain't tellin' ya nothin'." Suzy-Lu laughed through gritted teeth.

"Its true, Blizzarian's have a very high tolerance to pain. Dark Ace cut her ear off." The hiss came from the hood.

"Ya can do whatever ya want ta me, I'm not tellin' ya anythin'." Suzy-Lu growled out as she watched Dark Ace draw his sword. "Ya may take me out, but the Absolute Zeroes will come and tear ya apart."

Dark Ace gripped both of her ears in one hand as he held them out. Lightly he touched the blade of his sword to the ears preparing to saw them off as slow and painful as he could. Suzy-Lu shivered and closed her eyes, she would do anything to protect her brother even if it meant for her to lose her ears. A small trickle of blood dripped from her ear where Dark Ace had pressed his blade into the sensitive flesh.

"Wait, hurting her isn't going to do any good. Something tells me that this little Blizzarian bitch actually likes it." Ravess shouted as she stepped up.

Ravess pushed Dark Ace out of the way gripping Suzy-Lu by the hair and holding her head so that her eyes were even with Ravess's. "Your friends are dead, they're not coming for you. Snipe and I tracked them down and killed them one after another. They died whining and whimpering like pups who lost their mother. They died like cowards."

Suzy-Lu tried to fight back against the haunting glimmering in the large woman's eyes. The pain had gone from her body as the words were now driving into her heart. Slowly she shivered and shook her head against the strong grip at her hair. Tears were in her eyes now, tears that she had been fighting back. These were tears that she would shed for fallen family members and friends.

"You LIE! Ya could never defeat my boys!" Suzy-Lu screamed out.

Ravess let go of her hair and slowly stepped away. "I lie, do I?"

Ravess picked up a small pack that lay on the floor where she had been standing. Slowly she paced over to stand in front of Suzy-Lu. Ravess sneered as she turn the bag up spilling the contents on the floor in front of her.

Suzy-Lu felt her heart shutter in her chest. The chard parka that belonged to Billy Rex lay before her. Her eyes moving down to see the shattered goggles that belong to Bobby Bones, and the stocking cap of Davey Digger. The tears came out more easily now as she slumped her shoulders. Ravess smiled and took a few more steps closer, kicking the items aside.

"Now if you don't tell us where your brother is. We will gather up more Blizzarian's one by one, torture them and kill them before your very eyes. Then when we find your brother we will take what we want from him and then torture him and kill him in front of you. Just when you're begging for death, we will throw you into one of our holding tanks so that every waking moment you'll see all of their deaths over and over. It will be all your fault." Ravess whispered sharply in Suzy-Lu's ear.

Suzy-Lu hung her head and muttered softly. "The Storm Hawks."

"He's with the Storm Hawks?" Dark Ace asked sharply.

"Well done doggy. Snipe show this Blizzarian dog to her room." Ravess slowly rose and faced the figure in the hood.

Suzy-Lu closed her eyes as she slumped over on her side on the floor. Snipe walked over and picked her broken body up and carried her through the door and down the hall. The figure aiming her eyes towards Ravess, having to look up at her tall stature.

"That was genius Ravess, thank you so much. Dark Ace take Ravess, Snipe, and two others. Track down the Condor and bring me the Blizzarian boy. Do not engage the Storm Hawks, we want his whereabouts unknown. And do not harm him, if you do. I will harm you. Do you understand me?" The hooded figure said watching him nod firmly before turning and walking towards the door.

Snipe carried her limp body down the corridor. A Cyclonian guard saluted him and opened the door to one of the holding cells. Cast iron was everywhere and emanated the heat of the lava pit of the wasteland. Snipe thoughtlessly tossed Suzy-Lu's body onto the metal floor. Suzy-Lu winced as the pain shot through her. Something in the corner scrambled around heading for the door, but Snipe slammed it hard and turned around laughing triumphantly.

The figure slowly moved up to Suzy-Lu, but she just lay there. A cool nose touched her ear as she jolted at the feeling. "Suzy?"

A familiar voice came through the darkness causing Suzy-Lu to open her eyes. "Logan, is that you?"

"Yeah, lay still there 'kay." His voice was soft in the dark room.

Logan-Leah scrambled around behind her and slowly started to undo the wire bands. He could feel the broken bone at her wrist making him move more cautiously. Finally her hands were free as he helped her shift into a sitting position. Logan-Leah searched around the floor, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness so it was easier for him to see. Slowly he gripped a rib bone that had been discarded and crawled back over to Suzy-Lu, sitting with his legs cross. He gripped the edge of his t-shirt and ripped a few bands from it laying it across his thigh.

"Hey dere, hand me yer wrist Suzy." His eyes followed the light fur of her forearm as she rested it weakly in his lap.

"This is gonna hurt eh!" Quickly he set the bone in her wrist making sure to be quick as he made a splint with the rib bone and the strips of his shirt.

Suzy-Lu whimpered softly as she sighed as the surging sting eased. "Thank ya Logan."

"No prob, it's the least I can do fer ya. 'Specially after what I did." Logan-Leah said softly hanging his head.

"What did ya do?" Suzy-Lu asked as she cocked her head slowly.

"Cyclonis tortured me, 'til I told her where the Zeroes were at. I should've been stronger."

"Its alright, I revealed where my bro was. They killed da rest of the Zeroes and now they're gonna kill us and Jamie too." Suzy-Lu did her best to breath without crying.

"They killed the Zeroes. Those sons a bitches. We gotta escape and giv'em some payback." Logan-Leah whispered softly as she could hear tears in his voice.

"Easy dere boy. We'll work ona escape plan later, but fir now. I need a moment ta rest." Suzy-Lu whispered as she leaned against Logan-Leah.

Logan-Leah wrapped his arms around her and held her closely, burying his face into her neck sighing softly. Several days ago he had been captured and tortured. The pain was easy to deal with, but being alone in the holding cell was almost too much. Even in light of all that had happened and the destructions of the Zeroes was a fact that was hard to ignore. But now he was with his fearless leader and together they would find a way to break free and exact their revenge.


	17. Chapter 17

-1Chapter 17:

"I Don't Want To Remember."

Jamie-Lu smiled as he looked over the action figure that Suzy-Lu had sent to him. It was eerily accurate in face to his own. Fond memories moved to his mind as he thought about all the action figures Suzy-Lu had given him over the years. He was pulled from his thoughts by the door slowly opening. Jamie-Lu sat up on the bed, tucking the action figure behind his back. Piper walked in letting the door slide closed behind her. She was all bundled up in comfy looking orange flannel pajamas.

"Hey Jamie, I'm not bothering you am I? I know its kinda late so if you want me to go I'll understand." Piper said as a blushed laced her cheeks.

"No its fine, I was having a hard time falling asleep anyway." Jamie-Lu did his best to shift over with his one hand still tucked behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind your back?" Piper cocked her head and hugged her body against the cold.

Jamie-Lu chuckled lightly as he looked down at the floor and then up at Piper again. There was a long silence as they looked at each other, a smile gracing his lips as he cleared his throat trying to work out an explanation for what he was hiding behind his back.

"Let me guess, ask me again sometime, right?" Piper said the tone in her voice showing her disappointment.

Jamie-Lu chuckled, shaking his head as he held out the small action figure of himself. "Remember the package my sister sent me a while ago. She had this made for me the last time she was on Terra Neon."

Piper took the action figure and giggled. "Wow this is neat. You have your own action figure."

"Yeah, its custom made. There's only one in existence. For years Suzy-Lu has been buying me action figures of the Sky Knights and squad members of Atmos from her friend on Terra Neon. He gives her a discount because she's such a good customer. Well since I collected all the available ones, he offered to make one for me. I've only met him once, but he said by the look in my eyes he could tell I was born to be a Sky Knight." Jamie-Lu got up from the bed setting the figure on the corner of his desk, posing him just right.

"Wow that is so cool. You have all of the figures?" Piper said sitting down on the bed still hugging her body.

"Yeah, I even have the Storm Hawks action figures. If you ever come to Terra Nord I'll show them to you. I know its kind of geeky." Jamie-Lu walked over to the small console on the wall.

"No, you're not geeky at all. I think its nice when you talk about yourself. You know Suzy's friend is right about you?" Piper said watching him.

"What do you mean?" Jamie-Lu turned off the air conditioning so that Piper wouldn't be so cold.

"What are you doing?" Piper cocked her head leaning back onto her hands on the soft bed.

"Turning off the air conditioning so you're not so cold. What was my sister's friend right about?" Jamie-Lu said leaning against the wall as he looked at her.

Piper smiled at the idea that he was going to sacrifice his own comfort, so she wouldn't be cold. "Oh, that you do have the makings of a great Sky Knight."

Jamie-Lu started laughing as he pulled his tank top off to adjust his own body temperature. "Yeah right? I don't even have the makings to be a good squad member."

"Jamie, don't be so hard on yourself. You have shone so much potential and even more talent than you give yourself credit for." Piper shook her head gently.

"Yeah, I'm weak and sickly, quite clumsy and a bookworm." Jamie-Lu's smile faltered as he sarcastically counted on his fingers the failings.

"There's nothing wrong with being a bookworm, I know because I'm one too. Oh and don't get me started about being clumsy. You're not weak either you just need to find a center for your self esteem. I've seen how strong you can be. And so what if you're sickly? You've been given a gift that some of the most powerful men wouldn't be able to control, and here's the kicker; you're learning to control it." Piper got up from the bed and rested her hand against his.

"I don't have anymore control over this than I did when I started." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he looked down at her hand.

"That's not true, I've watched you. I've seen you develop. You're gaining control more and more everyday. You're doing a beautiful job." Her voice was soft as she drew even closer, it was apparent to her now that he was holding something back.

"Yeah, well that's not what my dad would think, that's not what the rest of the Blizzarians would think either." Jamie-Lu knew what she was saying was true, but he still fought against believing it.

He pressed his back tighter against the wall as if he were trying to escape her. She was delving deeper inside of him than he was comfortable with. He looked down to the floor so that his hair would fall over his eyes.

Piper whispered softly and rubbed his hand. "Why would you say that? You never talk about your dad or your mom. Let me in Jamie, why do you feel so poorly about yourself?" Piper reached up pushing the hair away from his beautiful eyes. "Don't hide from me."

"I don't…I don't want to remember…anything that's happened to me. I just want to live my life. But the more I think about it. The more I wish I would have died in that cave." Jamie-Lu looked away closing his eyes.

Piper reached to touch his cheek turning his face to look at her as she shook her head. "Don't ever say that Jamie, you mean something to so many people. We all love you, without you our lives would be a lot darker. Suzy loves you, she wouldn't have worked so hard to make something of herself if she didn't have you to look up to her. And I…love you. I can't help heal your scars if you won't let me in."

"I can't let you in…it would hurt you…I would hurt…" Before Jamie could finish Piper darted forward touching her lips to his.

Piper's eyes slowly closed as she felt Jamie-Lu responding to her affection, his warm lips greeting her chilly lips. Slowly she trembled against his hands as they slid up along her back pulling her closely. She relaxed into his embrace, his arms moving down to wrap around the small of her back. The fur against his bare chest was warm to her touch. Lightly her fingers played down his chest as they grazed the stubble of the scar a sharp pain pierced her mind. She could hear a heavy grunt coming from Jamie-Lu as she was sucked into darkness.

Piper floated through a limbo. A daydream she though, but when she tired to pull away from the dream nothing happened. A current running through her as if she was surrounded by the Sonic Aura emitted by Jamie-Lu earlier. Around her echoed the intense screams of a woman somewhere in the distance. Quickly she hurried on towards the screams. Someone was in danger and she was going to rescue them. A door at the end of the tunnel, no not a tunnel a hallway came into view. The soft echoes of her footfall filled her ears as she walked along. There was a plain white door where the screams had been coming from. Her hand clasped around the handle of the door and it slid open easily. She found herself engulfed in a blinding light.

A Blizzarian woman lay in a hospital bed, she looked tired and rugged, her fuchsia hair draped across her sweat covered face. Long ears hung low, being pressed into the pillow. Her fingers were entwined with the tiny fingers of a little blizzarian girl that looked just like her. At the edge of the bed sat a blizzarian man. Lavender hair dripped down over his blue eyes, the same dark lavender fur formed a beard at his chin. The rest of the fur was a light blue under the snow gear he wore. The screaming had stopped and all that was left was a happy family scene. The door opened and the doctor came in. His voice echoed through Piper's mind as she listened to the conversation. Piper started to wonder where Jamie-Lu was during all of these events.

"Lara,…Jamis, ya might want ta send Suzy there, into the hallway eh." The doctors accent was thick as it echoed through her mind.

"Go into the hall sweetie." Lara-Lu spoke softly as Suzy-Lu nodded.

The small child was Suzy-Lu, she couldn't have been more the four years old. Excitedly the little girl hopped down off the bed and walked into the hall. Piper saw her duck just out of sight staying close to the door so she could listen in. Piper smirked as she could definitely see Suzy-Lu's defiance now. A little boy Blizzarian wandered down the hallway, a stocking hat too large for his head hung down over his yellow eyes. His short ears perked up as he saw her standing near the door and ran over to her.

"Hey Suzy!!" His large accent was almost too much for his little mouth.

"Shh Billy! Be quiet! Whut are ya tryin' ta do git me caught?" Suzy cut him off as she pressed him tightly against the wall next to her.

"Soorry! What are ya doin'?" The young Billy Rex inquired.

"The doc's talkin' ta my mommy and daddy about my bro." Suzy-Lu cocked and ear towards the door.

"Ya have a bro?" Billy Rex cocked his head and looked around the corner into the room.

"Ya, he was born a little bit ago, now hush!" Suzy-Lu swatted at Billy Rex.

Piper giggled gently as she looked over to the doctor who was still thinking about how he was going to deliver the news. The once smiling faces of Jamis and Lara-Lu had fell to a look of dismay.

"I have news, I'm not goin' sugar coat it eh. Yer son isn't well. He's sick, he's underweight, and looks ta have been born a bit early there." The doctor stammered out as he glanced over his clipboard.

"So what yer tellin' me is he'sa runt?" Jamis-Lu stood up from the chair.

"Well in so few words there, ya!" The doctor tucked the clipboard under his arm.

"What is he sick with doc?" Lara-Lu said shifting on the bed.

"Well his hearts…weak an' don't pump naturally. Dere's no tellin' what caused it, but its pretty touch 'n' go fir now." The doctor shrugged.

Lara-Lu shifted to get up and grimaced, her hand pressing tightly against her lap. "Is he gonna live den? I wanna see my baby!"

Jamis-Lu didn't say anything, just scoffed and shook his head. He snatched a look at Lara-Lu before stalking out of the room, paying no attention to Billy Rex and Suzy-Lu as he went. Lara-Lu reached out after him, but couldn't move from her bed tears welling up in her eyes.

"Lara calm down, ya need ta rest. Ya can't see yer son right now eh. He's in fir treatments. He's gonna be fine, but he has ta rest too. Tomorrow I'll take ya down ta the baby ward ta see him 'kay?" The doctor rested his hand on Lara-Lu's shoulder pushing her back onto the pillows.

"Fine! I don't have mucha choice anyway. When ya go, tell Suzy-Lu ta come back in." Lara-Lu sighed softly as she wiped her eyes looking at the empty chair next to the bed.

Piper watched as Suzy-Lu and Billy Rex crept away, she followed them closely. She had a hunch where they were going and wanted to make sure. Not too far from Lara-Lu's hospital room was a large room where one whole wall was covered with glass. Several baby cradles resided in the room, most of them were empty. Billy Rex grabbed an end table quickly dragging it over to the wall of the baby ward so that he and Suzy-Lu would have something to stand on. They both looked around in the room and couldn't spot Suzy-Lu's brother. Even Piper was having a hard time finding the baby. A throat cleared from behind Suzy-Lu and Billy Rex causing them to turn around and looked at the doctor. Piper continued looking for the baby.

"There ya are, yer mother wants ta to see ya Suzy-Lu." The doctor said leaning against the glass next to them.

"I wanna see my bro, I wanna tell mommy how cute he is." Suzy-Lu demanded placing both of her hands against the glass.

"Yeah, I bet her bro rocks out loud!" Billy raised both his hands in the air getting ready to holler.

"Alright alright, calm down there you! Yer gonna get the whole hospital ahowlin' and babies will be awake all over da place." The doctor waved his hands at Billy Rex trying to quiet him.

"Yer bro is right there sweetie." The doctor pointed to a small bed closer to the back of the room, it was covered with a clear plastic dome.

The small light blue fur covered child lay sleeping. There was a heart monitor pressed to his chest. Piper realized that the baby was Jamie-Lu. How would he remember his birth? She also noticed that heart monitor was in the general location where his scar would be. The child's short ears matched the small patch of lavender hair that lay against his head. Piper breathed in deeply as she touched the glass her hand slipping through it as if it wasn't there.

Suzy-Lu giggled brightly and nudged Billy Rex in the side. "That's my bro! I'm gonna call him Jamie after my grandpa. Der was a dude who knew how to holler. Come on Billy lets go tell my mommy that we picked a name fir him."

The doctor went to say something as Suzy-Lu jumped down from the table and took off running, Billy Rex following close behind. The doctor just chuckled and slowly moved the table back to where Billy Rex had gotten it. Piper turned back to the small enclosed baby bed walking towards it slowly. The small monitor that told his heart rate and breathing was showing an inconsistent beat. He was so small and vulnerable, there was a worrying instinct telling her to protect him. She reached down and tried to touch the small child, but her hand went right through him. There was another painful surge through her and a bright white light.

Piper found herself sitting on the edge of a bed in the middle of an icy bedroom. Suzy-Lu looked to be about eight years old now. She was sitting on the bed holding a young blizzarian boy. As Piper got closer she realized that the young boy was Jamie-Lu. He looked as if he were four years old. He was scrawny compared Suzy-Lu. After a long moment of hugging Suzy-Lu leaned back and looked at him.

"See I told ya. It's alright ta cry." Suzy-Lu's voice echoed through the room.

"I know, but ya never cry eh!" Jamie-Lu's soft voice carried.

"Well, that's because I have ta be strong fir someone I care about there." Suzy-Lu reached up wiping the tears from his eyes with her thumbs.

"I just don't know why dad din't come. It's my birthday he shoulda been here." Jamie-Lu sighed softly as he clutched what appeared to be a Rex guardian action figure.

"I dun know either bro, he's got his reasons. But I was here and dat's all dat matters right?" Suzy-Lu giggled and hugged him again.

"Yer right. Yer all the matters sis. Thanks fir the toy, I really love it." Jamie-Lu's ears perked up as he held the action figure out.

"Yer welcome. I hava friend whose dad owns a toy store on Terra Neon. When he told me about it, I order this fir yer birthday. This is the Sky Knight fir Terra Rex. One day I'm gonna be a Sky Knight." Suzy-Lu giggled and ran her fingers through Jamie- Lu's hair again.

"Oooh can I be in yer squad?" Jamie-Lu asked excitedly.

"YA! Dat would make my team three now. Me, you, and Billy. And then my friend's dad can sell action figures of us someday." Suzy-Lu picked Jamie-Lu up and tossed him on the bed with a bounce.

Jamie-Lu giggled and nodded. "Dat would rock hard!" He rocked his head back and let out a high pitched howl, Suzy-Lu giggled before joining him.

Piper found herself giggling as she reached out to touch Suzy-Lu, the feeling of a lightening bolt rushed through her. She was standing in the kitchen of the small Blizzarian home. Everything was etched out ice just as Jamie-Lu's bedroom had been. She was sure that if she were really there, she would be freezing. Jamis-Lu was standing there talking to Lara-Lu. By the tears in Lara-Lu's eyes and the grimace on Jamis-Lu's face the conversation wasn't a happy one.

"Jamis! Just once ya could give him a kind word ya' know! It's not askin' ta much. Yer never there fir him. You've missed ev'ry birthday. Why are ya so ashamed of him?" Lara-Lu argued wiping her eyes.

Piper shifted around catching a glimpse of teal eyes from the darkness of the doorway. Her heart lurched to her throat as she realized that Jamie-Lu was there, he must have been there for every fight that they ever had. Tears were in his eyes as he did his best not to make a sound.

"I have nothin' ta say ta the boy. He's a weakling, and sickly. He can't play normal games like da other boys. Nope he just sits in his room playin' with those dolls, reading' those fairy tale books. And ya encourage him ta do it! The reason he's so different is 'cuz ya nurture it." Jamis-Lu growled out as he turned his back to her thrusting his hands in his parka pockets.

"Nah I nurture him ta be what he wants ta be. He's different and dat's beautiful." Lara-Lu stated softly resting her hand on the counter.

"Maybe ta ya he is. Ta me he's just a freak." Jamis-Lu's eyes scanned the room as he saw Jamie-Lu walking into the room tears in his eyes.

"You really mean that dad?" Jamie-Lu said softly, he looked to be about twelve years old, from the sounds of it he was just starting to cover his accent.

"Jamie…go to yer room now!" Lara-Lu moved between Jamie-Lu and Jamis-Lu.

"More than ya know boy. Yer an embarrassment. Cryin' like a little gleep every time I turn around. All the other dads talk about you, ya know?! Even yer sis talks about how much more time she would have if ya weren't around." Jamis-Lu's cold eyes struck down on Jamie-Lu.

Piper's mouth fell open as she stared hatefully at the Blizzarian man known as Jamis-Lu. Suzy-Lu burst into the room with a growl in her voice as she stepped up beside Jamie-Lu, Billy Rex followed close behind. They were much taller than Jamie-Lu, looking to be about sixteen. Jamie-Lu looked up at Suzy-Lu in a questioning fashion.

"Doncha believe him Jamie! Yer sister loves ya. She don't mind spendin' time withya at all. An' ya know whut, neither do I." Billy Rex added, his voice cracked a little.

"Jamis that's not true and ya know it. I love Jamie, why would ya say somethin' like that ta him?" Suzy-Lu growled out.

"Jamis now is it? Whut happen' ta dad?" Jamis-Lu took a step forward as if he were going to strike Suzy-Lu.

Suzy-Lu growled out and took a step forward pushing her finger into Jamis-Lu's face. "Ya ain't my dad! Yer just ale with two legs. Ya want me ta call dad, quit bitchin' and act like one."

"How dare ya! Fine ya spend yer time with this waste of life, and yer all gonna see that he won't amount to nothin'." Jamis-Lu turned and slowly walked away.

"Yer wrong, Jamie's a beautiful person if ya'd just get ta know him. You'd see it fir yerself." Suzy-Lu screamed after Jamis-Lu as his response was a slam of the door.

Jamie-Lu gripped his chest and fell to his knees. Suzy-Lu wrapped her arms around him rubbing his back as his tears fell to the floor. Suzy-Lu called for Billy Rex to get the doctor. Billy Rex nodded firmly and headed off out the door in a run. Piper felt the warm tears coming from her eyes as she took a deep breath. Lara-Lu knelt down lightly caressing Jamie-Lu's forehead trying to sooth him.

There was another bright flash and Jamie-Lu stood in a crowd next to his mother cheering. He wasn't much younger than the Jamie-Lu she knew now, roughly fifteen was her guess. The icy valley was filled with cheers. Up on a stage stood Suzy-Lu in her hand she held an emblem shield, the symbol painted on it was a white circle with three slashes painted through it at an angle; the sign of the Absolute Zeroes. Next to her giving a victorious howl as he raised his hands high was none other than Billy Rex.

Beside him was a young Bobby Bones sporting a newly grown goatee, Davey Digger who blew kisses to the crowd, and two young female Blizzarians that Piper had seen before, but didn't know their names. A older human gentleman joined them on stage carrying a microphone. He waved his hand gently to quiet the crowd down.

"Alright everyone. I like to welcome to Atmos' defense. Suzy-Lu and the Absolute Zeroes. Her squad consists of five others. Billy Rex." As the human spoke his name, the roar of the crowd filled Piper's ears. "Davey Digger!" Another roar followed. "Bobby Bones!" A distinct. "Ya dog get ya groove on!" Came from a haughty looking female Blizzarian next to Jamie-Lu shouted out. "Logan-Leah." Several wolf whistles ensued drowning out the applauds. "Emily and Chloe-Vahn as back ups." There was another long rain of applauds. "I understand that Suzy-Lu wants to say something." The human handed off the microphone.

"Hey there! I just wanted ta say a few things. I wanna say thank ya ta someone who is always on my mind. Without him in my life I woulda never gotten dis far, I would prolly be drunker just like my dad." There was a loud rupture of applause and laughter. "With his love and carin' ways he's always a constant reminder of how much better a person I can be. I made him a promise dat I would make him a member of my squad when I became a Sky Knight doncha know. Unfortunately my team's full though, but he'll always be a member no matter what."

Piper looked at Jamie-Lu there was a glimmer in his eyes, one of happiness but a small dim glow of disappointment. Lara-Lu gripped his shoulder and gave him a warm smile.

"Jamie-Lu co'mere and help me hold dis shield." Suzy-Lu beckoned Jamie-Lu up to the stage.

Jamie-Lu walked up to the stage and hopped up onto it. Jamie-Lu was foot shorter than her so he had to look up at her. He gripped the edge of the shield, it was heavy in his hand, but he was determined to hold his part of the weight. There was no eruption of applause only a sea of blank and shocked faces. Billy Rex's ears popped up again as he looked at Suzy-Lu whose face held a sad curtain. Jamie-Lu's smile faltered a little, but behind his eyes shone that he was not surprised. Suddenly Billy Rex raised his hands.

"Com'mon ya, give it up for Suzy-Lu's little bro ya hosers." And let out a long victorious howl, the crowd finally joining in.

Piper could see the doubt in Jamie-Lu's eyes as he looked over and gave Suzy-Lu a gentle smile. For the first time Jamie-Lu looked directly into Piper's eyes it was the first time she had ever been noticed through this whole experience. There was a searing in her skull as it was filled with the images of the accident, the moments in the hospital. The sting of a slap from Jamis-Lu as he wished that Jamie-Lu would have died in the accident. The tears shed before the first sonic wave Jamie-Lu uttered, slamming Jamis-Lu into the wall. Millions of images in a split second blinding her.

Piper breathed in sharply as she opened her eyes and stumbled back into the desk coughing. Her hand pressed against her chest where there was a searing pain. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she opened her eyes to look at him, tears running down her cheeks. Jamie-Lu fell back against the wall panting heavily and gripping the scar on his chest, his other hand rubbing at his temples.

"Jamie are you alright?" Piper stumbled over to him as best she could wrapping her arms across his back to steady him.

"As best as can be expected I suppose." Jamie-Lu staggered against her coughing out trying to slow his heart.

"What was that?" She ran her fingers through his sweat soaked hair, pulling it away from his glowing eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure." He groaned as he knelt down gripping his chest harder.

"A best guess scenario would be nice." She lifted his face to look at her right before she gripped her chest. "My chest hurts, it feels like its on fire."

"That happens every time I do that." Jamie-Lu lightly caressed down her back as he leaned against the wall panting.

"You've done this before?" Piper leaned against him resting her forehead to his, she could barely feel his sweat over her own.

"Yeah a couple times with Suzy, always on accident. When she gets my emotions going and touches my scar its like our minds swap places. Its only been happening since the accident." Jamie-Lu sighed out softly as he felt her hand rubbing gently along his cheek.

The heavy breathing and panting slowly subsided as too did the burning sensation in their chests. Piper was quiet for a long moment before Jamie-Lu realized she was crying. Her body convulsing hard as his arms encircled her to comfort her. Her arms embraced his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck crying softly.

"Now you know why I hid from you, I knew if you knew the truth it would hurt you." He whispered into her ear.

"No its not you. It's never you. How can you be so beautiful? When you've had such a crappy life?" Piper whispered against his neck.

"I don't know. I don't understand what you see in me that is so beautiful." Jamie-Lu whispered back his glowing eyes slipping closed.

Piper shifted away to look into his eyes. "Open your eyes! You're so beautiful, such a unique person. I'm honored to just be with you. I…love you. I think I knew that from the moment I met you."

Love? The word echoed in Jamie-Lu's head. It was a word that only two people had ever uttered to him in his life. Piper had said 'love' in response to him. His heart skipped a beat at the thought. His eyes finding hers as she waited for the response that would confirm her emotions for him.

"I love you too Piper. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I whisper the words over and over to myself and when I get a chance to say it. I'm so scared its going to come out all wrong. I find myself unable to keep you out of my mind for longer than a second." Jamie-Lu admitted as her eyes shimmered from his words.

Jamie-Lu slowly got up from his spot on the floor helping Piper to her feet. Jamie-Lu limped over to the bed where he sat down. Piper's eyes followed him as she walked over helping him lay down. He was still panting softly and looked as if he were going to pass out.

"Are you alright Jamie?" Piper said, a worried tone spiking in her voice.

"I think so, its just no one has ever stayed in my head that long. I can still feel you in there." Jamie-Lu moaned out gently as he blinked a few times.

Piper turned off the light and reached over flipping the air conditioner on again before moving next to the bed before stretching out beside him resting her head on his shoulder, her other hand wrapped around his waist. Jamie-Lu felt a blush build on his cheeks as he looked over at her. A reassuring smile came to her lips as she rubbed the soft fur on his belly between her fingers. A chuckle escaped his lips as he squirmed under her touch.

"You're tickling me." He said acting indignant.

"So what if I am?" Piper whispered back continue to caress along his belly.

"I should tickle back, but I think I'll let you off with a warning this time. I don't think I have the energy to tickle you right now anyway." Jamie-Lu chuckled and looked back to the ceiling closing his eyes.

She rubbed her face gently along the fur on his chest looking up at him. "You're tired huh?"

"Yeah, that took a lot out of me. I should get up and walk you back to your room." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he felt sleep tugging at him.

"No, I'm staying here tonight. I want to make sure you're alright. I would worry to much about you to sleep anyway." Her voice was tender as she shifted up on her elbow to kiss his cheek, the fur tickling her nose.

"But what will everyone say?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he opened his eyes to look at her, the orange glow fading slowly giving way to his natural teal color.

"Nothing, they will say nothing. Now please close your eyes and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Piper said resting her forehead against his cheek.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes before shifting so he could press his forehead against her chest wrapping his arms around her waist holding her close to him. Piper wrapped her arms lightly around his head hugging him closer to him. Finally she had gotten to know more about. All the fears that she had once had, now gave way to a whole new batch of them. Jamie-Lu's past was a haunted one, and it all made sense why he didn't want to talk about it. Piper closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against the top of his head. His past matter little now that they were together. She loved him no matter what.

Piper whispered softly against his hair. "I love you Jamie-Lu."

Jamie-Lu let out a soft moan as his warm lips kissed tenderly against her collar bones. "I love you too Piper."


	18. Chapter 18

-1Chapter 18:

"I Am A Monster."

A single sweat drop formed on Piper's forehead as she breathed in deeply. Soft fur pressed against her cheek. The soft thumping of a heavy heart ran through her mind. The warm scent tickled her nose as she slowly opened her eyes. The dim glow from the digital clock next to the bed shown a soft red glow across his rising chest. Piper pushed herself up on one elbow, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Her orange eyes traced along Jamie-Lu's face.

His face was taut as she watched him grind his teeth. Sweat beaded up all over his body it flinched softly at times and harder at others. Piper bit her bottom lip. It was clear to see that he was having a nightmare, but what about. The scar on his chest started to glow dimly with the intense power of the crystal. Jamie-Lu's eyelids shuffled quickly with the sleep that rushed into his subconscious.

Piper rested her hand on his stomach, he was burning up to the touch. Quickly she shifted over him to the floor moving towards the room temperature controls. Her fingers played along the dials dropping the temperature in the room to as low as it would go. Panic surged through her as she moved back to his side. His fingers digging into the bed trying to find peace in his horror racked brain.

"Jamie wake up!" Piper whispered softly as he showed no signs of recognizing she was speaking to him.

"What are you dreaming about?" Her voice cracked, as the worry built inside of her.

"…when my emotions are heightened…the scar…mind swapping." Piper muttered softly under her breath.

An idea formed in her head as she bit her bottom lip. Surely his emotions were running wild from whatever dream he was having. Touching the scar might let her see them. Lightly she placed her finger along the glowing scar. It seared her fingers, but she wouldn't pull away. Her eyes drifted closed as she could feel the pain forming in her chest. A bright light pulled her down into his subconscious.

All around her was fire and lava. She looked down at the earth beneath her free. The black ashen earth cracked and withered. The wasteland? She whispered in her mind. This dream was different then others she had. She could feel the heat from the lava, she could smell the thick sulfur until it almost chocked her. A battle cry echoed from somewhere close. Her eyes scanning around at the desolate terra. Her feet carried her in a fast pace. Gracefully she ducked around tall pillars of broken earth stopping cold as she saw Jamie-Lu, battling a large dark figure. The fight didn't seem to be favoring Jamie-Lu as the winner.

The dark figure was easily twice the size of Jamie-Lu, he wielded a huge black smear that resembled a scythe. Jamie-Lu fumbled back to his knees trying to regain his breath for the next assault. A huge tear across his chest bled profusely, his arm shattered and tucked tightly at his side. A large road rash mark covered his forehead. Encrusted with blood and blackened earth. He looked like the battle had been raging for months. Piper screamed his name as she ran up to stand beside him.

There was no way she could help him, she didn't exist in this world. Lightly she reached out touching his worn face. His eyes drifting over to find hers. Worry spread across his face like waves on the shore.

"You have to go, you can't be here. Go Piper he will kill you!" Jamie-Lu pushed to his feet and hobbled a way doing his best to draw the dark figure's attention.

"Jamie! NO! I can help you." Piper screamed as she got up and chased after him.

Jamie-Lu waved his hand shouting out challenges at the dark figure that could only be described as a monster. "Here, come get me. You did such a good job destroying me when I was a kid. I want to see how you fair when I'm a man!"

The figure opened a gaping hole at its face like feature. "Weakling, worthless, even death is too good for you!"

The huge scythe looking weapon slashed in a huge arch slamming into Jamie-Lu casting him through the air. The earth crushed under his shoulder blades as they slammed into the earth first before he rolled to a stop. He used his one arm to push himself up to his knees to take a deep breath.

"Your mother was wrong about you. Your sister was a fool. You will lead to the downfall of your friends. The only good thing you could have done was to have never been born at all." The figures grating voice rumbled free, the echoing tearing into Piper's eardrums.

Jamie-Lu looked over at Piper and shook his head as she came running through the carnage. She fell to her knees next to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Tears traced her soot covered face as she shook her head urging him to move, urging him to run.

"Jamie come with me, we can leave here together." Piper's voice cracked out as she could see the large black figure shambling towards them.

"You don't understand. I can never leave this place. This is my punishment for being an embarrassment to my father." Jamie-Lu pointed out to the hulking figure.

"That's not your father! Jamie-Lu you can win this fight. Let me help you please. Together we can do anything." Piper urged him more as she ran her fingers along his blood covered chest shivering as she could feel the torn flesh between her fingertips.

"Run Piper, save yourself from this…nightmare." Jamie-Lu slowly pushed himself to his feet as he looked down at her.

"Even though I can't make him love me. He's still my father. He created me, its only fitting that he should be the one to finish me." His teal eyes drifted away to the familiar torrent of orange swirling with the lavender.

Piper reached out to him, but before she could touch him he was off. In a full speed run, his broken arm flopping around uselessly while his other one was clenched in a fist. A loud rumbling laugh filled her head as she watch him pushed off of the earth using every muscle in his legs. Jamie-Lu was easily over the figures head holding his hand out as a sonic blast was growing in his hand.

"No matter what father, I will always love you!" Jamie-Lu screamed out as a large blackened hand wrapped across his chest swinging him around like a rag doll.

The arm drew back and slammed Jamie-Lu's body into the earth with a harsh snapping of Jamie-Lu's body. The arm pulling him up one more time to cast him aside as if he were rubbish. Jamie-Lu's body smashed down onto the earth and slid to a stop. Piper gripped the sides of her head and screamed out, but nothing came. Her voice was hoarse. Her body frozen, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Jamie-Lu's body.

Piper opened her eyes fighting to breath as she could hear a fierce growl coming from Jamie-Lu's pursed lips. The blisters on her fingers sent a shockwave through her as she pulled them tightly to her burning chest. His glowing eyes snatched open as he sat up, his face twisted in fury as he looked at her.

"Get away from me!" He shouted slamming his fists into the bed on either side of him.

As if Piper weighed nothing at all she was cast through the air slamming hard into the wall slipping down to hit the desk below her before rolling to the floor. Piper's back creaked and ached as she pushed herself to her knees. The glow from Jamie-Lu's scar and eyes faded slowly as he looked at her. His eyebrows and ears drooping as if he realized what he had just done. Tears were welling in his eyes as he slowly moved towards her. Piper felt the fear in her heart as she moved away, getting up to her feet backing towards the door, hitting the open button several times.

"Piper don't go, please. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know about the nightmares." Jamie-Lu tried to explain as he did everything he could to get up his body weak from the mind joining.

"Stay away from me…you monster." Piper shuttered gently as she shifted away from him.

The door slid open and she was through it and gone in seconds, as fast as her legs would carry her. Jamie-Lu slipped free from the bed to his knees. 'Monster'? The word echoed through his head. Deep inside he had believed his father was wrong. Piper had called him a monster, the woman he had felt so strongly for was afraid of him.

"My god, I am a monster." His voice sobbed out as he slammed his fist into the floor feeling his bones jar.

Piper made her way back to her room as she ducked through the door closing it and locking it behind her. Her heart pounding in her chest as she felt a little sick to her stomach. What had happened was a mystery, but she was terrified. After a long moment of trying to think she realize what she had done, she was never afraid of Jamie-Lu.

"I'm afraid of not being able to help him…Not being able to help his keep control of his powers." Just like lightening striking her eyes opened wide as she gripped her stomach tightly. "Oh my god what have I done. I called him a monster." Piper swallowed hard as she rubbed her eyes with shaky hands.

Jamie-Lu shambled out of his room looking down each of the halls for signs of Piper or maybe the rest of the Storm Hawks. On his back he carried everything that he owned. It was time for him to leave. He limped on towards the hanger. He would take one of the ride there and leave. It was the only choice left for him. Jamis-Lu was right about him all along. He was a danger to his friends and he was going to destroy them. Whether it would be intentional or not Jamie-Lu knew it to be true. He had to leave to save them from himself. In his heart he wanted to see Piper again, to apologize before he left. But he knew she wouldn't listen to the words of a "monster".

The door slid open quietly as he realized the hanger door was broken from its tracks so that it hung open. The rising sun cast a gray light into the room. Instincts told him that there was something wrong and he should move now. Suddenly a figure with ruffled black hair stepped out behind him. His dark red eyes almost glowed with evil intent. A smirk traced along his thin lips.

Jamie-Lu swallowed hard and could almost feel the warm breath against his neck. Jamie-Lu started to turn. In a quick white flash, he felt something metal slam into his temple. The room spun as he could feel his balance slipping away. The last thing he could see was an emblem upon the chest of the man who had struck him. A red Talon emblem his mind questioned not having an answer before he was pulled into darkness.

A larger figure held his mace ready to smash the rides of the Storm Hawks, as he could hear a gruff feminine voice coolly say. "Come on oaf we got what we want. Lets get out of here."

"Aw come on we could smash their rides and then they'd really be screwed." The voice of the mace wielder argued.

"Shut up both of you. Orders are orders, we only came here for the boy. Get this scrap aboard your heli-scooter and lets get the hell out of here." The dark haired figure said as he moved back to the open door.

Three sky rides were magnetically connected to the hull of the Condor. As the light shone on the figure Dark Ace climbed out the open hanger door and got on his skimmer waiting for his other two companions to join him. Snipe was the first out hefting Jamie-Lu's limp body over his shoulder. In a clumsy jump Snipe was on his hele-scooter securing his bounty.

Ravess' pink hair almost glowed in the morning sun that was now peaking through the clouds. A sneer came to her lips as she as she produce a red firebolt crystal from the pouch at her back. She gave Dark Ace a "whoops" gesture as she tossed the crystal into the hanger. Gracefully she was out the hanger door and on her ride. The three released themselves from the hull and freefell for a few moments before igniting their engines and propelling off through the clouds. Behind them was loud explosion leaving the destruction that was once the Storm Hawks Rides.

"Way to go Ravess!" Snipe gloated.

"Yes, that was incredibly stupid thing to do." Dark Ace shook his head slowly his eyes almost piercing Ravess'.

"No, it was an accident. I dropped the crystal while trying to get back to my ride. You know how much me an my brother are alike after all." Ravess chided playfully, her lips holding an arrogant smile.

"Whatever! Master Cyclonis, this is Dark Ace. The mission was a complete success." His cool voice whispered through the communicator on the console of his ride.

"Excellent, was our guest injured in anyway." Master Cyclonis' young voice called back to him.

"Just a little, he became uncontrollable so I had to subdue him." Dark Ace lied as he looked over at Snipe who smiled a toothy grin.

"Unfortunate, hurry back before he wakes up. I don't want him injured further. Cyclonis out." The voice cut the message quickly.

"If she finds out that you attacked him, she'll not be happy with you." Ravess moved her ride up close to Dark Ace, her yellow eyes testing his patience.

"Well, if you don't say anything about me hitting him, I won't tell Cyclonis that you damaged the Storm Hawks rides." Dark Ace raised and eyebrow giving her a triumphant smirk.

"Fair enough, we have an agreement." Ravess sneered before pulling her ride a good distance away from Dark Ace's.

Piper slowly moved down the hall running over all the things she was going say to apologize to Jamie-Lu. She had promised to help him through everything and the first time he showed any signs of losing control she bolted. Guilt rushed through her, worry was already building as she stepped through his door to find all of his stuff was gone. The only things left was his action figure, the sword that Aerrow had gotten him, and a single piece of paper.

Piper's trembling hand reached down picking up the action figure while her other hand gripped the paper. His handwriting was beautifully scrawled along the paper. Her eyes skimming each line slowly.

_Dear Storm Hawks,_

_I apologize for leaving you in this fashion. I realize now that everything Aerrow was afraid of could possibly come to pass. I can no longer place any of you in danger. Beside Suzy I never really had a family until there was you all. You have all found a place in my heart and I love you all so much. I'm sorry I couldn't be more than I was. I'm sorry I couldn't learn to control my powers. I'm also sorry I disappointed you all. Most of all I'm sorry to you Piper, you were always the light in the darkness for me. I never meant to hurt you. Maybe someday I'll take control of the monster in my heart and be the man that you would want to be with. I love you all._

"Jamie…no." Piper felt a tear slip down her cheek and hit the paper.

Piper tucked the action figure in the chest pocket of her flannel pajamas and hurried as quickly as she could to the hanger. There was a cool breeze rushing around her. The acrid smell of smoke and ash filled her nose. She stepped through the door to find Aerrow kneeling down gripping Jamie-Lu's pack, his other hand lightly tracing along the small puddle of blood. The hanger was wrecked, everything was covered in black char. The rides were destroyed, turned into a piles of metal. There was no doubt in Piper's mind that Jamie-Lu didn't have anything to do with this. Fear swept through Piper as she looked into Aerrow's green eyes.

"What happened?" Piper demanded to know.

"It looks like Jamie-Lu was trying to leave for some reason." Aerrow looked up at Piper.

Piper slowly crumpled the note and pushed it into the hip pocket of her pajamas as she hung her head. "…I don't…know."

"Maybe he was the one who destroyed the hanger door with his powers as well as destroying our rides so we couldn't go after him." Aerrow shook his head slowly as his eyes scanned around the room.

"You don't…seriously believe that, do you?" Piper screamed out, she could feel her body tensing from guilt and panic.

"No, I couldn't never think that Jamie-Lu would do something like this." Aerrow's voice was heavy with sadness.

A warm hand rested on Piper's shoulder as she looked over to find Starling standing next to her, dressed in a pair of lavender pajamas. "Something forced its way on board and took Jamie-Lu. Whoever it was, didn't want us going after them."

"Is he dead?" Piper did her best to keep calm.

"No, I think they took him alive." Aerrow got up as he looked over the broken gears of the door.

Aerrow hit the intercom button on the wall. "Stork, the hanger has been…compromised pretty badly we need you down here to assess the damages."

"How bad is pretty bad? I mean on a scale from one to doomed, how bad is it?" Stork's gloomy voice called through.

"I would rank it…totally screwed." Aerrow sighed softly as he did his best to assess the damage himself.

"Oh…no…the only thing worse then doomed. Well I'll be there right away, but you should hear this first. Its bad." Stork called back through the intercom.

"How bad?" Aerrow responded looking at Piper and Starling.

"I would say on a scale of one to doomed, see your previous response." Stork's grim voice called back once again.

Aerrow bit his bottom lip and shook his head as he pushed past Piper and Starling on his way to the bridge. They both following closely behind him. Stork was sitting at the communication station working on copying files doing his best to track where they came from, but he already knew where they came from. Aerrow was at his side gripping Stork's shoulder causing him to jump from the seat.

"You need to make more noise when you walk!" Stork snapped as he unplugged the headphones tossing them aside.

"Sorry, what did you want?" Aerrow asked his eyes tracing over the file names on the screen.

The door opened as Junko fumbled tiredly into the room with an even more tired looking Finn in tow. Radarr stretched and rubbed his eyes as he perched on Junko's shoulder. Starling beckoned them closer to the screen so they could be brought up to speed.

"What with all the noise man. If Finn doesn't get his sleep he get kinda cranky." Finn argued as he pulled the sleeping mask from his head tucking it in his pocket.

"Quiet and listen to these. It seems that Dark Ace has taken Jamie-Lu to Master Cyclonis for some reason." Stork moved pushed play as he looked over at Piper, who had tears welling up in her eyes.

Aerrow shook his head as he listened to the messages. The idea of Jamie-Lu in the clutches of Master Cyclonis concerned him. She had her ways of tempting people to her will. Dark Ace being a perfect example of that. As the message stopped playing Aerrow paced for a moment.

"What are we going to do Aerrow?" Starling asked already sure of what his response was going to be.

"Stork contact the remaining Zeroes. Also raise the Buzzards and the Third Degree Burners. We're going to need some help." Aerrow looked at Radarr who had a worried look on his face.

"Stork also raise the Screaming Queens, they will be more than willing to help. Also get my father on the line and tell him we're going to need rides." Starling added as she put her hands on her hips.

"Whoa, did you just say rides? What happen to ours?" Finn asked a dread filled look moving to his eyes.

"It would seem that the Cyclonians destroyed them with some kind of explosive." Starling added as she looked at Finn.

"That sucks…" Finn started, but was cut off by Stork.

"What are we going to do?" Stork looked back over his shoulder at Aerrow.

"We're going to visit Terra Cyclonia and get our team mate back." Aerrow added a little smirk.

"We owe it to Jamie, we told him we would protect him. He's a member of this family right Piper?" Junko said happily as he thrust his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Hearing the words almost cut Piper like a knife. If she wouldn't have reacted to him the way she did, she could have been there to protect him. What had she done? Tears lightly ran down her cheeks as she flinched at the feeling of Junko's large hand against her shoulders.

"Hey, its alright Piper. We're gonna rescue him. Don't fret okay." Junko gave her a reassuring smile as she nodded in response.

Stork's fingers danced around the console as he spoke into the microphone. "Absolute Zeroes this is the Condor. Respond immediately. Jamie-Lu is in danger."

Aerrow slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Wow way to be subtle Stork."

"The time for subtlety flew out the hanger door. I don't want anything bad to befall Jamie so time is of the essence." Stork responded covering the microphone with his hand.

"Concern for your fellow man?" Starling folded her arms across her chest.

"No, concern for a friend." Stork said softly as he removed his hand from the microphone.

After a few more time there was finally a response. "Hey there, this is Billy Rex. Yah uhm Suzy-Lu was taken hostage by Dark Ace as too was Logan Leah. We've been workin' on a way to git dem back, with no luck eh."

"Apparently Cyclonis has taken up a new hobby, collecting Blizzarians." Stork looked over his shoulder at Aerrow's grim face.

"Yeah, we kinda knew that they'd taken Suzy-Lu." Aerrow said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You knew!?" Piper and Stork said at the same time. "When?" Stork went on to say.

"Yeah the distress call that we got from Terra Amazonia. That's when she was taken." Finn added as he rubbing his hands together, feeling guilty.

"You kept that from Jamie-Lu?" Stork was still covering the microphone now.

"Helloooo, hellooo, did I loose ya?" Billy Rex called out through the communicator.

Aerrow didn't know to respond to Stork's question, he did his best to avert it. "Tell him, we will pick them up on our way to Terra Nord." Aerrow turned and walked away.

Piper was angry at Aerrow for keeping it a secret, but the anger was quickly replaced with guilt. Who was she to be angry at Aerrow? Since this whole fiasco was started by her. Worry was planting itself in Aerrow's mind as he could hear Stork relaying the message. Going into Terra Cyclonia was dangerous, not that they hadn't done it half a dozen times, but this time Master Cyclonis had hostages, all three were members of the Storm Hawk family. They were going to have to be fast and discreet to get in and get out without anyone getting hurt. Starling wrapped her arm across his shoulders pulling him tightly to her as she rested her forehead to his. She could sense the worry in him and wanted to do all she could to help him cope.

"Everything will work out, I won't leave your side for a second." Her soft voice whispered into his ear as he tensed next to her.

"Good, I will need your support." His voice was equally as soft.

"Alrighty then, we'll be waitin' fir ya. Thanks Storm Hawks." Billy Rex's accent called through the speakers.

"It looks like we have a good start to a team, lets start working on a plan shall we." Finn lightly patted Piper on the back.

"I…will try…" Piper said softly as she closed her eyes tightly trying to free the tears that still dwelled there.


	19. Chapter 19

-1Chapter 19:

Temptation or Understanding?

There was a soft ringing in his ears, as Jamie-Lu slowly shook his head pushing himself up onto his elbow. Even though the floor was metal it was warm. Everything was cast in a red glow. The sound of footsteps drawing closer. His teal eyes fluttered open, he reached up to touch the side of his head, he was rewarded with a sharp stinging pain causing him to pull his hand away quickly. A gently hand touched his shoulder. A smile came to Jamie-Lu's lips as he turned his head expecting to see Piper. Instead it was a face he hadn't seen before. Black hair framed her thin, pale face. The violet eyes taking him in. Her thin lips were drawn in a eerie smile. Her crimson outfit was so dark it almost appeared purple.

"Good to see you're awake." Her young voice echoed through the large chamber.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Jamie-Lu shifted away as a dizzying wave washed through him.

"Easy…you should take it easy. You have suffered a concussion." Her violet eyes snatched up to a tall Amazonian looking woman with bright pink hair.

Jamie-Lu's eyes shifted from the emblem on the tall woman's chest down to the one on the dark girl. The emblem of the Talons was plain to see. He was in Terra Cyclonia. They must have taken him from the Condor. The gash at the side of his head throbbed; the cause of the concussion must have been administered by her troops. The dark girl reached up lightly brushing his hair aside as he shifted away again.

"You're Cyclonians? What do you want with me? What did you do with my friends? Why am I here?" Jamie-Lu scooted away feeling some rather muscular legs hit his shoulders as he backed into someone.

Jamie-Lu looked up and was greeted by a sneer from an incredibly large man. His dark purple hair was slicked back against his skull. It seemed like everyone was closing in on him now. Forcing him to rise from the floor. As expected he lost his balance falling into the dark girl's arms.

"I said take it easy. Ravess get me some water. Snipe find me a first aid kit. Dark Ace get me some food." The dark girl ordered as there were nods all around before all the rest slowly moving away from her and Jamie-Lu.

"Who are you?" Jamie-Lu asked tiredly as the dark girl helped him over to a chair.

"I am Cyclonis." Her young voice announced as she tilted his head to the side to look at the cut on the side of his head.

"I was right you are Master Cyclonis!" Jamie-Lu pulled away from her.

"Yes, now for the last time! Easy! I'm not going to hurt you. I want to look at how bad your injury is." Cyclonis gripped his chin and turned his head again so she could get a better look.

"If you cared so much, why did you have your lackey's attack me?" Jamie-Lu growled, but didn't pull away.

Cyclonis ran her fingers slowly through his hair pulling it away from the wound. "I assure you that force was not in my orders."

"Yeah right! I don't believe you." Jamie-Lu turned his head again staring her in the eyes.

"Listen…what did you say your name was?" Cyclonis knelt down in front of him.

Jamie-Lu was taken aback by her kneeling before him. She took away the element of superiority by lowering herself. Master Cyclonis was half a foot shorter than him. Her large violet eyes lightly tracing his teal eyes. The demure look made him feel uneasy, but at the same time her touch was soft and soothing. She was as fair looking as she was dark looking. Like a black rose growing from the snow. A smile traced along her lips, a generous smile.

"Jamie-Lu." He said softly averting his eyes.

"You don't have to believe me Jamie-Lu. All I ask is that you listen to my proposal, if you don't like it I'll have my men drop you off on the Terra of your choice. You have my word on that." Cyclonis reached up and touched his cheek again turning his head.

Jamie-Lu didn't quite know how to respond, he bit down on his bottom lips and nodded slowly. The smile increased as she reached up and lightly traced a finger along the cut. Jamie-Lu squinted and pulled away, her fingers gripping his chin a little harder. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the tall Amazonian woman known as Ravess approaching. She carried a clear glass of water. Jamie-Lu raised an eyebrow at her insisted effort to sway her hips.

"I brought you some water Master Cyclonis." Her voice was coarse and cold.

Cyclonis reached up and took the glass in her hand. "Do you like music Jamie-Lu?"

Jamie-Lu nodded slowly and cleared his throat. "Very much so."  
Cyclonis laughed in spite of herself as she looked at him. "Blizzarians don't say 'very much so'. You hide your accent well. Ravess play us something soothing on your violin."

Ravess snapped to attention fighting the sneer that was welling. "As you wish Master Cyclonis."

Ravess bowed and turned, walking towards a small table next to the door. On the table was a small case which cradled Ravess' prize possession, a finely tuned violin carved from Ebony. Her long fingers caressed down the neck before she lifted it to her chin. Her other hand reaching behind her back pulling free a violin bow. It extended to full length. A purple crystal glistened and sparked lighting up the thin horsehair string. Masterfully she ran the bow along the strings a soft symphony of music pouring out. Jamie-Lu found himself staring in disbelief that the large Amazonian woman could create such a beautiful sound, from such a delicate instrument.

"I take it you like it?" Cyclonis whispered softly along the fur of his laid back ear.

His ear twitched as he nodded. "It's…beautiful." His voice was soft only a little louder than the violin chords he praised.

Ravess found herself smiling at the compliment that urged her onward to play. Cyclonis slowly craned her arm around to hold the glass up to his lips. Jamie-Lu was very leery of the water, his eyes finding hers showing his distrust. Cyclonis shook her head slowly pulling the glass away from his lips putting it to hers drinking the water. She shifted her head back so that he could see her swallow. After she drank half the glass she pulled the it away from her lips.

"See, I told you. I don't want to hurt you." Cyclonis whispered lifting the glass to his lips so that he could drink.

Jamie-Lu parted his lips around the rim of the glass, the water was cold and clean. He didn't realize how parched he was until he started drinking the water. Quickly he drained the glass tilting his head back down to look at her as she lowered the glass to the floor with a soft ting that added a note to the music that echoed the room. A wide smile spread across her face. She appeared so young, she must have been younger than him, it was evident by how smooth her porcelain skin was. Jamie-Lu shook his head again as the ringing in his ears had subsided, but was replaced by a dull throb.

"Easy, I'll get you some medicine and medical treatment as soon as Snipe gets back." Cyclonis turned her head as she saw Dark Ace striding across the room with a tray of food and a can of juice.

"The chef prepared Blizzarian Bratwurst for our…guest." Dark Ace held the tray out.

Master Cyclonis rose and walked over to take the tray from him whispering in his ear. "Tell the chef it is very much appreciated. Prepare quarters and a change of clothes for our guest. A shower and some rest would do him good."

Dark Ace stared at her in disbelief for a moment before he nodded and turned on his heels walking away. Cyclonis turned around and walked back over to Jamie-Lu who was reaching up to touch his head doing his best to stop the throbbing. Cyclonis set the tray down in his lap kneeling down looking him in the eyes again. Jamie-Lu looked down and sneered at the food that was presented to him.

"What you don't trust the food either?" Cyclonis asked as she sat down on her heels in front of him again.

"No its not that. I don't like Blizzarian bratwurst." Jamie-Lu smirked in a chiding way.

Cyclonis found herself laughing again. "You are a marvel that's for sure. A Blizzarian who is polite, well read, plenty of common sense, and a reputable palate when it comes to food. All the thing said about you are true. You are one of a kind Jamie-Lu."

"Thank you Master Cyclonis." Jamie-Lu took the compliment as he set the tray down next to the chair.

Snipe walked up the stairs holding a large, white, metal container. Master Cyclonis stood once again taking the container. Cyclonis held her hand out to Jamie-Lu as he reached up and took it. Slowly she pulled him to his feet helping him walk. He was a little shaky still, but regaining more of his motor skills.

"Where are we going?" Jamie-Lu asked quietly as he leaned on her.

"To get you cleaned up and treated. We don't have to rush into explaining anything just yet. You are with friends Jamie-Lu." Her voice was soft as she felt Snipe move up behind Jamie-Lu helping him walk.

A long flight of steps and a short elevator ride had let them off in a large bathing chamber. It was humid in the room and smelled of incense, Jamie-Lu could feel the sweat form instantly on his brow. Around room were stationed several female Cyclonians in full armor armed with energy spears. Their helmets shielded their identities. In the center of the room was a large round pool. Steam rose up from it, the only light in the room came from the different colored crystals set in niches along the bottom of the pool. As Jamie-Lu breathed in deeper the scents of vanilla and lavender became more clear. Snipe helped Jamie-Lu to a long metal bench that arched around the pool. While Cyclonis set the first aid container down on the edge of the pool.

"Snipe, you're dismissed." Cyclonis said her voice hissing slightly.

Snipe bowed and walked back to the elevator. "As you wish Master Cyclonis."

After a moment the elevator ascended. Jamie-Lu looked over at Cyclonis as she slowly pulled her short cape free letting it fall to the floor. Jamie-Lu started to feel a little uncomfortable with the setting as he swallowed hard.

"Where are we?" He asked quietly as the shimmering waves reflected off of his dirty face.

"This is my personal bathing chamber. Although I mostly come here to relax and clear my mind. Guards leave us!" She explained before issuing orders.

All of the guards saluted in unison and filed out one by one though a darkened doorway. Jamie-Lu took a deep breath as he watched her closely. Cyclonis dipped down and took a pair of tight fitting, black shorts that appeared to be made of some form of soft rubber from the bench. She dropped them into his lap and nodded gently.

"Change into these and get into the pool. Carefully though the water is hot. I will be joining you shortly." Cyclonis stated as she walked away from him.

Cyclonis' lithe figure slipped behind a changing screen. A crystal dully lit as Jamie-Lu could see her undressing silhouette. Slowly he pulled the tank top from his body letting it fall to the floor, before forcing himself up to pull the training pants off. He had to rest his hand on the bench to keep from falling over. The blush along his cheeks told of how uncomfortable he was with this situations, but judging by the locked keypad next to the elevator and the unseen door that the guards had left by he didn't have much choice in the matter.

The shorts were strange in a way. They were made of the same form fitting rubber that they fashioned the under garments from, but this type was like none he'd seen before. It was thinner like latex, but strong like steel. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't cut the rubber enough to make a hole for his tail. His ears twitched as he turned and saw Cyclonis walking towards him. Her thin frame was covered by a two piece bathing suit of the same black rubber. Instinctively he covered himself away from her eyes.

"If you choose, you can bathe naked." Her voice was even toned as she controlled where her eyes roamed.

"No, I'm having a problem with my shorts. There's no hole for my tail." Jamie-Lu gave an uneasy smile as she held out her hand.

Jamie-Lu turned his back to her before letting the shorts slip from his hand into hers. She slid her fingernail along the back seem whispering something that even Jamie-Lu's sensitive ears couldn't pick up. Lightly she dangled the shorts from her index finger and reached around Jamie-Lu holding them out for him.

"There you go Jamie-Lu." Cyclonis let the shorts slip from her fingers before she climbed into the pool.

Jamie-Lu quickly slipped the shorts on spending a long moment pulling his tail through the hole in the back. His eyes found Cyclonis standing a short distance away from him in the water. The water casting a blue tone to her pale flesh as she watched him climb into the pool. He was having a little difficult with balancing. She offered to help him, but he refused with a smile. The water was indeed hot, the smell of lavender and vanilla growing stronger as the water rushed up just under his ribcage. Cyclonis beckoned him closer as she pulled a washcloth from the water. Jamie-Lu moved closer his eyes tracing along her figure, a welcoming smile greeted his admiration. Her keen eyes picking up on his blushing cheeks.

"Feel free to look all you want Jamie-Lu, I don't mind. You're the first male in years to gaze upon me." Her voice was as soft as a whisper.

"I really shouldn't." Jamie-Lu looked down at the water.

Cyclonis lifted his face to look at her as she lightly dabbed the wash cloth against his temple cleaning away the blood from the cut at his head. Jamie-Lu looked deeply into her eyes. All she offered was a smile and continued with her task. The cut was small and seemed to have sealed up nicely.

"You're a quick healer." Cyclonis whispered softly, her breath was warm against his cheek.

"Yeah, all Blizzarians are, it's the only real trait I got from them." Jamie-Lu explained as he pressed his arms tightly to his sides.

"Well, that and the ears and tail, right?" Cyclonis laughed playfully.

"You know, you're nothing like I imagined you to be. I feel bad for passing judgment on you before I even had a chance to meet you." Jamie-Lu sighed softly and leaned against the edge of the pool.

"Don't worry about it Jamie-Lu, you and I are going to learn a lot from each other." Cyclonis whispered softly her eyes finding the scar on his chest as she moved closer.

Jamie-Lu took a step back as he looked at her, idly running his fingers along the surface of the water. "I want to know why you brought me here, not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me."

"No, that's a fair request. To be honest with you you're here because of the marvelous crystal embedded in your chest." Cyclonis watched as Jamie-Lu backed away from her again.

"Jamie-Lu its alright. Let me explain, word has reached me that you're having difficulty controlling the crystal. I wish to help you learn how to control it." Her voice was soft and soothing as she stepped closer, her eyes tracing over the scar.

"In exchange for what, at what price?" Jamie-Lu questioned.

"The price is fair, all I wish is for you to become the new Sky Knight of Terra Cyclonia. You know in your heart that's what you've always wanted. To become a Sky Knight." Cyclonis lightly touched his stomach walking her fingers up his torso.

Jamie-Lu reached out and took her hand in his holding it. "What about my friends, my family?"

Cyclonis laced her fingers with his as she moved closer whispering against his lips. "This is for the greater good of everyone. You would be able to control your powers. I know they fear you, but I can help you rid them of that fear. And with the Talons backing you we can bring peace to all of Atmos."

Jamie-Lu's eyes closed slowly as he could feel her warm breath against his lips, he did his best to speak. "…what about Piper?"

Cyclonis smiled at the sound of him saying her name. "She would be so proud of you, she could even be your first in command of the Talons."

Cyclonis traced her lips lightly along his, both soft and warm to the touch. She pulled her hands away from his resting them on his chest. She could feel his heart beating quicker in his chest, his body was trembling. The soft stubble of fur was under her fingers as she caressed the scar. Jamie-Lu winced and like a lightening bolt struck them both their eyes were filled with a white flash.

Jamie-Lu found himself standing in a darkened hallway. There was voices coming from somewhere he couldn't quite locate them. Slowly Jamie-Lu paced along the hall as he could start to understand what the voices were saying. One voice was a female and other was a male, they seemed to be reasoning with one another.

"There is something wrong with her. She doesn't respond well to people." The male voice echoed.

"We will just have to find some place to send her." The female voice whispered softly.

"I don't know, the orphanage won't take her back. They're afraid of her. The way she sits there and pines over absolutely nothing its creepy." The male voice said.

"We'll drop her off at Terra Cyclonia, I'm sure they'll find something to do with her." The female voice agreed.

Jamie-Lu shook his head slowly as he stopped in front of a door that was open just a crack. Slowly he pushed the door open. It was a small colorless bedroom. A small girl sat in the middle of her bed that was in the middle of the room. Her knees were pulled tightly to her chest. In front of her on the bed sat a small teddy bear looking at her. The little girl was barely eight years old, her eyes were dark as they stared into the darker eyes of the bear. They seemed to be having a conversation without even speaking. Jamie-Lu realized that the child on the bed must have been Cyclonis. Jamie-Lu moved to sit on the bed next to the bear as it toppled over. Jamie-Lu felt icicle run through him as he realized that the girl's gaze was now on him.

"You killed Mr. Bearington." Her young voice echoed in his head.

Jamie-Lu reached down and picked up the bear instinctively. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can Jamie-Lu. You're in MY memories after all. I have the power of crystal manipulation. I am manipulating the crystal in your chest. I am fully aware of you being here. I have to admit I'm not really pleased with you digging through my past without my permission." Her voice was cold as she shifted to the edge of the bed placing her feet on the floor.

"I apologize, that's what happens when you touch my scar while I'm experiencing heated emotions." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he hugged the teddy bear against his chest.

"I've heard of this before, its called a Sonic Linking. Its very rare, you've only ever shared this with two other people. Two very special people to you. I guess that makes me special to you as well." A creepy smile came to her young lips.

"How did you know that?" Jamie-Lu looked away from her.

"Because as you're in my head, I'm in yours. You're frightened of me aren't you. I've come to terms with it. Everyone is frightened of me. My mother and father left me on the front steps of a monastery when I was a baby. The head of the monastery slipped me into the wares of a traveling merchant when I was just three. An orphanage after that, and now it seems like I'm going to be dropped off at the place that will be my destiny, Terra Cyclonia. All my life no one took a moment to get to know me. I was a very gentle soul, just drastically misunderstood. But not anymore." Cyclonis plucked the bear from his hands.

"Just like me, people only knew you as they wanted to. They never took the chance to really know you. But the one thing you are wrong about is. I'm not frightened of you Cyclonis, I think you're a very beautiful person." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he watched her cuddle the bear.

"You don't know me, don't even try to know me. You're nothing like me." She pulled the head free from the bear and dropped it on the floor.

Jamie-Lu reached out gripping her cheeks in his hands a bright flash left him standing atop the tallest tower in all of Terra Cyclonia. Hot wind blew through him as she stood there in front of him. A long black gown was wrapped around her and flowed around him. Her fingers rested against his chest. Cyclonis looked as she did now, her eyes deep and purple, gazing up at him. A red glow surrounded them as she leaned close kissing his lips lovingly.

"I've found you…I helped you break free from your cocoon. You're my beautiful butterfly. Reign with me over all of Atmos. I will show you the way." Her voice was commanding it rumbled in his ears and in his heart as he felt weak to it.

Jamie-Lu tried to speak, but he found his words muted by her voice starting again her lips traced with a black lip liner. "My Sky Knight, my love. You have touched a place that had never been known by any. Your soul reflects my own…Join me and I will save you from your own doubt."

Jamie-Lu pulled away feeling the edge of the pool bite into his back, weakness took him. The dizziness from the concussion pushed him down to one knee. The water rushing up to his chin. There was deep glow from his eyes as they swirled with there torrent of orange and lavender. Cyclonis fumbled back doing everything she could to not fall in the water. Her fingers gripping her chest to fight back the burning. Cyclonis panted as she tried to regain control. There was a sickness in her now as if something long dead had been awakened.

"You…can manipulate the crystal too." Cyclonis hissed, as she coughed out.

The image that she had worked so hard to plant into his mind had been disrupted by his virtue. What had he seen? The dark caverns of her past, of her emotions were to remain locked. Who did he think he was, trying to force his way in. She thrashed around wiping her burning eyes. Tears? Her mind echoed as she shook her head. Impossible, a dead heart does not shed tears. Everything halted as if by magic her eyes were filled with these so called 'tears' as they locked upon Jamie-Lu. Jamie-Lu gripped his chest and stared back at her.

"Impossible! You have touched a place in me, that no one has ever known existed. You share in my pain. What your father did to you was wrong, how did you stay so virtuous? How do you stay in the light. When I've fallen so far into darkness. Wait, I know now…Suzy-Lu. You had someone who loved you no matter how scared they were of you. Nobody loved me, nobody loves me." Her voice wisped out as she gripped the edge of the pool.

Jamie-Lu could see how fragile she was now. No longer Master Cyclonis, but a little girl who woke up from a long nightmare. Jamie-Lu shook his head and moved closer. The Sonic Aura surrounded them, the soft trickle of water ran down her body and hit the water. It echoed around them.

"Then that will be their greatest loss. You don't see me as a monster do you?" Jamie-Lu's voice echoed through the chamber.

"No, never." Cyclonis spoke evenly her tears running down her face.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and fell to his knees in the water. "There is nothing left for me now. I will be your Sky Knight my master. Teach me how to control my powers."

Cyclonis moved closer, lightly running her fingers through his hair before petting his face. "We will rule all of Atmos together."

A smile slowly moved to her lips as she closed her eyes. The emotions surging through her were becoming hard to control, but she would learn with his help. Both of them would be the teacher and both of them would be the student. The only obstacle now was Dark Ace, he would be unhappy about losing his position.


	20. Chapter 20

-1Chapter 20:

A Dark Lesson to Learn

The water wrapped along his chest. It was almost too warm, it seared his body. Jamie-Lu's nose tingled from the heavy scent of cinnamon and sandalwood. The world around him was dark as he kept his eyes closed against the wet, black scarf tied over his eyes. Sharply he breathed in and let it out slowly doing everything he could to clear his mind. The training had been intense for three days. Only five hours of sleep and two hours for other things was all Master Cyclonis would allow for him. Three days he had stayed in the water of Master Cyclonis' personal pool, if he wouldn't have to bathe again for the rest of his life he would be all too happy.

In the center of the pool he stood, holding his hands out in front of him. Holding his palms just and inch above the surface of the steaming water. His hands felt like they weighed a ton, but still he held them from touching the water. Suddenly he felt the water ripple against his back, his whole body tensed. His heart raced as he could feel someone press themselves against his back. Arms lightly clasped around his waist drawing a gentle symbol on his stomach through his wet fur.

"You're doing marvelously Jamie-Lu." The soft voice whispered to his back, his ears twitching against the sudden rip in the silence.

"What exactly am I doing?" Jamie-Lu's voice was as low as a whisper.

"You're channeling your emotions to control the crystal in your heart." The voice whispered softly through the fur on his shoulder blades.

"I really haven't been feeling any emotions. I don't feel any different." Jamie-Lu squirmed against the shifting of the fur on his back.

"For three days, you've shown me every emotion you can muster. They have been slight and almost unnoticed. That crystal in your heart takes even the smallest hint of emotion and expounds upon it." Slowly the voice was shifting from his back to his front.

Gentle hands slide softly along his arms spreading them slightly as he could feel the light currents of the water splashing against his chest. He could now feel someone's presence closer to him. There was a new scent that was so light it almost passed him by. Someone rested their hands against his chest pressing tightly to him.

"How could I have shown any emotion and not know it?" Jamie-Lu asked softly as a blush came. "And further more how did you know I was having them at all."

There was a long pause as he could feel lips gently touch against his chest. His heart fluttered wanting to pull away, but couldn't. The pause carried as the figure softly slid their hands up along his neck to the knot in the scarf at the back of his head playing with it gently.

"I told you to clear your mind, a mind like your and mine will never be clear. It races and as it races you have visions of friends, family, and so on. Each of those visions ignited an emotion. The crystal in your chest took those emotions and displayed them visually for me. More as a reflection in the water. Colors and sonic waves were all that I could see. I imagine if you focus on certain vision at certain times the sonic aura you're able to conjure would be extremely powerful." The figure's beautiful voice whispered, it's breath was warm and sweet against his lips.

Jamie-Lu bit his bottom lip gently to stop the trembling, but no matter what, he trembled like a leaf on a tree. "So my visions cause me to have emotions, and the crystal responds?"

"Yes, that crystal is a lot like water. No matter how small the drop of water is, the ripple will grow to be massive." There was a soft giggle as a dim light finally filtered in.

Cyclonis stood before him, her big purple eyes were locked with his. A gentle smile on her face caused him to smile back shyly. Jamie-Lu pulled away slowly as a blush ran through him. Master Cyclonis stood before him free of any coverings. Her pale naked body was frail appearing, but underneath was a power very few could see. It glowed like an aura, the crystal in Jamie-Lu's chest alerted him to it. Jamie-Lu turned his head and closed his eyes respectfully.

"Don't look away." Her voice caressed his ear as she urged him on.

"I don't want to be disrespectful, but at the same time I'm too embarrassed to look. You have to understand my sister is the only female I've ever seen naked." Jamie-Lu's voice shuttered gently.

"Be that as it may, don't look away. Standing so close to you, I can feel your aura wrapping around me like a midnight gown, allows me to feel your emotions. I love the feeling of your emotions. So pure, yet not." Cyclonis' voice taunted him to open his eyes and look at her.

"How can you feel my emotions?" Jamie-Lu voice hilted his curiosity.

"Not everyone can do this without the aid of some metallic item. Such as a weapon or other tools that acts as a conduit for the power. Like Dark Ace's sword channels a crystal's powers." Slowly she caressed her fingers slowly along his stomach. "Only a special few can manipulate crystals with their body and mind." Her eyes affectionately caressed his face. "You're one."

"How?" Jamie-Lu whispered as a jolt ran through him at the feeling of her hand resting against his stomach.

"There is a light inside all of us. That light, over time depending on how we lead our lives, or by the choices we make. Grows brighter or dimmer until it flickers out. My light was tarnished by others before I had a chance to choose my path. It was chosen for me. Your light is the same way. Your father chose your path, but you refuse to follow it, you battle him every night in your dreams." Cyclonis paused for a moment taking a breath as her fingers played along the wet fur of his belly. "Your light allows you to take what it wants from the crystals and it will willingly respond."

"And the ability to repair broken crystals, as well as create new ones." Jamie-Lu pursed his lips doing his best to keep from shuttering.

"Your emotions give you that ability as well. They respond to your want to create and repair. It's a natural male instinct to want to create things as well as fix things. I've never seen anyone with that ability. I have to use machines to meld crystals together. But you can do it at will. Of course your control will be more difficult to master because the crystal in your chest has multiplied your powers a hundred fold." She explained as her fingers moved a little lower resting along his hip.

"I still don't understand." Jamie-Lu admitted, taking a step away.

"I know, you'll start to understand more over time." Cyclonis took another step closer taking his hand in hers pressing it gently to her belly.

The soft, wet skin was slick under his finger pads as she could feel him trembling more. Jamie-Lu close his eyes breathing in heavily as he tried to stabilize himself. His knees growing weak. The sonic aura around him was so faint he couldn't even feel it, until now.

"Easy Jamie…follow your heart. Give in to the emotions welling up inside of you." Cyclonis coaxed his hand, moving it a little higher, a smile coming to her lips as she felt her own breathing growing heavier.

"I can't." Jamie-Lu pulled away and turned his back to her hugging himself doing everything he could to stop the tremble.

"I can feel it, the battle raging inside of you. The light path leads to someone you love, the dark path leads you to me. Monster? That word haunts you doesn't it? Your father called you a monster. So many people scorned you and called you monster…there's something more, I can feel it. The one you love called you a Monster and it tortures you doesn't it?" Cyclonis questioned as she pressed her naked body firmly to his back.

"No matter what good I do, I will always be a monster. My friends, the ones I love all see me as such." Jamie-Lu shuttered gently at the feeling of her lips against his shoulders.

"Your 'friends' aren't here anymore. Just me, take off your mask, show me your beautiful face." Cyclonis felt him shift in her arms, his eyes upon hers again.

Jamie-Lu's head was swimming, her words echoed through him. Cyclonis smiled and nodded as took his hand and kissed lightly along his knuckles. Jamie-Lu felt as if he were watching everything happening from outside of his own body. Cyclonis moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Her warm lips lightly cradled his, testing them waiting for them to respond to hers.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around the small of her back, the kiss growing with intensity. A surge filled his body as he shuttered against her. Quickly she pulled away and smiled at him, a purple glow traced around his form as if it were a living shadow.

"Good my love, your Sonic Aura has manifested itself. Jamie cast your hand out. Let your emotions sing to me!" Cyclonis stepped to his side resting her hand against her chest, excitement welling inside of her.

Jamie-Lu parted his lips lightly singing her name. He swung is hand in a wide arch and a sonic wave jumped from his fingers sending a shower of water against the wall. The purple sonic aura shimmered and flowed smoothly with the sound of his voice. Jamie-Lu's head raced as he could feel the control. He flicked a crystal from the table and tossed it up in the air. His other hand snatched up and caught nothing, but air. The purple sonic glow around him acted as an arm and a hand wrapping invisible fingers around the crystal.

"Good Jamie, sing more. Crush the crystal into dust." Her voice urged with a spike of temptation as she ran her fingers along his arm.

Jamie-Lu sang a note as he flexed his hand, the crystal shattered into nothingness. His mouth slipping open in awe. Never had he imagined this much power and this much control. His heart pounded in his chest and grew faster at the feeling of her fingers caressing along his body.

"Thank you so much." He panted out as he could feel his knees growing weaker. "Ask me for anything and I shall grant it Master." Jamie-Lu panted out as his arms fell heavily to his sides.

"No, the thanks is mine to give. I've never seen anything so beautiful before. You offer me anything?…all I ask you for is to hold me…" Cyclonis whispered out before she even knew what she was saying.

Seeing his power had left her vulnerable. A feeling rushing through her of want and desire for this stranger. Along her dark path she had been leading him or so she thought. Now she realized that she had been following him along his path into the light instead. The temptation she had been leading him with was now broken. The temptation was all his to command. Never had she felt like this before. Lost in an emotion she didn't realize she could have, but if that wasn't enough she lusted for him. Something unnatural to her.

Jamie-Lu wrapped his arms around her tucking her tightly against his chest so she could rest there. Her head was now swimming as she closed her eyes. There was a long silence, the only sound she could hear was the beating of his heart. A warm tear slid down her cheek as she opened her eyes again. Her hand swept along her cheek feeling the tear. Confusion washed through her as she pulled away looking up at him.

"What…?" She asked, the confusion apparent in her face.

"You're crying." Jamie-Lu whispered softly the warm orange glow in his eyes reflected her face.

"Why?" Cyclonis' voice was softer than normal not quite so sharp.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes. His smooth finger pads slowly slid along her belly up between her breasts to rest gently over her heart. A smile came to his lips as he could feel the soft beating as it quickened under his fingers.

Jamie-Lu read her aura in hid crystal, his smile grew even larger. "You're happy."

Cyclonis felt her words catch in her throat as she stepped forward burying her face in his chest holding him. How could he know her? Who did he think he was, to break the ice that shielded her heart? The questions yelled into her head, a new emotion was forming one that frightened her. There was a dark lesson that was being taught here, but who was the student and who was the teacher.


	21. Chapter 21

-1Chapter 21:

The First of Many Beautiful Mornings.

The warm morning wind whipped through the large window. Lashing out across the bedroom. Cyclonis closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The familiar scent of sulfur and ash filled her consciousness. The feeling of the warm wind blowing across her, forced her to pulled the black sheet tighter against her naked body. Soon the wasteland would be alive with the sounds of the Lava Dragon's haunting calls. Mating season was fast approaching, the males would be even more violent than usual. This was one of the many things that weighed heavy on her mind.

Jamie-Lu had come a long way in such a short time. The determination he had, had always been there and his hunger to learn control added to it. He was full of passion and emotion which was a good catalyst for the powerful potion he was brewing. There was little more that she could teach him. The rest was up to him to learn on his own. Today would be a great challenge. One she feared, but it necessary for his growth. He would succeed.

Slowly Cyclonis opened her eyes, even before he entered she could feel his approach. The door slid open and Jamie-Lu walked in quietly save for the light tapping of his soft soled boots. There was a different look about him. The form fitting, rubber body suit had become his outfit of choice. Even though he lacked sleep and rest, his face didn't show it. There was an eagerness, more like a hunger for the lesson to come. A shutter ran through Cyclonis' frail looking body as she slipping a hand from under the sheet. Slowly her fingers curled beckoning him closer.

Without hesitation he walked up the few steps to where Cyclonis was standing. To his right was a large round bed the covers were thrown asunder. Instincts told him that she hadn't slept well. To his left was a large desk cluttered with broken crystals, parchments, and other documents that weren't a concern to him. What did concern him now was the large violet eyes that belong to his beckoner.

"Yes Master." His voice was soft, but still echoed in the room.

Cyclonis smiled and opened the sheet to him, before taking a step forward, wrapping him up in her body and the sheet. "You don't have to call me master. I love to hear you say my name."

Jamie-Lu wrapped his arms around her lithe form pulling her tightly to him. Cyclonis gripped the rubber suit at his back as if to cling to him. She buried her face into his neck, smelling the soft scent of his clean fur. Jamie-Lu had spent the past few days training hard, it seemed like it was all he knew. But now in her arms it felt as if he had awoken from a long sleep.

"This is new Cyclonis." Jamie-Lu whispered before he could stop himself.

Cyclonis leaned back so that she could look into his eyes. "After today your training will be complete. We will be able to spend many more morning like this."

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and smiled softly. "That would be wonderful."

Cyclonis nodded as she wrapped herself around him once again pressing her head to his chest listening to the uneven beat of his heart. Only a moment passed before there was a knock at the door. Both Cyclonis and Jamie-Lu turned their attention to the door. Ravess walked into the room carrying a metal box of supplies. The sight of seeing Cyclonis and Jamie-Lu so close together brought a sneer to her lips.

"Yes Ravess, what is it?" Cyclonis picked up on the sneer almost instantly, but her grip on Jamie-Lu didn't wavier.

"Your rides are ready and waiting to take you into the wasteland. I have also brought the supplies you've asked for." Ravess said holding the box of supplies out.

"Very good Ravess, just leave them right there and excuse yourself." Cyclonis ordered with a cool tone.

"Yes Master." Ravess set the box down on the floor and slowly walked out the door without another word.

Cyclonis stepped away letting the sheet fall to the floor. The warm breeze blew around her body once again as she slowly walked down the steps to the box on the floor. Jamie-Lu watched as she gracefully moved doing his best to control his emotions as there was no concealing the effects she was having on him while wearing the body suit. Without letting a moment pass she opened the container pulling free a neatly folded bundle of black fabric. She set it aside before retrieving a matching bundle of a larger size.

The fabric was cool to her skin as she tucked it under her arm. Gracefully she turned on the balls of her feet shifting to a standing position. Jamie-Lu watched as she presented herself in front of him.

"Remove your clothes Jamie-Lu. I have a special gift for you." Cyclonis said her tone as soft as it always was when she addressed him.

Jamie-Lu blushed as he complied. He turned his back to her reaching up to the zipper at the back of his neck. Cyclonis let the bundle slip to the floor next to her as she reached up resting her dainty hands against his. Jamie-Lu's body tensed as his ears lay back.

"…let me help you." She whispered softly against the back of his left ear.

Her small fingers pulled the zipper down slowly until it was stopped at his waist by his belt, she pressed her body against his back. A smile moved to her lips as she could feel his heartbeat quicken. Lovingly she slipped her fingers along his sides to where his belt was. Her fingers masterfully worked the clip until the belt hung open. Jamie-Lu started trembling at the feeling of her hands so close to him.

"You're shivering, does my advances make you nervous?" Her lips lightly touching along his ear.

The tingling sensation of her lips against his ear caused a soft sigh to slip through his lips. "I…I'm just not use to it."

"You've never been intimate with a woman before have you?" Her voice was equally as soft, her warm breath blowing across the fur on the back of his ear.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes his whole body starting to blush. The attention she was showing his ears was causing a sensation that he'd not felt before. Her fingers slowly moving up along his back to pull the body suit off of his shoulders and down his arms. Cyclonis could see that she was having an effect on him by how his back fur was bristling.

"No. You and P…" Jamie-Lu stopped short as he could feel Cyclonis' drag her fingernails through the fur on his back at the near mention of her name.

It was the only rule that Cyclonis had given him to follow. Piper's name was to never be uttered. It was better for him, especially after how she hurt him. Cyclonis closed her eyes and pressed her face against his shoulders feeling the clean fur tickling her face.

"Things will be different after today." Cyclonis whispered more to herself than to anyone as she pushed the body suit over his hips letting them slip around the boots he was wearing.

Jamie-Lu blushed even more, stepping out of the boots making sure to cover himself as best he could with his hands. "How so?"

"Don't you worry about that my love, you'll see." Cyclonis knelt down and picked up the bundle.

Jamie-Lu looked at her from over his shoulder as she let the bundle unfold. It was a new bodysuit. It looked to be a little more bulky than the one he had on. Cyclonis smiled softly and held the body suit out to him.

"Put this on. I designed it especially for you. You're about to take part in a special training session." Jamie-Lu took the body suit giving it a look over as she explained.

Jamie-Lu stepped down into the leggings of the suit. Indeed the suit was cut for him, it hugged each of his contours perfectly. The fabric was fused with rubber and woven tighter than before making it more dense, but not harder to move in. Cyclonis moved up behind him running her fingers along his tail from base to tip smoothing the fur down. Another shutter moved through him as he looked at her. All that was offered back was a smile as she helped him pull the tail through the hole in the back. Jamie-Lu glanced over his shoulder yet again, only to be greeted with a soft kiss on the cheek.

Jamie-Lu did his best to hold onto his wavering composure as he slipped his arms into the suit. The fabric clinging to his body as his fingers and thumbs were the only things that stuck out of the suit. The fabric felt thick and taut, but light and mobile. Cyclonis slipped her fingers along his hips and down lightly grazing a very sensitive area of his body, which caused Jamie-Lu to flinch against her. Her ears were in sync with his quickening breath. She could feel the resonation of his sonic aura forming around them. Finally she had found the way to unleash the passion he was so readily trying to hide.

It took so much self control for her to keep her fingers still. Wanting to see where their passion would lead was more than Cyclonis could ask for, but there was no time for this now. He would need ever ounce of his power. Much to her chagrin she slowly zipped the suit up across his chest. Jamie-Lu took a step away doing everything he could to regain composure.

Cyclonis smiled softly and lightly rubbed his back. "Are you alright my sweet?"

Jamie-Lu looked down at her his eyes glowing with an intense orange glow hints of lavender swirling through them. "Yes…" Was all he uttered.

"We will have to finish this later. For now I have to explain the inner working of your suit. This is a Thermal suit specially made from crystals found on your home Terra. The crystals have been broken down and fashioned into a string that runs the entire length of your suit." Cyclonis explained as she walked over to the container once again.

"The crystals work with your Blizzarian DNA, so that no matter how hot it gets your body will remain cool. It will heighten your natural resistance to fatigue as well. Feel free to hit the button at your neck to try it out." Cyclonis explained as she unfolded the other bundle of cloth revealing a matching outfit.

Jamie-Lu reached up pushing in the button at his neck. A strange sensation washed through him. His glowing eyes scanning over the suit. Each joint in the suit glowed a cool blue color and indeed he could feel his body temperature dropping. It was as if he were standing in the snow of his home Terra. A smile traced his lips as he looked the suit over in more detail.

"I take it you like it?" Cyclonis pulled her own suit on clipping it at her neck.

"Amazing, simply amazing Cyclonis." Jamie-Lu words hung on his lips as he flexed his joints, he felt fully invigorated.

"Good I'm glad you like it." Cyclonis spoke softly as she pulled out a pair of boots crafted for Jamie-Lu.

Jamie-Lu slowly moved over to the boots stepping down into them. They were well padded and hugged his feet tightly, but not uncomfortably. Jamie-Lu stretched a few times feeling his weight in the boots.

"Getting accustom to the suit I see." Cyclonis walked over to him fully clad in a matching suit.

"I'm just amazed at how good I feel in the suit." The smile never left his lips as he shifted a few more times.

"Good, because you're about to undergo a new form of training. None that you…or anyone else has ever seen before." Cyclonis bent down, reaching into the container once again.

"Will it be dangerous?" Jamie-Lu felt his heart twitch.

"Extremely, but there is nothing you need to worry about. With your new found powers and my assistance we should be alright." Cyclonis pulled a shimmering silver blade from the container holding it out to him.

There was a long pause as Jamie-Lu mulled over the new task before he spoke, his voice was soft and calm. "What would you ask of me?"

Cyclonis slipped the purplish blizzard crystal into the niche at the end of the hilt on the blade. Before running her finger along a smooth metal touchpad. The slightly curved blade became engulfed in a soft glowing blue light. Being careful to test every inch of the hilt to make sure that it was perfectly weighted before she held it out to Jamie-Lu.

"We will be training in the lower levels of the wasteland. That's one of the main reasons we'll needed the thermal suits." Cyclonis shifted her weight to one leg.

Jamie-Lu looked at the blade feeling its weight as well as the smooth metal hilt. "This is absolutely incredible. It looks like it would weigh more, but its incredibly durable."

Cyclonis interjected as she deactivated the blade. "It's designed to be agile and deadly at the same time."

"In deed." Jamie-Lu raised and eyebrow as he slowly slipped the blade into its sheath before clipping the sheath to his belt.

Cyclonis retrieved a backpack from the case pulling it onto her back, the bag shifting slightly. Jamie-Lu's sensitive ears picked up the sound of crystals shifting in the bag. There was one last item in the box. Cyclonis pulled her staff cylinder from the container and slipped into the holding pouch in on her back, before she stood up and looked into his eyes.

"No matter what happens I will take care of you." Jamie-Lu whispered softly.

"As I will you, my love." Cyclonis whispered back reaching up to caress the fur on his cheek.

They both walked towards the door in silence as if they were marching too a funeral. It was too late to turn back now. Cyclonis started to feel the concern seeping into her heart. If this training session went badly then not only would her life be in jeopardy, but she may lose the first person to shine a light on the dark corners of her heart. A warm hand gripped hers pulling her back from the depths of her what if's. There was a comfort in that hand, something that told her that it was going to be alright.


	22. Chapter 22

-1Chapter 22:

"Deadly Training."

Jamie-Lu slipped from the back of the ride, his boots crunching on the black ashen dirt. Snipe gave him a fierce sneer before he accelerated. The hot wind threw up by his heli-scooter thrashed around. Even before Jamie-Lu could cover his eyes Snipe was up and away. Across the small the island in the middle of the lava ocean he could see Cyclonis backing away from Ravess' ride giving her ample space to take off, before she turned and started walking towards Jamie-Lu. They were both alone now on the small island.

The small ash covered island was so much smaller than it had looked from the back of the rides. Sweat was already beading up on Jamie-Lu's face from the shear heat of the lava. Thanks to the suit the rest of his body stayed at an even temperature. Cyclonis moved up behind him running her fingers along his back causing him to look over at her.

"No matter what you see, stay calm. Control your emotions, through that you can control your powers, if you lose it we will both die." Cyclonis whispered softly her pretty voice muffled by her gas mask.

"No pressure huh?" Jamie-Lu forced a smile under his gas mask, it could only been seen by the squinting of his eyes. "Why would you trust me with something so precious?"

"Because you're my Sky Knight and I trust you with my life." Cyclonis let the backpack slip from her shoulders into her waiting hands behind her.

Jamie-Lu took a few steps around testing the distance from one edge of the lava to the other. Cyclonis unzipped the backpack, a warm glow came forth. Easily thirty crystals of many colors resided in the bag, but there was one in particular that glowed with a sickly green color. As she touched the crystal and pulled it from the confines of the bag it glowed even more. Swirling around inside of it was a noxious green gas. Jamie-Lu had never seen a crystal like it before. Clearly it was a manufactured crystal. Cyclonis looked past the crystal into Jamie-Lu's eyes.

"This lovely crystal was designed by me as you may have already guessed. Aptly named the Hell Raiser." Cyclonis smiled and tossed it over the edge into the lava below.

Jamie-Lu's keen ears snapped up as he heard the soft splash and then nothing. "I think it might have been a dud." Jamie-Lu called out to her as he started backing towards her.

"Oh give it some…" The ground started rumbling under them. "Here they come."

From the lava one after another, three monstrous beast rose up sending lava raining down to the ground below. All that could be seen was their giant heads and neck. There bodies covered with rock-like scales, between each of blackened scales glowed flesh of the same lava color. Fire dragons? Like something out of a book, was all that could be used to describe them. The one in front of Jamie-Lu was larger then the other two, its glowing eyes staring down at him as if trying to figure out what he was. Jamie-Lu tensed for a moment before he could feel Cyclonis' hand between his shoulder blades.

"Easy." Was all she whispered.

Jamie-Lu took a deep breath as he stared in shock at the monstrous beasts that surrounded him. One to the right, one to the left, and the largest one staring down at them from the front. It was clear to him that they were testing him, waiting for him to make a move. Whatever Cyclonis had used, calmed them in a sense. The sulfuric smell that whipped around was nauseating. The creatures emanated of it and there was no where to run. Stand and fight was the only option.

"…In a moment the hormone will give way and the onslaught will begin. Fear not, I'm with you. Protect me my Knight." Cyclonis wrapped her arms around him and pushed her forehead into his cheek.

After another quiet moment Cyclonis stepped away moving behind him to retrieve the backpack. Just then the largest of them growled and shook its head, sending down small burning embers. Jamie-Lu took another deep breath and relaxed his body. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw the lava beast to the left jet forward. Jamie-Lu launched back wrapping his arms around Cyclonis pulling her out of the way. The giant head slammed down heavily onto the ashen ground. Both their bodies fell in a heap a few feet away. Cyclonis looked into his eyes and for the first time he could see that there was fear.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Jamie-Lu whispered as he rolled over laying her on her back on the ground before pushing himself to his feet.

Now the one to the right was attacking, biting down inches away from Jamie-Lu, the heat and the stench of its breath washing over him. In his mind he could hear a battle song starting to rage. With a heavy and gutsy thrust, he threw his heavy boot into the side of its head. The blow connection was fairly solid, but the beast only twitched. It only moved an inch, but propelled Jamie-Lu into a back-flip just in enough time to dodge the attacking lava beast behind him. Jamie-Lu fell easily upon it massive muzzle, the scales worked like firm stepping stones. Rock solid and thanks to his boot for being heat resistance his mind was formulating a plot.

"Jamie!" Cyclonis hollered out as she threw a single blue crystal at him.

The monster starting to rise up shaking his head, doing what it could to throw the intruder free. Jamie-Lu caught a glimpse of the crystal out of the corner of his eye as he reached out feeling the glassy texture against his finger, it glowed even more brightly as it could feel his aura. Jamie-Lu looked at the crystal, his eyes glowing with the fierce torrent of orange and lavender. The sonic aura was starting to surround him and growing fast. The beast opened its mouth with the hope of pitching Jamie-Lu off. Jamie-Lu used it's desperation for the leverage he needed. He crouched down and pushed off of the beasts muzzle hard enough to throw himself into another back-flip. Letting the inertia roll his body. He snapped his hand over his head sending the crystal free. If flew straight and true into the waiting mouth of the beast.

Jamie-Lu was falling through the air, but he was able to catch a glimpse of the beast as it chomped down on the crystal. There was a loud pop and bright flash. Steam poured out from every crevasse. A horrible shrieking sound filled Jamie-Lu's ears. The beast was incased in ice, frozen from the inside out.

"Yes! He's doing it." Cyclonis hollered out, throwing her hand in the air, before retrieving a few more crystals from the bag.

The sonic aura grew even more, she could feel it engulf her as if she had dove into a swimming pool. The silent song that raged in his mind now filled her ears. Her violet eyes opened wide in misunderstanding. She didn't fully understand what this was, but she liked it. Her mind was working quickly as always, but her body shifted slowly and deftly as if Jamie-Lu was able to slow down time for everything in the Sonic Aura. It was truly amazing, how strong he'd grown.

The ground was moving up quickly. Jamie-Lu closed his eyes anticipating the crunch that awaited him. But then nothing, he felt weightless. His eyes snatching open and he was floating to the ground. His body encased in a strong purple glow that flowed like oil over the Sonic Aura.

Cyclonis clutched a purple crystal in her hand mimicking the decent. "You didn't think I would let you fall did you?"

"For a second, I was worried." Jamie-Lu smiled as he touched his feet to the ground.

Behind Cyclonis the other smaller beast moved in for the kill. Jamie-Lu dug his toes into the earth as he pushed his body into a sprint. He felt a painful sting in his chest that cause him to fumble for a moment, but he regained composure immediately. Jamie-Lu lashed his arm back behind him a large lavender shadow followed the motion his arm as if it were an extension of his being. Gracefully he brought it forward sweeping her off of her feet and pulling her close. Cyclonis greeted him by slipping another small blue and a large red crystal into his hand. Jamie-Lu was already on the move the aura acting like another arm setting Cyclonis down easily.

"Destroy the frozen one before it if frees itself!" Cyclonis called out as she pulled free her staff from the holster on her back.

The staff extend quickly as she rolled away from the largest beast's attack. The remaining two were attacking now, just savage strokes and bone crunching snaps. Jamie-Lu flicked the blue crystal off the tip of his fingers doing his best to aim for the open maw of the other small beast. Like lightening on a quiet evening Jamie-Lu gritted his teeth at hearing the agonizing ting. The crystal had struck the tip of it's muzzle and went sailing away. Jamie-Lu was already in full sprint toward the beast, the mouth opening slowly to greet its next meal. His light body flew through the air in a precise jump, planting his feet on the tip of the muzzle in roughly the same place that the crystal had hit, allowing him the heavy push off. His mind and body felt like they were not longer his own. They moved to the silent battle song in his head. Another sharp pain stabbed him in the chest, this time his breath fell short.

The aura had surrounded everything on the island. Ash and smoke folded around it, everything inside the aura slowed. His glowing eyes catching a glimpse of the frozen beast as it was starting to thaw. There was little time left, Jamie-Lu rocked his arm back hurled the fire bolt crystal as hard as he could. It wouldn't hit the target he meant it for. His hip hit the ground hard sliding through the ash and rolling him on his stomach. He was panting heavily now.

"The crystals!" He yelled, bringing Cyclonis to their attentions.

Cyclonis shifted forward, her small body moved quickly through the heat. Thanks to Jamie-Lu's aura the crystals fell at a slower pace. She spun the staff in her nimble fingers catching the small blue crystal sending flying toward Jamie-Lu, who was already on his feet dodging an attack. Turning on the ball of one of his feet in enough time to roundhouse kick the blue crystal into the snapping maw of the beast that he'd just evaded. Another loud snap, and the sound of steam rushing through the air. Jamie-Lu was so close to the beast he could feel the cold air resonating from the crystals power.

The red crystal was falling to the ground. Cyclonis effortlessly tapped the crystal with the tip of her foot sending it straight into the air in front of her. A smile crossed her lips as she hunkered back gripping the end of her staff swinging it hard. There was a heavy ting as the crystal flew straight towards the frozen beast. The impact of her staff had split it into three pieces sending streaks of fire out. The three pieces hit in unison along the neck of the frozen beast and in a bright red flash shattered it sending ice chunks raining down along the ashen battlefield and into the lava ocean. The condense frozen water caused the ground around them to rumble as the lava bubbled and simmered loudly.

Cyclonis spun the staff in her fingers as another firebolt crystal glistened in her other hand. She slipped it home in the end of the staff watching as the three metallic fingers closed around it. Her whole staff ignited with a red glow. Jamie-Lu bit his bottom lip as he could see her moving fast, giving her plenty of room to attack. Cyclonis shifted her body down pushing herself into a sprint slipping past him slamming the end of her staff down upon the frozen beast's muzzle. The firebolt crystal inside the staff exploded shattering both the staff and the beast. The force pushed Jamie-Lu to the ground and Cyclonis onto her back a few feet away.

If she would have slid a few more feet then she would have been thrown into the lava. Cyclonis grimaced and watched as the backpack full of crystals slide free from her hand and fell into the waiting lava. The lava came to life as if she had put fireworks into an open flame. A geyser erupted from the lava raining down its death. Cyclonis pushed herself up from the ground and did everything she could to escape the rain. She fell to her knees panting heavily. Jamie-Lu rolled on his shoulders and kicked himself up into a standing position running away from the large neck of the last beasts, before it slammed down behind him.

He wasted no time bending down to scoop Cyclonis up in his arms holding her close. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you." Cyclonis sighed softly as she looked around at the beast moving in closer. "All the crystals are gone, they fell into the lava. I…I failed you."

Jamie-Lu's ears lay back as he could hear the sadness in her voice. "No, it could have happened to anyone."

"But that sort of thing doesn't happen to me. I'm Master Cyclonis." Cyclonis gripped his neck tightly as she could feel him shifting to dodge another attack.

Jamie-Lu cradled her like a child as he evaded another attack hearing her haunting words. "I've killed you…I'm so sorry." Cyclonis hung her head.

"No, we'll be alright, just believe in me." Jamie-Lu gave her a warm smile as he set her down in the ashen dirt.

There was another sharp pain in his chest, he did everything he could to cover it up. The pain was growing more fierce it was like nothing he'd experienced before. There was no time for stopping though. Jamie-Lu looked up at the beast, the song in his head raging even louder than before. The soft tone of Cyclonis' voice echoing through his mind. Jamie-Lu shifted on his feet in enough time to feel the beast slam into the ground next to him, he could feel the body heat radiating around him. His fingers slipped down to grip the blade at his hip. The blue crystal blade ignited and he pulled the gas mask from his face tossing it aside. The beast rose up letting out a loud roar that rumbled the small island. It was easy to see that it was growing tired of this game.

"…you're my Sky Knight…" Jamie-Lu whispered to himself. "…I trust you with my life…"

A fierce growl escaped his throat as he pushed his body towards the beast. Jamie-Lu jumped straight into the air, as the neck of the beast slamming into the island causing a crack to form down the middle. The lava slowly seeping onto the land. His feet touched down on the crown of the beast with heavy thud. Before he had a chance to attack, Jamie-Lu was pressed down by the speed that the beast had rose up. Cyclonis gasped as she watched Jamie-Lu being thrown through the air. His body flailing over the open lava.

The red glow got all the more bright as he sailed over the open lava ocean. With the growing heat engulfing him it was becoming harder and harder to focus. Even though the body suit was keeping his body cool, the heat was almost too much for his face. He felt his back slam heavily into a large stone pillar jetting out from the lava. It felt as if he'd been struck by lightening. He slid down the pillar getting closer and closer to the lava. Cyclonis fell to her knees watching helplessly as he slid to his fiery grave.

"Jamie!" She called begging for him to hear her.

Her voice carried through all the noises that surrounded him. The sound of her voice brought him back to his senses. Instinctively his hand gripped one of the stones that was jetting out from the stone pillar, his body halted heavily as he could feel his shoulder grind under his weight. His other hand still gripping the blade hilt tightly. Cyclonis' mouth slowly moved to a smile tears were in her eyes. Jamie-Lu's swirling orange and lavender eyes locking on the beast across the lava.

"This training session is over." Jamie-Lu whispered as he pulled himself up to a crouching position against the pillar.

The beast arched its neck and opened it maw waiting for the final battle. Jamie-Lu growled again pushing free from the rock as hard as he could, his powerful legs taut, his body using the Sonic Aura to help him float. The beast curled up doing it best to protect itself from the attack, not wanting to end up like the others. Jamie-Lu simply pitched a small rock that he had gotten from the pillar at the beast. The beast shifted to avoid the false crystals attack leaving its neck vulnerable. Jamie-Lu plunged the frozen blade of the dagger into its neck using it as a way to hold on to the beast. The lava veins under the rock scales started turning blue as Jamie-Lu could feel it's temperature drop.

The beast squealed and thrashed around, Jamie Lu holding the hilt tightly not wanting to be thrown again. His heart pounded in his chest, the stinging rushing through him like razors, each thump pushing him to black out.

Jamie-Lu pressed the palm of his hand against the crystal at the end of the hilt and wailed heavily. "For Cyclonis!"

Everything stopped for one brief second even Jamie-Lu's heartbeat. The rage had taken hold. The blade erupted in a fierce explosion sending a tidal wave of frost through the beast from head to tail. It exploded into ice dust casting Jamie-Lu aside like a rag doll. Cyclonis watched as he fell to the island his body limp. Quickly she raced over to him sliding on her knees next to him. He wasn't breathing, he wasn't moving. Quickly she pressed her hand to his chest trying her best to resuscitate him. Her lips covering his breathing in the sweat life giving breath that she desperately wanted him to have.

Time was of the essence as she snatched the small radio from her belt. "I need help! Jamie's down. Immediate evacuation. Have the Doctor bring me my healing crystal."

A voice called back through the radio. "Healing crystal? Its only in its testing phase. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." She snapped back. "Hurry!"

Cyclonis dropped the radio into the ash as she cradled Jamie-Lu's head in her lap. A little hope came back to her as she could feel the very faint beating of his heart. It had only taken moments for the Doctor, Ravess, and Snipe to appear. Their heli-scooters doing everything they could to dodge the geyser and land on the nearly fractured island.

Cyclonis' face was covered in ash and soot, her eyes stuck out against the black of her face. "Bring me the crystal!" She yelled.

A sleek looking figure limped up through the smoke and the ash. His body covered in a green robe with a flight mask. He reached into the folds of his robes pulling free a sleek shard shaped crystal. It glowed with a milky blue light. It seemed to flow like a vial of liquid and got brighter as Cyclonis took it.

"Master, I don't think this is such a good idea. There has been no testing. Especially on…a Blizzarian, further more it might cause a reaction with the crystal in his chest. What if it blows you up?" The doctor did his best to reason with Cyclonis, his strong voice muffled by the flight mask.

"Then we were meant to die together." Cyclonis whispered as she unzipped the front of Jamie-Lu's suit so that she could see his chest.

Gently she lay the crystal along the scar on his chest, she pressed her palm to the crystal and close her eyes waiting for the worse. A bright blue light filtered over them as she heard what could only be described as the happiest sound she had ever heard. Jamie-Lu breathed in heavily and clenched tightly to her body. His teal eyes opened wide as he looked into Cyclonis' teary eyes. The pain was still intense, but was dwindling with each second.

The light dulled as quickly as it had lit, and a crack, spider webbed through the crystal. It had worked as she had hoped it would. Jamie-Lu coughed several times before doing his best to stand up. His fingers gripped tightly to his chest. It was the first time he had noticed that anything had happened to him.

"Remarkable!" The doctor stated as he tucked his hands behind his back. "I want to see him in the infirmary for tests."

Cyclonis stood up wrapping her arms around his waist holding him tightly. "I thought I lost you."

Jamie-Lu didn't speak he just wrapped his arms around her and leaned into her weakly. Cyclonis helped him to one of the rides, she didn't wait for the others before speeding off to the safety of her home. The doctor was right, he would have to be examined. Even though she saved him she couldn't shake the feeling that she had nearly killed him.


	23. Chapter 23

-1Chapter 23:

The Stranger

Piper sat on her bed looking out the window at the dusk sky. Her eyes burned from all the tears she'd shed. There was a dying grumble in her stomach from where she hadn't eaten. It would take nothing for her to drift into sleep, but without Jamie-Lu her dreams would be haunted. It felt like it had been and eternity since she'd held him in her arms. Tucked in her lap was his tank top. It still held his scent even through the tear stains. What little sleep she got was thanks to the shirt.

The work was excruciating everything seemed to be taking longer than it should have. Starling's father was nice enough to follow through with his delivery. The new rides would take some getting use to, but they were better than nothing. Starling couldn't bring herself to ask for her father to join the fight since he'd done so much already.

With Jamie-Lu gone, Piper had a hard time concentrating on a plan to rescue him. Several times she had to walk away from the blueprints to hide her tears and her guilt. No one should know about what happened and to hear someone tell her it wasn't her fault would make her so happy. She felt so lost without him.

The door opened behind her, but she paid no mind to it. A warm hand rested on her back as she slowly turned and looked into the deep green eyes of Starling who moved over and sat next to her on the bed. Piper didn't say anything, but deep inside was grateful to not be alone. Starling looked down at the shirt and then back up to Piper's amber eyes.

"Thinking about him again huh?" Starling knew she didn't have to ask the question the answer was plain as the nose of Piper's face.

Piper wanted to speak, but stopped as she felt the lump coming to her throat again and all she could offer was a nod. Starling leaned closer running her fingers through Piper's hair, pulling the band free as it went. Piper closed her eyes tightly as she could feel the tears coming again and lurched out wrapping her arms around Starling's neck, burying her face into her shoulder. Starling knew that this was coming as she wrapped her arms softly around Piper.

"Its alright honey, you cry as much as you need to. I miss him so much, but I know deep in my heart that he's alright and we will see him again." Starling did her best to reassure Piper.

"I know…but I want him here. I need him here!" Piper sobbed hard her whole body consumed with convulsions.

"We both know that, that can't happen so try to focus on getting him back." Starling ran her fingers through Piper's hair again. "Besides I bet wherever he is, he's thinking of you too, and missing you just as much."

"I doubt that." Piper said gently as she slowly sat back on the bed.

Starling cocked her head and pursed her lips. "What do you mean?"

Piper closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Did you ever have a horrible secret that you were so afraid to tell someone?"

Starling's heart started racing in her chest. "Of course we all do at some point in our lives."

Piper looked at Starling from the corner of her eyes. "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else about this?"

"About what? You're starting to worry me Piper." Starling's accent seemed to stress with her concern.

"Just promise me!" Piper did her best to hold back what she was trying to confess.

Starling slowly nodded and whispered. "I promise."

Piper slowly reached into the folds of the shirt pulling out a crumpled piece of paper pushing it into Starling's hand. Starling closed her fingers around the paper feeling the tremble running through Piper's fingers. Starling opened the paper, her green eyes skimming over the beautiful penmanship before they widened and snatched up to Piper's eyes.

"I hurt him…badly." Piper whispered softly.

Starling sighed softly as she read the lines again not quite sure what she could say to make Piper feel better. There was no way she could be angry with Piper, seeing Jamie-Lu's powers was an incredibly frightening thing. But now Jamie-Lu was more vulnerable then ever before, and if Cyclonis was good for one thing, temptation to the other side would be her main focus.

It was such a relief to have his training finally complete. Jamie-Lu thought to himself as he vigorously washed the soot from his fur. No matter what he did there was still more of it. The sulfur smell had finally dwindled and the smell of the antibacterial soap filled his nostrils. It wasn't a very pleasant scent, but it was all that was allowed on Terra Cyclonia. He made sure he scrubbed himself very well one final time before he stepped under the water feeling it run through his hair sending the suds cascading down his body. He swept his fingers through his dense hair. The feeling of the cool water eased his aching body.

Jamie-Lu was equally as happy to not have the doctor probing him anymore. The doctor found nothing wrong except for the obvious. There were so many suggestions thrown around about what could have happened, but just like the other doctors none of them really knew what was happening.

A white flash came to his mind as he could hear the doctor speak. "Master Cyclonis you have to remember, just because he has the crystal in his chest doesn't mean he's invulnerable. He still has a heart condition, over exertion will kill him."

Jamie-Lu shook his head and sighed softly. Shortly after that conversation. Cyclonis had disappeared. Worry flooded his mind. What if she was upset with him? Jamie-Lu hung his head under the water relaxing as it ran down his face. All he wanted to do was clear his mind for a moment of peace.

As soon as he was sure that the soap was all gone from his fur he turned off the water and backed out of the stall. It was late at night which was how he liked it when he took a shower in the non secluded locker room. He grabbed that dark towel and wrapped it around his waist to hide himself from prying eyes. Jamie-Lu turned and stopped suddenly as a female guard presented herself. In her hand was change of cloth and a note. Without a word she held them out to him.

"Wow, I didn't hear you come in. How long were you standing there?" Jamie-Lu asked a little unnerved.

"For no more than twenty second sir." The guard voice was muffled by the mask she wore.

"Alright, what do you have there?" Jamie-Lu asked moving around her to grab another towel.

"Master Cyclonis asked me to give these to you. One of them is an outfit and the other is a note. I believed she moved your quarters, so that it would closer to hers and much nicer than the one you were currently in." She state in a rather robotic tone.

"Oh, well thank you very much for delivering them to me." Jamie-Lu wrapped another towel around his shoulders, before taking the folded clothes and note away.

"You're very welcome." The guard bowed graciously. "Sir permission to speak freely?"

"Yeah of course, but first why are you calling me sir?" Jamie-Lu asked sounding a little irritated, but doing his best not to show it.

"Because you're my superior, I have to address you in the manner best suited unless otherwise specified sir." She stated as if it had been rehearsing, she still stood at attention.

"Oh…I see. Please continue." Jamie-Lu asked as he pulled the towel over his head and started drying his hair.

"I just wanted to tell you that what you did today was incredible. I'd never seen anything like it and I thank the stars above that I was able to watch you." The guard spilled out her thoughts in one jumbled breath.

"Oh, thank you so much." Jamie-Lu felt his cheeks blushing. "I only did what I had to do to protect Cyclonis."

"A commendable response. But it was so incredible. Thank you again for letting me speak my mind sir." The guard offered a salute before turning and walking out of the locker room leaving Jamie-Lu alone with his thoughts.

Jamie-Lu sighed softly and shook his head he didn't know how to handle all of these changes in his life. It was almost to much to bare. Things were so much easier when he was on the Condor. Sadly he sat down on the bench next to the pile of clothes and rubbed the towel along his face. Because of what he was and what he'd become, there was no going back now.

"Piper, I'm so sorry." He whispered, it had been the first time he felt regret for what he had become and it hurt more than anything he'd felt before.

Jamie-Lu breathed out softly as he rubbed his hair down with the dark towel. No matter what he did, it always seemed to be hot in the Terra Cyclonia tower. The note had explained that his new room was closer to Cyclonis' room. It also explained that all of his stuff would be there waiting for him. Cyclonis had also given him the rest of the night off after such a vigorous training session. Where she was now was a mystery to him. He could hear his claws tapping lightly at the metal floor. The training had taken a huge toll on his body again as he did his best to cope. The shower helped, maybe a meal, and to bed for his few hours of sleep was what he needed.

The training was finally over. The lessons had been nonstop which in a way was good because his mind was always learning. Only if his body had the same mentality. Just one night of relaxation would do his body some good. Slowly the door to his new chamber opened and he was greeted by a young girl with short pink hair and wide aqua eyes, she held a tray of food.

"Hello there Jamie, wow its nice to finally meet you. You were amazing today. My name is Lynn. I hope you don't mind, but I made you some dinner. I really hope you enjoy it." The young girl spit out in a quick rush.

Jamie-Lu blinked a few times before relaxing giving her a warm smile. "Thank you very much Lynn." He reached up, offering to take the tray.

"Oh no no no. I'll carrying it for you it's the least I can do. Where would you like it?" Lynn asked pulling the tray away from him slowly.

Jamie-Lu reached up scratching his still soaked hair. "Well I guess you could just set in on the desk."

Before Lynn could take a moment to listen she turned around and walked back over to the desk in his room setting the tray down. The room wasn't much different from his old room, it even resembled the one he had on the Condor. A bed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a chair. The main difference was the door at the left wall was a personal bathroom. The walls were a metallic gray color and the vent circulated cool air into the room, but it did little to help lower the heat. Jamie-Lu walked in behind her and looked around the room. The bathroom light was on, the room was a little more humid that he was use to.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of running you some bath water. I know you've been training hard and I just want to help you relax." Lynn moved over and sat on the edge of the desk her eyes tracing his face down to his bare chest residing on the scar.

Jamie-Lu thought about telling her that he had already taken a shower. But there was a happy glimmer in her eyes that he didn't want destroy.

"I've been hearing rumors that you have a strange crystal embedded into your chest. I can see from the scar that it must be true. Amazing…is it true you use to be a Storm Hawk?" Lynn whispered softly as Jamie-Lu took a step closer to her.

"I don't want to seem rude, but I don't like to talk about my scar. It's just another thing that makes me ugly. And no I was never an official Storm Hawk." His voice was soft as he brushed past her sitting down at the desk to eat.

"Ugly…no way. You're like the coolest. We've been hearing about you for a long time." Lynn moved up behind him lightly rubbing his shoulders.

"Lynn, its not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but you're coming on a little too strong." Jamie-Lu looked into her eyes as it was easy to see how tired he was.

"I'm sorry Jamie…I'm just following orders. I was assigned to fill all of your needs." Lynn whispered softly as she moved over to sit on the desk next to him.

"Ordered by whom?" Jamie-Lu lifted his eyebrows as he kept looking at her.

"By me!" A muffled voice called out.

A stranger only referred to as Doctor V, walked through the door, his face was covered by a flight mask. Through the clear visor two sterling blue eyes stared deep into his teal eyes. Jamie-Lu pursed his lips and pushed himself away from the desk standing up. Lynn lightly caressed along the sweat soaked fur at his shoulder before he jolted away, more than a little unnerved by this intrusion.

"Easy Jamie I'm a friend. Its been a long time since I've seen you last." The figure ran his fingers slowly along the desk. "Please sit down and eat. Lynn went through a lot of trouble to make you food."

Jamie-Lu licked his lips as he felt them drying. "What is the meaning of the intrusion Doctor V?"

"Easy my friend, I'm not just a Doctor. The name I went by when we knew each other is no longer important, I requested an audience with you. Its been about three years since we last met. How is Suzy? Please tell me she's well. You, you've done marvelously for yourself. You don't realize what you mean to so many Terra's. You're the most wanted force in all Atmos." There was a fond tone to the figure's voice.

Jamie-Lu parted his lips to speak before Lynn caressed his chin. "Wait Jamie, let him talk. He's a friend. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you want from me?" Jamie-Lu snapped as he pressed his hands hard on either side of his dinner tray.

Lynn reaches up and place a hand softly on his chest over his heart resting her chin on his shoulder. "Easy Jamie, the time for lengthy discuss is short. He has a purpose and its not an evil one."

"Jamie, you were always protective of your sister as she was of you. The fact that I mentioned her name enraged you. You probably don't remember me, but thanks to you and your sister I was able to do research that would benefit a lot of people. Do me one favor and I will leave you alone forever." The figure reached into the folds of his long green robes that covered everything from his head to his toe.

"What do you want?" Jamie-Lu breathed out softly as he twitched his sensitive ear against Lynn's warm breath.

The figure pulled a small square chip from his robe, it was protected by a clear plastic case. He lay it gently on the edge of the desk sliding it closer toward Jamie-Lu.

"Give this to your sister for me, please." The figure withdrew tucking his hands back into his pockets.

Jamie-Lu reached out taking the case covered chip. "What is this?"

The blue eyes traced Jamie-Lu's face slowly. "Suzy will know what it is and if she wishes to share it with you then that will be up to her."

"Alright, I'll give it to her." Jamie-Lu relaxed his tension as he closed his hand tightly around the chip slipping it into the pocket of his sweat pants.

"Promise me!" The voice was stern.

Jamie-Lu's sensitive ears twitched again as he could pick up the intensity in the figure's voice. "Alright, I swear I'll give it to Suzy."

The figure took a step back. "Lynn, stay and keep my friend company. Jamie, take care of yourself. I'm sure I will see you around."

The figure backed away slowly turning and walking through the door. Jamie-Lu's eyes followed the figure up until the door closed him in the room alone with Lynn. Lynn softly ran her fingers along his chest before slipping up to caress his chin. Jamie-Lu looked into Lynn's eyes and bit his bottom lip before looking down at her hand.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. Doctor V has told me so much about you." Lynn slowly took a step back tucking her hands behind her back.

"It's alright. It's just right now my emotions are a little stressed with…never mind. I shouldn't burden you with my problems." Jamie-Lu sat down in his chair and started to eat the cold food.

Lynn slowly moved over to kneel next to him. "Hey. You can tell me anything. You're Jamie-Lu the new Sky Knight of Cyclonia, you're a legend already."

Jamie-Lu looked over at Lynn and shook his head slowly. "No, right now I'm just a confused little boy. I don't even know why I'm here."

Lynn leaned close lightly pressing her lips to his cheek. "You're special Jamie. I know Piper, and she wouldn't go falling in love with someone who wasn't special."

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Lynn, thank you for your company, but I would rather be alone right now."

Lynn sat back on her heels. "I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"Not you…Piper never thought I was special. She may have said she did, but in the end all she thought I was…all that I am is a monster. Now please leave." Jamie-Lu pushed the tray away as he got up from the seat.

Lynn slowly rose as she chewed her bottom lip. "…I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Lynn got up and picked the tray up from the desk as she slowly backed away. "Piper saved me twice because she saw something special in me. She must have thought highly of you, because she wouldn't have said it, if she didn't mean it. I've seen you use your powers. It frightened me, but standing here in your room, looking you in the eyes. I can honestly tell you. You're no monster and Piper knows it too."

Lynn turned her back to him and walked out of the room. Jamie-Lu reached out for her wanting her to come back, but the damage was already done. Jamie-Lu paced into the small bathroom, sitting on the edge of the tub running his fingers along the surface of the water sighing out. Lynn words haunted him, the visit from the stranger haunted him. He was alone, Piper's beautiful smile was not there to sooth him. Cyclonis' tender caress wasn't there to ease his body. Even Suzy-Lu, his beloved sister was missing from his life. It wasn't until this moment that he realized what true loneliness was.


	24. Chapter 24

-1Chapter 24:

"The Enemy is Upon Us!"

In the distance, silhouetted by the red sky was Terra Cyclonia tower. The headquarters of Master Cyclonis. Aerrow looked along the horizon for guard posts standing out amidst the steam. They were dangerously close to stirring up a hornet's nest. Starling rested her hand against Aerrow's back causing him to turn and look at her. The worry was thick in his eyes as he shook his head.

"This isn't good, we're going to have to act as a diversion so that the Condor can sweep down low and go in through the tunnels under the Terra. Providing they didn't block it up or post guards at the entrance since last time we came through." Aerrow said looking over at Piper, who didn't look well at all.

Piper chewed on her bottom lip as she pined over an old blue print of the Terra they had taken from a garbage freight. "Well that's a sound plan. Stork and the Condor have enough weaponry to fend off a small group of Cyclonians, but if its larger than twenty or so we won't be able to take it. Thanks to Starling father we had the rides we need for the diversion."

"Dad was all too willing to help out." Starling smiled brightly as she shifted to stand behind Piper.

Piper gave her an uneasy glance before continuing. "Starling and Aerrow you'll take them head on and draw their fire. Finn and Junko will flock from the east and the west drawing the rest of their attention. Your goal is to dodge fire, so no funny business. I will fly into this passage to the right of the sewage tunnels. That should let me out at the defense room. Once there I can disable their shields and cannons. When that happens I will beep you all and then we can converge into the hanger."

"What do we do after we land?" Finn asked leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"We'll do our best to meet up in the hanger and from there we will disperse to the three prison levels and try to find Jamie, Suzy, and any other prisoners we can find." Piper explained as she sighed.

Starling nodded and sighed. "That's as strong a plan as any. When should we depart with the rides."

"Anytime now. Junko and Finn should go first so that they get a far enough distance to either side. Followed by Aerrow, Radarr, and yourself. Then lastly me." Piper looked over at Stork who was starting to descend into the wasteland, the smoke growing thick around them and turning everything a dull red.

"Stork will you be alright without help?" Aerrow asked as he padded over to him.

"Ya don't think we're gonna let ya have all de fun eh?" Billy Rex walked into the room.

"We couldn't ask you to put yourself in further danger." Starling added as she looked over Piper's plan again.

"I dun know if ya noticed there, but we're already involved. Dey took Suzy, Jamie, and Logan." Bobby Bones added as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"They took Logan Leah too?" Starling looked up from the blue prints.

"Ya, man! Dats how they found us in the first place." Davey Digger walked over and sat down on the table next to Starling.

Starling looked over the grim faces and sighed. "But…"

"Let them help. Davey you man the flash cannon. Bobby you go to rear of the Condor and man the aft cannon to make sure no one gets behind us. Billy you arm the front cannons just incase we see some action, that way I'll be able to focus on steering." Stork added as he maneuvered around some large stone pillars.

"Is everyone else in position?" Junko chimed in as he walked up and leaned on the console.

"The Buzzards and Queens are on the outer barrier waiting to converge. I gave them the sign and told them to move in, in twenty minutes." Piper added as she clutched her stomach, trying to soothe the rocky feeling.

"Sounds good, we're running out of time. Alright Hawks, Zeroes lets fly." Aerrow started for the door the rest of the group except for Billy Rex, Stork, and Piper.

Billy Rex rested his hand on Piper's shoulder. "That plan ya got there is pretty tight. If ya had an extra skimmer I could go in with ya."

"Billy, that's sweet of you, but your place is here protecting the Condor. This plan wouldn't amount to anything without Stork and the Condor . Don't worry we'll rescue Suzy. I know how much she means to you and the Zeroes." Piper lightly patted his cheek.

"Thanks fir that. If ya need anything though let me know 'kay?" Billy Rex stepped away from the table and looked around for the cannon controls.

Piper looked over at Stork and gave a shaky nod as she walked out of the bridge towards the hanger. All that accompanied her was the sound of her own feet hitting the steel floor and the lonely thought of her and Jamie-Lu's parting. She was worried about him and only hoped that nothing had happen to him. The hanger door lay off to the side in a heep letting a hot breeze blow in from the lava lakes of the wasteland that lay below. The smoke was thick and sticky in the hanger as she went to her heliscooter.

Piper climbed onto her heliscooter and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the task at hand. Slowly starting up the engine on the scooter and revved it before jolting free. As she got closer to the open hanger door she snapped up her propellers and flew through the heated fog. Piper pressed a hand over her mouth doing her best to not chock on the smell of sulfur. The smoke was so dense it made it difficult to maneuver around the pillars. The only comfort she had was the soft blip coming from the compass watch on her wrist. Her eyes darting around forcing her to jerk her heli-scooter hard to the right to miss a closing pillar.

The ground rumbled underfoot at the sound of the firebolt crystal cannons echoing from outside. The cyclonian solders stumbled around unimpressively as they tried to arm themselves for the impending attack.

Dark Ace drew his sword from his back. "Scramble the Talons now, we cannot let the Storm Hawks in."

"Sir, there are two more squadrons approaching." A Cyclonian male called out from his station.

"Apparently they've come for the whelp and his friends." Dark Ace smirked as he strode across the room to take a look at the view screen.

"Yes, in force no less." Ravess added cooly.

Snipe nodded and grabbed for his mace. "Oh yeah, its wreckin' time."

Ravess rolled her eyes as she quietly sauntered to the stairs and was gone followed closely by her hulking brother. Dark Ace turned and started for the stairs, but was halted by the sight of Cyclonis and Jamie-Lu stepping away from the small elevator. Cyclonis was dressed in her normal maroon uniform while Jamie-Lu was clad in his a new outfit. A tight black body suit was tucked into a pair of black cloth pants and a long, black duster that was open in the front. Dead in the center of the chest of the rubber body suit was the talon emblem. Dark Ace's red eyes met with Jamie-Lu's teal eyes.

"Master Cyclonis, we're under attack. I've scrambled the Talons to repel the Storm Hawks, but there are two more groups approaching." Dark Ace explained as he made his way to the stairs once again.

"Call off the attack. The Storm Hawks are not to be harmed." Jamie-Lu called out as he took a few steps forward.

"Who died and put you in charge?" Dark Ace sneered as he looked from Jamie-Lu to Cyclonis.

There was a eerie smile on Cyclonis' face. "Oh I apologize Dark Ace, I guess you didn't get the memo. I want you to meet the new Sky Knight of Terra Cyclonia Jamie-Lu."

Dark Ace stared unbelieving for a long moment before lowering his weapon and starting to laugh. "A double cross? How unexpected, bravo Master Cyclonis. Your whole plan all along was to have this whelp take my place. We go and fetch him and bring him back. We take care of him and make sure nothing bad happens to him. Give him every last inkling of training on how to use that damnable crystal in his chest."

"Why so surprised?" Cyclonis smirked and moved her hand to take Jamie-Lu's holding it tightly.

"Oh…I see it runs more deeply than I could have ever guessed. Apparently rumors out. Well now that all the stops are pulled out. I suppose you'll be releasing his sister and his friend from the prison, so that they could be a big happy family again?" Dark Ace cocked his head and stared into Jamie-Lu's eyes.

Jamie-Lu's eyes went wide as it took a moment for the words to sink in. Slowly his gaze moved down to look at Cyclonis before tacing back to Dark Ace. "You lie! Cyclonis loves me. Surely she would admit something like that to me. You're trying use this as a way to turn me against her."

"Do I lie? How do you think we found you? We tortured the dark haired beast until he told us where your sister was and then we tortured her until she told us where you were. Don't be stupid boy, how else did she know so much about the situation." Dark Ace laughed again as he ignited his sword.

"Is it true Cyclonis? Do you have my sister? Were you just manipulating me the whole time?" Jamie-Lu pulled his hand away from her and stepped away.

"Yes its true. At first that's what my aim was, but that was before I knew you. You said so yourself…we don't really know each other until we try to get to know each other. I acted hastily before I tried to get to know you. For that I'm terribly sorry." Cyclonis caught a glimpse of Dark Ace making his move to attack Jamie-Lu.

Cyclonis pulled her staff from her back. The small cylinder twirled in her nimble fingers while it extended to its full length in enough time to block the first attack by Dark Ace. The crackling from the crystal against the metal of the staff. Cyclonis' violet eyes locked furiously with Dark Ace's red eyes, her hand slipping back into the many pouches of her cape pulling free a purple crystal. Dark Ace's eyes followed the crystal before he used his leverage to push Cyclonis away, withdrawing a few steps back to stand ready.

"Stand down Dark Ace. Time and time again you've failed me, but no more. Jamie-Lu has proven his skills to be far more superior." Cyclonis hissed out as she placed the crystal into her staff.

"Failures! I had more success than failures. I'll prove it by defeating him." Dark Ace pushed by Cyclonis sending her to the floor.

Jamie-Lu drew the sword at his waist and swung it around heavily to catch the blade just as he could feel the heat radiating from it. With a heavy push Jamie-Lu shoved Dark Ace back a few feet. The advance didn't stop there, Jamie-Lu pushed on through swinging his sword yet again. Dark Ace sneered and parried the blade, their eyes meeting. The glow had already started to grow in Jamie-Lu's eyes.

"What the matter boy, are you getting angry?" Dark Ace slowly swung the sword around in a taunting fashion.

"No, just getting focused." Jamie-Lu pulled Cyclonis from the floor to her feet before offering a sneer, he jolted forward swinging his weapon around.

Dark Ace dodged bringing his blade up to catch just the edge of the curved blade seeing the sparks glisten in the dull light of the room. Cyclonis pulled free a soft purple stone tossing in Jamie-Lu's direction. Dark Ace spun away from the locked swords sweeping Jamie-Lu's legs out from under him. Jamie-Lu's back struck the cold metal fairly solidly as he saw the crystal sailing over head. Dark Ace let out a victorious chuckle as he prepared to bring his sword crashing down on Jamie-Lu. Jamie-Lu tucked upon to his shoulders rolling away in enough time to see the blade strike the floor where he had just been laying.

The inertia of Jamie-Lu's roll put him up onto his feet. Instinctively his fingers closed around the cool aura of the crystal Cyclonis had thrown, without missing a beat he slipped the crystal home into the hilt the sword. Dark Ace's laugh died quickly as they faced off.

"Pah, you think you're so skilled. The time for games is at an end. Show me what you have Sky Knight." Dark Ace lurched forward bringing his blade up in a wide slash.

Jamie-Lu deflected it easily as he retaliated with a side swipe. Their blades classed feverishly as both of them shifted in their combat dance. Both elegant and dangerous. The blue shimmer along Jamie-Lu's blade casting a purple light against their faces as their blades met. Dark Ace shifted back kicking one of the metal chairs at Jamie-Lu. Jamie-Lu's powerful legs almost controlled themselves as he leapt to the side. His body slipping into a roll, he could hear the tip of his blade cut through the floor as he shifted in his roll. One foot touching the floor regaining his stance.

"Damn you boy." Dark Ace grabbed another chair throwing it at Jamie-Lu. "How are you this powerful."

Jamie-Lu parted his lips and softly whispered. "Everything I do, I do for the ones I care about. "The Storm Hawks, my sister, Piper, and..." His eyes shifted to Cyclonis. "You."

Cyclonis felt a lump form in her throat as she stared deep into the recesses of his glowing eyes. Just uttering the words of his loved ones caused the purple aura to form around him. He slashed his hand down, a purple wave shattered the chair into pieces around him. Dark Ace backed away even more grabbing a large book from Cyclonis' desk throwing it as hard as he could. A purple barely opaque wrapped around the book stopping it only inches from Jamie-Lu's face. There was an arrogant smile on his face, as he set the book down on the floor next to him.

"Damn you, this is impossible. How can you be so strong?" Dark Ace looked at Cyclonis.

There was fear in her eyes as she slowly backed away. "No Jamie, don't lose control. Stay with me my love."

Jamie-Lu looked into Cyclonis' eyes. "You should have never lied to me…now…the monster's loose and there is no stopping him."

Tear poured forth from Cyclonis' eyes as she shook he head.A battle cry sounded from Jamie-Lu's right as Dark Ace approached with his blade held high. Jamie-Lu dodged to the right without even sparing a glance. He could feel the heat of the energy from Dark-Ace's blade skim by. His clawed feet not failing him as he turned and threw his arm up, his voice chiming in with a low tone as he held the note. A purple wave rushed from his fingertips slapping Dark Ace hard in the face. The force pushed Dark Ace off his feet to his back, sliding across the floor.

Cyclonis ran to Jamie-Lu's side, she could feel his aura pushing her away, but she fought her way through anyway. Pressing her hand against his cheek. His skin burned to the touch, but she wouldn't pull away. Her violet eyes locking with his.

"Jamie, I'm sorry for everything. Forgive me, stay with me, I will do anything to heal the wrong I've done. I'm nothing without you." Her voice was cracked with tears, her fingers almost clinging to his body.

Dark Ace shouted out again, rage was thick in his voice. He brought the blade down. Cyclonis placed her hands against Jamie-Lu's chest, pushing him out of the way. Cyclonis placed her foot under her staff flinging it into the air, catching it gracefully. Jamie-Lu fumbled back trying to regain his balance. His concentration shaken by Cyclonis' haunting word. Dark Ace was already on the move for another attack. Jamie-Lu reached out and his lips matching the words that were forming in his mind, another wave lashed out, wrapping around Dark Ace's neck like a whip holding him tightly. Lifting from the ground with grate power. Dark Ace dropped his sword trying gripping at the whip trying to fight against the invisible whip.

Piper's heli scooter landed quietly on the small landing pad. There was talking coming from a small area above her. The four men standing on the metal platform above were so busy discussing the attack that they hadn't notice her. Quietly she moved up the stairs drawing the smooth cylinder from her back, flipping a switch as it extended quietly. In her mind she laid out a strategic attack. Two Cyclonians to the right were looking at a computer console. One in front of her checking the monitors, and one to the left making sure there was power getting to the shields and the cannons.

Quickly she headed off to the right. It was easy to dispatch the two there with a quick swipe. The staff smacked heavily against the backs of their heads. Followed through by a spin. The other two were onto her now and arming themselves aptly. Piper didn't slow her inertia as she aimed the end of her staff at the other by the monitor, a blue bolt jumped from the end of her staff slamming him hard into the monitor. Spark rained down as the lights flickered. Piper didn't wait to see what happened to the Cyclonian. Before she dropped her staff and kicked it off the tip of her toes sending it flying at the other Cyclonian. As he reached up to block it, she jetted forward slamming an open palm into his stomach stealing his air, Piper's other hand gripping the end of her staff. Throwing her body into a heavy swing catching him in the back of the head. She twirled on her toes bringing her other hand to catch the other end of her staff slamming into the power grid. The crystal in her staff shorted out the power before the crystal shattered.

Everything seemed to come to a stop as she stood there a moment trying to catch her breath. The darkness surrounded her as she pulled another crystal from the pouch at her hip putting it into her staff. The staff lit up the darkness so she could see her way. There was a single ladder that led up into the lower levels of the prison. There would be guards, but she had to free her friends.

"The shields are down! Lets give them what for!" Stork grinned as he shifted the Condor lower as he order a full scale attack.

Starling looked over her shoulder as she could see a Cyclonian skimmer moving up close. There was a heavy jolt as she could smell the burn of a crystal blast tearing into her glider. Aerrow reached out to help her as another Cyclonian moved between them. Starling was going down and there was nothing Aerrow could do to help her.

A hard back hand sent the Cyclonian pilot airborne and his skimmer plummeting downward. Aerrow looked over and Starling was no longer there. His heart pounded heavily as he started his search for her. Finn flew by and pointed down at the lava trying to shout over the sounds of the fray, but no matter what he did, Aerrow couldn't hear him. Junko sped past Finn on his way towards the hanger ready to make first contact. His skimmer hit hard and sent him into a skid, knocking down two Cyclonians who were arming themselves.

Finn touched down shortly after jumping from his seat. His hand gripping the crossbow at his back pulling it free as he aimed it around the room. The hanger was cluttered with activity and it seemed everyone was too busy to notice them. Finn smiled at Junko and decided to start to work on sabotaging the Cyclonian skimmers while they waited for the cavalry.

The last Cyclonian guard fell as Piper wiped the back of her hand along her forehead. She knelt down, grabbing a ring of card keys from the belt of the Cyclonian guard and started to her task of opening the cells. There were only a few cells that had anyone in them, but she released them all, under the agreement that they would join the attack against the Cyclonians. It took little to convince them. They charged out gathering the weapons of the fallen guards and headed up the elevators.

Suzy-Lu could hear the ruckus coming from outside her cell as she woke Logan-Leah up. Both stood ready on either side of the door, neither of them were armed, but together they could take someone down hand to hand. The door slid open as Piper popped her head in. Suzy-Lu's heart sped up inside her chest as she readied her attack stopping shy of unleashing a violent punch. Her heart jumped to her throat excitedly.

"Piper! Piper girl, is dat really you eh?." Her voice cracked as she lunged forward and hugged Piper.

Logan-Leah leaned against the door coughing out as he sighed. "Glad it was ya, I didn't think I was gonna be able ta kick anyone else's ass."

"Yeah its me Suzy. Come on you can rest later. We have to find Jamie and get out of here." Piper said softly as she gently rubbed Suzy-Lu's cheek.

"What's the use. The rest of the Zeroes are dead, what's the use of fightin'?" Suzy-Lu hung her head.

Piper shook her head slowly. "No they're aboard the Condor, they're helping with the rescue."

A glimmer came to Suzy-Lu's eyes. "They're alive! That bitch must've lied ta me. She's so goin' down."

Piper gripped Logan-Leah and helped him walk to the elevator, Suzy-Lu close behind. Piper's eyes filled with tears as she looked over the two Blizzarian's that had been beaten. Suzy-Lu's hand was bandaged up with a makeshift splint from a bone and Logan-Leah's shirt. Her eye was blackened and her lip was cut. There was a bad burn on her chest and her eyes looked bloodshot from tears or sleeplessness. Logan-Leah looked pretty much the same. His wrist were shackle worn. A gash on his forehead had dried and scabbed over, but not before painting his face with the dried blood.

"Ya guys go on without me, I'll catch up. It hurts to move. Go save Jamie, and if I'm not up in the hanger when ya get back, then fir god sake come and git me. I'll be here." Logan-Leah slumped against the wall, he looked tired and beaten.

"Are you sure Logan?" Piper whispered softy in the still of the steel hallway.

"Of course I am." Logan answered as he sighed.

"Alright Logan, we'll come back for you okay. We need to find Jamie-Lu." Piper lightly rubbed her fingers along Logan-Leah's cheek.

"Well he's not in de prison section. I figure he'd be up in de tower wit Cyclonis. Hurry and get 'em!" Logan-Leah leaned against the wall.

Suzy-Lu locked eyes with him as she nodded firmly. "Stay outta trouble will ya?" Suzy-Lu turned and started for the open elevator.

Logan-Leah watched as they disappeared through the door. He smiled and leaned back against the wall. Since the moment he arrived in this place, he was too worried about escaping to rest. But now there was a chance of escape, he finally was going to get his chance. Sleep would come claim him while he played the waiting game.

There was little resistance as the Condor flew passed the gun along the sewer access. Stork had flown through it half a dozen times. For the most part it was going to be a breeze. Still he took his time maneuvering the large vehicle through the tunnels not wanting to alert anyone to their presences.

Stork managed to move the Condor into position for extraction. Billy Rex smiled and ordered the others to go up top and stand guard above to make sure everyone escaped without complication. Stork checked all the gauged readying for a quick retreat as he looked over at Billy Rex who was pacing uneasily.

"Now all we have to do is wait." Stork said softly.

"I really hope Suzy and Jamie are alright. I'd never forgive myself if anything' happen to dem ya know?" Billy Rex said softly as he crossed his arms.

Stork rested his hand on Billy Rex's shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about. Jamie and Suzy are resourceful, and together they make a great team."

"Wow, that was pretty upbeat…fir ya Stork." Billy Rex cocked his head and raised his eyebrows.

Stork nodded as his smile faded. "I know, I hate it."

Dark Ace toppled to the ground gasping for air. The glowing in Jamie-Lu's eyes seemed to be burning into him. His voice still carrying the haunted tone. Slowly the glowing eyes traced the room to find the violet eyes of Cyclonis. Quickly she moved to stand beside him once again, running her fingers gently through the fur on his cheeks, before she leaned close kissing his lips.

"Let my sister go, let my friends go only then can I forgive you." Jamie-Lu's voice was soft against her face, as he pushed his cheek into her hand.

"Anything, it will be done. My god you're beautiful…you're so beautiful. Your powers are more than anyone could have ever wished for, not just the crystal. But the light in your heart. Thank you." There was a soft look in her eyes.

Dark Ace felt a pit open in his stomach as he watched the two sharing there loving embrace. Long had he lusted for Master Cyclonis' love and yet she offered him none. Now there was another Knight that had come to take his Queen. Anger flooded through him. He pushed himself to his feet. His finger gripping the hilt of his sword, holding it at the ready as he charged towards Jamie-Lu.

Jamie-Lu leaned to the side in enough time to see the blade's glow whip by, but before he could retaliate he felt a knee pummel into his stomach sending him stumbling backwards. His voice cut off as the wind was taken from his lungs. The metal hilt of Dark Ace's sword smashed hard into the side of his head sending him into blackness. Jamie-Lu fumbled to the floor as blood dripped from the gash at his temple. Cyclonis bit her lip while watching the assault on her love. Dark Ace raised his sword high above his head.

"You die worm!" Dark Ace growled as he brought the blade down.

"Don't you dare touch my Jamie!" Cyclonis eyes were filled with tears and rage as she growled, a purple flash fired from her weapon.

The purple bolt slammed hard into Dark Ace's ribs sending him flying through the air. The metal wall raced to catch him. His body jarred sharply and every muscle tensed before he crumpled to the floor. Blackness slowly moved in to take him away.

Cyclonis knelt down next to Jamie-Lu pulling him into her lap lightly caressing along his face and neck. A small cut at the side of his head dribbled blood down into a growing pool on the floor. Softly he breathed locked in his dreamless slumber. Cyclonis leaned close and kissed his warm lips.

"Hold on my beautiful love. This will all be over soon." She whispered softly pulling him tighter to her.


	25. Chapter 25

-1Chapter 25:

I Cannot Be Forsaken

The red skies of Terra Cyclonia were full of battle. Sky rides darted around filling the dim light with bright flashes of blast crystal fire. Aerrow led the assault. The Buzzards and the Queens at his back. Radarr was at his hip offering to help at a moments notice. Aerrow did his best to stifle his worry. Starling had told him that she wouldn't leave his side no matter what. It had felt like an eternity since he had seen her. Even if she had been shot down, there was a chance she was alright down below. They would have to route the Cyclonians giving him more of an advantage to look for her.

A warm blast rushed past his cheek pulling him free from his rushing mind. His hands instinctively tugging at the handle grips of his ride pulling it hard to the right. Fiara was already to Aerrow's defense, this time determined not to lose to the Cyclonian scum.

Aerrow shot a glance down to the hanger below. The battle seemed to be raging on in the hanger. Finn dodged to the right as an energy blast struck the ground next to him. Quickly he tucked and rolled behind a stack of metal crates. A smile came to his lips as he noticed that Junko had been watching his display.

"Whatcha think of that move buddy, was that sah-weet or what?" Finn dropped down to on knee as he poked his head around the crates to see where the Cyclonians who attacked him were.

"That was pretty good Finn, but I think we're going to need something a little more exciting then gymnastics.

"Oh, and what were you recommending?" Finn aimed his crossbow from around the crates firing an energy shot, slamming into the side of an escaping Cyclonian's ride.

Junko stepped out from behind the crates picked up a near by metal barrel throwing it as hard as he could against the gathering Cyclonian guards. Screams of terror followed the Cyclonians as they scattered. Junko shot a glance to Finn as he rubbed his hands together. Finn stepped out behind the crates next to Junko.

"Well I guess that was alright, but it lacked a lot of finesse bud, sorry." Finn rested his crossbow on his shoulder.

Junko cleared his throat. "You're probably right Finn, but it was still a lot of fun."

Finn nodded slowly and smiled again, his blue eyes finding the next target. "That is a fact bud, let rock and roll."

Junko started to laugh as slammed his knuckles together causing a green glow to surround them. "Sound like a plan."

Side by side they ran towards the next group of Cyclonians who seemed to be up to no good. Junko ducked down picking up a box of power crystals, he shot a glance and a smile to Finn who instantly picked up on the next step of this plan. Junko stopped hard using the inertia to hurl the box of crystals at the group of three Cyclonians working on getting their rides prepped for launch.

"Uh…guys…there's a…" One of the guards looked up to see the box flying towards them.

The other two looked up, the three of them wasted no time in retreating, leaving their rides behind defenseless. Just then Finn dodged hard firing one shot from his crossbow. The shot was clean and struck the box of crystals causing them to rupture and explode. Decimated the trio of rides as well as a nearby pillar and some other crates. A chunk of ceiling fell down on top of the already large mess.

Finn stopped and placed the butt of his crossbow on his hip. "Ka…"

Junko placed his back to Finn's crossing his arms. "…cha!"

"That's what I call…" Finn looked over his shoulder to Junko.

"…uh…Team work! Right?" Junko stepped away looking down at Finn.

"No man, bringing down the house." Finn rolled his eyes and sighed out.

"Oh…right sorry Finn." Junko slapped his palm hard against his forehead.

Finn patted him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it bud, its not as if anyone was watching anyway."

"That's true, next time though. It will be awesome." As Junko threw out his arms a Cyclonian clothes lining himself subduing him instantly.

"Dude that was awesome, how did you know he was there?" Finn chuckled out.

Junko chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well heh, uhm Wallop intuition."

"Rock on! Lets finish clearing the hanger shall we." Finn quickly bumped knuckles with Junko.

"After you Finn." Junko bumped back before putting on a serious face.

Finally Piper had reached the top of the stairs. Pulling her staff from its holster on her back, nimbly her fingers twirled it around bringing up her other hand to grab the other end of it, standing ready to attack. Jamie-Lu lay on the floor with his head rested in Cyclonis' lap. She was gently running her fingers through his hair. Piper's amber eyes glanced down at Jamie-Lu as her heart tensed up. Quickly she lurched forward to be at his side. Cyclonis could hear the footfall approaching as she looked up and saw Piper moving in closer. As gracefully as a snowflake falling Cyclonis unclipped her cloak rolling it up and laying it on the floor. Piper was growing even closer, but Cyclonis did everything in her power to be gentle with her love. She lowered Jamie-Lu's head to her cloak so he would have a pillow. Just as Piper closed the gap between them, Cyclonis launched herself from where she was kneeling. Raining down a heavy crystal blast from her staff, it slammed into the ground inches away from Piper.

"Stay way from him Piper." Cyclonis growled as she stood between her and Jamie-Lu.

"Get away from him Cyclonis!" Piper shouted at the same time as Cyclonis had spoke, shifting back from the blast to regain her balance.

They stared eye to eye for moment before Cyclonis took a few steps to the right, shifting her staff from one hand to the other. "Why should I Piper? He's with me now. It was I who protected him, It was I who took him in and taught him how to control his powers. I filled the empty space in his heart. The space you created."

Piper bit her bottom lip and flinched slightly at the words doing; her best to keep control of her emotions. "What do you mean?"

Cyclonis deep purple eyes gobbled up every last ounce of emotions Piper shed. "You hurt him…terribly. He's a beautiful rose growing in an otherwise dead garden of the Atmos, and you hindered him. You shunned his powers and it left a scar deeper than the one on his chest. I've gaze into a place that few can gaze. I saw him for who he was. He is my prism opposite, but at the same time he's my mirror image. My…love was more than enough to heal the scar you made."

Piper shuttered pushing herself forward, the muscles in her arm swinging her staff heavily, the sound of them colliding filling the room. Cyclonis swept her staff up catching Piper's hard sending sparks from the metal of the staves. Piper wouldn't be undone as she spun to the left catching Cyclonis with a boot to hip. Cyclonis shuffled sideways, bringing her staff up to fire an energy blast.

The warm blast breathed past Piper causing her to fumble back. "It wasn't anything like that! His power scared me, that's all. It would have scare anyone."

Jamie-Lu's was swimming in a shallow sleep. A beautiful and familiar voice whispered into his mind bringing his eyes open painfully. Slowly he shifted against the floor, the pain in his stomach and head making it hard for him to get up. Cyclonis moved quick and deadly like a viper as she locked staves with Piper. There eyes locking for a moment. "Not me, I was never afraid of his power. I loved all of him. You thought him to be a monster, just like his father did. I could see it in his eyes and in his touch. When we shared our pasts. The sonic link is a…magical experience. So beautiful the strong emotions between us are." Cyclonis's cool voice echoed through Piper's brain, before she pushed hard against Piper's staff sending her faltering back.

"Shut up!" Pipers voice cracked, the strength she used to fight against the tide of emotions wavered under the power of Cyclonis' words. "You don't know him, like I know him."

Cyclonis pulled her staff up in a diagonal slash catching Piper hard across her gut. The crystal tearing a slit in her uniform and skin. The small Jamie-Lu action figure slipped free from Piper's uniform pocket and felt to the floor. Piper gripped her stomach, coughing out heavily. The feeling of her breath being stolen, and the feel of warm blood gushing between her fingers sent her down to her knees.

"You are mistaken again. Did he ever let you touch the scar? Did you ever feel the magic pulsing from it? Him as a baby laying in the incubator fighting for life. His tears raining down upon a unforgiving Terra he was forced to call home. His heartbeat when his emotions are piqued. Every heartbeat sends a gentle pulse. Strong enough to be felt through every fiber of my body. Jamie-Lu is beauty that you would never understand." Cyclonis felt warm tears growing in her eyes, every word spoken coming from her heart.

Piper could feel the pain in her heart overshadowing any physical pain she was feeling. Tears traced down her cheeks falling to her lap. The words that Cyclonis spoke couldn't be true. The clank of Piper's weapon hitting the metal floor resonated off the walls mingling with the Cyclonis' heavy breathing. Piper looked up to see the tear filled purple eyes of the Cyclonian Master. Cyclonis wiped the tears from her eyes as she pointed her crystal staff at Piper's chest.

"You will never take him from me. You've lost Piper, the battle and the war. Jamie-Lu will be my Sky Knight and together we will rule all of the Atmos together. The way it should be. I made him a promise that I will keep." Piper lowered her head as Cyclonis touched the end of her staff to Piper's chin, lifting her face to look into her violet eyes once more. "Let his sister go, and let his friends go. But there is one part of that promise I must alter. You're too dangerous to be kept alive Piper, he cares about you too much. You're a threat to our happiness and now you must be extinguished."

Suzy-Lu stepped through the door gripping her chest, feeling the burned flesh throbbing with heated pain brought on by the sweat. Quickly Suzy-Lu hurled on of the Cyclonian's staves that she had picked up. Cyclonis sneered and stepped back bringing her weapon around catching the thrown staff with just the tip of her own sending it down to the floor harmlessly. Junko pushed on through close behind, being followed by Finn who carried his crossbow ready for anything. A small trickle of blood dripping down from a gash in his forehead he must have sustained during the raid.

"Don't give up girl, ya give her hell ya hear me!" Suzy-Lu cheered Piper on.

Cyclonis looked back down at Piper and shook her head. Dark Ace coughed out, doing his best to rotate the stiffness from his neck and shoulders. Before slowly pushed himself from his spot on the floor rubbing the back of his neck trying to regain more control of himself. Cyclonis looked over at Dark Ace the fury in his eyes growing. As he dipped down picking up his sword. The feeling was sinking in now, Cyclonis was horribly outnumbered now. Cyclonis bit down on her bottom lip as she shared a glance to everyone else in the room stopping on Piper. Piper folded her hands around Jamie-Lu's action figure that was now covered in her blood. Her orange eyes playing along it's face as she caressed the spot over his heart with her thumb.

"God…I'm so sorry Jamie." Tears slipped from her eyes. "I love you, I will always love you."

"Get up Piper!" Junko hollered out, he could see the despair washing over her face.

Piper slowly parted her lips singing the song that Jamie had sang for her in Finn's quarters that one day. Her voice cracking on each word, but the melody was unmistakable. Cyclonis cocked her head her mouth slipping open. She had heard those words resonating in Jamie-Lu's heart during the sonic linking. The crystal at the end of her staff starting to glow brightly with her fury. The blast would be quick, and point blank.

"This is for you Jamie…I shall kill your Monster!" Cyclonis hissed out.

"STOP IT!" Jamie shifted to his feet in a rush, he closed his hand around Cyclonis' staff.

The sonic shout filled the hall, and reverberated through the metal of Cycloni's staff causing it to shatter, throwing pieces of metal down onto the floor.

A rumble filtered through the ground like thunder from heaven. Cyclonis' purple, tear-filled eyes shifted up finding the fiery orange and lavender swirl of Jamie-Lu crystalline imbued eyes. That was all she could see as she felt his warm handpads gripping her face. There was a force behind his grip.

Jamie-Lu tore free a chunk of his body suit over his scar, before bringing his hand down to take Cyclonis' before pressing it tightly to the uncovered scar. Piper watched as she hugged her body tightly. Knowing that there was truth behind what Cyclonis' had said hurt her deeply. His lips were pursed tightly as he closed his eyes. His voice singing out the words that Piper had started, while pushing Cyclonis back and then down to her knees. Cyclonis did everything she could to fight the growing burn in her mind. But because of Jamie-Lu's intense training and powerful emotions, the sonic link he was projecting was inescapable. Cyclonis smiled softly as she relaxed, her fingers petting along the stubble fur over the scar, before giving into him.

There they stood facing each other in a familiar looking bedroom. Her eyes scanned his familiar form, but there was something different about him. His face was soft, but bared no smile. There was a look of love in his eyes, but it bore a caution edge of a jaded lover. Cyclonis looked around as she released that she was standing in the bedroom she had when she was a child. Cold and empty. It seemed to mirror the heart she once had. In the bed was her body as she was as a child, next to her was Jamie-Lu as a child. Their hands were intertwined with one another. Smiles traced their faces as they slept and dreamt beautiful dreams. It was the first time there had been life in this memory.

"What is this?" Her young voice echoed through the room.

Jamie-Lu walked up to her. "You created this place in your mind. To go when you want to escape life, just as I did. There was no life here…no light. But now we stand here and gaze upon what we created together."

Cyclonis studied the children laying side by side on the bed. "…together we created a light in my heart? Hope?"

"Yes, don't let your jealousy, hate, and rage fester anymore. When you deceived me it dimmed the light. I've seen what you can be, now all you have to do is be it." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he caressed slowly along her face.

"I'm sorry Jamie, I never meant to hurt you. You have to understand I'm not very good at this. I've been running from these feelings my whole life." Cyclonis reached up gripping his hand holding it tighter to her cheek.

Even if it was just a vision or a dream, she could still smell him. Cyclonis could still feel the heat radiating from his body. The power in his once teal eyes covered by the swirling torrent of orange and lavender. His gentle hand touched her cool cheek. The same comfort washed through her once again, like warm rain on a summer day.

"I know you never meant to hurt me, and I know you're learning. That why I can forgive you, because I can feel how hard you're trying." Jamie-Lu's breath was warm against her face.

Cyclonis felt a lump tightening in her throat. "Thank you my love, will you be here for me?"

"I will always be with you here…" He caressed his other hand along her chest over her quickened heartbeat. "But our time together is over. I've set you on the path to light, but I can teach you little else."

"But I love you so much." Cyclonis felt the tears slip from her eyes as she stared into his face.

"I know, but to know true love. You have to know sacrifice. It's a lesson I'm still learning." Jamie-Lu touched his forehead to hers.

"But will we ever be that way again?" Cyclonis rubbed her forehead to his.

"I don't know…who can tell what the future holds. We have to grow up alone, before we can grow together." Jamie-Lu whispered softly before wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly.

Jamie-Lu could hear the quiver in her sigh as the soft hug she offered turned into her clinging to him. "I don't want to be with out you though, how do you make it look so easy?"

Jamie-Lu flinched as she gripped him tighter. "I assure you it wasn't. Thanks to you, my sister, the Storm Hawks, and Piper. I've already started on the path to unlocking who I am. All I needed was a little love and understanding."

"But I don't think I can do it without you." Cyclonis did everything she could to keep control of her emotions.

"You'll be fine without me. You just have to believe in yourself…" Jamie-Lu started to fade.

"No! Don't leave me. I'm nothing without you. You're the only friend I ever had. The only person I've ever loved. I love you Jamie-Lu." Cyclonis heard her own voice echoing in her head.

Jamie-Lu parted his lips to say something as a look of pain tore to the young Blizzarian's face. Suddenly he was snapped away from the vision. Jamie-Lu stumbled back as he felt Dark Ace's firm kick to his ribs. The force had broke the sonic bond that he had with Cyclonis. Cyclonis fell limply to her knees on the floor covering her face with her hands trying her best to hide the tears that were coming. Suzy-Lu pushed forward to attack Dark as she felt Junko grip her bicep roughly. Suzy-Lu looked back at Junko and growled angrily.

"Let me go, he's gonna hurt my bro." Suzy-Lu cried doing everything she could to pull away.

"No we can't get involved with this Suzy, this is his fight. Watch!" Junko whispered gently as he pulled Suzy-Lu's back tightly against his chest resting a strong hand on her stomach.

"Junko's right, Jam's got this." Finn whispered out as he watched the unfolding battle.

Jamie-Lu let out a gentle growl as he belted out his body moving in time with the song that raged in his mind. Piper's voice spurring his attacks. The purple sonic shadow lashed out catching Dark Ace in the chest. The feeling pushing the air from Dark Ace's lungs as if he'd been hit by a tidal wave. It washed over him and around him like a hand lifting him from the ground once again. Jamie-Lu gritted his teeth as he started to ball his fist as if to crush Dark Ace. His body gasped for air and tried to squirm away from the shadow had. but found no freedom. Jamie-Lu's song filled his ear, he stomped his foot hard on the floor feeling the metal bend, the force of his heightened power threw Dark Ace hard to the floor. Dark Ace rolled over on his back choking to breath before shifting away. He held his hand out as if to plead for mercy, but his words were still hushed.

Jamie-Lu took a step further holding out his hand for another attack before he felt two sets of arms wrapping up under his arms pulling him back; and holding him tightly. Suzy-Lu to his left, Piper to his right. The lime green eyes of his beloved sister and the amber eyes of the one he loved locked with his swirling eyes. They could feel his power just by the vibrations his body was putting off. Jamie-Lu could no longer control the song that seeped from his being. He was losing control and knew what he needed to do.

Before any words could be shared Piper started crying letting go of his arm by shifting up wrapping her arms around his neck. Jamie-Lu could feel the rage subside slightly at the touch of her warm embrace.

"Let me go, I'm forsaken!" Jamie-Lu growled out heavily.

Suzy-Lu shook her head. "Ya cannot be forsaken, when ya have so many people who love ya!"

"I'm sorry Jamie, I never meant to make you feel like you were a monster. I was scared of your power, not you." Her tears and voice being muffled by his neck, it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"There's no need to be sorry Piper…" Jamie-Lu could feel her tears seeping into the fur on his neck. "…you're right. I am a monster. You have to leave me now. I'm losing control."

"No! I'm not leaving you." Piper screamed out as she held ever tighter to him.

"She right boyo, I'm not goin' anywhere without ya." Suzy-Lu whispered into his ear.

"But you have to, I will destroy you…I will destroy you all." Jamie-Lu fought to free himself, but his body was weakened by the power of the crystal.

"I don't care! I will endure any pain as long as I can be with you." Piper pulled away keeping her fingers gripping his bodysuit.

"But…I hurt you already. Both physically and emotionally. I love you, but I love Cyclonis too. I don't know what to do. I think it would be better if I just died. Safer for you and for my sister." Jamie-Lu stared into her eyes, for a brief second a sheen of teal escaped the powerful orange glow.

"You love her too?" Piper closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "If I would have been stronger, this would have never happened. I quit on you and I will have to live with the consequences of that. Even if we can't be together as lovers, I still don't want to face another day without you."

"She's right Jamie. I don't want to know that I'm going to have to wake up and you not be there." Junko rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah Jam, we all do things we're not happy about. Plus if you're not here for me to pass on all my skills to, then I'm going to be miserable." Finn lightly punched his bicep.

Suzy-Lu buried her face against his cheek and rubbed it gently. "Bro, if anything' were ta ya, I dunno what I would do. I love ya too much, ya know."

Jamie-Lu relaxed as his sonic aura trapped their emotions helping them flow through him. "You're right, lets get out of here."

Junko turned and started for the door with Finn close behind. Jamie-Lu moved slowly, his body aching from the flow of his power. Piper shifted in front of him to make sure the way down the stairs was clear. As Junko stepped through the door he pressed his back against the wall. Piper moved through the door, followed by Suzy-Lu and then Finn. Jamie-Lu sighed softly as he stopped whipping his hand out, the purple shadow catching several metal beams from the ceiling pulling them down to block the doorway.

"NO!" Suzy-Lu lurched forward pressing her body tightly to the bent and broken beams.

Suzy-Lu shifted so she could see Jamie-Lu's face. There was a sadness in his eyes as he straightened his back doing his best to look stronger than he was. Piper pushed her arm through two of the beams doing her best to reach Jamie-Lu, but there was not use. The deception was already laid. Jamie-Lu never intended on leaving Cyclonian tower alive. Piper closed her eyes as she trembled gently.

"Jamie, what are ya doin'? We havta get outta here!" Suzy-Lu screamed out.

Jamie didn't say anything he just lifted his hand running his soft finger pads along his sister's. Pulling her fingers to his face as he rubbed his cheek along them. Suzy-Lu felt the depth of his nuzzle and closed her eyes already knowing what he was doing accepting it's inevitability.

Cold air blew around her, blew through her. Suzy-Lu was twelve again. Her young body clad in nothing more than a nightgown. One that had belonged to her mother, she always wore. In truth it was the only girly thing she owned. Suzy-Lu remembered this vision. Every inch of Jamie-Lu's bedroom was the same as it always had been. She had only seen it a few hundred times over Jamie-Lu's childhood. She approached the bundle that lay in the bed, it had always been Jamie-Lu laying in a fetal position crying. Suddenly it dawned on her. There were no tears, there was no soft weeping of the unwanted child of Terra Blizzaria. The bundle on the bed was a pile of Absolute Zero plush dolls that she had collected for her little brother. Next to it was his collection of action figures laid out in rows like he did when he wanted to look at them all.

A smirk moved to her young lips as she cocked her head. Next to the pile was a drawing of her and Jamie-Lu together. Once it had been a stick figure drawing, but now it was a beautiful rendering of Suzy-Lu sitting on the floor with Jamie-Lu in her lap cuddling. Tears welled up in her eyes she had always been the one to be there for him no matter what. Suzy-Lu made sure she never showed weakness. Jamie-Lu would cling to her when he desperately needed someone. Suzy-Lu was his island in the middle of a raging storm.

Suzy-Lu looked around the room and smiled softly. Except for her it was completely vacant of life. The room had always been a safe haven for the broken hearted boy she knew. Two warm hands rested on her shoulders. Stronger than they have ever been before. She didn't have to turn to see who it was, she already knew. A lump formed in her throat, a voice screaming for her not to cry echoed through her head.

"So I guess ya won't be needin' these ting anymore eh?" Her voice sounded younger than before showing off her age.

A warm breath moved lightly over her neck. "Of course I will. Dey are a part of me, ya know. I will carry dem always. But now I know yer gonna need dem more than me. Ya walked on eggshells fir all dese years ta be strong fir me. Ya held back every tear. Ya hid away yer doubts, that ya were doin' the right ting fir me."

Jamie-Lu whispered warmly giving into his accent as she loved him to do. Suzy-Lu slowly turned around to look up at him the tears glazing her eyes. Even though Suzy-Lu appeared seven years younger, Jamie-Lu remained the same age. Through her eyes she could see that he was a man now not the boy she had been trying to protect his whole life. It dawned on her now what he meant. The tears came as she pushed forward tucking her arms under his and across his once frail back holding him tightly, burying her face in his chest starting to weep.

His warm words lightly drifted over her sensitive ears. "Ya did right by me my whole life. Ya had a hand in made me a stronger person. I am honored ta have such a wonderful big sister. Suzy-Lu, it was never yer fault what happened ta me dat day. I fell because I couldn't hold on anymore. I never blamed ya, you know that right?" Her strong body convulsed under the power of his words. "The truth is, I died in dat cave. The only ting that brought be back was I wanted ta see ya again. I wanted ta tell ya that I love ya and I'm not goin' anywhere until ya tell me otherwise."

The words echoed through Suzy-Lu's head as she stepped back expecting to still be in Jamie-Lu's bedroom. Instead there she was blocked from her brother by the heavy iron beams.

"Ya havta let me do dis, sis?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly his fingers slipping from hers.

"But, what am I suppose ta do without ya." Suzy-Lu whispered softly.

"I'll always be with ya sis. In our special place. Please get Piper ta safety for me." Jamie-Lu's glowing eyes found Piper's as she fought to push the beams away from the door.

"But…" Suzy-Lu offered up doing her best to argue the point, but the look in Jamie-Lu's face was not backing down, Suzy-Lu punched the metal beam doing her best to hold back the tears.

Every muscle in Jamie-Lu's body was flex as he pulled free from the long black robe. He tightened his hands into fists as he looked over at Finn, Junko, Suzy-Lu, and Piper. They were trying to push through the barracade he created. But the metal mass wouldn't budge in the slightest.

"Finn…Junko, get them out of here now!" His voice rumbled out, his hair standing on end.

"No!" Piper snapped as she lurched forward for him, feeling Finn wrap his arms around her shoulders pulling her back towards the stairs.

Junko was fighting with Suzy-Lu who kept reaching for Jamie-Lu. "No we gotta go back fir him. I can't leave my brother. Let go of me goddess damnit!"

"Are you sure about his Jamie?" Junko asked, his eye already coated with tears.

A look that none of them had seen before crossed Jamie-Lu's face. A boyish smile that was so wide his eyes closed. When he opened them, the glistening teal eyes they all knew were shining back at them. Suzy-Lu lost her balance falling into Junko's arms. The look was even more powerful than the strength of the crystal.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me guys. I'll be alright." His voice echoed softly like a drop of water in an empty cave.

"No! Don't do this Jamie-Lu, please. We need you, I…need you." Piper cried out, she was pulling as hard as she could to get away from Finn.

"We have to leave right now Pipe." Finn said pulling her tightly against him, his blue eyes found Jamie-Lu's as he gave a smile. "Goodbye buddy."

"Never say goodbye, always say see ya later." Jamie-Lu offered a playful wink, doing his best to keep emotions under control.

"…okay, see ya later Jam." Finn whispered feeling the tears welling in his eyes.

Even though Finn didn't believe it, it was all he could say to control his emotion as he slowly pulled Piper down the Stairs. A piece of metal from the ceiling hit the floor next to Jamie-Lu. He knew that if they didn't hurry they would all be crushed by the tower as it disintegrated around them from the rumble of his lingering song.

"I love you Jamie-Lu." Piper shouted out through tear soaked words.

"I love you too Piper." Jamie whispered softly, it was easily swallowed by the echo of his song and the rumbling of the tower.

Junko rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "Hey Jamie-Lu, when you come back. I promise I'll show you how to make my famous Wallop Pounding Cake."

Jamie-Lu gave him a fond smile as he nodded. "I'd love that."

Suzy-Lu slipped down to her knees weakly next to Junko. "I love you Jamie-Lu." Her words were tired, her body had now power left in it.

Junko pulled her to her feet and start for the door.

"I love you too Suzy-Lu. Tell Billy Rex that I want to challenge him to a game of ice skip when I come back." Jamie-Lu had a whimsical tone to his voice.

There was a soft smile on her lips as she looked at him, tears were slipping from her eyes. "Jamie-Lu, I know yer not comin' back. Don't gimme false hope eh. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. I won't ever forget you."

Suzy-Lu followed along with Junko, her eyes never leaving his until they disappeared through the door. The rumbling was all around him. He breathed in deep and closed his eyes as he placed his closed fist into his open palm concentrating on all the power he had inside of him. He would count to one hundred and that would signal the final attack upon Terra Cyclonia.


	26. Chapter 26

-1Chapter 26:

"Time to Go!"

There was a fury washing through her as she was pulled down the stairs by Junko's strong grip. How could Jamie-Lu do this to her. Visions of her jerking free from Junko and running back upstairs to get Jamie-Lu raced through her chaotic mind. It was so evident that even Junko could sense the thoughts rushing through her mind as he softly sighed.

"This is what Jamie-Lu wanted, he's the only one that can do this. You know that right?" His deep voice did everything it could to sooth her.

"I refuse ta believe dat!" Suzy-Lu pulled sharply against his grip. "Let me go, dat my bro up dere!"

Finn gripped Suzy-Lu's shoulder sharply. "I don't like it any more than you do, ya know. Jam's my friend, I know that's not as strong a bond as a sibling." Finn drew even closer his ears picking up the growing growl in Suzy-Lu's throat. "We can stand here bitchin' about his choice to save us, or we make it so his death isn't in vain, ya dig?"

Finn's sterling blue eyes traced over Suzy-Lu's blood shot eyes and remained there until he could see her giving in to his words. Suzy-Lu pulled away from Junko's loosening grip, before slapping Finn's hand away.

"I don't expect ya at understand my pain, eh. But yer right, fir his sake I'll leave…of my own free will." Suzy-Lu hissed out, as she pushed on forward.

She reached out her strong hand gripping Piper's as the two women walked down the metal stairs at a faster pace. Junko turned and looked back up the stairs wanting nothing more to see Jamie-Lu following, but alas there was only darkness. Finn took point holding his crossbow ready.

The trip down the tower had been so much shorter than the trip up as Suzy-Lu stepped out into the amber glow of the sky. Piper clinging tightly to her. No words had been shared between them, even though the pain they were filling was mutual. The hanger lay in disarray as as several Talon pilots were running around trying to escape the barrage of prisoners attacking. Along the center of the hanger dividing it in two was a huge fire. A large cargo ship was docked taking on many of the prisoners as well as several captured Cyclonians. The sky was still brightly lit with crystal blaster fire.

Suzy-Lu's lime green eyes finally found Piper's. Tears rolled down her cheek as her lips held tightly to the look of despair on her face. Suzy-Lu lightly kissed Piper's cheek doing her best to keep the girl emotions together.

"We…can't leave him…behind." Piper did her best to calm her breathing between sobbing convulsions.

"Dere's nothin' we can do Piper. Jamie knows what he's doin' we just gotta trust in him." Suzy-Lu did her best to keep from breaking down as she lied.

A familiar voice called out to Suzy-Lu and Piper from the direction of the prison. Suzy-Lu glanced over and saw Aerrow running up through the crowd of Talons and Prisoners. Radarr was clutched tightly to his shoulders as they went.

Billy Rex pushed his way up through the crowd. His head snatching around as he was looking for something. Behind him Bobby Bones and Davey Digger were keeping an eye out for anyone who would chose to do them harm. Aerrow offered a waved and a comforting smile.

"Hey der, we gotta prob der chief. Der a whole lotta prisoners on dis Terra eh? Bobby here, swears up and down dat he saw Ravess' flag ship sum where's around here." Billy Rex grunted out as he shifted his weight to one leg.

"Alright well round up the prisoners and do your best to get to the flag ship. We'll all meet on Terra Nord alright?" Aerrow looked over and saw that Suzy-Lu and the rest of the Storm Hawks were coming from the stair case.

A cloaked figure pushed his way through the crowd his limp was unmistakable. His left leg was being favored thanks to the strength of a metal staff. His face was covered by a flight mask so all that could be seen was his blue eyes. At his side was Lynn, she carried a sword that was glowing with a light blue tint. The figure rested his hand on Aerrow's shoulder bringing the young man's attention to his covered face.

"Nevermind that the codes to access the bridge of Ravess' shis is damn near impossible…Billy help me put the fire out. We can escape using my cargo ship." The man was out of breath as he leaned, almost clinging to his staff.

"And who da hell are ya old man?" Davey snapped out as he moved to block Aerrow from the stranger.

Lynn shoved by the old man bringing the tip of her blade close to Davey's throat. Davey swallowed hard and looked down into her strong aqua eyes. The cool are radiating from the Blizzaris crystal in the hilt of the blade told him that she meant business. She felt a warm gloved hand rest against her forearms pushing the sword away.

"His name is Dr. V…" Lynn was interrupted by the older gentleman.

"Its not important. All you need to know is I'm a friend." The old man explained as his blue eyes moved from Aerrow to Lynn.

Aerrow's eyes lit up as he saw Lynn. "Just couldn't stay out of trouble could you?"

"Worry not Sky Knight, she's with me. She's only Cyclonian in this outfit. Now, help me put out the fire." His blue eyes found Bobby. "You Blondie, start gathering up the rest of the prisoners."

"Blondie…who de…" Before Bobby could finish his thought the cloaked figure was already on the move.

"Hey dere old man, what about Suzy eh?" Billy Rex huffed again as he felt Davey Digger gripping his shoulder.

"Don't worry about her, we'll get her out on the Condor." Aerrow said as he moved past Billy Rex and the rest of the Zeroes, who were already on their way to help the old man.

"Alright der chief, we'll see ya later." Billy Rex shifted his head and moved off starting to holler a warning to the rest of the prisoners that the ship was preparing to leave.

Aerrow quickly jaunted through the crowd stopping in front of the rest of the team looking around quickly. "Come on, we have to hurry. Stork is waiting for us at the rendezvous point. Where's Jamie?" Even before the words left his mouth, the answer was written on all of their faces.

"He's not coming." Junko's voice cracked as he bit his bottom lip.

Aerrow's face twisted in misunderstanding. "Why not?"

Suzy-Lu gritted her teeth pulling Piper along, her voice was sad and stressed. "He's buyin' us some time ta git outta here, so I reckon we shouldn't waste the time he's givin' us!"

Junko started to follow the pair of women in a little jaunt. While Aerrow stared after him. Radarr let out a soft squeak and looked into Aerrow's dark green eyes. Finn was already rushing past Aerrow in the direction of the garbage chute rendezvous point.

"We can't just leave him here. He's a part of our team." Aerrow shouted in disbelief. "Damnit I lost one, I'm not losing another one."

Radarr let out and angry screech as he jumped down from Aerrow's shoulder pointing to the flight of stairs that led up to the to of the tower. Finn stopped and turned around resting the crossbow on his shoulder. There was a grim look in his eyes that Aerrow hadn't seen before.

"He's not gonna listen to you, man. He's finally getting his chance to play hero. After spending such a long time as just a runt-nothing. I don't have the heart to take that away from him. Do you man?" Finn shook his head and turned back around following the rest of the group.

The words took a long time to sink in as he felt Radarr climb his body to rest on his shoulder again. A soft whimper pushed passed his pursed lips. There was a sad look in his little face as he shifted his head in a quick jerking motion towards the rest of the team, beckoning Aerrow to follow them. Why would he chose to sacrifice himself over this? Was the only thing that echoed through Aerrow's mind. Even if he wasn't a member of the Storm Hawks, he was still a part of the family. Aerrow followed along after the group lost in his thoughts. Something didn't make sense to him. First he had lost sight of Starling and didn't know if she was alright and now Jamie-Lu was sacrificing himself for the greater good. A leader doesn't lose his team members, not a good leader at least.

Suddenly a voice echoed through his body embedding itselt into his head. "Hey, I thought I recognized your sound patterns."

Aerrow stopped and smiled, the sad smile that comes with saying good-bye. "Jamie?!"

At hearing the name Radarr's ears perked up as he let out a soft whine. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you thanks for everything you did for me. You're a great leader and the short time I spent with you I've learned a lot about honor and duty. That's why I have to do this."

"Jamie, please don't. You're a part…" Aerrow started to speak, but the echoing sound of Jamie-Lu's soothing voice hushed him.

"I don't have long, but I just wanted to ask you to make me one promise, please."

"Anything, just ask." Aerrow whispered softly as he rounded a corner and kept his pace with the rest of the group.

"Take care of the Storm Hawks and my sister for me. They're going to need a strong shoulder to lean on. I know you have just the shoulder for that." The voice echoed through his brain.

"Sure thing Jamie, you'll never have to worry about them. I'm going to miss you. You're a good friend." Aerrow did his best to keep calm and not let his emotions get the better of him.

"Thank you so much, I'm going to miss you too. Now get them out of here. They only have twenty seconds or so before I bring the house down." There was a bit of a chuckle in his young voice.

Tears welled in Aerrow's eyes as the chuckle did the exact opposite of what it was intended to do. The voice was gone leaving only an echo that was quickly replaced by the sound of a grate being ripped from the floor. Junko tossed it aside and looked down at the awaiting Condor. Finn aimed up and shot and arrow into the ceiling of the tight corridor watching as it lowered a strong rope. Suzy-Lu wrapped an arm around the still grieving Piper as she grabbed the rope with her other hand sliding down with Piper clinging to her.

They slid down so fast she could almost feel the burn from the rope against her inner thighs. Below Stork was waiting. He nervously twitched and scratched his arms. As Suzy-Lu set down, she quickly lifted and cradled Piper against her chest. Piper said nothing, nor did she fight. Stork offered to help with Piper, but was stopped by a sneer from Suzy-Lu, who kept a tight hold on her. Stork held up his hands in a peaceful gesture and respectfully took a step back.

Aerrow and Radarr were the next down. He didn't want to leave his glider behind, but it was too badly damaged to fly. Stork was there offering up a long string of questions. Radarr clinging tightly as Aerrow stopped in front of him suddenly.

"Stork, hold all of the questions for a moment please. Did you hear anything from Starling?"

Stork shook his head slowly. "No that was the reason behind all the questions. What was going on? Starling disappeared from our radar. But more importantly I got this freaky telepathic message ringing in my head from Jamie telling me goodbye. I don't really need any more stress pushing me closer to my breaking point." Stork's voice stepped up a few octaves. "What the hell is going on?"

Aerrow watched the frantic Merb flipping out, the familiar eye twitch symbolizing when he was done talking. "Jamie is going to destroy the tower. That's all I know. We have to go now."

The sound of Junko and Finn hitting the deck behind them before heading off towards the hanger in a quick pace. The rumbling was getting stronger and the end was near. Stork gave a saddened nod and turned to head towards the cockpit. His awkward and lanky run propelled him rather quickly passed Junko and Finn. Aerrow stopped and looked back up to opening, hoping to see Starling or Jamie-Lu standing there. He could only spare one moment longer before he turned and headed inside the ship.

Suzy-Lu cradled Piper close to her as she made her way to Jamie-Lu's bedroom. His scent was everywhere on the ship which made it impossible to hold her composure. Barely through the door she lay Piper on the bed and fell to her knees next to the bed. She thrust her face into the blankets breathing deeply of her brother. A scent she would never again smell from him. Then the dam broke spilling forth her tears. A dull thump filled the room as she slammed her fist hard into the metal floor, but she felt no pain. Her tears were soon joined by Piper's who pushed herself from the bed into Suzy-Lu's lap wrapping her arms tightly around the Blizzarians neck. Together sharing the pain of losing someone they desperately cared for.

Stork pulled back hard on the reverse as the Condor shifted hard. Doing everything he could to maneuver backwards through the tunnels without wrecking. Stork masterfully managed the tunnels only scrapping the outer hall a few times before being engulfed in the read light of the lava traced wastelands. Junko stood quietly watching as they pulled free of the tower, turning around. All eyes watched closely, watching and waiting.

Jamie-Lu hummed along with the words in his head, his voice still echoing off the metal walls. There was a heat radiating from his body. His glowing eyes opened to see Master Cyclonis on her knees trying to crawl to him. Her fingers outstretched towards him. Jamie-Lu slowly shook his head softly and bit his bottom lip. The Sonic Aura around him shielded him from the debris falling from the ceiling as well as keeping Cyclonis from coming any closer. Dark Ace was pushing himself up from the floor again.

"Take her from here Dark Ace. Save her! If not for me, do it for her. There's a light inside of her." His voice rumbled gently.

Cyclonis shook her head as she moved closer the aura from his crystal tugged at her every fiber. "No, I'm not leaving you. You're so special to me. You're the only one who ever understood me. I…I love you."

Dark Ace grimaced as the words left her lips, but he knew what Jamie-Lu was saying was true. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and pulled her back towards the blocked staircase. Jamie-Lu swept his hand past the metal beams blocking the door. They swept aside like spider webs under his hand. Cyclonis fought ever step of the way, doing her best to reach out for Jamie-Lu. Her purple eyes finding Dark Ace's.

"Come my master we have to leave." His voice was sullen and strained.

"No we can't leave him, he's precious to me. I command you to let me GO!" Cyclonis looked back at Jamie-Lu, who was slowly rising.

Dark Ace sighed and pulled her into the stairwell moving quickly before she could pull away. As Jamie-Lu disappeared from sight Cyclonis relaxed and clung tightly to Dark Ace. The warm tears running down her cheeks as she buried her face into his chest. Dark Ace stomped down into the hanger. It only took a second to find a semi-usable ride. A sneer came to his lips as he could see the Storm Hawk's symbol on it. Quickly he ran over to it climbing into the seat revving the ride up heartily. Cyclonis quietly sat behind him in the seat holding on lightly around his waist. It seemed like every last ounce of her strength was going. Dark Ace speed the ride away. The wings hesitating at first, but with a heavy heel kick, they popped open launching them through an opening in the wall that the earthquakes had created.

The doctor's cargo ship was finally full as Billy Rex and Lynn detached from the landing pad, doing their best to maneuver around the falling pieces of the tower. Jamie-Lu was alone now he bit his bottom lip and started to sing once again.

The same swirling aura of his eyes started to appear in his hand as he thrust them high into the air. Then slammed his hands down an inch from the floor. Sending his words like a shockwave through the steel and concrete. His heart lurched in his chest hard, its warmth coating his inner walls. The shockwave continued to push from his hands and raced through the tower striking its very foundation. The tower did a mixture of exploding and imploding spraying out a rainstorm of slivers and chunks everywhere.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes as he felt his body go light as a feather. In his mind he was sitting on his bed in his room. His boyish face looking over the collection of Sky Knight and Squadron member action figures that Suzy-Lu had given him. He pulled them tightly to his chest and smiles.

"Look daddy, I'm a hero…finally." His voice whispered out tiredly.

Then everything faded to black…

Aerrow felt Radarr cling to his shoulder tightly as the door opened behind him. Suzy-Lu and Piper filed into the bridge one after another, there eyes finding Aerrow and then the tower in the distance. Suddenly the tower shifted and started to crumble. Suzy-Lu lurched forward putting her hand against the cool glass, tears in her eyes as she watching it fall.

"no…no…NO! Jamie. No!" She bellowed out as she punched the glass hard, her hand buckling. and the sound of her knuckle cracking was all that accompanied her cries.

Piper tried pushing passed Aerrow, but he gripped her wrist pulling her into a hug. Her arms wrapping around his neck holding him tightly. Radarr climbed over onto Piper's shoulders and buried his face in her hair hugging her tightly. Aerrow wanted to cry, but he couldn't find the tears to shed, he just held Piper doing the best he could to comfort her. Suzy-Lu felt her legs buckle under her own wait sending her to the floor. Junko knelt down next to Suzy-Lu and pulled her close in a gentle hug, she fought a little at first, but Junko's strong grasp didn't wavier.

"…we're clear from the tower, Aerrow." Stork did his best to clear the lump from his throat, before biting his bottom lip, his eyes lowering to look at the steering column.

"Casualty count… One Storm Hawk Squad Member, and One Interceptor Sky Knight." Junko said through a cracking voice as he could feel Suzy-Lu's sobbing getting stronger again.

Upon hearing Junko's words brought tears to his eyes. "When we get to Terra Nord we'll make funeral arrangements." Aerrow whispered softly.

Finn had remained quiet the whole time as he looked at Junko and then at Aerrow. "This may sound crazy, but I got this feeling they ain't dead."

"They would have made contact with us by now." There was a haunting defeat in Aerrow's voice as he closed his eyes. "Give it up Finn, they're dead."

Finn gritted his teeth as he slammed his hand on the table. "This is bullshit Aerrow. I refuse to believe they're gone. I say we skim the wreckage and look for them."

"We could make a sweep of the area rather easily." Stork added as he looked over all the readings.

Aerrow felt a lump come to his throat. He wanted them to be alive more than anything. Raising their hopes only to have them dashed wasn't an appealing concept also at the same time he didn't want to find their bodies to prove that they were truly gone. It would only spell out his failure even more.

"Piper, Suzy-Lu do you want to make another pass?" Aerrow asked, his voice was heavy.

"No…lets just git. De idea of seein' him…like dat." Suzy-Lu growled harshly as she pushed away from Junko, doing her best to get up without falling, her body already disappearing through the door, before anyone had a chance to stop her.

"Piper?" Aerrow asked running his fingers gently along her shoulders.

Piper didn't say anything she just pulled back and shook her head. "He's dead, we should just accept it. Suzy's right, I can't bring myself to see his cold body."

Radarr hopped down from her shoulder and ran over to sit on the windowsill watching as the pieces of the tower still crumbled as if they were in slow motion. His ears lay down as a soft whine escaped his lips. Tears were welling up in his eyes as he lightly touched the glass as it to trace the pieces of the falling tower.

Aerrow nodded and watched her move towards the door making little noise as she passed through it. Aerrow looked up at Stork and nodded gently as Stork shifted the controls changed position and accelerated towards Terra Nord. They could see the cargo ship ahead and took that as a good sign. Finn watched as Aerrow moved past him on his way to the hanger, gritting his teeth preparing to pursue Aerrow, only to feel Junko's large hand against his chest stopping him.

"How can he just give up like that? Some Sky Knight he is. Jam's out there and I know it." Finn snapped as he pointed after Aerrow who stepped through the door and into the hall.

"Finn, you gotta understand. It not about him losing Starling and Jamie that's getting to him, well it is, but its not the only thing." Junko sighed as he looked down at the ground fighting his own tears. "He feels like he failed as a Sky Knight, he broke a promise to Suzy-Lu. He lost someone he cared for deeply. The Condor is in no condition for recon, he had to make a choice to find them or lose all of us. Plus seeing their dead bodies would take away any hope that they might come back someday."

Finn sighed softly and wiped his eyes. "But Jam was my friend."

"No Finn, he was family. They both were, we have to be strong. Go lay down for a bit buddy and think about what you want to say to send them off." Junko sighed softly as he lowered his hand from Finn's chest.

Finn didn't say anything he just took a step back and slowly walked through the door, that Suzy-Lu and Piper had disappeared through. Junko shook his head and wiped his own eyes sniffling.


	27. Chapter 27

-1Chapter 27:

"Don't Say Goodbye, Say See You Later Instead"

Terra Nord was cold and icy. The Condor had made it in for repairs and the Storm Hawks set out to their daunting task. Suzy-Lu stepped down from the Condor walking arm in arm with Billy Rex, using his strength to help her walk. Billy Rex made extra sure not to bump into her broken arm. Thankfully Stork was able to fashion a cast for her, to help set the bone. None of them had talked much about what happen to Jamie-Lu. All the words had already been spoken. For the sake of the Atmos all their healing needed to start right away.

"Hey dere, I gone ahead and made the funeral arrangements eh. Dat way ya can get all spruced up an' com'mon over. Yer mom's expecting ya." Billy Rex spoke softly as he looked over the grim faces.

"At de old house I take it?" Suzy-Lu sighed softly as she closed her eyes, doing her best to stop the tears that were welling again.

"Yeah, she wanted it ta be familiars ya know?" Billy Rex shifted around her to make sure she didn't slip on a patch of snow.

"And dad?" Suzy-Lu asked, her breath visible in the cold weather.

"No word, yer mom figured as much. But Rai's dere as he always is." Billy Rex whispered softly. "But lets not think about dat now, com'mon."

Like a funeral march they all followed one by one to a small house that Suzy-Lu recognized as her old home after the Raptors took over their home Terra of Blizzaris. Lara-Lu, or as she's better known now. Lara-Vahn made sure that it had been constructed to look just like their old home, to make it easier to adjust. There was a sadness that struck her as they walked in the front door. Only a handful of people had shone up to give their respects to Jamie-Lu. Suzy-Lu's mother looked almost the same as her. With flecks of gray fur here and there, although now she looked even older. Carrying the weight of her sons death made her look so. Lara's ears drooped low in sadness. Even feeling the joy of the unborn baby growing inside of her could ease the pain in her heart. The once stopped tears started flowing from both their lime green eyes as they moved towards each other, arms pulling them into an embrace.

"Oh baby, my poor baby." Lara wept as she hugged Suzy-Lu.

"He died happy mama. He died a hero, just like he always wanted ta." Was all that Suzy-Lu could say.

"He was always a hero hon." The blizzarian doctor, who had delivered Jamie-Lu and later tended to his wounds spoke.

"Yeah, dat's right man. He was always good ta talk to when ya really needed someone ta be dere to understand ya, ya know?" Bobby Bones said pushing his long blonde bangs from his yellow eyes.

"My greatest regret is dat we only knew each other fir sucha short time." Rai-Vahn spoke softly as he moved into the entry way leaning against the wall.

Chloe-Vahn pulled her hat off, her purple hair falling all around her face, her medium length ears laying back. Even with the emotional support that her uncle Rai offered, didn't make her feel any better. Chloe-Vahn was Suzy-Lu's ground support and life long friend. Her twin sister Emily-Vahn moved closer to her wrapping her arms across her sister's slumped shoulders. Chloe and Emily were almost impossible to separated.

"I knew Jamie pretty well. He was always so nice, ya know. Always had somethin' good ta say ta everyone, even when all we could do was be mean ta him." Emily-Vahn leaned against her sister who was lightly rubbing her back.

"No one rocked harder den Jamie did eh, when it came ta being an individual. I regret lettin' my popularity git in the way of gittin' ta know him." Davey Digger stood up tugging at the tuff of hair on his chin.

"I remember babysitting Jamie when we were younger. Dat kid was so smart and always eager ta learn more. I envied him. Ta be honest with ya, I always wanted to be more like him." Logan-Leah did his best to push out his ears hanging low.

Logan-Leah still looked a little rugged. Having a chance to get cleaned up as well as some sleep left him bright eyed all the same. Billy Rex moved up to wrap an arm around Suzy-Lu giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Suzy-Lu responded by wrapping an arm up and around Billy Rex, pulling him tighter.

"Jamie-Lu was…is a good kid. I regret that I wasn't able ta help him learn how ta use dat crystal in his chest dere. I watched him grow. Even if I wasn't always nice ta him. He did his best ta be nice ta e'eryone. I just can't help but ta feel it was my fault." There was tears welling up in Billy Rex's eyes, his voice was soft and quiet.

Stork shook his head slowly as he drifted away from the crowd and down the hall, Aerrow spoke up. "If I would have been a stronger Sky Knight, I could have saved him."

"No, dat burden's not yers at carry Aerrow." Suzy-Lu snapped. "If I wouldn'ta told dem Cyclonis where the Condor was, they wouldn'ta gotten him."

Logan-Leah sighed softly as he leaned into Suzy-Lu. "Dey would have never found him, if I wouldn'ta told dem where you were?"

"Its my fault. I got scared of him when he accidentally used his powers on me. He was having a nightmare, and I wanted to help. He told me not to touch his scar, but I did it anyway." Piper added as she sniffled hard fighting back the growing tears, her fingers clinging to the Jamie-Lu action figure.

"Would you all just stop!" Finn snapped as he pushed his way through.

The room went quiet all eyes were on Finn. Junko moved up behind him and rested his large hand on Finn's shoulder. Finn sighed softly as he looked at Junko and then back at the pool of eyes staring at him.

"Listen to you guys, talking about who's fault it was that it happened. That's not what this is about man! Its about saying goodbye to our friends…" Finn choked up, trying as hard as he could to keep composed. "No our family members. You've all told me that I needed to grow up at one point or another. Well I did! You know spending time with Jam helped me understand why I needed to grow up, but he also taught me. That I can be young and fun loving, and an adult all at the same time."

"He always had a smile for us, all of us. He made this place home even though he never felt like he belonged." Junko added.

"He wanted to be a hero so badly that it hurt. He was a Sky Knight at heart we all saw it." Aerrow cleared his throat before he spoke.

"All his life he had been put down, and emotionally bashed, but he still had so much love to offer us." Piper chimed in as she moved over standing next to Suzy-Lu, who was chewing her bottom lip.

"Just as our bond was growing he was taken from me. He was the greatest son a mother could ask for." Lara spoke quietly as she looked down at the Floor.

Suzy-Lu sighed softly. "…He was determined ta be special no matter what. He was always smarter than me and he gave me someone ta be strong fir. But now I wonder was he living fir me, or was I living fir him?"

Stork walked up through the crowd, sighing as he licked his lips. He clasped his hands in front of him as he cleared his throat.

His voice was shaking as he spoke softly. "As thou 'rt a man, Give me the cup: let go; by heaven, I'll have't. O good Horatio, what a wounded name, Things standing thus unknown, shall live behind me! If thou didst ever hold me in thy heart, absent thee from felicity, a while, And in this harsh would draw thy breath in pain, To tell my story,"

The eyes of the room were all drawn to Stork. The eyes lit up as if once blank papers were painted with a beautiful sunrises. Tears flowed and breathing heavy, but faces creaked smiles.

Junko looked up, his gray eyes filled with tears. "What was that from?"

Stork avoided answering the question as he sighed softly and continued. "O, I die, Horatio; The potent poison quite o'er-crows my spirit: I cannot live to hear the news from England; But I do prophesy the election lights On Fortinbras: he has my dying voice; So tell him, with the occur rents, more and less, Which have solicited. The rest is silent." Tears streaked down his cheeks as he closed his eyes.

"Now cracks a noble heart. Good night sweet prince, And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest;" Stork's eyes opened as they met with Suzy-Lu who leaned against Billy Rex, her cheeks stained with tears.

"Hamlet, dat was Jamie-Lu's favorite book dere. I found a copy of it when we went ta Terra Neon. I gave it ta him." Suzy-Lu sighed softly as she rested her head against Billy Rex's shoulder, baring a bittersweet smile.

"He gave it to me, to see if it would make me smile. I didn't understand until right now, why I would smile." Stork added as a little smile crept to his lip.

"Ya! I think dat was his favorite part, eh." Lara said wiping her eyes.

"Why Hamlet?" Piper asked as she looked over at Suzy-Lu, who in turn shrugged.

"Because even in the shrouds of darkness there lives a soul. Instead of becoming consumed with hate he used his love and goodwill to keep him on the path of light. Hamlet reminded him its okay to be realistic. It made him feel better about his life." Stork stated as he sighed softly.

"I will tell you why; so shall my anticipation prevent your discovery, and your secrecy to the king and queen moult no feather. I have of late--but wherefore I know not--lost all my mirth, forgone all custom of exercises; and indeed it goes so heavily with my disposition that this goodly frame, the earth, seems to me a sterile promontory, this most excellent canopy, the air, look you, this brave o'erhanging firmament, this majestical roof fretted with golden fire, why, it appears no other thing to me than a foul and pestilent congregation of vapours. What a piece of work is a man! how noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world! the paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? man delights not me: no, nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so." A familiar voice called from behind.

Heads slowly turned towards the front door. Jamie-Lu stood there with Starling at his side holding him up. A large bandage at his forehead. Both of their faces and clothes dirty and mud crusted. Both held brilliant smiles as they clung to each other tiredly. No one made a move or a sound they stared in disbelieve.

"Oh dear…the Ghost of Jamie and Starling." Stork felt his knees shutter.

"Ya, dat was my favorite part of Hamlet eh. 'Cuz I performed it on a stage at Terra Neon." Jamie-Lu was so tired he didn't bother to shield his accent.

"He followed me home, can I keep him." Starling giggled out as she rested her head against Jamie-Lu.

Piper pushed by first and wrapped her arms around Jamie-Lu's neck holding him tightly starting to cry once again. He almost fell into her, he wasn't that heavy for her to hold, but he was certainly there. She clung to him tightly, then there were more arms. Lara, Suzy-Lu, and Emily-Vahn. The room ignited as every Blizzarian in the room gave a victorious holler.

Jamie-Lu lightly kissed Piper on the lips. Her fingers running through his dirty hair pushing his bangs from his eyes. His teal irises were outlined with a soft orange glow. He stared back at her with a loving smile on his face. Hands came from everywhere to give a gently rub to his back, running through his hair, pushing for a chance to feel if he was real. Starling pushed her way around the crowd. She could hear Aerrow laughing as he lightly reached through the crowd giving a firm squeeze to Jamie-Lu's shoulder. Starling gripped Aerrow's bicep pulling him around. His green eyes met hers and before he could react she leaned close kissing his lips deeply. Aerrow's eyes went wide as he felt her warm lips against his.

Aerrow breathed in deeply, even through the dirt, the sweat, and the grime he could smell Starling. She was real, he could smell, taste, and feel her. It wasn't till that moment that he realized that she was there. A trembling hand slid up to rest at her cheek as his thumb gently caressed along that cheek. The kiss ended with a soft smack. Her green eyes tracing along his face.

Aerrow bit his bottom lip just taking in her beautiful face before he parted his lips to say. "I thought I lost you."

Starling rested her finger across his lips. "You could never lose me Aerrow. No matter what, I will always find my way back to my home."

Aerrow shook his head as if something had slapped him in the face, but as he opened his mouth to say something Starling lurched forward and kissed him again, the force causing them to both fumble back into the Junko's arms. There was a loud burst of cheers.

"Dat's right Dere boy, ya git her." Billy Rex yelled as he lifted Suzy-Lu up in his arms giving her a power hug.

"You know Starling, Aerrow; all I can say is, its about time you two stopped playing cat and mouse." Junko chuckled out as Radarr vaulted off of his shoulder landing on Aerrow and Starling.

Piper pulled away from a group hug with the Absolute Zeroes. To see Jamie-Lu disappear around the corner away from the group. Piper slowly moved around the group trying not to draw attention to herself. Jamie-Lu stood quietly in what looked like his bedroom. There was a cool breeze in his room. He clutched something in his hands as he sighed softly. Piper lightly ran her fingers along his shoulders as she rested her head against his back.

"I finally realize what was always there before me Piper." Jamie-Lu whispered softly, he knew it was her just by how gentle she felt next to him.

"What is it Jamie-Lu?" Piper asked softly as she slowly stepped around him to look at his face.

"Sacrifice doesn't make you a hero. Just spending everyday with the ones you love doing your best to make them feel special." Jamie-Lu pursed his lips as he looked down at the Suzy-Lu toy that she had given him when she became a Sky Knight.

Piper ran her fingers along the fur of his cheek, there were tears welling in his magical looking eyes. "Just like you all did for me." He whispered his voice cracking.

"We gave you everything that you gave us, that's all." Piper said softly as she took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed while she lay back.

Jamie-Lu didn't put up a fight, as he lay down slowly on the soft bed. "Now, get some rest sweetheart. You look so tired." Piper lay on bed watching as Jamie-Lu got comfortable.

"But I'm so dirty." Even before Jamie-Lu was situated on the bed sleep was already taking him.

"And you stink, but we can let that slide this once. I've not slept well since you've been away. Without you there's been no place to rest my head." She took his hand and cupped it at her chest holding it tightly.

"Alright, but I don't want to sleep too long." His voice grew softer as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Oh course not." Piper rubbed her face lightly along his not caring about how dirty he was.

"Piper, I never stopped loving you, you have to..." As he spoke the words his eye slowly drifted closed Piper gently interrupted.

"I know. We don't ever have to discuss what happened…I love you Jamie and that's all that matters. Now get some sleep. I'll see…" The words hung on her lips as she realized the words she was about to speak would be true and it made her tingle inside. "I'll see you in the morning." Piper whispered back closing her eyes and breathing softly, her hand still clinging to his.


	28. Chapter 28

-1Chapter 28:

"What Happened When We Were Separated?"

Starling sighed softly as the cool night breeze blew through her hair. She huddled down into the parka Suzy-Lu had lent to her. It was clear she didn't like the cold, but it was finally nice to be able to relax after such a harsh ordeal, and a frighteningly close end. The soft crunch of snow came from behind her, causing her to look back smiling as she saw Aerrow bundled in a parka carrying two cups of hot chocolate. Politely he offered one to her without saying a word and she responded by taking the cup giving her a gratifying smile.

"Did you want some company Starling?" A huff of his breath could be seen in the air.

Starling sipped lightly on the cup. "Yes, your company would be wonderful."

Aerrow sat down in the snow next to her, smiling warmly as she scooted closer to him leaning against him. Her hands cupping her drink. It was almost hot enough to burn, but it felt good against her cold fingers. Aerrow wrapped his arm around her waist in response to her moving closer. There was a long quiet between them, only the sound of the frozen breeze moving through their hair.

"It's a chilly night, what are you doing out here?" Aerrow's voice was soft against her temple.

"Just thinking, glad to be done with all of this. The Cyclonians have suffered a severe blow and won't retaliate for quite some time. I feel we've earned a rest. The last two weeks have been almost worse then battling the Cyclonians." Her accent was all the more sweet to Aerrow's ears.

Earlier that day he had believed that she was dead. It was still surreal to see her, to feel her so close to him. Alive and well. The smell of her hair soothed him in a way he couldn't describe. The kiss, their first kiss had been all the more sweet, like something from a movie. Before Aerrow could realize it, he felt the cold chapped lips of Starling's on his. The kiss pulled him back from his thoughts, as too did the waiting smile.

"A penny for your thoughts Aerrow." Her voice was soft and her breath was warm against his face.

"Just wondering what happened, when we were separated, that's all." Aerrow felt his cheeks blush even against the cold.

"Would you like me to tell you?" Starling teased before she took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Starling nodded and began to tell the story from the moment she had vanished from his sights.

Starling bit her bottom lip as she realized the blaster fire had damaged the stabilizer in her skimmer. Forcing her to drop in altitude drastically. As quickly as she could she veered hard to the right snagging the edge of the hanger. The muscles in her arms burned as she held the edge of the hot metal watching as her skimmer plummeted into the lava below. In a forceful pull she was up on the floor of the hanger. All around her Talons scrambled to either escape or take flight against the intruders. A voice called through the crowd catching Starling's attention.

The voice came from a sneer that couldn't be mistaken. Ravess strode through the hustle and bustle as if there was nothing going on. Quickly she snatched up her bow, pulling free an arrow from the quiver on her hip. Starling pursed her lips as she pulled her nunchuks from the belt at her back. Striding head on they charged at each other. A glisten jumped free from Ravess' bow. Starling snatched to the side in enough time to see the arrow pass by her cheek, close enough to feel the wind from it.

Starling growled out throwing herself at Ravess catching her hard in the face with her fist. Ravess fumble back her Amazonian build giving her leverage in the middle of the fight. The rumbling from the tower shook the very ground they battled upon. There was no telling how much time they had before the tower fell, but it was going to have to be enough time for Starling to end this rivalry that started so long ago.

Ravess stepped forward with a heavy kick catching Starling in the chest. The air was forced from her as she was cast down to the floor. Starling did everything she could to regain her center, but as she did another thunderous kick rocked her ribcage. Ravess smiled eagerly, there were no words to be spoken as she aimed her bow, pulling another arrow back. Aiming it for Starling's eye.

Starling felt hopeless for a moment. It would all be over soon. She had failed the Interceptors. Then a light came on, the Interceptors no longer matter. Starling couldn't give up hope now, or else she would fail someone that was far more important than the Interceptors. Aerrow. Ravess fumbled forward firing the arrow into the floor next to Starling. Behind Ravess stood an all too familiar figure. A smile as wide as the ocean itself and white as she snow of his Terra.

"Git up dere luv. Lets git the hell outta here eh!" Logan-Leah held out his hand to her as she took it.

There was a large scar over his eye, he must have been beaten pretty badly during the interrogation. Starling frowned softly and traced her fingers lightly along his cheek. He flinched and pulled away slowly. Starling smiled and leaned close kissing him lightly on the dark bruise under the fur on his cheek.

"There, a kiss from a so called living legend. I owe you my life again." Starling said softly as she moved towards an abandon skimmer.

"Then ya can pay me back the same way ya did last time. Lets go." Logan-Leah said climbing on the skimmer firing it up.

Starling nodded and climbed on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist. As the bike lurched away Starling felt something grip the back of her collar pulling her free from the bike and hard onto her back against the metal. Logan-Leah looked back as he rode over the edge of the hanger floor before he opened the wings. He did his best to go back for her, but got caught up in the flow of the other fleeing skimmers and ships.

Ravess slowly tried to regain control of the situation, gripping hard at Starling's shirt pulling her to her feet. Starling slapped her arm away and gritted her teeth, a right fist brought Ravess around in enough time to catch the left fist, then another right. Ravess fell back trying to regain composure, but a sharp pain hit her stomach as Starling kicked hard. The dull throb shot from Ravess' stomach throughout her body, before her attention was brought around.

Starling gripped her throat tightly, choking off her air supply. "This is for Logan."

Starling's knuckles slammed hard into Ravess' cheek, before she found herself looking into Starling's green eyes again everything was starting to spin. "This is for Suzy-Lu."

The same fist catching Ravess in the mouth, a small trickle of blood escaping. "And this is for me. Don't you ever touch me again bitch."

Starling grabbed the back of Ravess' head pulling her down, bringing her knee up to catch Ravess in the face hard. There was a bright flash that filled Ravess' eyes. She staggered back a few steps before toppling over. Starling looked up in enough time to see Snipe's cold eyes. Starling watched Ravess' body fall limp to the floor as she took a few steps back, waiting for the attack.

Snipe crouched down and cradled the unconscious body of Ravess as if she were a child and walked back to his hele-scooter, he offered up one more sharp glance at Starling before speeding away.

Starling swallowed hard as she turned and started towards the meeting point. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the Condor barreling away. They had followed orders and she had failed to meet them. There could be no blame placed upon them. A heavy heart was all that was left for her now. Quickly she moved around the hanger finding a less than adequate skimmer, but it was all she had to work with. The rumbling had gotten stronger. The skimmer fired up quickly and she revved it, preparing to depart. If the skimmer crashed she would die, but it was better than waiting for death, her mind argued. Quickly she sped away heading for the large hanger opening.

A voice filled her head, a familiar voice that made a tremble drift through her. "Time for you to go Starling, I can't hold back anymore. Take care Starling, I will miss you. My destiny shall be fulfilled with the falling of this tower."

A tear welled up in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. "Jamie, no! You mean too much to, too many people."

The bike jumped free from the hanger floor as the wings flipped open. The tower crumbling into the lava behind her. She jerked the skimmer hard to the right, her eyes searching the falling rubble. There her heart raced as she saw an orange glow. The skimmer jumped forward as she flew headlong into the debris. She did a barrel roll to avoid chunks of the wreckage, reaching out gripping the collar of Jamie-Lu's shirt pulling him close into her lap. A heavy rock slammed into the wing of the skimmer bending it slightly.

The skimmer launched off in that direction as she did everything she could to steady it. After a long moment they were finally free of the lava embedded world. Jamie-Lu tucked in her lap as he lay unconscious. A smile came to her dirty face, a smile of seeing him. His face was that of a child in a peaceful slumber after a long night full of nightmares. In the distance there was a small Terra, its origin was unknown to her, but it would suffice as a place to lay low and make repairs. Suddenly the skimmer sputtered and weaved. Starling searched over for the problem, the crystal gauge was low there was no telling how long they would stay in the air. If Jamie-Lu had been awake he could recharge it.

Starling angle the skimmer over the Terra as she felt the altitude slip under her falling free from the sky. Below was a large patch of trees that would have to work as an emergency landing spot. Starling gripped Jamie-Lu tighter to her chest and shook her head.

"Really darling, we have to work on our landings in the future, don't we?" She whispered as the trees engulfed them.

The branches and the leaves wrapping around them like soft fingers. Starling closed her eyes as she felt a small surface of water reach up and engulf her, the skimmer, and Jamie-Lu. Starling fought the current of the water, feeling the weight of Jamie-Lu against her. The surface never felt so good to her lungs as she breathed in its sweet freedom, pulling Jamie-Lu up with her, dragging him to the muddy shore. The quiet canopied lake was filled with the sound of Starling coughing to clear out the water from her lungs. Her fingers roamed over Jamie-Lu making sure he was still breathing and that he had a pulse.

Starling slicked back her hair and lay her head against his chest breathing out heavily as she held him tightly to her. "Alive! You're such a resilient little Blizzarian, aren't you."

Starling watched his sleeping face as she could feel the fingers of her exhaustion reaching up to pull her away. Starling rested her head against his chest slipping away into a shallow sleep with soft thumping of Jamie-Lu's heart.

The rays of the setting sun pierced through the leaves. Starling opened her eyes and squinted against them. The sounds of her coughing seemed louder than they had to be. Jamie-Lu still laying the same way he had been when she pulled him free from the water. Softly she ran her fingers along the dried mud in the fur of his cheek, slowly she shook her head wanting him to open his eyes.

"What did they do to you? What have you seen? Why would you want to die?" Starling asked her eyes burning with questions.

Her green eyes widened as she saw his lips move. "They helped me wake up. I saw a tortured soul, that mirrored mine. Redemption for a crime I didn't commit."

Starling bit her bottom lip pulling Jamie-Lu tightly to her in a warm hug. "You're alive."

"Barely, I never lost consciousness. Thanks to Cyclonis' training I'm more awake now than I have ever been." Jamie-Lu whispered softly doing his best not to breath in the stench of Starling's dirty uniform.

"Cyclonis trained you, you're not a Talon are you?" Starling pulled away looking into his tried eyes then down to the emblem on his chest.

"I was, I was her Sky Knight. Until I realized that she lied to me about everything. She manipulated me. I wanted to die because I betrayed everything I believe in. I became the monster I tried so desperately not to become." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he did his best to clear his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, that's what Master Cyclonis does. She uses people to get what she want." Starling reached out taking some of the water in her hand rubbing it lightly along his dirty face.

"Its not what she does…its what they taught her how to do." Jamie-Lu slowly shifted into a sitting position.

"I don't understand." Starling shook her head.

"Ask me again sometime, I really need a bath." Jamie-Lu smiled softly.

"You and me both." Starling smiled back as she helped him stand up.

Several days had passed, both of them doing their best to survive on what seemed to be a wild Terra. There was little to eat, and even littler to salvage, but they managed as best they could. Starling had managed to fix the Skimmer to a flyable state, while Jamie-Lu worked his newly found skills to recharge the power crystal on the skimmer. Jamie-Lu watched the rising sun smiling as the warm rays reflected in his teal eyes. A warm hand resting on his shoulder as he turned to find Starling's eyes staring into his.

"Come on there daydreamer. You'll be in her arms soon enough. Its almost time to go." Starling offered his shoulder a good shake.

"It's going to be wonderful to see everyone again." Jamie-Lu's voice was soft as he walked along to stand next to the skimmer.

"Yeah it is." Starling blushed as she climbed on the skimmer preparing to start it up.

Jamie-Lu climbed on behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Its not them you want to see, and there is no amount of convincing that will change my mind. You love Aerrow."

Starling fired up the skimmer and rocked it up on one wheel jetting off towards the edge of the Terra. "Yes, I think I always did."

Jamie-Lu held on tight closing his eyes. A smile came to his lips despite the fear of flying. Starling leaned back against him to calm the growing tremble in him. A smile that matched his was on her face. Soon they would be in the arms of the ones they loved and the friends they missed.

Starling took another sip of her hot chocolate. There was a heavy weight on her shoulder as she looked over. Aerrow was asleep with his head rested against her shoulder. A smile crept to her lips as she lightly caressed through his hair letting a soft giggle slip out. He must have been so tired and now that they were finally together again he could sleep soundly. Slowly she lay her head against his closer her eyes. His warmth pulsed through her. As long as she was with him, she was finally home.


	29. Chapter 29

-1Chapter 29:

All Grown Up.

Jamie-Lu pressed his forehead against the wall of the shower closing his eyes. The warm water soothing his aching body as it soaked into his fur. The nap had been just enough to rejuvenate him. Doing his best Jamie-Lu had managed to slip away from Piper while she was sleeping. There was a little hint of guilt in his heart because of it. But he couldn't stand being filthy any longer. The Condor was the only place on all of Terra Nord that had a real functioning shower. Jamie-Lu smiled despite himself loving the feeling of the warm water running along his still filthy fur. The door slid open behind him as he opened his eyes, his ears perking at the sound. A tremble ran through him as he felt someone press tightly against his back, a hand slowly caressed along his belly.

"You must have seen me slip away to get a nice shower in huh sis?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly.

"How'd ya know it was me, sweetie?" Suzy-Lu whispered softly as she wrapped her other arm tightly around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"I had a feeling you'd come. I could sense you." Jamie-Lu whispered softly leaning back against her embrace.

"My goddess Jamie, ya've grown up so much." Suzy-Lu whispered softly as she could feel a lump starting to form in her throat.

"Whaddya mean?" Jamie-Lu dropped his accent as he often did when he was with her.

"Look atcha Jamie. Ya've changed, I can see it in yer eyes." Suzy-Lu stepped close pressing her body tighter against his, so they could both be beneath the water.

"Dis is so nice, eh?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he closed his eyes pressing his back tightly against hers.

Suzy-Lu smiled tenderly before starting to giggle. "Oh so ya don't mind yer sister bein' all nekkid. I wonder whut changed eh?"

Jamie-Lu turned and looked at her from over his shoulder. "Whut do ya mean?"

"Ya use ta get all blushy when ya saw me nekkid, now yer all fine wit it. I reckon Pip's taught ya a few tings eh?" There was a lingering playful tone in her voice.

Jamie-Lu chuckled as he closed his eyes putting his face under the water for a moment before looking at her once again. "Ta be honest with ya sis. Piper and I haven't really…"

Suzy-Lu smiled warmly again as she could see the embarrassment rushing over his face. "I was only teasin' ya."

"I know…I'm worried. I love Piper so much, but somethin' happened when I was on Terra Cyclonia." Jamie-Lu closed his eyes and sighed softly.

A serious look slowly seeped across her face. "Whut happened Jamie?"

"I…don't thin' I should tell ya, especially after yer imprisonment." Jamie-Lu slowly looked away pressing his forehead against the wall.

Suzy-Lu pressed her forehead lightly against the back of his neck whispering softly there was an urgency behind her voice. "Please Jamie, talk ta me. I spent whut felt like months in a Cyclonian prison dat was horrible. Just hours ago I thought ya were dead and gone from my life firever, dat was more traumatic den ya'll e'er know. Just tell me. We made a deal ta not keep secrets from each other."

"I know, but I can't tell ya." Jamie-Lu whispered back as he squirmed against her.

"Damnit, just tell me!" Suzy-Lu turned Jamie-Lu around pressing his back tightly against the warm wall of the shower.

Jamie-Lu breathed in sharply as he glared at her doing the best he could to squirm against her strong grip. After a moment of trying to free himself he quickly gave up since it was no use. His teal eyes were locked with hers as he softly chewed his bottom lip. There was something different about him, something that intrigued her. A long quiet moment lingered as Suzy-Lu stared into his eyes. Her fingers slipping slowly up his chest towards his scar. She hated to force the sonic link, but if he was hiding from her then it must be something important. There were so many questions dwelling in her mind.

"Please don't Suzy." Jamie-Lu whispered softly looking at her helplessly as his fingers gripped her hand on his chest.

Suzy-Lu sighed softly as she nodded closing her eyes. "Alright lil bro. I'll let it go dis time, but promise me when ya wanna talk about it ya will kay?"

"You don't hafta worry sis when I'm ready ta talk about it, I promise ya you'll be de first ta hear it." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he took her hand and held it tightly.

Suzy-Lu reached up gripping one of the three bottles that rested on the shelf. The warm smell of Terra Vapos apple scented body wash filled the tight shower stall. The scent grew stronger as the clear gel welled up in Suzy-Lu's hand. Jamie-Lu watched her closely, his eyes tracing along the burn scar on her chest and down along her figure. Her imprisonment in Terra Cyclonia had changed her slightly, but Jamie-Lu could still see and feel the change in her. There was a frailty about her now, about the way she moved and the way she acted. His teal eyes stopping on her wrist still strapped with the cast. Suzy-Lu lathered the soap up in her hands, being gentle not to strain her wrist. Lightly she pressed her hands against Jamie-Lu's chest pushing his back into the warm wall. Her fingers easily moving the soap into his fur. The smell was even more relaxing then either of them had first realized.

Suzy-Lu's lime green eyes traced his eyes as they went wide noticing the change in them a forced smile came to her lips. "Yer eyes have changed?"

Jamie-Lu rolled his head to the side at the feeling of Suzy-Lu's fingers massing gently over his neck. "How so?"

Suzy-Lu continued to work the soap into the fur at his neck before moving back down over his chest letting her hands rest against his belly. "Dey have an orange ring just around de outside of de iris dere."

Jamie-Lu playfully blinked at her and smiled. "Really…do dey look cool?"

Suzy-Lu giggled as she lathered at his hips and then around to his backside making sure to be careful where she was cleaning not wanting to make him uncomfortable. "Jamie, yer eyes were always so beautiful, now dey are just uniquely beautiful…just like you are."

Jamie-Lu blushed softly as he shifted against her hands. "Stop dat sis."

Suzy-Lu pulled her hands away. "Soory…I didn't mean ta offend ya."

Jamie-Lu shook his head softly and whispered. "No…don't stop washing me, I meant stop saying nice stuff like that about me."

"I can't help it Jamie. Yer just so beautiful even more now den when ya were a kid ya know." Suzy-Lu closed her eyes gently as she could feel him run his hands along hers to gather all the soap remnants.

"Yer speakin' in riddles sis, makin' me ask ya 'how so' and 'whut do ya mean'. Just tell me whut's on yer mind." His voice was soft and loving as he moved his fingers along her belly starting to lather the soap in her much more dense fur.

"I can feel de power in ya now. Standing dis close to ya. It radiates from ya. Yer body is toned and physically stronger than it was. Yer even taller den ya were when I dropped ya off with de Hawks." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Jamie took a step closer running his fingers along her arms making sure to drag his finger-claws along her fur to cut through the density. "Yeah, isn't dat whut ya wanted. Me ta be able to control my power, and ta learn ta take care of myself."

Suzy-Lu sighed out as she closed her eyes. "Well ya, but…yer not my lil Jamie anymore. Yer all grown up…ya don't need yer big sis anymore."

"Suzy!" Jamie-Lu reached up and lightly cradled her face in his soapy hands as he gently kissed her forehead. "Suzy…Its nuthin' like dat. I will always need ya in my life. If it wasn't fir ya I wouldn't be here now. I would still be dat runt dat hid from e'erythin'. I have ya ta thank fir e'erythin'."

Suzy-Lu nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tightly to her as she rested her chin on his shoulder. Jamie-Lu found himself cradling her tightly to him under the jets of warm water. Lightly he ran his fingers along the back of her neck and through her hair feeling her cling tighter to him. There was something else on her mind, something that she didn't want to talk about. Jamie-Lu leaned back while reaching up to touch her chin so that he could give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Whut else is on yer mind? I can feel yer heart racing in yer chest. There is something' ya want ta say." Jamie-Lu looked into her eyes, they were laced with red from her sleeplessness and tears.

"Ya talk about all de thin' I did fir you…I was afraid I would never hold ya again, I was afraid dat my baby bro was gone firever. I've never been so lost in my whole life. De big strong Suzy-Lu is…justa scared lil girl without her Jamie." Suzy-Lu pushed her face into his chest holding him closely. "I did e'erythin' I could ta stay strong fir ya all dese years. But I was wrong…I wasn't de strong one at all, you were." Suzy-Lu clung to him.

Jamie-Lu ran his fingers down her back slowly doing everything he could to calm her. He'd never seen her so upset before. There was a long pause. Suzy-Lu stayed quiet as she enjoyed his warmth. It was good to be back with him again. The two siblings were never meant to be apart that much was clear. Jamie-Lu closed his eyes doing everything he could to ease the mood.

"I love ya Suzy. Nuthin' will e'er separate us ag'in, eh?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly against her ear.

"Better not, or else I'll kick yer ass…ya hear?" Suzy-Lu tugged lightly against him doing her best to force a smile.

"Agreed." Jamie-Lu chuckled softly and continued to rub her back just glad to be with her again.

Jamie-Lu slowly walked back to his room. The shower with his sister had eased so much of the worry and guilt that he had inside. It had been a wonderful feeling to be with Suzy-Lu again. The words that she'd spoken still lingered in his mind. The honesty that they shared was something that was truly refreshing. The trust Suzy-Lu had shone by not forcing the Sonic Link. It was such a beautiful thing. Jamie-Lu quieted his thoughts the best he could as he walked down the cold hall to his room. Everything was still where he remembered it being. He had no trouble navigating around even in the dark.

Jamie-Lu pulled back the cloth curtain that hung over his door before slipping in. The loose fitting white tank top almost glowed in the dull light of the room. While his dark blue sweatpants seemed to do the opposite. Piper lay on her side bundled up in the heavy blankets on his bed. There was dull blue light shining over her face from a data pad she was reading over. Jamie-Lu breathed in softly as he went unnoticed. Whatever she was reading fully had her attention. Jamie-Lu studied her quietly. Even in the dull light of the data pad her cheeks were traced with a blush. Jamie-Lu watched her closely for a long moment, taking in how beautiful she was in the lowlight.

Jamie-Lu cleared his throat. Causing Piper to shift on the bed and sit up before turning the data pad off. The blankets tumbling around her to reveal that she was clad in one of Jamie-Lu's t-shirt. The shirt hung loosely over her curves. One side of the shirt dangled from her shoulder showing the contrast of her darker skin tone. Jamie-Lu was now the one to be caught off guard by how stunning Piper looked in the simple attire. She blushed even deeper as she could feel his eyes upon her. Daintily she reached up to pull the dangling side of his shirt back up onto her shoulder.

"Oh you're awake…I hope I didn't worry you?" Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he slowly walked across the room stopping in front of her.

"Not one bit, I knew exactly where you were." Piper whispered back as she slowly reached up to take his hand pulling it close to her face so she could lightly kiss his knuckles.

Jamie-Lu smiled softly as he slipped down to his knees on the cold floor so he could look her in the eyes. Piper simply offered a blush before closing her eyes. Jamie-Lu could feel his heart racing. Everything inside told him to reach out grab her and pull her tightly. To tell her everything that happened and everything he felt inside, but there was doubt in him too. Did she still love him the way she did before? Piper could feel the hesitation in him, it was a cold feeling. Was he thinking of Cyclonis, was she the reason he was holding back, or was he just scared of hurting her again?

"Jamie…" Piper started to say, but Jamie-Lu lightly traced his fingers over her lips.

"Please Piper, let me talk first…I'm sorry for hurting you…I've been doing everything I can to think of a reason why you should forgive me, and I can't think of one. I feel like I'm lost in the mist." Jamie-Lu whispered softly as he looked down at her hands growing tighter around his.

Piper shook her head slowly. "…you told me not to touch your scar. You knew there was a risk of something bad happening. I'm the one who should be sorry. I lead you to believe that no matter one I would sand by your side…at the first sign of you losing control…I paniced. I shouldn't have called you a monster."

"Piper…" Jamie-Lu reached up lightly cupping her cheek with his warm finger pads.

Piper leaned her head against his warm hands keeping her eyes locked with his. There was a long conversation building between them without even speaking a word. The clash of two intellectual lovers finding a moment to turn on their brains and let their hearts do the thinking. Love has no need for logic, just two hearts willing to drive forward through the toughest obstacle.

Jamie-Lu's eyes slowly traced the outline of hers, there was a shimmer there in the dull light of the room. The shimmer had always been there for him as long as he'd known her. In his mind it was a beacon of hope. The shimmer was no longer for just him, but for both of them. Piper lifted her fingers to trace slowly along his lips before moving closer. Jamie-Lu closed his eyes as he could smell her scent. Their lips met in a deep kiss. Piper breathed in sharply at the feel of the same warm lips that had made her tremble.

Jamie-Lu slowly pulled her from the bed into his lap so that he could hold her closer. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she slowly breathed out through her nose. Piper's fingers gripped and pulled at his tank top almost as if she were clinging to him. Blushing deeply as she could feel his soft tongue against hers. Jamie-Lu caressed down her back so that he could cradle her to him.

After a long moment Piper pulled away from the kiss, throwing her head back so that she could snatch a quick breath. Her mind was swimming and her body was flooded with emotions. The room echoed with the sounds of their soft panting. She trembled harder as she could feel the soft panting of Jamie-Lu warm against her throat.

"I've missed you so much Jamie." Piper whispered softly in his ears, her breath tickling the fur along the back of his ears.

Jamie-Lu closed his eyes the sound of her words, and the feeling of her warm breath along his sensitive ears causing him to shutter. "I've missed you too."

A playful tone moved through her lips. "Jamie, I want to show you just how much I missed you."

Jamie-Lu leaned back on his heels looking into her amber eyes. "…what do you mean?"

Piper played a finger along his lips. "Well, do you know what I was studying before you came into the room?"

Jamie-Lu cocked his head and smiled. "I don't know…you're just like me, you're always studying something so its hard to say."

Piper's cheeks lit up warmly as she whispered softly. "Blizzarian anatomy as well as…mating rituals."

Jamie-Lu's ears perked, as he looked down trying to hide his blushing cheeks. "Find anything…interesting?" Jamie-Lu said, his voice barely a whisper.

Piper ran her fingers slowly along Jamie-Lu's chest doing everything she could to seem the more dominate of the two since Blizzarian females were the more dominate. Jamie-Lu closed his eyes as her fingers sent jolts of lightening through him. Piper watched closely at his reactions as if doing an experiment on him. Her fingers caressed up his throat and along his chin, so she could lift his muzzle.

"Mostly theory…until it can be properly put to a field test." Jamie-Lu's ears twitched as there was a strength in her voice that he hadn't heard before.

****Jamie-Lu closed his eyes as he could feel her lips pressed firmly against his throat. The kiss was tender at first, but then she bit through the fur over his throat as he swallowed hard. Piper did her best not to smile around his throat as she could feel his tension increase. Everything she had read was working perfectly.

Piper tested her voice a few times adopting the Blizzarian language quite well as she whispered deeply with a forced growl. "Give yourself to me, and I'll be gentle."

Jamie-Lu remembered learning about the ritual, his instincts were to respond with a 'yes'. The idea that she'd taken the time to learn his language and his customs to prove how much she cared about him, made him light headed. His fingers tightened gently at her back to stabilize himself. They both were trembling as they awaited his response. All that could be heard through the room was the soft panting coming from both of them.

Jamie-Lu licked his dry lips and swallowed again. "Yes." He whispered.

Piper softly bit down on his throat in a tender gesture of trust as the bites became kisses. The soft fur tickling her face as her fingers tugged hard on his tank top straps. Piper's legs locked at his back holding him even tighter. Jamie-Lu slowly shifted, the strong muscles in his legs lifting them both up. Slowly he lay her on the bed moving to lay down on top of her as she looked up at him tenderly.

"…are you sure you want this?" She whispered running her fingers up his trembling chest.

"Yes. I know now. You're the one I've been saving it for." Jamie-Lu slowly laid down between her legs looking into her eyes.

"Good…I feel the same way." Piper whispered trying to still her trembling body.

Jamie-Lu parted his lips. "I want you to know…tonight would be just as meaningful even if we didn't do this…"

Piper touched his lips with her fingers and smiled. "I know…enough talk. Research says, the males are suppose to do what the females want, so no more talking."

Jamie-Lu chuckled softly trying to fight the blush as he shifted up on his knees to look down at her. "Yes…my love."

"I love you Jamie-Lu." Piper rolled over, shifting up onto her hands and knees looking at him."

Jamie-Lu smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too Piper."

Even though they both were awkward about the whole thing, they were determined that love would forge the best path for them to take. Each of them taking the time to study one another's bodies. Jamie-Lu notices that Piper was more skilled than even he thought. Thanks to all of her studying he assumed. It seems she knew where and how to touch him to get the desired response. Jamie-Lu followed through with his instincts doing his best to make it enjoyable. Piper could tell by the look in his eyes his concern to keep her safe from harm. The night was shorter then either of them wanted, but when they both thought about it. This was the first night of many they would have together.

As passion and exhaustion took hold of them. Piper could feel Jamie-Lu's hand tight against her stomach pulling her back tightly against his chest. Her fingers gripping his as she held them tightly. Piper's amber eyes closed tightly as she tried to keep from crying. She was happier than she'd been in a very long time, and it was because of him. With a gentle kiss from Jamie-Lu at the back of her neck she sighed peacefully and slowly drifted to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

-1Chapter 30:

"Give Us a Send Off?"

Jamie-Lu took solace in the soft hum coming from the engine of the Condor. It was relaxing in a way, something that couldn't be described. Jamie-Lu supposed that it was the sound of moving forward in life. That same hum had always existed at every interval of his training and development. Even on Terra Cyclonia the hum from the machines way down below could still be heard. It symbolized him moving forward.

After a couple of long weeks of resting and answering the many questions that weighed in everyone of his friend's minds. Jamie-Lu was finally glad to be back in the air. It had been his home for so long that he had missed it badly. All of his fears were laid to rest except for one. There was so much doubt in his mind that he would ever see Master Cyclonis again. He was fairly certain that even if he did see her again, the scorn in her would be great.

Still some part wanted to believe that she would learn something from the whole experience. There was a gentle flicker of hope in his heart that the next time they met, it would be as peers on the same side. Unfortunately it did little to help him dwell on such things. In his heart he was in love with Piper, but there was still a small section reserved for Cyclonis herself. No matter what he couldn't just forget her. The sonic link they shared was just too strong.

Jamie-Lu looked out at the clouds as they passed by. Either way two weeks had passed since he had been reunited with his team and things were starting to come back together. The Condor was bustling with activity. Suzy-Lu and the other Absolute Zeroes had been living aboard the Condor while they were waiting for their new rides could be acquired, much to Stork's dismay they had wrecked the Condor from the large celebration they'd throw over the gift of the new Grinders Starling's father had purchased for the Zeroes. Starling too had made an appearance to deliver the new Grinders. She had been gone for a few days to visit her home Terra, to get her glider repaired and to show that she was still among the living, even though the tabloids stated otherwise. Billy Rex had made a point to teach Radarr how to 'holler real loud', much to Aerrow's dismay.

Junko had returned from a week's vacation to Terra Wallop to visit his friends and family. It didn't take long for Piper insist upon the bathing everyday rule as Junko may have forgotten. Piper had been careful about what she talked about, wanting to keep certain things secret. From time to time she would share a loving glance at Jamie-Lu, which left him blushing at the fond thoughts of how Piper and his relationship had blossomed. Finn had just returned from Terra Gale, where he was visiting Dove and her father. They'd been spending a lot of time together since they'd met. Stork was happy making repairs to the Condor where he saw fit, but was even more happier when he agreed to help Jamie-Lu build his very own sky ride. Jamie-Lu was more than happy to except the offer. Now everything was returning to normal and the time had finally come to move on in life.

Jamie-Lu smiled softly as he felt the strong hand of his sister caressing along his back. "Alright everybody, shut yer pie-holes. I have sumthin to say. I've spend a long time talkin' this over with my team."

Suzy-Lu gave a warm smiled to Jamie-Lu as she slid her hand gently up his back to rest firmly on his neck. "A long time ago, ya told me dat ya wanted ta be an Absolute Zero. Billy Rex immediately told me dat it would rock ultimately hard if ya joined us. But I refused because I didn't want ya ta git hurt."

Jamie-Lu always knew that was the real reason but hearing her actually say it made his heart swell. His teal eyes tracing hers in the same fond way that she always liked.

Jamie-Lu smiled warmly as he chuckled softly. "Well I know Billy didn't say 'Ultimately' it has too many syllables in it."

"Oh har har Jams, just fer dat I take wut I said back dere." Billy Rex crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as if he were offended.

"Very nice boyo." Suzy-Lu added lightly shaking Jamie-Lu. "In all seriousness, ya best listen up 'cuz I'm never serious. After whut ya did back dere on Terra Cyclonia, I realize dat ya can be as good a Sky Knight as me dere. If not better."

Suzy-Lu unzipped her coat, slipping her fingers into the warm folds, pulling out a metal shoulder guard. There was a zero etched on it, with three claw marks running through the zero at an angle. Jamie-Lu furrowed his eyebrows as he clasped the still warm metal in his fingers. He lightly licked his lip. His eyes finding hers instinctively. Slowly he slipped his fingers into his hip pouch pulling free another metal shoulder guard. The red hawk insignia of the Storm Hawks glistened in the bright sunlight.

"Aerrow already asked me this morning during practice, if I wanted to be a Hawk. I can't believe you want me to be an Absolute Zero. Its such an honor, but how will I choose…how can I choose?" Jamie-Lu said softly as he looked from Suzy-Lu to Aerrow, both of them shared a brilliant smile.

Billy Rex pushed his way past Suzy-Lu. "Lil dude, let me enlighten ya a bit 'kay? Yer always gonna be my 'lil bro, no matter whatcha do. So I have a suggestion 'kay, ya listenin eh?"

"Yeah." Jamie-Lu nodded gently as he felt Billy Rex take both insignias from him.

Billy Rex quickly tucked one of them in is armpit as he moved to Jamie-Lu's left shoulder. Suzy-Lu handing him a leather shoulder strap. Billy Rex masterfully strapped the Absolute Zero emblem to Jamie-Lu's left shoulder. Billy Rex passed behind Jamie-Lu holding his hand out to Aerrow, who handed him another shoulder strap. With the same speed and accuracy he strapped the other emblem on Jamie-Lu's right shoulder, before taking a step back.

"Dere Jamie boyo, ya don't hafta choose. Ya'll be an official member of both doncha know. Dere is no rule in da rule book dat says ya can't." Billy Rex turned and threw both his arms in the air, his pinky and index fingers pointed to the sky.

The rest of the Absolute Zeroes threw there hands up letting the howls roll. Suzy-Lu's echoed harder than the others. Jamie-Lu picked hers out with no problem. Suddenly new voices joined. Starling was the first followed by Aerrow. Junko howled right along doing a head bang. Piper ran her fingers lightly through Jamie-Lu's hair. She rocked her head back and joined in the holler.

"Oh buddy, Starling's the hollerin' type. I love it!" Logan-Leah joined in hefting Starling up on his shoulders.

"Alright bro, we gotta get goin'. Dere are so many Terra's we need ta grind. If ya ever wanna give it a try, give us a call 'kay?" Suzy-Lu pulled Jamie-Lu tightly to her cheek giving him a heavy squeeze.

Jamie-Lu hugged back lovingly as he nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath of her familiar scent. "Thank you so much for being here, and thank you for making me a part of the team, its like a dream come true."

Suzy-Lu kissed his cheek warmly and hugged even tighter, whispering so quietly that no one else but Jamie-Lu could hear. "It's de least I could do fir de most important person in my life.*

Billy Rex walked up next to Jamie-Lu and scruffed his hair. "Alright boyo, why doncha ya play us off, ya dig?"

"What?" Jamie-Lu asked cocking his head to the side, while Finn made his way through the crowd carrying his guitar.

"Come on man, I've taught ya everything ya need to know. Time for you ta leave the nest and make daddy proud." Finn chuckled as he thrust the guitar into Jamie-Lu's hand.

There was a loud rumbling coming from grinders and gliders alike. All eyes were on Jamie-Lu now. For the first time in his life he wasn't subconscious about being looked at. He was surrounded by his friends and family. He looked down at the guitar and then back up at the eyes that stared at him. A smile found his lips, while trying to hold back a building blush. Stork called out over the loud speaker, the sound of it echoing over all of the rumbling.

"Yes play them off and do hurry, before they completely destroy the Condor…or my sanity, whichever comes first." There was a less than an enthusiastic tone in his voice.

Jamie-Lu slipped the strap of the guitar over his shoulder, as he started to run his fingers along the strings, a soft whining coming from the large speakers that were spread throughout the hanger. Cunning and quickly his fingers danced along the strings. He watched as the heads of his squadrons, no the heads of his family started to bob along with the music. Jamie-Lu threw up his hand and drug them across the strings as Suzy-Lu lurched by him, the force, sending his hair dancing around his face. Billy Rex was after her and then a string of them flew past. Giving a brilliant aerobatic display accompanying his music. Piper moved up behind him and slipped a microphone onto his head giving him a wink.

"You can't give them a proper send off without the sound of your beautiful voice." Piper whispered lovingly in his ear before adding a tender kiss.

Piper gripped the plug on the microphone, running the hand slowly along his chest and down his belly before slipping it into an open port on the guitar. Jamie-Lu could feel a tremble growing, before Piper slowly took a few steps back giving him room to cut loose. The only one left on the deck was Piper who watched him enthusiastically. He let his voice fly free with great control. The crystal burning in his chest, but the power was his to command. He could hear them singing along with him or hollering praise to the rock and roll. They flew around each other so close that they could almost touch one another.

Jamie-Lu's teal eyes shifting to the familiar orange and lavender glow as he watched them fly off through the white clouds, towards the sun. Aerrow landed a few feet away screeching to a halt, followed by Junko, then Finn. Starling was the last to join. Applauds all around behind him. A smiled came to Jamie-Lu's lips as his fingers danced across the strings.

Jamie-Lu finally knew what it was to have a family and to be home. At his side Piper stood resting her fingers gently against his sides so she didn't interfere with playing. Her eyes closed as she took in the sound of his voice. Aerrow smiled as he glanced up at Jamie-Lu's eyes as they flashed to life with their brilliant orange and lavender swirl. Piper offered him a smile whiles she pressed her forehead gently against the back of his neck.

"I love you Jamie-Lu." She mouthed slowly as she whispered. "Welcome home."

Jamie-Lu smiled softly as he shivered at the feeling of her warm breath against his neck. Indeed he was…Home…


End file.
